Until We Meet Again
by cyancosmic
Summary: Katsuki selalu merasakan ada yang janggal selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya walau ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya. Hingga suatu ketika ia menemukan seorang balita terjatuh di tengah misi yang ia hadapi. Balita yang mungkin menjawab semua kehilangan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Warn: modified canon ( bisa jadi terlalu banyak modifnya)
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Hujan rintik yang mengguyur daerah pemukiman tak berhasil memadamkan api perseteruan yang tengah berlangsung. Suara tembakan masih mewarnai sebagian area, diiringi dengan kepulan debu dan asap. Hampir semua orang berlari berusaha menyelamatkan diri, terkecuali seseorang yang sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Ground Zero!"

Orang itu menoleh pada rekan agensi yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan penahan bahu berbentuk roda gigi tengah berjalan melewati kepulan asap. Berdiri di sampingnya pemuda itu berkata, "Ke mana penjahatnya?"

"Masuk ke dalam gorong-gorong," jawab Ground Zero sambil menunjuk lubang berdiameter enam puluh senti yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh orang-orang bertubuh kurus kecil. "Bajingan sialan itu terlalu pandai melarikan diri."

Sahabatnya mengangkat alis, sudah terbiasa dengan semua makian kasarnya. Pundaknya pun ditepuk dan sang sahabat berkata, "Sudahlah! Kau mau dengar berita bagus?"

Manik merah menyipit, tak terlalu senang mendengar tanggapan rekannya. "Berita apa?"

"Aku tahu ke mana gorong-gorong ini berakhir." Sahabatnya berkata sambil menunjuk satu arah. "Di sana lebih sepi dan bukan daerah pemukiman sehingga kau bisa mengamuk sesukamu."

Alis terangkat dan sang sahabat berbalik arah. Sembari bergumam pelan ia berkata, "Tunjukkan jalannya, Kirishima!"

Mengangguk setuju, sang sahabat langsung memimpin jalan. Beberapa saat setelahnya baru ia mengikuti dengan berlari kecil. Ketika mereka lewat, beberapa orang berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Namun beberapa petugas sipil dengan cepat mengambil alih situasi sehingga mereka tak perlu berhenti.

Walaupun demikian, salah satu petugas menghentikan mereka sebelum keduanya berjalan lebih jauh. Dengan membawa catatan di tangan petugas itu berkata, "Red Riot, Ground Zero! Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

"Ah! Sama-sama!" Temannya menyahut sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju pada catatan di tangan si petugas dan ia berkata, "Ada yang dapat kami bantu?"

"Ya, terkait penjahat barusan—"

"Ah," Kirishima mendelik sedikit pada Ground Zero. Keduanya berkomunikasi tanpa suara sebelum ia kembali berkata, "Melarikan diri, makanya kami terburu-buru mengejarnya sekarang. Kalau boleh, kami hendak permisi dulu."

"Baiklah!" Sang petugas menyingkir tanpa banyak bicara. "Kami hendak menanyakan situasi terkini, tapi sepertinya masih belum berakhir."

"Ya," jawab Red Riot sambil mengangkat bahu, "_Quirk_ air dan _quirk_ rambut. Kau tahu? Sangat merepotkan di tengah hujan begini."

Mengangguk, sang petugas pun menyingkir dari jalan. "Kalau begitu, kutunggu kalian di kantor seperti biasa?"

"Ah ya," jawab Kirishima riang, "sampai nanti."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka langsung memacu kecepatan menuju lokasi gorong-gorong yang sebelumnya diinformasikan Kirishima. Beberapa anak kecil sempat menunjuk mereka ketika keduanya berlari walaupun sebagian besar tidak dihiraukan. Sesekali mungkin Red Riot akan berhenti dan melambaikan tangan, tapi tidak halnya dengan Ground Zero.

Dan sepertinya hal itu sedikit mengusik Red Riot sehingga ia berkata, "Kau mau mencoba melambaikan tangan? Seperti ini misalnya?"

Mendemonstrasikan cara melambai sembari berlari, Red Riot mendapatkan cibiran darinya. Respon yang bagi Red Riot sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bila berkawan dengan seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Bahkan sudah begitu pun, tetap saja ia tak jera dan terus mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membandingkan," Red Riot berkata di sela-sela lajunya, "tapi kalau saja kau bisa mengurus temperamenmu, kau bisa sepopuler Shouto. Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

"Hah!" Ia mencibir mendengar nama saingannya disebut-sebut. "Orang lembek seperti itu kau sebut populer? Kalau untuk menjadi populer berarti harus lembek seperti dispenser sialan itu—"

"Dia tidak lembek, Bakubro," sahut sahabatnya sembari menunjuk layar besar bergambar seorang pahlawan dengan rambut dwiwarna yang sedang diwawancara, "Lihat! Kalau aku tidak berprofesi sebagai _hero_, aku pasti akan mengidolakannya."

"Yang benar saja," jawab Katsuki jengkel, "Salah satu penyebab dispenser sialan itu terkenal karena pengaruh ayahnya."

Kirishima mengerutkan dahi, "Dia pasti takkan senang mendengarmu menyebutnya begitu. Kau tahu bahwa dia sangat membenci ayahnya 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanku!"

Jawaban Katsuki yang ketus membuat Kirishima menghela napas sekali lagi. Memang percuma saja membicarakan hal ini dengan sahabatnya. Walaupun ia menyandang gelar rekan Ground Zero, tidak berarti semua kata-katanya akan dihiraukan. Kebanyakan hanya dianggap angin lalu yang akan menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Hanya saja kali ini ia memutuskan untuk memberikan pernyataan yang akan diingat oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak masalah kalau gayamu dan Shouto berbeda, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat seseorang disebut _hero_, dan hal itu tidak ada padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memang didukung dengn _quirk_ yang hebat sejak lahir, tapi kekuatan saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menjadi _hero_ yang sesungguhnya." Kirishima kembali berkata, "Dengan gayamu sekarang, kau seperti petarung yang membabi buta melawan musuh. Sangat berbeda dengan Allmight, _hero_ nomor satu sebelum kau."

"Apa?"

"Cobalah lihat Lemillion, Best Jeanist, Kamui—"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!" Katsuki akhirnya memotong perkataan rekannya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah sementara pandangannya tertuju ke depan. "Kita sudah sampai."

Di sampingnya, Red Riot mengurangi kecepatan. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekat pada area yang dibatasi dengan kawat berduri di hadapan mereka dan bertuliskan 'Area Terlarang'. Manik merahnya mengernyit sementara ibu jarinya menyentuh hidung. "Aku lupa kalau gorong-gorongnya berakhir di sini."

Seolah tak mendengar komentar rekannya, Katsuki tetap meneruskan langkah. Perlahan ia mendekat menuju kawat berduri yang dipasang di sekeliling pagar. Tangannya terarah pada pintu, hendak menembak menggunakan _quirk_ nya sebelum ditahan oleh Red Riot.

"Tunggu dulu!" Red Riot berkata. "Kita harus minta izin sebelum memasuki area ini."

"Kau saja yang lakukan," Katsuki berkata sembari menepis tangan sahabatnya. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk urusan administrasi."

"Area ini sudah disegel lama, kita tidak tahu apakah ada radiasi atau _quirk_ berbahaya apa di dalamnya," sang sahabat kembali berkata seraya menahan siku Katsuki. "Sebaiknya kita analisa dulu daripada terlambat nantinya."

"Sudah kubilang, kau saja yang lakukan," bentak Katsuki. Sekali lagi ia menarik lengannya dan menembak pintu yang terbuat dari kawat baja. Berkat _quirk_ nya, pintu yang membatasi area terlarang pun terbuka dan tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Kirishima, Katsuki masuk ke dalam.

"Bakugou!Tung—"

Katsuki menembakkan meriam di tangan kanannya ke arah pijakan sang sahabat. Sikapnya membuat Kirishima jatuh terperosok dan tertahan. Sebelum Kirishima dapat protes Katsuki lebih dulu berkata, "Jangan masuk! Kau tunggu saja di sini dan panggil bantuan."

"Tapi—"

Tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut, Katsuki bergegas masuk melewati pagar berduri. Ia melangkah masuk menembus semak berduri yang terhubung dengan bangunan terbengkalai di belakangnya. Pintu masuknya terbuat dari besi berkarat sehingga tak membutuhkan banyak tenaga ketika Katsuki menendangnya terbuka.

Begitu tiba di dalam, Katsuki sedikit bersyukur bahwa kostumnya sedikit menutupi bagian hidungnya. Debunya begitu tebal dan ia hampir tidak bisa melihat. Untunglah ia sudah menambahkan fitur _google_ di seragam barunya untuk mengantisipasi terhalangnya pandangan saat beraksi sehingga ia tak terhalang.

Bangunan yang ia kunjungi mirip ruang kontrol debit air tak terpakai. Ruangannya kecil dan hanya menyisakan lubang dengan satu tangga untuk pengelola yang terhubung dengan lantai bawah. Dengan kostum _hero_ yang ia kenakan sekarang, sedikit sulit menuruninya tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya dengan sedikit menyumpah-nyumpah, ia pun bergegas menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai bawah.

Begitu kakinya menginjak lantai dasar, beberapa hewan pengerat melewati kakinya. Tangan kanannya diarahkan ke depan sementara ia berjalan menembus debu yang mengganggu. Tetesan air sesekali jatuh ke lantai beton mengenai sepatu _boots_ yang ia kenakan belum lagi bau gorong-gorong membuat Katsuki harus menggunakan lengan untuk menutupi separuh wajah. Satu atau dua kali ia memang pernah mengejar penjahat hingga ke gorong-gorong, tapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa dengan bau dan udaranya.

Terlebih lagi ia tak menemukan kejanggalan apa pun di sana selain baunya yang luar biasa. Sejauh penglihatannya , gorong-gorong ini sudah lama tak terurus dan tak digunakan. Untungnya tak ada hal seperti radiasi atau _quirk_ yang membahayakan seperti perkataan Kirishima. Tapi para penjahat itu pun tak berada di sini. Mungkin para penjahat itu tak menuju ke sini.

Menggerutu, Katsuki pun berbalik. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat tangan, hendak melewati tangga maintenance yang tak cukup lebar untuk dirinya yang mengenakan kostum _hero_. Tepat saat ia hendak mengangkat tubuh, sesuatu berkelebat di ujung matanya. Langsung tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengarahkan tangan dan menembak.

Ledakan pun tak terelakkan. Getaran membuat gorong-gorong berguncang hingga airnya bergejolak. Lantai tempat ia berpijak pun retak dan sedikit sulit untuk mempertahankan langkah. Katsuki masih berusaha menjaga keseimbangan, ketika salah seorang dari penjahat yang dikejarnya menyerang.

Sepanjang ingatannya, kedua penjahat yang ia kejar tak memiliki _quirk_ yang melumpuhkan _quirk_ miliknya. Yang satunya memiliki _quirk_ yang dapat membuat rambut memanjang dalam sekejap dan menyerang Katsuki. Tentu saja baginya, ini hanya masalah kecil yang dapat diatasinya dengan menembakkan satu ledakan. Sayang ia tak tahu bahwa serangan sang penjahat tak berakhir sampai di sana.

Penjahat yang kedua memiliki _quirk_ yang berhubungan dengan air. Ia mengendalikan semua yang cairan yang disentuhnya dan yang satu ini memahami betul keuntungan lokasi tempat mereka bertarung. Dengan cepat si penjahat menyentuhkan tangan pada air yang berkumpul di sekitar gorong-gorong dan membuat air terangkat naik, membentuk dinding air terjun tinggi mengeliling keduanya.

Katsuki mendecak sebal. Ia berlari mundur dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Nitrogliserin berkumpul di kedua tangannya sementara para penjahat itu tertawa karena mengira serangan tersebut mampu melumpuhkan seorang Ground Zero. Andai mereka tahu bahwa aksi mereka hanya cukup untuk membuatnya jengkel memikirkan ia harus ke binatu setelah ini untuk mencuci seragamnya yang terkena air gorong-gorong.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Katsuki pun melompat di udara dengan satu tangan di belakang. Eksplosion pun meluncur dari tangannya yang satu, membuatnya berputar lebih kencang sebelum mengarahkan tangannya pada musuh. Baru kemudian ia berteriak, "Howitzer Impact!"

Serangannya yang sebagian besar terdiri dari udara dan api menghempaskan dinding air di hadapan bersama dengan kedua penjahat yang ia kejar. Setelah terlontar sejauh beberapa meter, keduanya menubruk dinding dengan benturan keras dan jatuh. Terdengar bunyi benturan dengan lantai sebelum Katsuki menarik kembali tangannya. Puas melihat kedua penjahat yang dikejarnya sudah tumbang. Ia pun melangkah mendekat untuk menangkap keduanya.

Sayangnya, Katsuki tak menyadari sebesar apa efek serangannya terhadap kondisi sekeliling. Begitu tersadar, sudah terlambat baginya untuk kabur. Permukaan lantai lebih dulu ambruk dan membuatnya terjurumus. Bersama dengan kedua penjahat sebelumnya, ia jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang menganga di bawah. Terus meluncur turun dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan. Katsuki pun terpaksa menahan laju dengan mengaktifkan _quirk_nya dan menembak ke bawah.

Ia berhasil, paling tidak tembakannya mengenai permukaan di bawah dan menahan laju jatuhnya. Berbeda dengan kedua penjahat yang menubruk lantai dengan keras, Katsuki mendarat dengan bertumpu pada kedua kaki. Ia pun mengangkat kepala, menatap tempat di mana ia berada.

Sepertinya ia terjatuh lebih dalam dibanding yang ia duga. Dari kedalaman dan besarnya lubang, Katsuki tidak menyangka ada lubang sebesar ini di bawah gorong-gorong saluran kota. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, tidak disebutkan lubang besar dengan kedalaman lebih dari lima putih meter di tengah kota. Ini benar-benar aneh.

Awalnya ia mengira ini program pembangunan pemerintah yang lain karena melihat keberadaan bangunan mirip rumah, halte dan minimarket yang familiar dengan di atas sana. Hanya saja, melihat debu dan logonya yang agak kuno membuatnya ragu. Daripada disebut proyek baru pemerintah, tempat ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai kota yang ditinggalkan.

Sekali lagi Katsuki mengernyitkan dahi. Walaupun ia memang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah, ia tidak pernah mendengar perihal kota yang terbengkalai sebelumnya. Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya tidak ada satu pun sejarah mengenai kota yang terkubur di bawah gorong-gorong. Dan ia yakin siapapun yang meletakkan tanda dilarang masuk di depan pintu penjaga juga gorong-gorong yang tak terpakai hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi keberadaan kota di bawahnya.

Hal ini justru semakin menerbitkan kecurigaannya. Kelihatannya siapapun yang berkepentingan di sini sengaja meletakkan tanda dilarang masuk untuk menyembunyikan fakta. Hanya, untuk apa? Apa gunanya menutupi bahwa di bawah gorong-gorong ini ada sebuah kota? Apakah menurut mereka warga akan panik begitu mengetahui adanya kota tersembunyi di bawah infrastruktur kota?

Merinding, Katsuki malah melebarkan seringainya. Ia gemetar, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Apakah jangan-jangan ia terjebak dalam sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia ketahui? Proyek rahasia pemerintahkah? Atau apa? Ia benar-benar penasaran.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan sekeliling. Mengikuti jalan setapak di hadapannya terus hingga ke jalan raya, ia memerhatikan tanda-tanda yang dibangun di sekeliling dan selebaran iklan yang ditempel pada tiang listrik. Konten-kontennya memang terlihat kuno tapi menunjukkan pernah ada seseorang yang tinggal di tempat ini. Walaupun saat ini ia tidak menemukan satu pun makhluk hidup selain hewan pengerat.

Meneruskan perjalanan, ia melewati jalan besar dan memerhatikan bangunan setinggi empat lima lantai yang dibangun di kiri dan kanannya. Lampu lalu lintas di jalanan sudah berdebu dan usang, begitu juga dengan jalur kereta yang ia lewati. Beberapa bangunan di samping jalan berupa pertokoan yang sebelumnya penuh oleh barang dagangan namun kini ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia hanya melewatinya sekilas sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh.

Semakin jauh ia berjalan, ia menemukan garis meliuk yang memanjang di jalanan dan berwarna hijau. Ia pun menekuk lutut dan memerhatikan lebih dekat. Di antara permukaan yang tertutup oleh debu, garis hijau yang meliuk bagai sambaran petir terlihat begitu tidak lazim untuknya.

Penasaran, Katsuki memutuskan mengikuti garis hijau yang terukir di jalanan. Garis yang awalnya berupa serabut, kini semakin membesar dan semakin terang warnanya. Melihatnya membuat perasaan Katsuki tidak enak. Bagaimana bila sesuatu yang berbahaya mengintai di ujungnya?

Langkah demi langkah diambil Katsuki dengan lebih berhati-hati. Sesekali ia akan berhenti dan mengamati sekeliling. Ia sudah keluar dari kawasan pertokoan dan kembali ke kompleks pemukiman. Namun dengan segera ia juga meninggalkan kompleks pemukiman dan tiba di tanah lapang yang menuju ke bukit dengan pepohonan di sekeliling yang mengering. Saat itulah ia menemukan titik temu dari garis berwarna hijau yang membuatnya penasaran.

Berdiri layaknya pilar, sesuatu yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna hijau berukuran raksasa berdiri tegak hingga ke langit-langit. Benda itu memanjang tinggi dan Katsuki tak bisa melihat ujungnya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menaksir, sepertinya benda ini menyangga bagian lain dari gorong-gorong yang ia hancurkan sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi ia berusaha mengorek dalam memorinya. Namun sejauh yang ia ingat, tidak pernah didengarnya pilar yang terkubur di dalam saluran gorong-gorong di tengah kota mati yang ditinggalkan. Sejarah yang ia pelajari pun tidak membantunya menemukan informasi. Pilar aneh ini tetap berdiri entah untuk berapa lama dan tersembunyi—atau disembunyikan—dari pandangan penduduk kota.

Ketika ia tengah sibuk merenung, sesuatu menyerangnya sehingga ia terpaksa berkelit. Refleksnya yang bagus memang sudah terbukti, dengan segera ia membalas serangan. Hanya saja, ia tak memperhitungkan bahwa pelakunya adalah kedua penjahat yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya ia taklukkan.

"Kalian masih belum kapok juga?" Katsuki berkata dengan nada enggan hampir muak. "Mau sampai kapan kalian menggangguku?"

Bukannya menjawab salah satunya malah meneriakkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan teriakan perang. Ia merangsek maju dan menggerakkan kedua tangan yang diwaspadai oleh Katsuki. Ketika si penjahat melakukannya, sejumlah air turun dari atas dan membasahi area tempat pertarungan mereka.

"Apa-apaan—"

Tahu bahwa ia tidak punya waktu untuk protes, Katsuki pun melompat dan mencari pijakan lain. Dengan cepat, ia mengumpulkan panas di kedua tangan sebelum mengangkatnya. Ia pun berteriak, "Stun Grenade!"

Penjahat itu kewalahan, namun serangan airnya tak berhenti. Tumpahan air dari atas berhasil menyapu Katsuki hingga hanyut. Ia pun terlempar beberapa puluh langkah dan menubruk bangunan di belakangnya. Punggungnya sampai ngilu karena hantaman dan membuatnya semakin murka. Tamat sudah nasib kedua penjahat itu.

Mengumpulkan semua kejengkelannya, Katsuki pun bertumpu pada pilar. Ia mengarahkan satu tangan ke belakang dan menembak untuk menghasilkkan gaya dorong untuk mencapai musuhnya. Belum cukup dengan itu, ia pun mengarahkan satu tangannya pada kedua penjahat tersebut. Sekuat tenaga ia berkata, "Howitzer Impact!"

Serangan berdampak besar itu melumpuhkan kedua penjahat dalam sekejap. Bahkan beberapa bangunan di sekitar ikut terkena termasuk pilar kristal yang berada di dekat kedua penjahat itu. Katsuki sendiri sampai terpana karenanya. Ia tak menyangka pilar kristalnya serapuh itu dan mulai mengguncang langit-langit di atasnya.

"_Damn_!"

Tahu bahwa tempat itu akan runtuh segera, Katsuki pun bergegas melarikan diri. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memastikan bahwa buruannya tidak mengambil kesempatan dan melarikan diri dalam situasi semacam ini. Namanya sebagai Ground Zero, _Hero_ nomor satu pasti akan tercoreng bila ia tidak dapat menangkap penjahat kelas teri semacam ini.

Sembari menahan kedua penjahat di satu tangan, Katsuki mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang sekali lagi. Ledakan yang biasanya ia hasilkan cukup untuk membawanya terbang hingga ke pintu masuk. Hanya dengan beban tambahan yang ia bawa, kemungkinan ia harus menembak bergantian beberapa kali agar selamat dari reruntuhan.

Tak membuang waktu, Katsuki pun menembak. Ketika ia melakukannya, pilar kristal sehijau zamrud pun pecah dan runtuh. Beberapa bongkahan batu mulai berguguran di sekitar dan ia harus menyingkirkannya dengan menghempaskan bongkahan itu sejauh mungkin. Ia tahu semakin lama ia bertahan di tempat, semakin banyak bongkahan yang jatuh. Ia pun segera berpindah mencari tempat paling tinggi.

Tepat ketika ia mencari pijakan selanjutnya, sesuatu jatuh dari atas. Bentuknya tidak sama seperti bongkahan yang selama ini ia hempaskan. Bentuknya terlalu mungil hingga Katsuki sendiri ragu menembak. Manik merahnya justru semakin menyipit, mengamati benda yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Ketika benda itu semakin dekat, Katsuki refleks mengaktifkan _quirk_nya. Hanya saja instingnya berkata bahwa ia harus menahan diri dan untung saja ia melakukannya. Bentuknya seperti gumpalan lunak dan semakin dilihat, benda yang meluncur lebih menyerupai sosok manusia dibandingkan dengan bongkahan batu. Kali ini Katsuki pun melompat dan menangkapnya sebelum menubruk permukaan tanah.

Sosok berbentuk manusia di tangan Katsuki terlalu mungil untuk disebut balita. Mengenakan baju kaus biasa dan celana pendek, sosok itu tertidur lelap di tangannya. Rambut hijaunya yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Katsuki. Rambut yang ikal dan berantakan sehingga Katsuki harus menyisirnya untuk melihat sosok sesungguhnya.

Selama beberapa saat Katsuki diam, mematung. Melihat wajah bulat seorang anak kecil, dengan bintik-bintik di pipinya membuat airmatanya mengalir. Ia mencoba menghentikan dengan menghapusnya, namun justru semakin banyak airmata yang turun. Ia terus berusaha menghapus hingga pipinya memerah, tapi tetap saja airmatanya tidak berhenti.

_Quirk_-kah? Apakah anak ini pemilik _quirk_ yang membuat seseorang meneteskan airmata? Ya. Pasti begitu. _Quirk_ yang merepotkan. _Google_ Katsuki bahkan tidak bisa menghalaunya dan pandangannya jadi terhalang oleh airmata.

_Oh_ _shit_!

Ditekannya tombol di samping hiasan yang menempel di dekat telinga untuk menghilangkan _google_ yang ia kenakan. Begitu _google_ menghilang, Katsuki langsung menghapus airmata yang masih tersisa. Hanya saja tangannya sendiri tak cukup untuk menghentikan sehingga ia menengadah, berharap agar airmatanya berhenti.

Tepat saat itu, bongkahan batu yang cukup besar tengah meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Bentuknya hampir sebesar rumah dua tingkat dan kecil kemungkinannya untuk melarikan diri. Ia pun mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

"Serius," ucapnya jengkel, "hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan."

Satu tangannya terangkat ke atas membentuk lingkaran. Ia sudah lupa pada kedua penjahat kelas teri yang sebelumnya ia serang dan satu tangannya justru memeluk si balita erat-erat. Memastikan bahwa balita itu aman dalam dekapannya.

"AP Shot—Auto cannon!"

(t.b.c)

* * *

_**A.N:**_

Holla! Apa kabar, semesta? Kembali dengan cyan di sini. Senang sekali kembali ke fandom ini dengan salah satu pair . LOL.

Kali ini saya ambil tema modified canon, padahal sebelumnya bukan ini tema yang mau saya ambil. Cuman karena satu dan lain hal (terlalu banyak data yang harus dipelajari, a.k.a malas) akhirnya saya ambil tema yang lebih saya kuasai. LOL. Hope you guys don't get bored while reading.

Nama _hero_ nya sendiri untuk Ground Zero, saya ambil dari beberapa fandom dan doujinnya Aroe berhubung di canonnya saya sendiri belum tau apa nama _hero_ nya. Sementara yang lain selama ada nama _hero_ nya, sebisa mungkin saya ikutin.

Aniway, hope you guys enjoy the story and if you mind let me know your opinion. It'll be fun to fangirling with you guys.

Cheers,

Cyan.


	2. Ask 1

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 1. Who are you?**

Wanita berambut pirang keabuan yang sedang duduk di atas sofa memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi letih di wajah. Ia menatap putra tunggalnya yang baru saja melewatinya sambil memegang sebotol jus jeruk. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dikemukakan pada sang anak.

"Begini," wanita itu berkata, "kalau-kalau kau tidak tahu, memelihara seorang balita itu tidak sama dengan memungut anjing atau kucing."

"_Uh-huh_," jawab putra tunggalnya acuh tak acuh dan meletakkan kembali jus yang baru saja ditenggak ke dalam kulkas. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia bukan balita, dia bocah berusia minimal delapan tahun. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya!"

"Baik," gumam si wanita, masih berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Jadi maksudku, merawat seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun dan merawat anjing atau kucing terlantar itu sama sekali berbeda."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sama mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari dalam kulkas. Ia mengeluarkan telur, daging dan beberapa sayur mayur yang disimpannya untuk beberapa hari. Sambil mulai mencuci ia pun berkata, "Aku memang tidak memelihara anjing atau kucing, wanita sialan! Aku takkan tahan dengan bulu-bulu mereka yang berceceran."

"Lantas karena itu kau akhirnya mengambil seorang anak?" Wanita itu berkata dengan lantang, menumpahkan semua rasa frustasinya. "Kalau ingin binatang peliharaan sebaiknya kau memelihara ikan atau kura-kura saja. Untuk apa, seorang pro _hero_ aktif, tiba-tiba membawa pulang seorang anak?"

"_Shut the f*** up!"_

"Katsuki!" Sang Ibu balas membentak dan dengan nada tinggi ia berkata, "Untuk apa kau membawanya? Kau belum menikah , untuk apa kau mengambil anak itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau menghamili seorang gadis dan membuatnya melahirkan anakmu?"

"Apa kau sudah pikun, wanita sialan?" Katsuki balas berkata dengan jengkel. "Anak itu berusia delapan tahun. Memangnya kau pikir aku membuatnya umur berapa? Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku."

"Lantas mengapa kau membawanya?" Sang Ibu kembali bertanya dengan frustasi. "Kau tidak punya waktu untuk merawat seorang bocah di sela-sela jadwalmu yang padat."

"Siapa bilang aku takkan sempat?" tanya Katsuki sembari memecahkan telur yang tadi dikeluarkan dan mengumpulkannya di dalam mangkuk. "_Time management_ku sangat baik, jadi kata-kata seperti 'tak sempat' tidak ada dalam kamusku."

Di hadapannya, sang Ibu menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari sofa menuju ke dapur. Bersandar pada salah satu kabinet wanita itu kembali berkata, "Apa ini salah satu tugas dari agensi _hero_ yang menaungimu? Kau terlibat dalam suatu misi dengan bocah ini?"

Masih sambil berkutat dengan urusan dapur, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak menemukan alasan yang masuk akal mengenai sikapmu," jawab sang Ibu lelah. "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kelakuanmu , mau memelihara binatang pun silakan, tapi tiba-tiba mengambil seorang anak tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun," jawab Katsuki jengkel. "Lagipula binatang peliharaan dilarang di apartemenku."

"Jadi memang itu alasannya kau mengambil seorang anak?" Sang Ibu kembali bertanya dan mendekat pada Katsuki. "Karena kau tidak diizinkan memelihara binatang, kau tidak suka binatang yang berbulu, makanya kau memelihara seorang anak? Karena itu?"

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" Katsuki balas berkata. "Apa aku terlihat sebegitu depresi dan menginginkan binatang peliharaan di matamu?"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku alasan sebenarnya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan," jawab Katsuki di sela-sela memotong sayuran. "Aku menemukan bocah itu dan tidak ada yang mengaku kehilangan anak."

"Kau bisa menitipkannya ke panti asuhan!"

"Panti asuhan terdekat sudah penuh," jawab Katsuki. "Kami tidak bisa memberikannya ke panti asuhan, jadi kuputuskan untuk—"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan hingga kau sendiri yang harus merawatnya," potong sang Ibu. "Apa kau sudah menyerahkannya pada kepolisian setempat untuk mencari orang yang kehilangan anak? Tidak mungkin ia lahir begitu saja tanpa seorang Ibu, 'kan?"

"Memang, kau pikir dia lahir dari apa? Batu?"

"Maksudku," ujar sang Ibu yang berdiri di samping dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "biarkan kepolisian setempat mengurusnya dan bukan kau langsung. Apa kau kekurangan kerjaan sampai mereka memintamu merawat seorang bocah?"

"Hei!" Katsuki balas membantah. "Kau kira aku ini _hero_ abal-abal yang hanya dapat mencari kucing atau anjing yang hilang? Apa TV di rumahmu rusak, wanita sialan? Sampai kau tidak tahu bahwa anakmu sendiri adalah _hero_ nomor satu saat ini?"

"TV ku tidak rusak, tapi putraku sepertinya sudah gila," balas wanita itu dengan mata memicing. "Atau jangan-jangan, ia tidak gila, tapi agensinya yang gila."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Apa jangan-jangan anak itu memiliki _quirk_ berbahaya," potong sang Ibu. "_Quirk_ berbahaya yang hanya dapat ditangani oleh _hero_ yang menyandang gelar nomor satu saat ini."

"Demi Tuhan, anak itu _quirkess_," teriak Katsuki jengkel. "Sekarang, berhentilah menggangguku!"

Mitsuki Bakugou tertegun. Ia menatap putranya yang sudah berkutat kembali dengan pisau dan talenan. Masih tidak percaya ia mengulangi perkataan putranya, "Anak itu... _quirkess_? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dia tidak punya sendi tambahan di kakinya," balas Katsuki. "Jangankan menyakitiku, anak itu bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya!"

Sekali lagi Mitsuki bungkam. Ia mendengarkan sementara punggungnya merileks. Perlahan ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "_Quirkess_. Bagaimana—di zaman sekarang— bagaimana—"

Katsuki tahu bahwa sang Ibu masih mempertanyakan perihal bocah yang ia temukan beberapa hari lalu. Memang terdengar mustahil mendengar ada seseorang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun di saat _quirk_ merupakan hal lumrah yang dianggap setara dengan anggota tubuh. Tidak memilikinya bisa dianggap sebagai cacat fisik. Lebih parah dibanding disabilitas manapun.

"Lantas kenapa?" Mitsuki kembali bertanya. Ia justru semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku tahu dirimu, kau bukan orang sebaik itu sampai mau merawat seorang anak, terlebih yang _quirkess_. Apa kau sedang mencari sensasi di media?"

"Kau benar-benar cerewet," balas Katsuki enggan mendebat lagi. Ia kembali fokus pada sayuran yang tengah ia masukkan ke panci. Sesekali tangannya akan mengaduk isi pancinya sementara pikirannya melanglang kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Untuk kebaikannya akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan bercerita.

"_Reruntuhan? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Ground Zero?" Atasan sekaligus senior di agensi, seorang pria dengan kaus santai berambut berantakan yang hampir pensiun sebagai pro hero itu berkata, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar reruntuhan di bawah gorong-gorong seperti yang kau ceritakan."_

_ Ground Zero, hero pro yang disebut-sebut sebagai hero nomor satu saat ini, memandang atasannya sembari memicingkan mata. Sifatnya yang meledak-ledak sudah terkenal, bahkan atasan sekaligus gurunya selama bersekolah itu maklum. "Kau seharusnya lebih tahu dariku, dasar tua bangka!"_

_ "Tua bangka," ulang sang atasan, "kosakata burukmu makin bertambah saja."_

_ Frustasi, Ground Zero pun memukul meja. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa atasannya yang sudah lebih lama berkecimpung di dunia hero tidak tahu menahu soal reruntuhan yang ia maksud. Putus asa, Ground Zero memegangi kepalanya dan berkata, "Apa tidak ada referensi? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kota yang terkubur di bawah kota Musutafu?"_

_ "Tidak ada hal itu di buku sejarah maupun tata kota," jawab sang atasan, Eraser Head, yang tetap tenang menghadapi muridnya yang temperamen. "Dan tak ada pilar zamrud yang kau sebut dengan anak kecil yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Kau pasti salah."_

"_Tapi anak itu benar-benar ada di sana!"_

"_Dari ceritamu, kau tidak melihat anak itu terkubur di dalam pilarnya, bukan?" Eraser Head kembali berkata dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja. "Berarti bisa saja kau salah. Anak itu bukan berasal dari reruntuhan yang kau maksud."_

"_Apa kau pikir anak itu jatuh dari atas begitu saja?" Katsuki balas berkata. "Demi Tuhan, bagaimana caranya? Tidak mungkin anak yang sedang bermain, tahu-tahu penasaran dengan gorong-gorong dan terjatuh."_

"_Itu terdengar lebih masuk akal untukku," tunjuk Eraser Head. "Akhirnya logikamu kembali, Ground Zero."_

"_Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan soal kakinya?" Katsuki berkata dengan mencondongkan tubuh ke dekat meja sang atasan. "Anak itu didiagnosis tidak menggunakan kakinya untuk waktu yang lama. Apa yang memungkinkan anak yang didiagnosis seperti itu berjalan sendirian dan jatuh ke dalam reruntuhan?"_

_Eraser Head tidak langsung menjawab. Selama sesaat ia bungkam sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ia tempati. Memutari meja, ia mengambil telepon dan berkata,"Akan kutanyakan pada kepolisian setempat apabila ada yang melaporkan soal kehilangan, sementara itu kau dan Red Riot buatlah laporan terkait kejadian hari ini." _

"_Persetan dengan laporannya!" Katsuki berkata dengan tidak sabar. "Kau seharusnya mencari tahu soal reruntuhan yang terkubur. Apa alasannya hingga sesuatu sebesar itu disembunyikan dari mata publik?"_

_Menghela napas, pria yang rambut ikalnya diikat ke belakang itu berkata, "Pemerintah berhak melakukan apa pun yang mereka anggap perlu untuk kepentingan warganya. Mungkin saja itu proyek pemerintah yang terbengkalai dan—"_

_ "Proyek pemerintah macam apa yang mengharuskan meninggalkan satu kota?" Katsuki balas bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Proyek macam apa yang membuat pemerintah harus menguburnya dan membangun kota lain di atasnya? Kalau memang ini untuk kebaikan warga berikan padaku satu alasan bagus karena bagiku mereka lebih terlihat menyembunyikan kesalahan dibanding melindungi warga."_

_ "Katsuki!" _

_ Suara tinggi sang atasan membuat Katsuki bungkam. Walaupun begitu, ia belum menyerah. Ia hanya menunggu untuk membantah._

_ "Tidak ada gunanya berprasangka seperti itu," ujar sang atasan seraya meletakkan gagang telepon. "Lagipula tidak mungkin cacat semacam itu tidak tersebar di masyarakat. Mereka harus memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk membuat kami tutup mulut."_

_ "Dan menurutmu apa alasannya, Bakazawa?"_

_ Menatap lawan bicaranya, Eraser Head tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Melindungi warga. Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan."_

_ "Menurutku tidak," balas Katsuki. "Bisa saja ini kecelakaan yang berusaha ditutupi pemerintah. Untuk menjaganya, pemerintah menggunakan seseorang dengan quirk yang dapat memanipulasi memori ke seluruh negeri hingga tak seorang pun tahu mengenai bencana tersebut."_

_ Eraser Head menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada quirk yang dapat menggerakkan seluruh negeri, Bakugou. Dinginkan kepalamu!"_

_ Katsuki ingin membantah namun ia tahu bahwa atasannya ada benarnya. Terlalu muluk bila mengatakan ada quirk yang dapat mempengaruhi satu negeri. Kalau ada orang seperti itu, tentunya ia takkan berkesempatan menjadi hero nomor satu._

_ Mendengarkan perintah sang atasan, Katsuki akhirnya berbalik. Didorongnya pintu kaca tempat sang atasan berada sementara ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia mencari-cari bocah yang ditinggalkannya di atas sofa sebelum ia mendengar langkah mendekat. _

_ "Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Orang itu berkatasambil membawa sosok yang ia cari. Dengan santainya pemuda berambut merah dengan gigi seperti hiu tiu mengangkat bocah kecil yang berada di pelukannya dan berkata, "Lihat! Aku sudah membelikannya baju baru. Baju lamanya sangat kotor, jadi kami sekalian berbelanja dan mengganti baju."_

_ Sekali lagi Katsuki menyipitkan mata melihat bocah yang ditemukannya saat misi sebelumnya. Bocah itu langsung berpaling dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sikapnya yang ketakutan membuat Katsuki sedikit jengkel. Namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk melewatinya._

_ Ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang disekat untuk menyimpan baju. Memandang Kirishima dan anak itu sejenak, ia pun berkata, "Kau sudah memeriksanya? Soal quirknya?"_

_ Mendengar suara Katsuki, Kirishima kembali menggerakkan kepala. Sembari membawa si bocah dalam pelukan ia mendekat pada ruangan ganti. "Aku sudah memeriksakannya sesuai instruksimu. Tapi tidak ditemukan quirk seperti yang kau katakan."_

_ Katsuki sempat terdiam saat ia hendak melepaskan resleting bagian atas bajunya. Sejenak ia teringat saat airmata tiba-tiba menetes ketika ia melihat bocah itu. Namun mengingat penjahat yang satunya mampu memanipulasi air, ia berpikir kemungkinan quirk si penjahatlah yang mengenainya. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Jadi apa quirknya?" _

_ Jawabannya tak datang secepat dugaan Katsuki. Kirishima tampak ragu-ragu sebelum berkata, "Soal itu..."_

_ Tangannya memasukkan kaus melewati kepala dan mengenakannya. Dibantingnya pintu locker sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika ia muncul, Kirishima masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan salah tingkah. Melihatnya Katsuki pun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"_

_ "Anak ini...," ujar Kirishima sembari menatapnya ragu, "quirkess."_

_ "Quirk— kau yakin?" Katsuki mengulangi ucapan Kirishima hingga pemuda itu mengangguk. "Bagaimana mungkin di zaman sekarang ini ada orang yang tak memiliki quirk? Mungkin dia belum mencapai usia empat tahun?"_

_ "Berdasarkan keterangan dokter, usianya minimal delapan tahun," terang Kirishima. "Tapi di kakinya tidak ada sendi tambahan. Makanya anak ini bisa dikatakan—."_

_ "Mana mungkin dia tidak punya quirk," bantah Katsuki. "Apa kalian sudah menyertakannya untuk mengikuti beberapa tes? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengikutinya dan hanya mengikuti ucapan sang dokter semata?"_

_ "Ah, kami memang tidak melakukan serangkaian tes," Kirishima berkata. "Tapi dokter bilang, tanpa adanya sendi tambahan di jari kelingking kaki, quirk mustahil ditemukan. Makanya—"_

_ Mendengarnya Katsuki langsung mendekat pada keduanya. Sedikit jengkel ia berkata, "Berikan bocah itu! Biar aku yang menanyai dokternya. Bodoh benar kau tidak menyertakannya dalam serangkaian tes hanya karena ucapan dokter itu."_

_ "Aku sudah mencoba mengikutkannya dalam tes tapi dokter yang menanganinya bilang tidak ada gunanya," ujar Kirishima sembari menyerahkan si bocah dalam pelukan dengan hati-hati pada Katsuki. Namun bocah di pelukannya malah memeluknya semakin erat dan tak mau melepaskannya. "Err..."_

_ Tangan bocah itu mencengkeram kaus yang biasa dikenakan Kirishima. Ekspresi wajahnya memberengut yang disembunyikan dari pandangan Katsuki. Dengan manik hijau yang berkaca-kaca ia menggelengkan kepala dan membenamkannya di dada Kirishima._

_ "O-ow," ujar pemuda itu sambil memeluk si bocah. "Sepertinya dia tidak mau, Bakubro."_

_ Melihat tingkah bocah itu semakin membuat Katsuki jengkel. Dengan sedikit paksaan ia menarik tudung yang dikenakan dan mengakibatkan bocah itu semakin menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada Kirishima. Ia meringis sementara ekspresinya yang ketakutan tak dapat disembunyikan terlebih saat melihat sang hero._

_ Tepat saat Katsuki berusaha menarik si bocah, atasannya keluar dari balik pintu kaca. Dihampiri keduanya sebelum berkata, "Hentikan, Bakugou! Kau menakutinya."_

_ "Jangan ikut campur, Bakazawa!" Katsuki balas membentaknya. "Gigi hiu sialan ini mengatakan bahwa anak ini quirkess, padahal tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Kalau ada yang seperti ini—"_

_ "Aku tidak mau tahu apa pendapatmu, tapi memaksa seseorang apalagi anak kecil, sama sekali tidak elegan untuk ukuran hero nomor satu," jawab Aizawa Shouta. Ia menarik Katsuki menjauh sedikit dari Kirishima dan si bocah, lalu berkata, "Ada yang perlu kukatakan pada kalian. Sepertinya kita akan bersama bocah ini sedikit lebih lama."_

_ Menyipitkan mata Katsuki menatapnya, "Apa maksudmu?"_

_ "Maksudku," lanjut Aizawa sambil menatap bocah di pelukan Kirishima, "Tidak ada laporan dari kepolisian Musutafu mengenai kehilangan anak. Aku juga mencoba menanyai kepolisian pusat mengenai laporan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir namun jawabannya tetap sama."_

_ Alis Katsuki menukik tajam. Ia menatap sang atasan penuh arti sementara ia memutar otak. Tidak ada laporan soal kehilangan anak? Kalau begitu dari mana anak ini berasal?_

_ "Yah, mungkin saja orang tuanya tidak mau melaporkannya atau anak ini berasal dari panti asuhan," lanjut Aizawa seolah dapat membaca ekspresi Katsuki. "Aku akan mulai menanyakannya pada lembaga-lembaga terkait. Tapi yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah kita tidak bisa menitipkannya sementara pada kepolisian dan panti asuhan."_

_ "Eh? Kenapa?" Kirishima bertanya. "Kalau tidak di panti asuhan, lalu siapa yang akan merawatnya?"_

_ "Kepolisian sibuk mengurus kasus lain, sementara panti asuhan di sekitar sini sudah penuh," lanjut Aizawa sambil menatap bocah di pelukan Kirishima. "Jadi untuk sementara, kita akan merawatnya bergantian hingga kita menemukan orang tua atau lembaga yang mau menerimanya."_

_ Kedua bawahannya terdiam, namun tak mengeluarkan satu pun bentuk protes. Di sampingnya Katsuki mendengus dan berkata, "Apa kau menjelaskan bahwa anak ini quirkess, Bakazawa?"_

_ Alis Aizawa terangkat dan berkata, "Mereka bertanya, aku terpaksa menjelaskan."_

_ "Tak heran," jawab Katsuki sembari mengambil langkah mendekat pada Kirishima dan si bocah yang ada di pelukannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Berikan anak itu padaku, Kirishima!"_

_ Rekan sekaligus sahabatnya tergagap mendengar permintaan Katsuki. Ia menatap hero nomor satu itu dan memosisikan si bocah di belakang punggung. "T-Tunggu, Bakubro! Kau mau apa?"_

_ "Tidak ada yang mau merawatnya karena anak ini quirkess," balas Katsuki. "Berikan padaku! Akan kubawa dia menjalani serangkaian tes. Akan kucari tahu sendiri apa quirknya."_

_ Di sebelahnya, sang atasan menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata, "Percuma saja, Bakugou. Aku tahu bahwa anak ini quirkess."_

_ Katsuki menyipitkan mata sementara Aizawa kembali menjelaskan, "Untuk berjaga-jaga, sebelum kau membawanya masuk, aku mencoba menghapus quirk apa pun di tubuh bocah itu. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa pun sehingga aku tahu bahwa quirk itu sendiri tidak pernah ada padanya."_

_ Selama sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Ketiganya hanya berpandangan, sementara Kirishima mencengkeram erat bocah di pelukannya. Ketiganya tetap terdiam hingga salah satunya mengeluarkan suara tawa yang mengintimidasi. _

_ "B-Bakugou?"_

_ Quirkess. Lelucon yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Katsuki tak habis pikir bagaimana anak yang ia temukan bisa tidak memiliki quirk apa pun di tubuhnya. Di zaman seperti sekarang ini, benar-benar mustahil. _

_ Tentunya, ia mengerti mengapa panti asuhan dan lembaga pemerintah apa pun memutuskan untuk menutup mata terhadap anak-anak yang tak memiliki bakat seperti itu. Ia sendiri akan bersikap sama bila berada di pihak pemerintah._

_ Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa mengerti. Dia—hero nomor satu, yang bahkan tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang ketakutan setiap melihatnya – berusaha menjaga sikap saat berhadapan dengan bocah berambut hijau quirkess itu. Melihat bocah itu bersembunyi di pelukan Kirishima membuatnya harus menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang biasa ia gunakan. Mendengarnya tidak diinginkan di mana pun membuatnya geram dan untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, ia justru tidak terima. _

_ Aneh. Sejak bertemu anak ini, Katsuki tak lagi mengerti dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia meletakkan tangan di atas kepala bocah itu. Bahkan ia berkata, "Aku saja yang merawatnya."_

_ Kedua rekannya menatap sang hero nomor satu dengan tidak percaya. Kirishima menganga lebar sementara Aizawa membelalakan mata. Keduanya kompak menyuarakan keheranan dengan cara yang berbeda._

_ "Seorang bocah quirkess takkan menjadi beban buatku," ucap Katsuki sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil si bocah dari tangan Kirishima yang masih ternganga. "Hingga keluarganya ditemukan, bocah ini akan tinggal denganku."_

_ "T-tapi Bakubro, bukannya aku tidak mengerti niat baikmu," Kirishima yang lebih dulu pulih akhirnya berkata, "hanya saja anak itu takut padamu. Bagaimana—"_

_ Alis terangkat dan Katsuki menatap si bocah yang memberengut seolah menahan tangis, Pada bocah itu ia berkata, "Kenapa kau takut? Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"_

_ Manik hijau si bocah menatapnya ragu-ragu. Baik bocah itu dan rekannya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap sang hero. Namun keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun. Si bocah sendiri menatapnya bingung. Hanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu,bocah itu justru mengalihkan pandangan. Dengan suara yang mirip dengan gumaman pelan bocah itu berkata, "Tahu."_

_ Alisnya terangkat sementara Katsuki berkata. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih ketakutan?"_

_ Sedikit ragu-ragu ia menatap Katsuki. Ketakutan membuatnya kembali menutup mulut dan menggelengkan kepala. Sayangnya Katsuki menggerakkan bocah itu dengan gerakan pelan dan berkata, "Kenapa diam? Kau yakin kau mengenalku"_

_ Sebagai ganti bocah yang tak mau menjawab, Kirishima menghampiri keduanya. Satu tangan diletakkan di bahu Katsuki dan ia berkata, "Santai, Bakubro! Bocah ini tidak punya ingatan apa pun."_

_ "Ha?"_

_ "Dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan dia juga tidak mengenalmu." Kirishima lanjut berkata, "Aku yang memberitahunya bahwa kita ini agensi hero dan mengenalkannya dengan beberapa hero saat kau di dalam tadi."_

_ Quirkess dan amnesia. Kurang sial apalagi bocah itu? Menemukan keluarganya bagaikan mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. Bedanya, jerami yang bertumpuk terlalu banyak sehingga ia tak yakin akan menemukan keluarganya dalam waktu singkat. _

_ "Err," Kirishima yang menyadari sikap Katsuki akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku juga tak keberatan merawatnya. Kalau mau, kita bisa merawatnya bergantian dan—"_

_ "Tidak," Katsuki dengan cepat menolak. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan merawat bocah ini."_

_ "Tapi, Bakubro—"_

_ "Tidak masalah selama dia quirkess, kehilangan ingatan dan tidak bisa berjalan." Katsuki berkata sambil mencengkeram erat bocah di pelukannya. "Bukan masalah besar untukku."_

_ "Kau yakin?" Kirishima berkata ragu-ragu. "Kau 'kan tidak suka anak kecil."_

_ "Memang," jawab Katsuki tak berusaha menutup-nutupi. "Aku tidak suka anak kecil, apalagi pada bocah yang senang berbohong."_

_ "Bakubro, anak itu—"_

_ "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, tapi berani-beraninya kau asal bicara." Katsuki berkata sambil memberikan pandangan yang mengintimidasi bocah itu. Sikapnya membuat si bocah berusaha keras menjauhinya, namun Katsuki justru menariknya lekat. "Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentangku, bocah?"_

_ Tidak berani menjawab, sang bocah memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Katsuki. Melihat itu Kirishima memutuskan untuk menginterupsi dan berkata, "J-jangan takut! Ingat yang kukatakan? Orang ini dipanggil Ground Zero, hero nomor satu sekaligus Symbol of Peace saat ini."_

_ "Symbol of Peace?"_

_ "Ya," ujar Kirishima sambil menunjuk Katsuki. "Symbol of peace itu orang-orang yang menjaga kedamaian di muka bumi dari para penjahat. Keren 'kan?"_

_ Mendengar penjelasan Kirishima, manik zamrud si bocah pun mulai memancarkan sedikit harapan. Walau masih ketakutan, perlahan ia mulai menatap Katsuki. Kepalanya tak lagi tertunduk dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bertatapan tanpa membuang muka kemudian._

_ Satu tangan Katsuki akhirnya mampir di atas kepala si bocah menggantikan Kirishima. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau sudah mengenalku sekarang."_

_ "Um.."_

_ "Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku," ujarnya sambil menatap si bocah. "Aku belum mengenalmu."_

_ Si bocah menatapnya bingung. Ia menggerakkan kepala, meminta Katsuki menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dan sepertinya Katsuki memahami reaksinya sehingga ia berkata,_

_ "Siapa namamu?" _

"Katsuki!"

Suara tersebut menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Perlahan ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat sang Ibu tengah memandangnya khawatir. Ia pun menghela napas dan kembali sibuk dengan sayur mayur yang tengah diolahnya.

"Begitulah," ujar Katsuki setelah selesai menceritakan pada sang Ibu mengenai asal usul bocah itu. "Aku hanya menampungnya sementara hingga ada yang muncul dan melaporkan bahwa ia kehilangan anak."

Menggelengkan kepala sang Ibu berkata, "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak setuju bahwa seorang _hero_ profesional sepertimu memilih untuk merawat anak-anak. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri di tengah jadwalmu yang padat dan—"

"Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku, wanita sialan?" Katsuki berkata sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dipotongnya ke dalam panci. Ditutupnya panci sementara ia berjalan menuju ke dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan lain beserta mangkuk adonan. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau tidak ingin membantu, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Beraninya bicara begitu pada orang tuamu!" Sang Ibu berkata sambil menjitak kepala anaknya. Walaupun Katsuki menggerutu, ia tetap berdiri di samping sang anak dan kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau titipkan anak itu padaku? Biar aku saja yang merawat anak itu!"

Alisnya terangkat dan Katsuki berkata, "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Aku serius. Seorang _hero_ sepertimu tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus anak kecil, kau—"

Suara berdebum pelan membuat Katsuki berhenti mencampurkan adonan yang tengah ia olah. Sebelum sang Ibu sempat menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi, ia sudah meninggalkan dapur dan melangkah cepat menuju ke kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri sisi ranjang.

"Lagi-lagi!"

"A-aku, aku..."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku bila kau mau turun dari ranjang?" Katsuki berkata sambil mengangkatnya ke pelukan. "Jauh lebih merepotkan untukku kalau kau hanya diam dan tahu-tahu terjatuh."

"M-maaf," ujar si bocah dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf, Ground Zero-san."

Mendengar permintaan maafnya membuat Katsuki menghela napas. Dengan si bocah di pelukannya, Katsuki beranjak keluar kamar. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ibunya sudah berdiri di depan dengan dahi berkerut. Walaupun pada akhirnya wanita itu menyingkir dan mengikuti Katsuki yang tengah mendudukan bocah itu di atas sofa.

Sementara Katsuki menyalakan televisi, wanita itu menghampirinya dan berkata, "Penawaranku masih berlaku kalau kau mau menitipkan bocah ini."

Manik merah Katsuki menatapnya dengan tajam. Sikap yang bagi Mitsuki sudah menjelaskan maksudnya. Sehingga tanpa banyak bicara ia mengangkat tangan dengan sikap menyerah dan berkata," Baiklah!Terserah padamu saja! Jangan datang dan menangis padaku kalau kau kerepotan mengurus anak nanti."

"Tidak akan," balas Katsuki cepat.

"Kita lihat saja!" Mitsuki berkata sambil berbalik. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu!"

Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa pun dan membiarkan wanita itu berjalan keluar. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada punggung wanita yang telah membesarkannya selama dua puluh lima tahun itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia menolak bantuan wanita itu dan lebih memilih merawat si bocah sendiri. Ia pun tidak mengerti.

Menggelengkan kepala, Katsuki memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri sofa tempat bocah itu duduk tenang sambil menonton televisi. Bersandar di belakang sofa, ia pun berkata, "Ada masakan tertentu yang tak bisa kau makan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang hero nomor satu, bocah itu pun menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku... makan apa saja."

"Begitu," jawab Katsuki sambil mengangkat alis. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada si bocah yang tak bernama dan _quirkess_ di hadapannya. Sekali lagi ia memikirkan alasan yang membuatnya mau mengurus bocah ini seorang diri.

"Umm, Ground Zero-san..."

Katsuki menoleh saat mendengar bocah itu memanggil namanya. Ia menunggu hingga bocah itu membuka mulut dan bersuara.

"Maafkan aku."

Satu alis terangkat, namun Katsuki tak berkomentar. Ia menunggu bocah itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Andai kedua kakiku cukup kuat," kata si bocah dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku takkan merepotkanmu."

Itu bukan masalah besar sebetulnya bagi Katsuki. Namun ia setuju bahwa akan menguntungkan bila kedua kaki anak itu bisa digunakan.

"Andai aku punya _quirk_, atau pun memiliki ingatan," ujar bocah itu lagi, "maka aku takkan merepotkanmu."

Sekali ini Katsuki menatapnya dari balik sofa. Tangannya terulur pada si bocah dan ia berkata, "Kau cukup tahu diri juga."

Kepala tertunduk, bocah itu pun merengut. Ekspresi kesedihan tak lepas dari wajah sehingga Katsuki mengangkat tangannya dari kepala bocah itu. Sambil memutari sofa ia berkata, "Tapi anak sepertimu tak perlu memusingkan soal itu. Itu urusanku."

"Itu—"

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk melakukannya," jawab Katsuki seraya mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Dan itu bukan karena anak kecil _quirkess_ sepertimu."

Si bocah tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara tangannya mengepal. Melihatnya, Katsuki pun sedikit jengkel dan berkata, "_Gosh_! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, seperti _deku_ saja."

Mendengar itu, si bocah pun berkata, "Aku... juga tidak mau seperti ini. Aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun."

"Kalau tidak mau merepotkan," ujar Katsuki sambil meletakkan kembali tangannya, "paling tidak jangan termenung dan menyesali apa yang tidak ada padamu. Aku benci anak-anak seperti ini."

"T-tapi..."

"Menyesal tidak ada gunanya," lanjut Katsuki, "sebaiknya kau pikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk anak _quirkess_ dan tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu."

"Itu..."

"Tidak harus sekarang," tambahnya. "Suatu saat nanti juga tak apa. Sekarang ini sebaiknya kau diam dan tidak berpikir macam-macam."

Manik hijau mengerjap, menatap Katsuki penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengerti?"

Tergagap bocah itu mengangguk kuat-kuat sementara Katsuki mengacak-acak rambutnya. Walaupun masih jengkel, Katsuki akhirnya berkata, "Dasar Deku!"

"_Ng_?"

"Apa?" Katsuki balas bertanya ketika melihat bocah itu menatapnya ingin tahu. "Keberatan bila aku memanggilmu Deku mulai dari sekarang?"

Terdiam. Bocah itu menggeleng pelan sebelum Katsuki menggumamkan suatu kata dan melangkah ke dapur. Ketika Katsuki sudah separuh jalan, si bocah berbalik dan mencoba menggunakan kedua lutut untuk menyangga tubuh. Dari balik sofa ia berkata, "Ground Zero-san..."

"Apalagi?"

"A-aku tidak suka paprika," ucap bocah itu lagi, "b-barusan aku melihat paprika di dapurmu, Ground Zero-san."

Katsuki mendengus mendengarnya. Namun dibanding mengindahkan soal paprika, ia malah berkata, "Kau masih memanggilku begitu. Apa kau tidak dengar wanita itu memanggilku apa tadi?"

Si bocah menggerakkan kepala. Satu gelengan di kepalanya berhasil membuat Katsuki mendecak kesal. Walaupun begitu manik hijaunya yang berbinar tahu bahwa Katsuki tidak sungguh-sungguh jengkel padanya.

Buktinya pemuda itu berkata, "Katsuki. Panggil aku Katsuki mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

**A.N:**

_Deku = Written with different kanji, it can mean a wooden figure or puppet, used as an insult for someone who can't do or achieve anything. (by Wiki fandom Boku no Hero Academia, Izuku Midoriya)_

_Holla All! Kembali lagi dengan Cyan! Akhirnya memasuki masa liburan juga! Kembali lagi dengan Deku kecil dan Ground Zero-san kita. Btw, saya nggak tau Izuku suka paprika atau nggak, di profilnya nggak ada keterangan soal makanan yang nggak disuka. Hm..._

_Aniway, untuk :_

_**El-Vtrich** : holaaa EL-chan, aku juga suka sama Aroe banget. Kacchannya baik banget di sana. Tapi dekunya juga imut-imut. Aniway, hope you enjoy reading the fic XD_

_Aniway, hope you guys enjoy the story and if you mind let me know your opinion. It'll be fun to fangirling with you guys._

_Cheers,_

_Cyan_


	3. Ask 2

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 2. What are you doing?**

Bunyi decitan pintu yang digeser membuat pemuda berambut merah yang berada di dalam mengangkat kepala. Ia menunggu hingga sosok yang berada di balik pintu muncul. Begitu ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali, ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri keduanya.

"_Ohayou_, Bakubro!" Ia berkata dengan ceria. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada bocah kecil yang memeluk leher pemuda berambut _ash blonde _itu. Sambil memamerkan semua giginya, ia berkata, "_Ohayou_!"

Dengan suara yang mirip cicitan, bocah berambut hijau itu pun membalas sapaan selamat paginya. Kedua tangannya masih bertengger di bahu Katsuki, memeluk leher pemuda itu erat-erat. Manik hijaunya menyapu ruangan sebelum Katsuki membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" Kirishima bertanya sambil mengikuti keduanya. Ia kembali menempati kursi yang ia duduki dan mengambil roti yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan. "Kau mau separuh, Bakubro? Kau mau, adik kecil?"

"Singkirkan itu!" Katsuki berkata sambil mendudukan si bocah ke kursi. "Dan jangan panggil dia 'Adik kecil'. Dia bukan adikmu."

Memberengut, Kirishima balas berkata, "Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa? Dia bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya."

"Deku!" Katsuki berkata sambil berjalan menuju ke loker. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu dan berkata, "Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Bocah kecil yang dipanggil Deku mengangkat kepala mendengar ucapan Katsuki. Manik hijaunya mengikuti Katsuki sebelum berbalik pada pemuda bergigi hiu yang tengah menggigit sarapan paginya. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan berkata, "Katsuki memanggilku Deku. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Red Riot-san."

Kirishima nyaris tersedak mendengar bocah kecil itu memanggil nama _hero_nya. Ia buru-buru mengambil air dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Begitu tenggorokannya terasa lega, barulah ia tersenyum sedikit pada si bocah. Dengan satu tangan di sela-sela rambut hijau bocah itu ia berkata, "Kau bisa memanggilku Eijirou mulai sekarang. Tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan nama _hero_-ku."

"_Umm_..."

"Bukankah Bakubro juga memberitahukan namanya padamu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk sedikit. Walaupun demikian perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Salam kenal, Ei-chan."

Mengangguk, Red Riot pun mengacak-acak rambut si bocah. Sambil memasang senyum di wajah ia berkata, "Itu juga boleh."

Sebelum Deku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu ruang ganti lebih dulu terbuka dan pemuda berambut _ash blonde _dengan seragamnya yang didominasi warna hitam mendekati mereka. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Deku. Begitu ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman barulah ia berkata, "Panggilan Ei-chan itu menggelikan."

Menggerutu, Kirishima menoleh pada sang sahabat. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau hanya iri padaku, Bakubro."

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu?" Katsuki balas berkata.

"Ya, ya," jawab Kirishima acuh. Pandangannya kembali menatap bocah di pelukan Katsuki sebelum berkata, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong Bakubro, untuk apa kau membawa serta Deku-kun ke kantor? Apa kau berencana menjadikannya _sidekick_-mu?"

Katsuki memberikan satu tatapan jengah pada sahabatnya. Dengan satu tangan di atas rambut si bocah ia berkata, "Istirahat nanti aku mau membawanya ke terapis."

"Terapis?"

"Kakinya," ujar Katsuki sambil mengangkat tangan sementara kepalanya tertuju pada bocah itu. "Merepotkan harus mengangkutnya ke sana sini. Bahkan ke toilet saja dia tidak bisa sendiri."

Kirishima hanya memberikan suara tawa canggung ke arah keduanya. Namun tetap perhatiannya tertuju pada si bocah dan ia berkata, "Syukurlah, Deku-kun! Kau akan segera bisa berjalan lagi."

Deku mengangguk dan berkata, "Nanti aku takkan merepotkan Katsuki lagi."

Di sampingnya, Katsuki diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap Deku sebelum mendengus jengkel dan mencubit pipi bocah itu. "Mana mungkin kau tidak merepotkan."

Tertawa melihat keduanya Kirishima kembali berkata, "Kau memang tidak jujur, Bakubro."

"Berisik, rambut sialan!" Katsuki menyemburnya.

Sekali lagi Kirishima hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan sang sahabat. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang berada tak jauh darinya dan mengangkatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Bakubro, apa tidak kelamaan kalau kau mau membawanya sekarang? Bukankah terapisnya baru ada setelah jam istirahat?"

"Bukan masalah," jawab Katsuki sembari meletakkan satu tangan di atas kepala bocah berambut hijau Katsuki berkata, "Di sini dia bisa menonton siaran anak-anak sambil menunggu."

"Kau berencana meninggalkannya di sini?" Kirishima menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dibanding dia sendirian di apartemen," Katsuki menjawab sambil mengangkat bocah itu ke pelukannya. Ia berjalan menuju ke sofa dan meletakkan Deku di atasnya. "Setidaknya, Bakazawa bisa membantu mengurusnya ketika kita patroli."

Kirishima sampai kehilangan kata-kata mendengar _hero_ nomor satu itu hendak memanfaatkan sang atasan sebagai pengurus anak. "Dia akan memotong gajimu, kau tahu?"

"Hah?" Katsuki balas berkata sambil memamerkan cengiran jahatnya. "Mana mungkin tua bangka itu menolak permintaanku? Kalau dia menolak, akan kucari agensi lain."

"Yeah! Yeah! Cobalah cari agensi lain yang mau menampung sifat jahatmu itu, Bakugou!" Seseorang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan. Didorongnya pintu kaca yang memisahkan ruangan dan bergabung dengan kedua staffnya. "Aku ingin tahu apa ada agensi yang tahan dengan temperamenmu itu."

"A-a, Aizawa-san, Ohayou!" Kirishima buru-buru berkata. Tangannya menyenggol Katsuki dan berkata, "K-kami hanya bercanda! Ya 'kan, Bakubro?"

Katsuki mendecih. Ia duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi dan mencari-cari saluran yang layak ditonton anak kecil. "Untuk apa aku bercanda? Orang tua itu 'kan tidak punya pekerjaan selain menunggui kantor."

"_Yeah_, mungkin kau mau menggantikanku menunggui kantor dan mengurus semua tagihan perbaikan setiap kali kau beraksi?" Aizawa berkata sambil menguap. Ia mendekat pada sofa dan bertatapan dengan bocah yang dirawat Katsuki. "Masih belum ada kabar soal anak ini?"

Menggantikan Katsuki, Kirishima kembali menjawab, "Aku sudah menghubungi Ingenium dan Chargebolt, tapi mereka juga tidak tahu soal anak hilang yang _quirkless_."

Menggumam dan menguap, Aizawa pun berkata, "Sepertinya kau akan terjebak lama dengan anak ini, Bakugou."

"Hah!" Katsuki berkata sambil beranjak dari sofa. "Sadar juga kau! Sebaiknya kau bayar lebih upah mengurus anak untukku. Aku tidak sudi bekerja sukarela."

"Bagaimana, ya," Aizawa berkata sambil berjalan ke kulkas dan membuka tutup botol susu. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk merawatnya?" Sambil mengangkat susu ia berkata, "Kau mau susu, bocah?"

Sebelum Kirishima sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Katsuki lebih dulu menyambar dengan berkata, "Jangan berikan dia susu terlalu banyak! Akan merepotkan kalau dia harus ke toilet, Bakazawa!"

Alis terangkat dan Aizawa tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia menenggak susu terlebih dulu sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke kulkas. Dihapusnya sisa jejak susu dari bibirnya dan berkata, "Daripada kau menaruhnya di kantor, bukannya lebih baik dititipkan di penitipan saja? Memangnya gajimu kau pakai apa sampai tidak sanggup menitipkan anak di penitipan?"

Raut wajah sang _hero_ nomor satu saat itu sedikit jengkel ketika ia menjawab, "Memang, tapi terapis untuk kakinya ada di dekat kantor. Untuk apa aku bolak balik ke rumah dan menjemputnya lebih dulu?"

"Kau yakin itu bukan alasan saja?" Aizawa kembali berkomentar. Ia mengambil tempat di belakang sofa dan menatap bocah berambut hijau. Bocah itu pun balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Setelah beberapa saat bertatapan ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kalian bawa saja bocah ini saat patroli?"

"Hah?"

"Oh! Ide bagus, Aizawa-san!" Kirishima menyambutnya dengan riang. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke samping sofa dan berkata, "Bagaimana Deku? Mau ikut dengan kami?"

Manik hijau Deku mengerjap. Ia menatap rekan kerja sang _hero_ nomor satu itu dan bertanya, "Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja bo—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh ikut!" Katsuki dengan jengkel berkata. "Apa kalian berdua sudah gila? Memangnya kalian pikir patroli itu apa? Piknik?"

"Santai, Bakubro!" Kirishima berkata sambil menyentuh bahu sang sahabat. " Tidak apa 'kan? Jadwal patroli kita hanya di sekeliling kantor saja, tidak mungkin ada masalah yang muncul."

"Hah? Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu, rambut sialan?" Katsuki menyingkirkan tangan Kirishima dan menghadapi atasannya. "Kau juga sudah pikun, Bakazawa? Memangnya kau kira patroli aman untuk anak-anak?"

"Kalau patroli saja tidak aman, untuk apa aku mempekerjakan _hero_ nomor satu di agensiku?"

"Apa?"

Aizawa dengan tenangnya menyentuh kepala si bocah dan berkata, "Atau jangan-jangan, _hero_ nomor satu kita tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menjaga seorang bocah?"

Ucapannya membuat Katsuki menggertakkan gigi. Tentu saja pemuda itu ingin membalas dan Aizawa pun yakin sebentar lagi mulut pemuda itu akan menyemburkan kesopanan sinis setaraf bisa berbahaya. Sayang ia tak menyangka bahwa racun berbahaya itu akan dapat dinetralisir oleh seorang bocah.

"Um, aku... bisa menonton televisi," ujar Deku ketika mendengarnya ribut-ribut. "Sungguh!"

Ketiganya langsung terdiam. Bahkan Aizawa sendiri hanya menggaruk-garuk pipi, salah tingkah. Kirishima menatap Katsuki dan menyenggolnya sekali lagi. Berharap dengan demikian sahabatnya yang tak punya kepekaan itu bisa membaca situasi dan memperbaiki keadaan.

Katsuki sendiri tidak yakin sebetulnya. Tapi melihat bocah itu, terlebih setelah diyakinkan oleh rekan kerjanya, ia pun mendecak sebal. Ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan.

"_Tsk_," ucap Katsuki akhirnya sambil beranjak ke pintu depan. "Terserahlah!"

Mendengar ucapan Katsuki, Kirishima mengerjap pelan. Ia dan Aizawa saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum keduanya menghampiri Deku. Dengan memamerkan cengirannya, _hero_ pendamping Katsuki itu mengangkat Deku di pelukannya dan berkata, "Untung Katsuki mengizinkan."

Deku bergumam pelan sebelum berkata, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kirishima menenangkan. "Kita berpatroli dengan _hero_ nomor satu, apa yang perlu kita takutkan?"

Deku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Katsuki kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia menarik Deku dari tangan Kirishima dan mengangkatnya. Dipeluknya erat bocah itu dan dengan nada jengkel ia berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau melamun, Kirishima? Kau mau kutinggal patroli?"

Terlonjak, Kirishima pun langsung melesat menuju ke ruang ganti tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara itu, Aizawa yang masih berada di dekat mereka meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Deku dan berkata, "Tolong jaga Bakugou untukku ya, Deku!"

Sebagai bentuk protes, Katsuki menghardiknya. Namun _hero_ yang sudah berpengalaman itu hanya mengangkat tangan dan kembali ke ruangannya. Ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Katsuki bersama bocah kecil di pelukannya.

Ketika mereka sudah sendirian, Deku akhirnya berkata, "Umm... Katsuki..."

Mendengar suaranya, Katsuki pun menunduk.

"Terima kasih."

Mengerjap pelan, Katsuki menatap si bocah. Tanpa berkata apa pun ia mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa jemarinya semakin erat memeluk bocah itu di dadanya. Untunglah tak lama kemudian Kirishima segera keluar dan bergabung.

Tepat pukul delapan, ketiganya keluar dari kantor dan berjalan kaki di sekitar kantor. Beberapa penduduk lokal yang sudah biasa dengan kehadiran mereka melewati tanpa banyak bertanya. Namun sesekali beberapa akan menoleh, terlebih begitu melihat sang _hero_ nomor satu membawa bocah kecil di tangannya.

"Oi, rambut sialan!" Katsuki akhirnya berkata, "Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan selain mengurusi orang lain? Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Kirishima mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula ini baik untuk meningkatkan citramu di mata anak-anak. Dengan begini mereka takkan ketakutan lagi setiap melihatmu."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, berikan Deku-kun padaku!"

"A—"

Tanpa permisi, Kirishima Deku dari tangan Katsuki dan meletakkannya ke bahu sendiri. Kedua tangan Deku diletakkan di atas kepalanya dan berkata, "Pegangan erat-erat, Deku-kun! Jangan sampai jatuh!"

Deku hanya mengangguk sementara Katsuki mendecak sebal. _Hero_ nomor satu itu baru saja menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambil Deku kembali ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan seseorang. Tubuhnya langsung tegak dan kepalanya bergerak ke sumber suara. Satu tangannya terangkat, siap beraksi dan ia berkata, "Pegangi dia baik-baik, Kirishima!"

"Hah? Tung—"

Tanpa mendengarkan protes sang sahabat, ia menembak untuk menambah kecepatan dan meninggalkan keduanya. Berkat teknik 'Blast' yang ia kembangkan saat Perlombaan Lari Rintang di UA sebelumnya, ia berhasil tiba lokasi kejadian dalam sekejap mata. Dengan segera ia menganalisa situasi dengan mengamati sekeliling.

Ia memerhatikan banyak orang berlarian dari gang sempit yang terbentuk dari dua bangunan. Awalnya ia hendak menerobos lewat namun ia terpaksa menunggu hingga orang-orang menghilang. Ketika jalanan sudah lebih lega, ia pun memasuki gang untuk berhadapan dengan pelaku yang mengganggu ketenangan kota.

Di luar dugaan, pelakunya ternyata sejenis _slime_ dengan seorang anak SMP terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya. Bola mata _slime_ langsung melebar seolah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, si penjahat langsung meninggalkan si anak SMP dan berlari ke gorong-gorong sebelum Katsuki sempat mencegahnya.

Mendecak kesal, Katsuki terpaksa menghampiri korban terlebih dulu. Ia membalikkan tubuh si anak SMP untuk menilai kondisinya. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa korban hanya tertidur, ia pun meminta bantuan warga untuk membawa korban ke klinik terdekat. Sementara itu ia mengecek jalur saluran air untuk memperkirakan ke mana si penjahat melarikan diri.

"Ground Zero!"

Suara rekannya membuat Katsuki menoleh. Pemuda berambut merah dengan bocah berambut hijau di bahu segera berlari kecil untuk mendekat padanya. Ketika keduanya sudah berada di samping, Kirishima lebih dulu berkomentar.

"Ada apa?"

"Penjahat kelas teri," ucap Katsuki sambil menggerakkan jemari untuk mengecek jalur saluran air melalui hologram yang diinstal di peledak tangannya. "Sejenis _slime_, kabur melalui gorong-gorong."

"Lagi?"

Jemari Katsuki berhenti bergerak, "Apa maksudmu dengan lagi?"

Kirishima mengangkat alis dan berkata, "Ini kedua kalinya dalam satu minggu. Para penjahat kelas teri kabur melalui gorong-gorong. Apa sebaiknya kita usulkan untuk menutup semua gorong-gorong di kota Musutafu ini?"

"Ide bagus," jawab Katsuki acuh sambil menghilangkan hologram dari pandangan. "Usulkan saja pada pemerintah."

Menghela napas di samping, Kirishima menatap Katsuki dan berkata, "Jadi? Sudah menemukan ke mana harus mengejarnya?"

Manik merah Katsuki menyipit dan ia berkata, "Mungkin. Ia tidak bisa berlari terlalu jauh."

"Kalau begitu aku—"

"Kau tunggu di sini!" Katsuki berkata sambil menutup peledak tangan. Ia mengecek satu persatu kondisi seragamnya dan berkata, "Biar aku saja yang mengejar!"

"Tapi—"

Tanpa mendengarkan protes rekannya, Katsuki langsung melesat. Keduanya hanya dapat mengamati punggung Katsuki sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Setelahnya baru Kirishima menghela napas dan berbalik pada bocah kecil yang duduk di bahunya.

"Ah, _well_, sebentar lagi jam dua belas. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kantor saja, Deku-kun?"

Deku mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kirishima. Ia tidak banyak membantah ketika pemuda itu membawanya berjalan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian dan bergerak kembali ke kantor. Sesekali kepalanya akan bergerak, mengamati pemandangan di kanan kirinya. Namun sikap diamnya membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menyentuhkan tangan ke pipi gembilnya dan berkata, "Maaf ya, acara patrolinya jadi berantakan."

Mengerjap, Deku menggeleng. "Tidak apa."

"Memang tidak selalu damai, tapi biasanya kita bisa melihat _hero_ nomor satu beraksi melawan penjahat." Kirishima menengadahkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Hanya penjahatnya lebih dulu melarikan diri sehingga Ground Zero terpaksa mengejarnya."

Mengangguk, Deku mendengarkan ucapan Red Riot dengan penuh perhatian. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Ei-chan, kenapa Katsuki disebut sebagai _hero_ nomor satu?"

"Eh?" Kirishima mengangkat kepala dan menatap bocah yang menempel di bahunya. "Memangnya Bakubro tidak terlihat seperti _hero_ nomor satu?"

"Umm..."

Melihat Deku tidak menjawab, Kirishima pun tertawa. Satu tangannya disentuhkan ke kepala bocah itu dan ia berkata, "Mungkin ia tidak bercerita padamu, tapi dia _hero_ yang berhasil menumbangkan penjahat paling kejam yang bahkan tidak bisa ditaklukkan _hero_ berpengalaman."

"Penjahat seperti apa?"

Sembari memutar bola mata, Kirishima berkata, "Penjahat yang membuatnya mendapat gelar _hero_ nomor satu itu memiliki lebih dari satu _quirk_. Ada berbagai _quirk_ dalam dirinya dan saat menghadapinya, Katsuki sama sekali tidak gentar. Bisa dibilang hanya ia sendiri yang melawan penjahat itu tanpa didampingi siapapun."

Deku mengerutkan dahi, mencoba membayangkan situasi tersebut. "Penjahat yang memiliki lebih dari satu _quirk_? Hebat sekali."

"Ya, _quirk_nya memungkinkan penjahat itu mengambil _quirk_ lawan dan menjadikannya milik sendiri," jelas Kirishima sambil berjalan kembali ke kantor. "Salah satu _quirk_nya membuat semua yang disentuhnya menjadi abu. Entah bagaimana Katsuki berhasil menghindar dari _quirk_ semacam itu dan mengalahkannya."

Di kepalanya, si bocah tidak berkomentar. Ia tetap diam mendengarkan. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba bungkam membuat Kirishima menunjuk pelan pipinya dan berkata, "Tidak perlu khawatir! Itu sudah berlalu."

Perlahan, jemari Deku memeluk dahi Kirishima. Kemudian ia berkata, "Hebat sekali, memiliki berbagai _quirk_."

"Deku-kun?"

"Andai dia mau memberikan satu _quirk_nya," ujar bocah itu. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

"_Er_...," ucap Kirishima ragu-ragu, ia tak yakin harus berkomentar apa, "Deku-kun sangat ingin punya _quirk_, ya?"

Manik hijau Deku menatapnya dan ia mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya menyenangkan apabila punya satu. Apa pun itu."

"Begitukah?" Kirishima berkata sambil menatap bocah yang bertengger di bahunya. "Menurutku, _quirk_ bukan segalanya, Deku-kun."

"_Ng_?"

"Sama saja seperti orang yang memiliki tangan dan kaki," lanjut Kirishima sembari berbelok dan melewati perlintasan kereta api. _Hero_ yang ramah itu melambai setiap kali berpapasan dengan anak yang mengenalinya dan terus berjalan. Sembari melakukannya ia berkata, "Ada orang yang dapat memanfaatkan dengan baik dan ada pula yang tidak."

Deku menggerakkan kepala mendengarkan.

"Punya _quirk_ tidak selalu membuatmu lebih baik dari orang lain," terangnya, "tidak punya _quirk_ bukan berarti kau manusia lemah yang tak berguna. Faktanya, orang tidak harus punya _quirk_ untuk menolong orang yang membutuhkan."

Bocah kecil itu terdiam cukup lama. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya memeluk Kirishima dan ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Ei-chan."

Tertawa, Kirishima menyentuhkan satu tangannya pada bocah itu. Ia masih terus berjalan ketika sesuatu muncul di hadapan mereka. Dengan segera ia menghentikan langkah dan menatap waspada. Jelas, sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba lebih sering berarti ancaman dibanding kawan.

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dan sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan pun mewujud. Sosoknya yang berbentuk cairan mulai meninggi hingga menghalangi terowongan yang akan mereka lalui. Melihatnya, Deku pun mengeratkan pegangan pada dahi Kirishima sementara pandangannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada sosok yang mewujud itu.

"Deku!" Kirishima bergumam pelan sambil memegangi tangan Deku erat. "Jangan lepaskan tanganmu!"

Bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun jemarinya melekat erat pada Kirishima. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat sosok di depannya tertawa. Pupil hijaunya melebar seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambil sosok itu.

"Pro _hero_, Red Riot!" _Slime_ itu berkata saat melihat Kirishima. "Selamat siang! Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kirishima memaksakan senyum. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh menunjukkan keraguan barang sedikit pun, terlebih pada penonton kecil di bahunya. Harus ia akui bahwa _Slime_ bukan lawan favoritnya. _Quirk_ perkerasan tak berguna bila berhadapan dengan musuh seperti _slime_ kecuali dia bisa memadatkan lawan. Meski begitu ia tetap memasang kuda-kuda dan melakukan langkah favoritnya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Kirishima sambil memamerkan cengiran dan menghantamkan tangannya, "terlebih kau menghampiriku di terowongan yang tak banyak orang."

"Begitukah," balas si _slime_ dengan nada tak percaya, "padahal aku yakin kau dan aku sangat bertolak belakang dan _quirk_mu takkan banyak berguna bila melawanku."

Sekali lagi Kirishima tertawa dan ia berkata, "Begitukah? Aku tak yakin. Justru bagiku lebih mudah melawanmu di terowongan."

Mendengar gertakan Red Riot, _Slime_ langsung melesat menuju ke arahnya. Dengan segera, Kirishima menghindar dan melayangkan serangan balasan pada lawan. Tentu saja _slime_ takkan mempan dilawan dengan _quirk_nya. Ia hanya dapat bertahan, memastikan musuh tidak memasuki teritori.

"Percuma, percuma," teriak si _slime_ sambil tertawa. Dengan lentur, penjahat itu melilit kaki Kirishima yang mengeras. Namun secepat itu pula Kirishima menambah kekuatan dan mengayunkan kakinya. Membuat si _slime_ menubruk terowongan dan mengalir hingga ke aspal. "Sial!"

"Ternyata kau tidak sepenuhnya cair," balas Kirishima sambil berlari untuk menghabisi lawan. Tangannya diperkeras hingga maksimum dan ia berkata,"Giliranku!Red Gauntlet!"

Sejumlah serangan yang kebanyakan berupa tinju tak terhingga dilayangkan Kirishima pada lawannya. Serangannya membuat dinding terowongan bergetar menahan tubrukan dan aspal yang dihantamnya berulang kali membentuk ceruk yang semakin melebar. Gerakannya yang cepat membuat Deku terlonjak-lonjak di pundaknya, namun bocah itu berusaha berpegangan sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya aspal mulai retak dan Kirishima harus mundur untuk mencari pijakan yang lebih rata.

Melihat kehancuran yang luar biasa membuat Deku terperangah. Ia menggerakkan kepala mencari-cari si penjahat, namun karena tak menemukannya ia berkata,"Menangkah?"

Kirishima tidak menjawab. Manik merahnya menyisir area dengan cepat, mencari lawannya. Terlalu dini untuk menyebutnya sebagai kemenangan. Serangannya memang hebat, namun itu untuk lawan yang memiliki bentuk padat. Apabila lawannya memiliki bentuk fleksibel, ia tak yakin serangannya efektif.

Ketika ia tengah memasang mata, sesuatu melilit kaki dan dengan cepat menuju pinggangnya. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia segera melemparkan Deku dari pundaknya sebelum si _slime_ memerangkap mereka berdua. Begitu bocah itu menubruk aspal dengan bunyi berdebum pelan, seluruh tubuh Red Riot sudah dilingkupi oleh _slime_ hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Deku menjerit memanggil sang _hero_. Namun suaranya justru membuat si _slime_ menyadari kehadirannya. Ia pun mencoba menutup mulut namun sosok Red Riot yang berada di dalam _slime_ dan tengah berusaha mencari udara membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. Dengan suara mencicit ia berkata, "Lepaskan Ei-chan!"

Sekali lagi _slime_ tertawa dan menghampiri si bocah. "Ini? Tidak bisa, bocah cilik. Aku membutuhkannya. Jadi tunggulah dengan tenang di sana hingga aku menghabisi _hero_ yang satu ini."

"Tidak!" Deku berteriak pada si _slime_. Bukannya duduk diam atau lari ke arah sebaliknya, bocah satu itu malah mendekat. Ia merangkak sekuat tenaga dengan lutut dan kedua tangannya. Diambilnya kerikil terdekat yang dapat ia raih dan dilemparkannya ke tubuh _slime_. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan Ei-chan!"

Si _slime_ sekali lagi tertawa. Kerikil yang dilemparkan Deku hanya cukup untuk menggelitiknya saja. Di dalamnya, Red Riot masih berjuang sambil memegangi lehernya. Manik merahnya menatap bocah kecil yang berusaha menyelamatkannya dengan geram. Seharusnya ia melindungi bocah itu.

Mengabaikan udara di sekeliling, Red Riot pun mengeraskan seluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya dijejakkan ke tanah dan membuat langkah _slime_ terpaku. Tepat di saat _slime_ mulai panik karena tak dapat bergerak, hembusan angin kencang melintasi terowongan bersama dengan teriakan seseorang.

"Howitzer Impact!"

Serangan udara berkapasitas tinggi tepat mengenai _slime_ yang sebelumnya memerangkap Red Riot. Tingginya tekanan udara membuat tubuh _slime_ tercerai dan terhempas jauh ke belakang. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya cairan yang mengurungnya, Red Riot pun kembali bernapas lega. Begitu ia bebas, hal pertama yang dicarinya adalah bocah yang sebelumnya ia lemparkan dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Namun bukan suaranyalah yang pertama kali bergema di terowongan.

"Deku!" Orang itu berteriak seraya mengangkat bocah yang berlumuran tanah dan aspal. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa bajumu kotor sekali?"

"K-Katsuki?"

"B-Bakubro," Kirishima turut mencicit mendengar suara jengkel Katsuki. "Aku yang melempar Deku-kun, makanya bajunya kotor."

"Apa-apaan tanganmu?" Katsuki kembali berkata, mengabaikan sepenuhnya ucapan Kirishima. Ia nyaris meledak begitu melihat tangan si bocah yang berlumuran tanah, aspal dan guratan. Belum lagi ketika ia melihat si bocah meringis, ditariknya lengan baju si bocah dan memperlihatkan luka lecet yang cukup dalam.

Bila biasanya ia marah-marah dan berteriak, kali ini Katsuki memilih untuk diam. Ia menyerahkan Deku pada Kirishima terlebih dulu sebelum menghampiri penjahat yang belum tuntas dikalahkan. Seraya berjalan ia berkata, "Mulai besok, kau tidak boleh ikut patroli lagi."

"K-Katsuki—"

Katsuki tak lagi mendengarkan. Ia mendekat pada _slime_ yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyatukan kembali wujudnya. Tertatih-tatih si _slime_ berusaha bangkit berdiri dan menggeram. Dengan penuh kebencian ia menatap Katsuki, namun sang _hero_ tidak gentar.

"K-kurang ajar..." _Slime_ itu berkata sekalipun matanya memandangi Katsuki waspada, terlebih pada sinar yang semakin terang di kedua tangan pemuda itu. "Kurang a—"

"Stun Grenade!"

Sebelum _slime_ menyelesaikan ucapannya, sinar terang yang melingkupi tangan Katsuki diarahkan padanya. Tak dipungkiri, serangan itu membuatnya yang berwujud cairan sekalipun tak bisa mempertahankan keutuhan eksistensinya. Sosoknya menyebar menjadi tetes-tetes kecil dan efek ledakan membuat cairannya menguap dan kehilangan sebagain besar bobotnya. Ketika itu terjadi, Katsuki dengan mudah memasukkannya ke dalam botol dan memerangkapnya.

"Ah, tampaknya sudah selesai," gumam Kirishima ketika melihat Katsuki selesai mengumpulkan cairan ke dalam botol. Dihampirinya pemuda itu dan berkata, "Oi Bakubro, kalau sudah selesai sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor sebentar lagi—"

Ucapan Kirishima terhenti begitu tangan Katsuki menutup mulutnya dan memandangnya marah. Melihatnya demikian, sungguh membuat nyalinya ciut, sehingga Kirishima memilih bungkam. Walaupun demikian, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Katsuki terlihat sangat marah.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi," Katsuki berkata dengan geram, "anak ini tidak perlu ikut patroli! Tapi kalian tidak mau dengar."

Rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berhubung Katsuki membungkam mulutnya, ia pun tak punya banyak pilihan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak berusaha mengisyaratkan agar Katsuki menurunkan tangannya. Sayang si pirang sepertinya tidak menyadari isyaratnya.

"Maaf...," gumam bocah kecil yang ada di pelukan Kirishima, "maaf, Katsuki."

Katsuki mengernyitkan dahi. Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir deras dari pipinya yang bulat. Bocah itu berusaha menghapus airmata menggunakan tangannya yang kotor dan membuat wajahnya lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Biarpun begitu Katsuki masih dapat menangkap cicitan yang ia gumamkan di balik airmata yang mengalir.

Kirishima yang melihatnya mulai panik. Ia mencoba mengusap-usap punggung bocah itu dan menenangkannya, tapi bocah itu terus saja menangis. Melihat upayanya tak berhasil, ia pun menoleh pada Katsuki, meminta bantuan.

Namun bukannya membantu, Katsuki justru tetap diam. Ia justru baru bergerak ketika bocah itu mengotori wajah dengan tangannya yang kotor. Tangannya menahan jemari mungil si bocah sementara ia mengambilnya dari pelukan Kirishima.

Begitu Katsuki melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kirishima, pemuda itu langsung mengikuti sang sahabat. Ia memandang ngeri pada sahabatnya yang mengambil bocah yang masih menangis itu tanpa banyak bicara. Langkah kakinya berusaha mengejar sahabatnya dan ia berkata, "Bakubro, ini bukan salah Deku-kun! Aku yang kurang hati-hati dan dia bahkan mencoba menyelamatkanku. Dia—"

"Mencoba... menyelamatkanmu?"

Menelan ludah, Kirishima melihat bahwa upaya penyelamatannya tidak berjalan baik. Bukannya mereda, amarah Katsuki malah semakin meluap. Bahkan Kirishima sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

Katsuki sendiri tahu bahwa ia seharusnya tak marah pada rekannya. Semua ini hanya kecelakaan dan bukan berarti Kirishima tak sanggup melawan penjahat kacangan semacam _slime_. Namun ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia marah, terlebih melihat bocah itu kotor, berantakan dan terluka.

Pada akhirnya ia pun menahan diri. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat bocah yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Dan ia berkata, "Mau menangis sampai kapan?"

Begitu mendengar suara Katsuki, serta merta Deku menghentikan tangisnya. Airmatanya masih hendak tumpah, namun ia berusaha keras menahannya. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha, meski tetes-tetes airmata mengkhianati dan membuat Katsuki harus menghapusnya sendiri.

"Lihat! Kau benar-benar kotor," Katsuki berkata sambil menyingkirkan noda hitam di wajah Deku. "Di kantor, kau harus mandi dan berganti baju sebelum menemui terapis."

Deku mengangguk, tidak membantah.

"Mulai besok, kau harus dengar kata-kataku."

Sekali lagi bocah itu mengangguk, walaupun sesekali ia akan menghapus airmata yang terlanjur mengalir.

"Dan jangan menangis," Katsuki berkata lagi. "Jangan mencoba menyelamatkan siapapun! Jangan lakukan apa pun!"

Mendengar itu tangisan Deku pun berhenti. Ia menatap Katsuki dengan kerutan di dahi dan mencoba memanggil namanya. Namun ia menahan diri ketika melihat raut wajah Katsuki.

"Demi Tuhan, kau itu _quirkless_," balas Katsuki. "Jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan apa pun tanpa seizinku! Kau mengerti?"

Manik hijau Deku menatapnya. Selama sesaat bocah cilik itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia terus memandangi Katsuki hingga bocah akhirnya bocah itu menunduk. Lalu dengan suaranya yang nyaris berupa bisikan ia berkata, "Ya, Katsuki."

"Kuharap kau benar-benar mengerti," ujar Katsuki pelan.

Deku tidak menjawab. Matanya tertutup sementara tangannya mengepal erat, mencengkeram seragam yang dikenakan Katsuki. Airmatanya kembali mengalir, tapi tak ada yang dapat melihatnya kali ini. Selama ia tidak terisak, Katsuki takkan mendengarnya menangis.

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_In case you need it :_

_**Ingenium** is hero name for **Iida Tenya**_

_**Chargebolt** is hero name for **Kaminari Denki**_

_Holla, all! Kembali dengan Cyan lagi. Seperti yang saya bilang, liburan sudah tiba dan sebisa mungkin saya usahain 1 cerita 1 hari XD Doakan aja kejadian kalo nggak males :P Aniway Red Riot on charge, dan saya suka waktu dia ngeluarin Red Gauntlet, kayaknya manly banget XD _

_Aniway for : _

_** El-vtrich **__: O-o-owwww, quirk yang nakutin banget, ngehapus eksistensi seseorang, kesian Deku-chan kalo emang bener eksistensinya dihapus T_T Kasian juga semua orang yang kenal Deku sebelumnya kalo gtu, terlebih kasihan mami Inko dan Papi Allmight. Tapiii, bisa jadi bahwa itu yang terjadi di dunia Deku XD_

_Btw, thank you as well for anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D_

_For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	4. Ask 2,5

_**A.N:**_

_This is just a short story aside from main story. No particular reason it's just to highlight Katsudeku cuteness XD_

* * *

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 2.5 What did you call me?**

Bunyi langkah kaki menaiki tangga bergema hingga ke dalam ruangan. Mendengarnya, Aizawa mengangkat kepala sebelum kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya. Meskipun begitu, ketika menyadari siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut, pandangan matanya kembali tertuju ke layar laptop. Bahkan ia tidak menoleh ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan kedua staf, sekaligus _pro-hero_ di bawah asuhannya.

"Oh, Aizawa-san!" Pemuda berambut merah dan bergigi hiu lebih dulu memasuki ruangan. Ia mencopot _boots_ dari kaki dan mengangkatnya untuk disatukan dengan seragam kerjanya. Ketika ia berjalan melewati meja makan ia kembali berkata, "Laporannya belum selesai?"

Aizawa selalu menjadi Aizawa. Ia bergumam sedikit dengan satu tangan menyangga dahi. "Begitulah. Kerusakan di terowongan yang disebabkan _hero_ nomor satu kita berdampak lebih besar dari yang kuduga. Bahkan Best Jeanist menyindirku karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan hewan liar yang kubesarkan di agensiku." Ia melanjutkan mengetik jumlah angka di layar laptop sebelum pandangannya beralih. "Sebaiknya kau tidak membangunkannya, Bakugou! Deku baru saja tertidur."

Sosok berseragam yang didominasi warna hitam itu ber '_Hah'_ terlebih dulu. Sama seperti Kirishima, tangannya pun menenteng sepatu sementara ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Ketika melihat sosok yang dimaksud Aizawa, ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ke ruang ganti.

"Kenapa dia bisa ketiduran jam segini?" Katsuki berkata sambil meletakkan sepatunya. "Ini baru jam delapan malam. Bocah itu biasanya baru tidur jam sepuluh."

Tanpa menoleh Aizawa lanjut berkata, "Jam sepuluh terlalu malam untuk bocah."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Katsuki dari balik ruang ganti, "lagipula, ia sendiri baru mengantuk pukul sepuluh. Entah apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini sampai ia tertidur sebelum makan malam."

Mendengar itu, Aizawa kembali berkata, "Begitu? Padahal kami hanya bereksprerimen dengan _pancake_ sesuai intruksi yang kulihat _online_."

"_Pancake_?"

"Yep," Aizawa menjawab santai. "Masih ada banyak. Kami membuatnya khusus untuk kalian berdua."

"Wah, benarkah?" Kirishima berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Mengenakan baju sehari-hari, pemuda itu mengambil kursi di hadapan Aizawa dan menatap tumpukan _pancake_ yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia mencubit satu di antaranya dan mencoba rasanya. "Rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi kenapa kalian membuat sebanyak ini?"

"Ah—"

"Bisa ditebak," Katsuki akhirnya turut bergabung dalam pembicaraan setelah selesai berganti baju. "Kau membeli terlalu banyak bahan."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop Aizawa pun berkata, "Kalian berdua berlebihan. Ini tidak banyak untuk ukuran kalian, apalagi kalian habis berpatroli seharian."

Katsuki mencibir mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat satu pancake dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Omong kosong. Bilang saja kau sudah muak karena kebanyakan _pancake_ dan memaksa kami berdua menghabiskannya."

Mengerjap pelan Aizawa menoleh pada hero nomor satu itu dan menunjuknya. "Kau tahu, Bakugou, terkadang kemampuanmu membaca pikiran membuatku takut."

"Jadi benar?" Kirishima berkata sambil tertawa. Seperti Katsuki, ia pun mengambil pancake yang ada di atas meja dan berkata, "Kukira kau tidak punya waktu senggang, Aizawa-san? Tapi bisa-bisanya kau membuat _pancake_ sebanyak ini?"

"Yah—"

Sebelum terlibat lebih jauh dalam percakapan yang baginya tak penting, Katsuki pun akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Bersandar pada sofa, ia menggerakkan tangan untuk mengguncang satu-satunya bocah yang berada di ruangan, mengabaikan peringatan Aizawa.

"Oi, Deku!" Ia berkata sambil mengguncangnya pelan. "Ayo pulang!"

"Hei!" Aizawa kembali menoleh padanya. "Sudah kukatakan anak itu baru saja tidur. Biarkan saja!"

"Berisik, Bakazawa!" Katsuki membalasnya dengan panggilan khas nya untuk sang atasan. "Sudah kubilang anak ini belum makan malam."

"Dia sudah menghabiskan dua _pancake_ sebelum tidur," ujar Aizawa. "Kau bangunkan pun belum tentu ia masih bisa makan setelah ini."

"_Pancake_ itu camilan bukan makan malam," Katsuki balas berkata, "Minimal dia harus makan makanan yang tepat sebelum pergi tidur."

Kirishima dan Aizawa saling bertatapan. Mereka menggelengkan kepala sebelum salah satunya berkomentar, "Paling-paling kau hanya kecewa karena Deku tidur tanpa sempat memakan masakanmu. Terkadang kau punya sifat yang kekanakan sekali, Bakubro!"

"Tutup mulutmu, rambut sialan!" Katsuki berkata dengan jengkel. Sekali ini ia tak mau memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Kirishima dan lebih memprioritaskan bocah kecil yang masih tidur lelap. Diguncanganya lagi bocah yang tertidur di sofa itu dan berkata, "Deku! Ayo bangun, kalau tidak kutinggal!"

Mendengar suara Katsuki ditambah dengan guncangan yang diberikan di tubuhnya berulang kali membuat kelopak mata bocah itu bergetar. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terangkat dan mengerjap pelan. Ia menatap Katsuki dengan setengah mengantuk dan berkata, "Katsuki..."

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah sial?" Katsuki berkata sambil mengangkat si bocah dan meletakkannya di kedua tangan. "Kau mau pulang tidak?"

"Pulang," gumam Deku sembari menyandarkan kepala mungilnya ke bahu Katsuki. "Mau."

"Bagus," balas Katsuki sambil meletakkan satu tangan di kepala bocah itu. "Mana jaketmu?"

Masih sedikit mengantuk, Deku mengulangi ucapan Katsuki. Namun manik hijaunya yang mengantuk tak bisa disembunyikan, sehingga kelopak matanya tertutup dan kepalanya bersandar kembali di bahu Katsuki.

"Sudah kubilang, bocah itu masih mengantuk," Aizawa berkata sambil menyerahkan jaket yang dicari Katsuki sebelumnya. "Biarkan bocah itu tidur, Bakugou! Dia lelah karena menyelesaikan sesi latihan di terapis dan membuat _pancake_."

Mendecak kesal, Katsuki menyampirkan jaket ke bahu bocah itu. Sembari melakukannya ia berkata, "Siapa yang mengajaknya membuat _pancake_ setelahnya? Pasti ini idemu, Bakazawa !"

"Seenaknya saja menuduh," Aizawa berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Walaupun begitu ia berkata, "Kau tidak mau membawa _pancake_ bagianmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Deku khusus membuatnya untukmu."

"Persetan dengan siapa yang membuatnya," balas Katsuki. Diletakkan Deku sebentar sementara ia mengenakan jaket untuk menghadapi udara dingin di luar. "Kau saja yang habiskan, rambut sialan! Kau bilang kau sangat lapar tadi."

"Tidak masalah buatku," jawab Kirishima sambil mengambil _pancake_ kedua, "aku bisa menaruhnya di kulkas dan memakannya untuk sarapan besok."

Menoleh ke arah Kirishima, Aizawa berkata, "Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya?"

Katsuki mendecih pelan sementara Kirishima tertawa. Begitu selesai menngenakan jaket, diambilnya Deku kembali dan dipakaikannya topi yang menutupi telinga untuk menghalau udara dngin. Selesai dengan perlengkapannya ia pun berjalan menuju ke teras.

Ketika ia tengah mengenakan sepatu dan menyandarkan Deku pada rak sepatu, atasannya menghampiri mereka. "Kau tidak bawa mobil hari ini?"

"Belakangan ini kau semakin pikun ya, Bakazawa" jawab Katsuki sembari menali sepatu, "Kau lupa bahwa mobilku diservis karena diserang salah satu penjahat?"

Aizawa mengangkat alis. Dengan nada terkejut ia berkata, "Yang benar?"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya," balas Katsuki sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil Deku dan kembali meletakkan bocah itu di kedua tangan dengan kepalanya bertengger di bahu. "Sampai kapan Mei Hatsume menyandera mobilku?"

Sembari mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya Aizawa pun menghela napas. "Gawat! Aku lupa bahwa kita mengirimkannya pada Mei Hatsume."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Artinya," Aizawa berkata sambil bersandar di rak sepatu, "siap-siaplah membeli mobil baru dibanding mengharapkan mobil lamamu kembali."

"Hah?"

Sebelum Katsuki sempat menyemburnya, Aizawa lebih dulu meletakkan satu tangan di kepala si bocah. Diusap-usapnya kepala bocah itu sementara ia berkata, "Sampai besok, Deku! Baik-baik dengan Bakugou, ya?"

"Orang tua sialan—"

Masih mengantuk, Deku menggeliat sedikit sebelum menatap Aizawa. Ia menggerakkan tangan mungilnya dan berkata, "_Bye-bye_, Shocchan!"

"Shocchan?"

"Ah, itu aku," ujar Aizawa sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya pada Katsuki. "Dia memanggilku Shocchan sekarang setelah aku memberitahu bahwa dia boleh memanggilku Shota."

"Kau memberitahunya apa?"

Aizawa mengangkat alis sembari memamerkan cengiran kemenangan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Katsuki sepenuhnya. Ia tertawa mengejek sebelum berbalik ke dalam. Ketika melihat Kirishima ia berkata, "Oh, kau juga dipanggilnya Ei-chan setelah memberitahu namamu bukan, Kirishima?"

Kirishima yang tak ikut serta dalam pembicaraan mengangkat kepala. Walaupun sedikit bingung ia berkata sembari mengunyah _pancake_, "Yam, gurasa begyitu..(Ya, kurasa begitu.)"

"Oi, Bakugou," ujar Aizawa sebelum pemuda yang memiliki _quirk_ ledakan dan bergelar hero nomor satu itu keluar dari kantor, "mungkin seharusnya kau memberitahu nama depanmu. Siapa tahu Deku akan memberikanmu nama panggilan khusus."

"Aizawa-san," Kirishima akhirnya ikut menimpali, "Bakubro sudah mengingatkan Deku agar memanggilnya Katsuki."

"Benarkah?" Aizawa kembali berkata. "Oh, _well_, berarti ia takkan mengganti namamu kalau begitu. Ya sudah! Terima saja, Katsuki."

"Jangan panggil-panggil namaku sembarangan!" Katsuki berteriak dengan jengkel. Ia mendengus sekali sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar dan membantingnya. Setelah di luar pun ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa atasannya yang begitu riang. Dengan kesal ia mendecih sebelum menuruni tangga dan menyusuri jalanan.

Udara malam di musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk kulit. Bahkan Katsuki yang sudah dibalut jaket tebal saja masih menggigil. Sebenarnya, jarak stasiun dan kantor agensi yang menaunginya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya udara dingin membuatnya menisik ulang pertimbangannya soal jauh dekat. Terlebih ketika ia membawa seorang bocah hati, ia bertanya-tanya apakah si bocah tidak kedinginan di udara semacam ini. Dan walaupun enggan, ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa perkataan atasannya ada benarnya. Ia seharusnya membawa mobil hari ini.

_Well_, tak ada gunanya menyesali keadaan. Dibanding mengeluh karena tak membawa kendaraan, Katsuki memilih untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Udaranya memang masih dingin tapi setidaknya ia telah separuh jalan menuju stasiun dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ketika si bocah yang ada di pelukannya mengangkat kepala. Kelopak matanya masih separuh terbuka ketika ia menggumamkan namanya.

Katsuki pun menyentuhkan dagu pada kepala si bocah dan ia berkata, "Ada apa, Deku?"

"_Pancake_," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Untuk Katsuki."

Alis terangkat dan pemuda berambut pirang itu pun berkata, "Oh, kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

Menggeleng, Deku pun berkata, "Bersama Shocchan."

Sekali lagi Katsuki terdiam. Ia mendengarkan ucapan si bocah dan berkata, "Hei, Deku! Kenapa kau selalu memberikan akhiran _–chan_ untuk nama orang?"

Menggumam pelan Deku hanya berkata, "Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak." Katsuki berkata tegas. "Panggil mereka dengan benar. Eijirou dan Shota."

"Ei... chan," gumam si bocah pelan, "Sho... cchan."

Kali ini alis Katsuki menukik tajam. Walaupun begitu, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyemprot seorang bocah yang masih mengantuk. Berusaha menyamakan kata-katanya dengan logika si bocah ia berkata, "Hanya anak-anak balita yang masih memanggil nama orang dengan embel-embel _–chan_. Memangnya kau itu masih balita?"

Menyadari nada jengkel di suara Katsuki, bahkan Deku yang mengantuk pun bergumam pelan. Di sela-sela kesadarannya ia pun berkata, "Bukan... anak kecil."

"Betul, kau bukan anak kecil," ujar Katsuki sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Jadi panggil mereka dengan benar. Atau panggil nama keluarga mereka sekalian."

Sekali lagi Deku menggumam dan berkata, "Ya... Katsuki."

Suaranya membuat Katsuki terdiam. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berkata, "Barusan... kau memanggilku apa?"

Setengah mengantuk, Deku berkata, "Ka...tsuki."

"Hei! Kau itu lebih muda dariku. Tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku begitu." Ia berkata sambil menyentuh kepala bocah itu dengan tangannya. "Panggil orang sesuai dengan umurmu."

Deku yang kebingungan menggerakkan kepala. Ia masih mengantuk dan nyaris tidak mendengar ucapan Katsuki. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia sangat mengantuk. Akhirnya mulutnya terkatup dan ia pun kembali terlelap.

"Jadi harusnya kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Katsuki yang tak menyadari bahwa Deku sudah tertidur. Ketika tidak mendengar suara apa pun, pemuda pirang itu terpaksa mengguncang bocah di pelukannya dan memanggil namanya. "Deku? Deku?"

Terlelap, begitu damai, Deku tak juga terbangun sekalipun Katsuki menyentuh kepalanya. Sedikit jengkel, Katsuki pun terpaksa lanjut berjalan. Dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat si bocah, ia turun menuju ke stasiun kereta. Beberapa saat lamanya ia menunggu kereta bersama dengan beberapa orang yang juga turut mengantri. Dipasangnya masker di wajah untuk menghindari seseorang mengenalinya sebagai Ground Zero.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ia menunggu hingga pintu terbuka dan melangkah masuk hendak mencari bangku yang kosong. Sayang semua kursi sudah terisi sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain berdiri di dekat pintu. Punggungnya disandarkan pada pegangan sementara ia memeluk si bocah erat.

Pintu tertutup dan kereta pun melaju. Untuk membunuh waktu hingga kereta tiba di stasiun tujuan, Katsuki mengarahkan pandangannya pada iklan yang diputar di atas pintu. Sejauh ini tak ada hal yang menarik mengenai iklan yang terpampang sehingga ia mengamatinya dengan pandangan bosan. Namun suara seorang bocah membuatnya kembali tersadar dan menoleh.

"Katsuki..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Katsuki kembali menyentuhkan wajahnya ke kepala si bocah. "Apa, Deku?"

"Ka...tsuki," gumam bocah itu lagi, "Ka...tsuki..."

Setelah ucapan itu, tidak ada suara yang terdengar, namun Katsuki sudah cukup mendengar jelas. Ia pun mendengus nyaris tertawa bila ia tidak menutup mulutnya. Begitu ia berhasil menguasai diri, ia pun berdehem dan sekali lagi ia menyentuhkan pipinya ke rambut bocah di pelukannya.

"Sudahlah." Katsuki berkata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Deku. "Dasar anak kecil."

.

.

.

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

**A.N:**

_Holla semua! Cyan di sini! Tenang, ini bukan kerasukan. Ini fic pendek yang lebih tepat disebut ekstra menurut ane, karena kebetulan dapet idenya dadakan dan pengen dijalanin aja XD_

_Sebelum bahas review, izinkan saya mengucapkan 'Selamat Idul Fitri 1440H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.' Selamat merayakan hari kemenangan untuk yang sudah berpuasa dan mohon maaf apabila saya ada salah kata lisan maupun tulisan selama ini. _

_Aniway, untuk :_

_**hanazawa kay**__ : Holla Kay XD apa kabar? Senangnya ketemu lagi di fandom BnHA XD Lol, iya, Deku yang lagi nangis, bikin pengen ikut nangis. UwU don't kraii Deku T^T, Baku onii-chan memang galak, tapi nggak jahat kok :D_

_**El-Vtrich**__ : Holla El-san, nah, Katsuki tsundere itu memang uda rahasia umum satu agensi, kalo nggak tsundere bukan Kacchan namanya XD _

_Also thanks again to all of you who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D_

_For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	5. Ask 3

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 3. What did I tell you before?**

"Kau dengar tidak, Bakubro?"

Sedikit jengkel karena suara di ponsel dinyalakan hingga maksimum dan ditempelkan langsung ke telinga berhubung kedua tangannya penuh, Katsuki mengumpat. Suara umpatannya membuat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menoleh ingin tahu. Penasaran mengapa seorang pemuda bermasker dan bertopi bisbol yang membawa anak kecil marah-marah di telepon.

"Aku tidak tuli, rambut sialan!" Katsuki akhirnya berkata setelah lebih tenang. "Aku dengar semuanya. Soal League of Villains yang melarikan diri dari sel mereka, 'kan?"

Menghela napas, rekannya yang tadi menelepon mengiyakan pertanyannya. Ia juga berkata, "Benar. Kejadiannya subuh tadi. Sel khusus tempat mereka ditahan meledak dan menghanguskan seluruh fasilitas tersebut berikut penjaganya. Karena itu saat ini kita mendapatkan tugas untuk menyelidiki tempat itu."

Katsuki menguap sedikit sebelum ia berkata, "Jadi itu sebabnya aku dipanggil di hari libur."

Mengangguk Kirishima berkata, "Ya, divisi pemerintah bekerja sama dengan U.A untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Bahkan beberapa _hero_ pro legendaris pun akan turut terlibat, salah satunya Allmight dan penerusnya, Lemillion."

Menyipitkan mata Katsuki mengulang perkataan Kirishima. Lemillion. Ia tahu _hero_ pro yang satu itu. Sewaktu ia bersekolah di U.A, Lemillion yang merupakan seniornya adalah murid unggulan yang menduduki peringkat satu waktu itu. Katsuki tak merasa bahwa _quirk_ sang _hero_ adalah _quirk_ yang hebat, tapi sudah pasti efektif untuk melawan musuh berhubung sampai sekarang Lemillion masih eksis sebagai pro _hero_ di luar negeri.

"Bukankah Lemillion lebih aktif di luar negeri?" Katsuki akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa dia ditarik kembali ke Jepang?"

"Bisa dibilang situasi Jepang saat ini dalam kondisi gawat bila League of Villains bebas." Rekannya kembali menjelaskan. "_Aww_, _man_, padahal kita bekerja keras memenjarakan mereka. Sekarang semuanya sia-sia karena sel khusus yang mereka tempati tahu-tahu dijebol begitu saja."

Menyipitkan mata, Katsuki sendiri merasa berita ini tak masuk akal. Sel yang digunakan untuk menahan penjahat sekelas League of Villains bukan sel sembarangan. Untuk urusan keamanan, mereka menggunakan bahan-bahan anti _quirk_. Dindingnya sendiri setebal satu meter dan pencahayaan dibantu oleh kaca setebal sepuluh sentimeter. Pintu-pintunya terbuat dari baja yang tahan benturan. Belum lagi semua sistem keamanan berfungsi baik, begitu pula dengan cctv yang tak pernah absen selama dua puluh empat jam. Lalu bagaimana caranya?

"Katsuki?"

Suara bocah yang membuat kedua tangannya penuh itu menarik perhatiannya. Manik merah Katsuki menatap sosoknya yang masih mengantuk itu sebelum berkata, "Kau sudah bangun, Deku?"

Dengan satu tangan menggosok kelopak mata bocah berambut hijau itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sebelum berkata, "Di mana ini?"

"Stasiun," jawab Katsuki dengan kepala dimiringkan karena menyangga ponsel. Ia pun berkata, "Rambut sialan, kumatikan dulu. Penjelasannya menyusul setelah aku tiba di kantor."

Tanpa menunggu respon rekannya, Katsuki memindahkan Deku ke satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil ponsel dan mematikannya. Dimasukkannya benda itu ke dalam saku jaket sebelum kembali memosisikan Deku di kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan tiba di _platform_ yang belum begitu ramai.

Kereta pun datang tak lama kemudian. Suasana di dalam pun masih sepi sehingga ia mendudukan Deku di salah satu bangku. Begitu bocah itu duduk dengan nyaman, baru ia melipat kedua tangan dan menyandarkan kepala pada pegangan kereta di sudut.

Bocah itu sendiri melongokkan kepalanya. Menatap kereta yang masih sepi dengan pandangan tertarik. Diamatinya pria dan wanita yang naik, anak sekolah berseragam sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda di sampingnya. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Kita mau ke mana, Katsuki?"

Bergumam pelan Katsuki menjawab, "Kantor. Ada pekerjaan."

Menggerakkan kepala bocah itu kembali bertanya, "Pekerjaan?"

"Ya," jawab Katsuki yang mulai menguap. "Darurat."

Sembari menggerakkan kepala bingung, Deku mengulangi ucapannya. Ia berkata pada pemuda itu, "Pekerjaan darurat seperti apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Deku, Katsuki sekali lagi bergumam pelan. Dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup ia berkata dengan suara yang patah-patah, "Penjahat kabur. Harus ditangkap. Semacam itu."

Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, Deku samar-samar bisa mengerti perkataannya. Bocah satu itu hendak melanjutkan pertanyaan, hanya melihat pemuda di sampingnya sudah memejamkan mata ia pun menahan diri. Kepalanya kembali bergerak menatap ke arah sebaliknya, mengamati penumpang yang naik saat kereta berhenti.

Di stasiun berikutnya banyak penumpang yang masuk ke dalam kereta. Kursi-kursi yang sebelumnya kosong mulai penuh terisi. Manik hijaunya mengamati mereka dengan tertarik, terlebih pada orang yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu tengah membuka koran. Namun ia bisa melihat tangan keriput orang itu saat membuka korannya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna biru pucat keabuan dibiarkan tergerai. Sementara orang itu sendiri mengenakan jaket panjang yang menutupi setengah bagian kaki.

Ketika Deku memandanginya, orang itu menurunkan koran yang ia baca untuk menoleh ke samping. Saat itulah Deku dapat melihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan garis-garis hitam di bawah mata. Mata merah yang membuat Deku mengalihkan perhatian dengan acuh dan mencari hal lain untuk diperhatikan.

Orang yang duduk di sampingnya pun tak menaruh perhatian pada si bocah. Koran yang ia pegang kembali diangkat sementara ia sibuk membaca. Walaupun begitu matanya sempat melirik pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di samping si bocah. Sepertinya ia tak asing dengan pemuda yang mengenakan topi dan bermasker itu.

Kereta pun lanjut berhenti di stasiun berikutnya. Sekali lagi beberapa penumpang memenuhi gerbong yang mereka tumpangi. Di antara para penumpang, dua orang _hero_ yang tengah bertugas turut masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di hadapan Deku dan Katsuki. Keduanya mengenakan seragam _hero_ mereka yang bagaikan seragam militer dan tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"...sepagi ini..."

"...kabur dari sel..."

"Shiketsu turut serta..."

Keduanya masih terlihat mengantuk namun Deku tertarik mengamati keduanya. Manik hijaunya tak lepas dari mereka saat keduanya berbicara. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyadari pandangannya dan melambai yang langsung dibalas oleh bocah itu. Di sampingnya, rekan pemuda itu menyikutnya dan berkata, "Hentikan, Yoarashi!"

"Apa boleh buat, anak itu tertarik melihatku!" Ia berkata sambil menunjuk Deku. "Bukankah sebagai _hero_ kita harus ramah dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak juga," rekannya yang berambut ungu menjawab dengan tidak tertarik. "Ground Zero saja tidak ramah, tapi tetap saja orang mengenalnya sebagai _hero_ dan menyebutnya sebagai nomor satu."

"Ah, orang itu," balas rekannya yang bertubuh besar dan berambut cepak. "Apa dia juga bergabung dalam penyelidikan kali ini?"

Yang berambut ungu mengangguk dan berkata, "Kudengar begitu. Tapi dia bukan seseorang yang spesial. Aku pernah menghadapinya waktu tes lisensi dan ia tidak begitu hebat."

"Yang benar?"

Keduanya tertawa tanpa menyadari pandangan mata seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Bahu orang itu bergetar hingga membuat Deku menoleh padanya. Namun ketika menyadari pandangan Deku, orang itu balas menatapnya dan memberikan tatapan mengancam.

Deku sendiri hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat dirinya ditatap tanpa mengerti pokok permasalahan yang terjadi. Namun bocah itu tidak memusingkannya lama-lama berhubung suara operator kereta menghentikannya. Berulang kali ia mendengar kata 'Musutafu' sehingga ia berinisiatif menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda di samping untuk membangunkannya.

Ia tak sadar bahwa pemuda itu sudah terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga sebelum ia menepuk atau memanggil namanya, Katsuki sudah lebih dulu bangkit. Kedua tangannya mengangkat Deku dan menaruhnya di bahu sebelum mendekat ke pintu.

Pintu kereta terbuka tak lama ketika ia tiba. Tak membuang waktu, Katsuki melangkah melewati ambang pintu. Saat itu Deku memanggil namanya dan membuatnya menyahut.

Perhatian Katsuki terlalu terfokus pada Deku sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang tersentak ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Bahkan koran yang selama ini dipegang oleh orang itu langsung diturunkan dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar saat menatap pintu. Terlebih ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan bocah berambut hijau yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Ia ingin mengejar namun pintu kereta lebih dulu ditutup. Kereta pun melaju ke stasiun berikutnya hingga membuatnya terpaksa menggertakkan gigi. Tangannya mengepal sementara bibirnya mengucapkan berbagai umpatan. Terakhir ia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Katsuki...," ujarnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah nyaris hilang dari pandangan, "Bakugou."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sendiri mengangkat kepala tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia mendengar ada yang menggumamkan namanya, namun tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Deku yang mengenalnya. Tak mungkin ia salah mengenali suara Deku. Mungkin suara itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tak mengambil pusing, Katsuki pun kembali berjalan. Seperti biasa, ia keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan kaki sepuluh menit menuju ke kantor. Suasana di luar masih begitu sepi dan belum banyak toko yang buka. Walaupun begitu ia menyempatkan diri mampir ke minimarket, membeli sesuatu untuknya dan Deku yang tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian ia tiba di kantor. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Aizawa dengan kepompong tidur warna kuning tengah memasak air di dapur. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa hingga Kirishima muncul tiba-tiba dan menyambutnya.

"_Ohayou_," Kirishima berkata pada keduanya. "Maaf mengganggumu di saat libur, Bakubro. Tapi ada hal darurat dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sehingga—"

"Dipersingkat saja, rambut sialan," ujarnya sembari melepas sepatu dan berganti sandal, "bagaimana kondisinya?"

Menggantikan Kirishima, Aizawa yang tengah menunggui air di panci menyahut. Ia berkata, "Seluruh komplotan League of Villains lolos. Penjaga di bangunan itu tewas seluruhnya. Ini merupakan bencana bagi seluruh negeri."

Mendengar itu Katsuki yang tengah melewati ruang sampai berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya tertuju pada Aizawa dan ia berkata, "Oi! Bukannya kau bilang bahwa fasilitas itu terkenal karena tingkat keamanannya berlapis-lapis? Bagaimana bisa penjaganya tewas semua sementara seluruh penjahat melarikan diri? Apakah ada pengkhianat?"

"Kemungkinan itu sedang diselidiki juga," timpal Kirishima. "Makanya kita diminta segera datang untuk menganalisa situasi."

Katsuki masih terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Kirishima. Sembari mencuci tangan Deku ia membayangkan situasi para penjahat itu. "Bukankah mereka mengenakan pemancar yang ditanamkan langsung ke tubuh mereka?"

"Dilepas," Aizawa menjawab sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Entah bagaimana para penjahat itu tahu di mana kami menanamkan pemancarnya."

Mendecih pelan, Katsuki mendudukan Deku di bangku. Ia sendiri pun menarik kursi di samping bocah itu dan memberikan bakpao yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket. Begitu bocah itu sudah menggenggamnya barulah ia mengeluarkan satu dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berkata apa pun dan sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Setelah makan," ucap Aizawa yang memerhatikan keduanya, "kau harus menitipkan Deku ke penitipan anak, Bakugou."

Katsuki mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap Aizawa dan berkata, "Penitipan anak mana yang buka pukul tujuh pagi, Bakazawa?"

"Ada satu penitipan anak tak jauh dari tempat ini dan dekat pemukiman penduduk," balas Aizawa sambil menatap Deku yang sibuk meniup-niup bakpao miliknya, "pemiliknya sengaja buka pagi-pagi, karena banyak pekerja yang harus berangkat pagi."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa tempat penitipan semacam itu pasti favorit dan sudah penuh?" Katsuki bertanya sambil menggigit bakpaonya, mengabaikan panasnya uap yang mengepul. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus menitipkannya kalau kau bisa menjaganya?"

Menghela napas Aizawa kembali berkata, "Kau lupa bahwa aku sendiri termasuk pro _hero_ yang masih aktif. Kehadiranku pun diperlukan di sana untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada penjahat yang berkeliaran."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Bakugou," potong Aizawa sebelum Katsuki dapat menyampaikan argumen. "Titipkan dia, atau tinggalkan dia di kantor. Pilihanmu!"

Ucapannya dipotong terlebih ia diperintah melakukan hal yang tidak ia sukai membuat Katsuki naik darah. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi, membanting meja dan sudah hendak menyemprot sang atasan. Ia tak peduli sekalipun logikanya tahu bahwa sang atasan merupakan pro _hero_ yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Dan bukannya ia tidak menganggap pekerjaan itu tidak penting, hanya saja—

"Apa di penitipan aku bisa menonton Allmight?"

Suara Deku membuat ketiga laki-laki dewasa di ruangan menoleh padanya. Terlebih melihat manik hijaunya yang berkilauan saat membicarakan _hero_ yang satu itu. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan boneka Allmight yang entah bagaimana didapatkannya dan berkata dengan ceria, "Apa mereka mau menayangkannya nanti?"

"Oh, kau suka Allmight, Deku?" Aizawa berkata sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Kalau kau mau ke penitipan hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu _hero_ yang satu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Manik hijaunya semakin berkilau mendengar tawaran Aizawa.

"Tentu," jawab Aizawa sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Katsuki dan aku mengenalnya, dan kalau kau jadi anak baik di penitipan hari ini, aku akan membawamu menemuinya."

Dengan manik hijau yang berbinar-binar, anak itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Aizawa. Sementara di sampingnya Kirishima mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Memangnya kapan kau mengenalkannya pada Allmight, Bakubro? Bahkan sampai membelikannya boneka Allmight?"

Katsuki menghela napas, "Salah satu acara TV sialan menayangkan soal Allmight dan mem _brainwash_ anak ini."

Sekali ini Kirishima menatap Katsuki iba. Pandangannya tertuju pada sang atasan sebelum berkata, "Tapi memang kau sudah bicara pada Allmight soal ini? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak punya waktu?"

"Bisa kuatur," jawab Aizawa sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Kemudian ia melirik pada Katsuki yang menatap jengkel padanya. Sembari menyesap cairan di gelasnya ia berkata pada si bocah, "Kalau begitu, Deku, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku meyakinkan Ground Zero kita untuk membawamu ke penitipan?."

Katsuki sudah hendak menyemprot atasannya lagi. Namun begitu tangan Deku disentuhkan padanya dan memanggilnya. Bahkan sebelum bocah itu sempat menyatakan keinginannya Katsuki sudah menghela napas. Ia tahu penolakan hanya membuat bocah ini kecewa. Hal yang paling tidak diharapkannya.

"Katakan padaku di mana alamatnya, Bakazawa," ujar Katsuki sambil menghabiskan gigitan terakhir dari bakpaonya dan menenggak air yang disiapkan Kirishima. "Kalian duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul."

Rekan dan atasannya kompak mengatakan 'Ya' yang diabaikan oleh Katsuki. Ia lebih dulu membawa Deku ke pelukannya dan berjalan keluar setelah mengenakan sepatu. Sembari menuruni tangga ia pun berbicara pada bocah itu.

"Dengar ya!" Ia berkata sehingga si bocah di pelukannya mengangkat kepala. "Aku tidak mau mendengar ada masalah saat aku menjemputmu nanti."

Menggerakkan kepala Deku berkata, "Masalah?"

"Ya, masalah," ulang Katsuki sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar, menuju penitipan yang terletak di balik gang yang berlawanan dengan arah pulang, "semacam berkelahi dengan sesama anak penitipan, merusak mainan, atau hal-hal semacam itu."

"Aku takkan melakukannya," protes Deku.

"Bagus!" Katsuki berkata sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Dan jangan bermain permainan yang berbahaya. Aku akan sangat jengkel kalau kau terluka dan kotor."

Deku mengangguk. "Aku takkan kotor dan terluka."

Sekali lagi Katsuki bergumam 'bagus' sembari berjalan. Keduanya melewati jalan setapak sampai menemukan penitipan yang dimaksud Aizawa. Sambil memastikannya sekali lagi, Katsuki melewati halaman untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia bertemu dengan pemiliknya dan berbincang sebentar sebelum menyerahkan Deku. Setelah yakin bahwa penjaganya dapat dipercaya, ia pun menunjuk Deku dan berkata, "Awas kalau kau sampai membuat masalah!"

Deku tak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya melambaikan tangan. Melihatnya, sedikit perasaan tak nyaman menghantui Katsuki namun dengan cepat ia mengenyahkannya. Tanpa memandang bocah itu lagi, Katsuki berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat penitipan.

* * *

"Ah! Eraser Head! Ground Zero dan Red Riot!"

Seseorang terburu-buru menghampiri ketika melihat mereka bertiga datang ke lokasi kejadian. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa _hero_ sudah mulai berkumpulan dan memulai analisa. Walaupun mendengar kemunculan pro _hero_ legendaris bersama dengan _hero_ nomor satu membuat beberapa pasang mata berbalik pada mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian," kata Detektif Tsukauchi atau True Man. "Namun sejujurnya tak banyak yang bisa didapatkan di sini."

"Tak masalah, Tsukauchi," jawab Eraser Head sembari berjalan dipandu oleh sang Detektif. "Beritahu kami apa saja yang kau temukan!"

"_Well_," ujar sang Detektif sambil mengangkat catatannya dan membaca, "Tak banyak. Kejadiannya sendiri terjadi pada pukul 4.35 dini hari dan hampir seluruh penjaga di sini tewas terkena serpihan atau sisa ledakan sehingga tak ada yang bisa kutanyai. Saat ini kami sedang mencoba mengecek cctv untuk melihat apakah ada petunjuk di sana."

Aizawa mengangguk. Ia menatap ke depan dan berkata, "Hal ini sudah kau sampaikan juga pada para pro _hero_ yang berkumpul itu?"

Tsukauchi menurunkan catatannya. Ia menatap Aizawa dan berkata, "Selain kau dan Yagi, tidak ada."

Mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, Aizawa mendekat ke lokasi kejadian. Memang seperti yang diucapkan sang detektif, bangunan tersebut hancur lebur seolah-olah ada bom atom yang dijatuhkan di lokasi kejadian. Tapi kalau memang begitu, aneh bila para penjahatnya bisa kabur tanpa ada seorang pun yang tewas. Itu berarti para penjahat sudah melarikan diri saat ledakan terjadi.

Suara dering ponsel di sampingnya membuat Aizawa menoleh. Dilihatnya sang Detektif terkejut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Begitu melihat layarnya sebentar, sang Detektif langsung menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya dan berkata, "Ya! Bagaimana hasil pengecekannya?"

Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari ponsel diikuti dengan kerutan di dahi sang Detektif. Melihatnya, Aizawa sudah tahu apa yang disampaikan oleh tim investigasi sang Detektif. Dan dugaannya terbukti benar ketika sang Detektif menyampaikan bahwa seluruh kamera cctv tak berfungsi saat kejadian berlangsung.

"Sungguh aneh! Kejadiannya hanya sekitar lima menit," ujar sang Detektif setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "Jeda antara cctv dimatikan hingga laporan mengenai adanya ledakan hebat terdeteksi di markas pusat. Sungguh pelarian diri yang tidak masuk akal!"

Aizawa tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tetap diam dan berjalan ke dalam kompleks bangunan. Kedua staffnya sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dan menyelidiki di dalam. Ia sendiri memilih untuk berdiam diri sambil berpikir.

Di League of Villains sendiri hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki _quirk_ teleportasi, hanya saja di dalam fasilitas ini _quirk_ tidak berfungsi dikarenakan seluruh area sudah diselubungi dengan program anti _quirk_. Sistem yang sama seperti _quirk_ miliknya yang mampu menetralkan kemampuan _quirk_ para penjahat. Bila program itu aktif, maka seluruh bangunan akan menjadi zona _quirk_less dan para penjahat itu takkan dapat mengaktifkan _quirk_ mereka.

Memang ada kemungkinan alat itu dimatikan. Hanya saja ketika seseorang menonaktifkan program tersebut, pemerintah akan mendapatkan sinyal tersebut dan seluruh pro _hero_ yang menerima sinyal akan langsung berkumpul. Faktanya, ia tidak mendapat laporan itu semalam dan sangat terkejut ketika mendengar berita bahwa fasilitas yang menahan penjahat khusus meledak. Terlebih, program itu juga masih aktif hingga saat ini. Jadi bagaimana mungkin para penjahat itu bisa mengaktifkan _quirk_ dan melarikan diri?

"Oh, Yagi-san!"

Suara sang Detektif kembali menyadarkan Aizawa. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria kurus kering berambut pirang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Penampilannya membuat tak seorang pun mengenalinya kecuali Aizawa dan sang Detektif.

"Eraser Head, Naomasa," ujar pria itu sambil mengangguk, "peristiwa yang sungguh di luar dugaan, bukan?"

Naomasa mengangguk. "Ya, pemerintah pusat pun sampai terguncang. Mereka memerintahkan agar kasus ini segera ditangani, bahkan sampai meminta bantuan semua _hero_ untuk turut bergabung."

"Ya, kau sampai memanggil Lemillion untuk bergabung," ucap pria yang dipanggil Yagi itu sambil mengusap-usap dagu, "sepertinya kasus ini memang darurat. Walaupun menurutku, Ground Zero saja sudah cukup untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Bukan begitu, Eraser Head?"

Menghela napas Aizawa akhirnya berkata, "Sebagai gurunya, aku takjub kau tidak mengenal karakter muridmu dengan baik."

Yagi tertawa mendengar komentar Aizawa. "Ayolah! Walaupun temperamental, bukankah ia yang mengirimkan pimpinan League of Villains itu ke sel ini?"

"Ya," jawab Aizawa sambil menatap bangunan yang kini hancur lebur. Alisnya menukik tajam ketika ia berkata, "Sekalipun kedamaian itu hanya berlangsung lima tahun lamanya."

Menyetujui perkataan Eraser Head, Yagi pun ikut mengangguk. Ketiganya berjalan mendekat masuk ke dalam kompleks bangunan yang hanya menyisakan puing-puing semata. Memasang mata mencari petunjuk, ketiganya terus berdiskusi hingga bertemu dengan kedua staff Aizawa.

"Ada yang kau temukan?" Aizawa bertanya ketika dua anak buahnya menghampiri.

Kirishima menggeleng sebagai jawaban sementara Katsuki hanya diam. Meskipun begitu manik merahnya tertuju pada atasannya dan juga sang detektif. Ia menatap mereka sebelum berkata, "Pendeteksi _quirk_ dan penetral _quirk_ masih aktif."

"Ah, ya," jawab sang Detektif, "memang kedua alat itu masih bekerja ketika kami datang. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa program itu dinonaktifkan."

"Pendeteksi _quirk_ menangkap adanya pergerakan _quirk_," ulang Katsuki. "Apa itu tidak cukup menjelaskan?"

Aizawa menatapnya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Kalau memang apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku—"

Katsuki mengangguk membuat kerutan di dahi Aizawa semakin bertambah. Bukan hanya itu, sang Detektif pun tampaknya memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut sementara Yagi mengepalkan tangan. Belum pernah ada orang yang berhasil menggunakan _quirk_ saat program penetral _quirk_ aktif. Namun selalu ada yang pertama dari segala sesuatu.

"Ini bahaya," ungkap sang detektif, "kalau memang _quirk_ semacam itu aktif, maka semua penjahat yang kita tangkap selama ini akan dibebaskan dengan mudah."

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara," timpal Aizawa. "Tempatkan para _hero_ untuk berjaga di sel penjahat. Kemudian minta bagian teknologi untuk segera mengembangkan program pertahanan di setiap fasilitas."

Sang Detektif mengangguk. Ia segera mengikuti saran Aizawa dan menelepon seseorang untuk menyampaikan pesan tersebut. Selesai menelepon ia kembali menghampiri Eraser Head dan berkata, "Usulmu sudah kusampaikan, kami akan bergerak cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu—"

Sebelum ia selesai bicara, ponselnya kembali berbunyi nyaris. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan melihat layarnya. Begitu menyadari siapa penelepon, ia permisi sebentar dan menjauh dari yang lain. Baru setelah ia mengambil sedikit jarak, ia menerima telepon.

"Apa?" Sang Detektif berkata pada peneleponnya. "Banyak Noumu di tengah kota?"

Suara sang Detektif membuat diskusi terhenti. Baik Aizawa, Yagi, maupun dirinya dan Kirishima langsung fokus menyimak. Keempatnya sama-sama mendengarkan dengan sikap berbeda. Aizawa mengerutkan dahi, Kirishima terkejut, Yagi tampak cemas, sementara Katsuki tampak tidak tertarik.

"Noumu?" Yagi mengulangi perkataan sang Detektif. "Dan bukan hanya satu?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?" Aizawa berkata padanya. "Kau pernah melawannya sekali. Makhluk itu bukan makhluk yang patut dicemaskan."

Di sampingnya Kirishima menimpali, "Tapi Aizawa-san, waktu itu Yagi-san saja harus melawannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Apabila Yagi-san saja harus melawannya seperti itu, maka Noumu bukan lawan bisa kita pandang sebelah mata."

"Aku tidak memandang remeh mereka," jawab Aizawa, "hanya saja—"

"Mereka berkeliaran di sekitar Musutafu?" Suara sang Detektif membuat Aizawa berhenti bicara. Terlebih ketika keempatnya melihat wajah sang Detektif dan menyadari ekspresinya yang kebingungan, "Kenapa di sana? Apa mereka berencana menyerang U.A Academy?"

Berbeda dengan Aizawa, mendengar kata ' Musutafu', Katsuki menyipitkan mata. Ia menatap sang Detektif, mendengarkan dengan saksama. Bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kirishima maupun Aizawa yang tengah berdiskusi sendiri.

"Tidak... ke arah U.A?" Sang Detektif makin bingung. "Ke arah ... pemukiman penduduk?"

"Pemukiman penduduk?" Kirishima tiba-tiba ikut mendengarkan. Ia menatap atasannya bersama rekan kerjanya, lalu berkata, "Tadi pagi bukankah kau bilang letak penitipan anak ada di dekat pemukiman penduduk?"

Aizawa menoleh dan berkata, "Memang. Tapi ada banyak pemukiman penduduk di Musutafu. Bukan berarti Noumu berada di pemukiman penduduk di dekat kantor."

"Tapi aneh," ujar Yagi yang tahu-tahu menimpali. "Noumu ditemukan di pemukiman penduduk? Bukankah harusnya ia mengincar _hero_? Kenapa harus di sana?"

Sekali ini Aizawa mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Mungkin mereka ingin mempermaikan para _hero_? Maaf, aku tidak bisa membaca pola pikir para penjahat!"

Di sampingnya Kirishima hendak menimpali ketika Katsuki menyelaknya. Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah sang atasan dan ia berkata, "Apa kita masih harus menunggui Detektif itu? Kita akan kehilangan jejak para penjahat kalau terus menunggu di sini."

"Kau sudah menemukan jejaknya?" Aizawa bertanya. "Kulihat tak ada yang kau temukan selain seorang pengguna _quirk_ yang tidak terpengaruh dengan program anti _quirk_."

"_Well_," Katsuki berkata lagi, "kita tahu di mana munculnya Noumu, bukan?"

Manik hitam Aizawa balas menatapnya. Selama beberapa saat keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum salah satu dari mereka menghela napas. Baru setelahnya pria yang lebih senior itu berkata, "Lakukan sesukamu!"

"Memang terserah padaku," jawab Katsuki cuek dan meninggalkan ketiganya. Ia bahkan melewati sang Detektif yang baru selesai menelepon, membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa sang _hero_ nomor satu pergi begitu saja. Untunglah Aizawa berhasil menjelaskan sehingga ia tidak perlu berpamitan dengan pria itu.

Di belakangnya, sang Detektif menunjuk _hero_ nomor satu yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan berkomentar, "Kukira kita bisa menyerahkan Noumu pada _hero_ yang sedang berpatroli di daerah sana. Kenapa harus _hero_ nomor satu yang kau kirim untuk menyelesaikan masalah Noumu?"

"Oh, itu—" Aizawa berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambut, "dia sendiri yang meminta."

"Dan kau menurut begitu saja?"

Di sampingnya Yagi tertawa mendengar ucapan Aizawa. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya dan berkata, "Kau tahu, kukira kau sudah berhasil menjinakkannya karena dia memilih untuk berada di agensimu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berkuasa mengatur bocah itu."

Menyingkirkan tangan Yagi, Aizawa berkata, "Kau sendiri tahu bahwa dia tak pernah mendengarkan orang lain dan cenderung meremehkan mereka."

"Memang benar." Yagi mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, kukira ia tidak tertarik pada Noumu? Apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran?"

"Oh, itu pasti karena dia mencemaskan Deku."

"Deku?" Yagi menoleh pada Red Riot, yang juga merupakan asuhan Eraser Head, "Siapa itu Deku?"

"Bukan hal yang perlu kau cemaskan," Aizawa menimpali. "Deku bukan nama _hero_ atau semacamnya. Dia hanya seorang bocah yang diurus oleh Ground Zero. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia pro _hero_."

Alis Yagi terangkat dan setengah tidak yakin ia berkata, "Ground Zero yang itu? Mengurus bocah? Kukira dia benci anak-anak?"

"Oh, ya, dia memang benci," Kirishima lagi-lagi menimpali, "setiap kali kami patroli pun dia selalu membuat semua anak pergi dengan lirikan mautnya. Tak heran ia tak sepopuler Shouto walaupun dia _hero_ nomor satu."

"Sukar dipercaya." Sang Detektif akhirnya ikut menimpali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitulah," ucap Aizawa menyimpulkan. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Yagi dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Yagi, apa setelah ini kau ada urusan?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yagi pun menoleh pada Aizawa. Kepalanya bergerak bingung dan ia berkata, "Begitulah, aku ditunggu Grand Torino juga Lemillion untuk menjelaskan duduk perkara kasus ini. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya," gumam Aizawa sambil menguap. "Kalau begitu, hubungi aku bila kau punya waktu. Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan untukmu."

"Pekerjaan?" Yagi berkata sambil tertawa. "Aku sudah cukup sibuk dan kau masih hendak memberiku pekerjaan?"

Aizawa mengangkat alis, "Bukan pekerjaan berat semacam itu."

"Lalu?"

Sambil berjalan meninggalkan sahabat dan rekannya, Aizawa berbalik. Ia tak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dan hanya berkata, "Katakan saja kapan kau senggang, Allmight. Aku akan mengajakmu mengurus anak-anak."

* * *

"Oh?"

Menjelang tengah hari, sang pemilik penitipan anak kebingungan. Pasalnya di depan pintunya, berdiri _hero_ nomor satu yang sering muncul di televisi. Belum lagi sang _hero_ tampak terengah-engah seolah habis berlari maraton. Meskipun akhirnnya ia menyingkir dan ia membiarkan _hero_ nomor satu itu masuk ke dalam, "Ground Zero-san? Kenapa Anda di sini?"

Ground Zero tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap sang pemilik dan beberapa anak yang mengerumuninya. Diambilnya napas perlahan-lahan dan berkata, "Deku?"

Sekali lagi ucapan Ground Zero membuat sang pemilik kebingungan. Namun berhubung ia berkawan cukup akrab dengan Present Mic, Eraser Head dan berbagai pro hero, akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia sudah berpengalaman mengenali mereka baik dalam seragam kerja maupun dalam pakaian sehari-hari. Makanya ia berkata, "Anak yang kau antar tadi pagi, ya?"

Kepala diangkat dan Ground Zero menyipitkan mata. Ia belum menjawab 'Ya', namun sang pemilik sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki dan memintanya mengikuti. Ia pun tak punya pilihan selain mematuhi sang pemilik diikuti tatapan anak-anak yang penasaran padanya.

Rumah penitipan itu sendiri cukup luas. Ruang bermain untuk anak-anak kecil dipisah dengan anak-anak yang lebih besar, begitu pula jenis mainan yang disediakan. Namun ada satu ruangan besar, tempat makan sepertinya, di mana anak-anak yang lebih tua dan lebih muda disatukan. Hanya saja mereka tidak berhenti di salah satu ruangan itu, melainkan berjalan terus melewati ruangan-ruangan hingga tiba di ruangan terujung.

"Dia tidak banyak bicara dan terus menonton dari tadi," ujar sang pemilik sambil menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kaca buram. "Tadi kami sudah mencoba untuk mengajaknya bergabung dengan anak yang lain, tapi dia menggeleng dan memilih untuk menonton di sini."

Ground Zero tidak mengatakan apa pun. Manik merahnya menelusuri ruangan yang mirip dengan kantor sang pemilik penitipan. Ada meja kerja dan berkas yang diatur sedemikian rupa di dalam, namun pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke sofa. Tempat di mana seorang anak sedang duduk diam menatap televisi.

Ketika sang pemilik mempersilakannya masuk, ia pun segera mengikuti instruksinya. Melangkah pelan, Ground Zero mendekat pada sofa. Walaupun begitu, ketika mendengar langkah mendekat, anak itu menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh. Manik hijaunya langsung bertemu dengannya dan ekspresi bingung mewarnai wajah anak itu.

"Katsuki?"

Mendekat, Katsuki akhirnya tiba di dekat sofa. Tangannya yang masih berbalut sarung tangan disentuhkan pada pinggiran sofa sementara anak itu merangkak menghampiri. Ketika tangan anak itu menyentuhnya, barulah ia berkata, "Deku."

Deku tampak bingung. Kepalanya bergerak dan ia membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya. Namun semuanya dihentikan ketika ia melihat keringat mengalir turun di wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Kau berkeringat, Katsuki?"

"Ah, ya," Katsuki berkata sembari mengenyahkan keringan di wajah dengan lengannya.

"Kau habis berlari?" Deku bertanya sambil mendekat pada sang _hero _dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Jauh?"

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan bocah itu menyentuhnya. Ditatapnya bocah itu selama beberapa saat sementara si bocah terus mengusap wajahnya, menghapus keringat dengan ekspresi bingung. Tanpa ia sadari, satu tangannya melingkari pinggang bocah itu dan memerangkapnya begitu erat.

"Kau sudah selesai bermain, Deku?"

Tangan Deku yang tengah mengelap keringat pun berhenti. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya?"

Melihat Deku tak menjawab, Katsuki pun bangkit berdiri. Sambil mengangkat bocah itu di meletakkannya di bahu ia berkata, "Ayo pulang! Aku ingin menikmati liburanku."

"Oh!"

Tanpa banyak bicara keduanya keluar dari ruangan. Di depan mereka bertemu dengan pemilik penitipan dan Katsuki membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapanya. Untunglah sang pemilik tidak banyak bertanya dan mempersilakan Katsuki membawanya pulang. Hingga dalam waktu singkat, keduanya sudah berada di jalan menuju ke kantor.

"Tapi Katsuki," potong Deku sementara Katsuki membawanya berjalan, "kenapa kau terburu-buru berlari-lari menjemputku?"

Selama beberapa saat Katsuki menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi?"

Deku menggerakkan kepala. Bola matanya berputar berusaha mengingat ucapan Katsuki. Begitu ia berhasil mengingatnya, bocah itu pun berkata, "Aku tidak membuat masalah."

Masih sambil berjalan Katsuki hanya berkata, "Omong kosong."

Mengerutkan dahi bocah itu kembali protes, "Aku benar-benar tidak membuat masalah, Katsuki. Sungguh!"

"Oh?" Katsuki kembali berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Jadi siapa anak nakal yang tak mau keluar dari ruang pemilik? Anak nakal yang membuatku terpaksa menjemputnya."

Tak bisa membantah, Deku pun menunduk. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan bersembunyi di balik peledak yang ada di leher Ground Zero.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat masalah," ujar Katsuki pelan sembari berjalan. "Kerjamu hanya membuat masalah saja kalau aku tidak ada."

"Aku tidak begitu—"

"Iya, kau selalu begitu," potong Katsuki ketika mendengar protes anak itu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat anak itu dan memeluknya. "Selalu saja membuatku cemas."

Deku mengerjap pelan sementara kepalanya bergerak miring. "Katsuki?"

Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Langkahnya terhenti hingga membuat Deku memanggil-manggil namanya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram erat sementara kepalanya dibenamkan di bahu bocah itu.

Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bertindak seperti ini. Berlari tanpa alasan, khawatir, hanya karena bocah itu tak berada di dekatnya. Padahal bocah itu quirkless, amnesia dan bahkan tidak bisa berjalan. Bocah merepotkan yang baginya tak berguna.

Tapi anehnya. Ketika bocah itu berada di dekatnya, ia kembali bernapas lagi. Ia kembali tenang dan tidak lagi terburu-buru. Suara dan sikap bocah itu menenangkannya. Betapapun paniknya ia sebelumnya.

Oh! Ia mengerti. Sama seperti kasus pembobolan penjara, selalu ada yang pertama dari segala sesuatu. Ini pun salah satunya.

Bocah ini tidak _quirkless_. Inilah _quirk_ bocah itu. Walaupun quirk tersebut mungkin hanya ia seorang yang merasakan efeknya.

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

**A.N:**

_Holla All! Cyan kembali! Saya harap sedikit fluff-fluff Katsudeku nggak akan bikin kalian diabetes. Aniway, untuk:_

_**hanazawa kay**__: hm, kenapa Katsuki nggak dipanggil Kacchan? Kenapa ya, coba kita tanya Katsuki._

_K(Katsuki): Hah? Panggilan kekanakan macam itu, untuk apa bocah itu memanggilku Kacchan?_

_C(Cyan) : tapi hero yang lain dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan, apa kau tidak iri, Hero nomor satu?_

_K: aku iri? Yang benar saja! Mereka dipanggil dengan embel-embel seperti itu karena mereka masih kekanakan. Jangan samakan standarku dengan standar mereka!_

_C: begitukah? Tapi kulihat kau sempat memaksa agar Deku memanggilmu Kacchan?_

_K: kapan aku begitu, penulis sialan? Kau mau naskah dan laptopmu kuhancurkan, hah?_

_C: (beres2), tidak, sampai jumpa kalau begitu. (Kabur, mengungsi ke tempat aman)_

_B-begitulah, Kay, sepertinya kita lanjutan interview kita lain kali. Ciaossu!_

_Also, thank you as well for anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D_

_For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	6. Ask 4

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 4. What's wrong with you?**

Suara langkah menjejak keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh di tangga sepagi ini hanya berarti satu orang bagi Kirishima. Menurunkan tangan dari onigiri yang dibelinya di minimarket, ia pun beranjak menuju ke pintu depan. Sebelum sempat membukakan pintu, seseorang sudah mendorongnya pelan dan menunjukkan wajah.

"_Ohayou_.."

"_Oha_—" Kirishima berhenti sejenak sebelum menatapnya, manik merahnya terbelalak sedikit sementara tangannya bergerak untuk membukakan pintu bagi bocah yang menunjukkan kepalanya itu, "Deku-kun!"

Mengangguk pelan Deku beranjak masuk, namun Kirishima mengangkatnya dan memeluk bocah itu. Ekspresinya berubah khawatir ketika ia membantu si bocah untuk melepaskan sepatu dari kakinya. "Kau sudah bisa berjalan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Nanti kakimu sakit."

"Kalau sedikit, bisa," jawab Deku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Masih dengan ekspresi khawatir Kirishima berkata, "Tapi kau berjalan dari stasiun sampai ke sini 'kan?" Tangannya memegangi kaki si bocah dan memberikannya pijatan ringan, "Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, Deku-kun. Memang bisa segera berjalan itu baik, tapi kakimu belum kuat untuk menahan beban lama-lama."

"Aku tidak berjalan dari stasiun," jawab Deku sementara Kirishima membawanya masuk, seolah lupa ada seorang lagi di belakang bocah itu. Untunglah si bocah menyadarinya dan menoleh padanya dari balik bahu sang _hero_, "Katsuki menggendongku sampai depan pintu."

Sebelum Kirishima berkomentar, Katsuki sudah lebih dulu menghampiri keduanya. Diambilnya si bocah dari tangan Kirishima dan didudukkannya di kursi makan sebelum ia berjalan ke dapur. Dibukanya kulkas dan dikeluarkannya botol susu untuk dituangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Ia meletakkannya di depan Deku dan memaksanya menghabiskan isi gelas sebelum merapikan sisanya di dapur.

Melihat Deku yang tengah menghabiskan isi gelasnya, Kirishima pun bergabung di meja makan. Ditariknya kursi dan diambilnya kembali onigiri yang belum selesai dihabiskannya. Ia mengamati sementara Deku menurunkan gelasnya dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum mengosongkan isi gelas.

"Kenapa Deku?" Kirishima berkata begitu melihat bocah itu mengernyit dan menatap gelasnya yang belum juga habis. "Kau tidak suka susu?"

"S-suka," cicitnya pelan sambil menunduk menatap gelas, "suka."

Kirishima mengangkat alis. Ia tersenyum maklum, mengerti mengapa bocah itu tidak suka rasanya. Terkadang rasa susu sapi murni tak seenak susu sapi yang biasa dijual di minimarket. Didorong rasa kasihan, ia pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berkata, "Mau kubantu menghabiskan?"

Deku mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kirishima sejenak. Ia menimbang tawaran itu sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Kirishima sembari menghabiskan onigirinya dan mengeluarkan onigiri baru dari plastik belanjaannya. Saat ia melakukannya, seseorang menjitak pelan kepalanya sehingga Kirishima menoleh. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena hanya satu orang yang sifatnya seperti itu. "B-B-Bakubro!"

Katsuki memberikan ekspresi mengancam padanya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping si bocah. Ia menunggu hingga bocah itu menurunkan gelas yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya di meja. Baru setelahnya ia mengacak-acak rambut si bocah dan menyingkirkan gelas dari hadapannya.

"Anak ini butuh kalsium, rambut sialan!" Katsuki akhirnya berkata sambil menggoyang-goyang kepala Deku, "Jadi jangan kau rebut jatahnya!"

"Habis sepertinya Deku-kun tidak suka," protes Kirishima sambil menghabiskan onigirinya yang berisi telur, "Tapi syukurlah sudah habis, ya Deku-kun?"

Deku mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga. Di sampingnya Katsuki mendecih sedikit sembari mengguncang kepalanya. Kirishima yang melihatnya malah tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Apa rencanamu hari ini, Deku-kun? Bermain seharian di sini?"

"Dia akan ikut terapi siang ini," ujar Katsuki menggantikannya menjawab. "Tapi selama itu, Bakazawa akan menemaninya bermain."

Sebelum Kirishima dapat menimpali, pintu ruang kaca mendadak terbuka. Bersama dengan itu, seorang pria berambut ikal hitam berantakan muncul sambil menghampiri keduanya. Menguap lebar pria itu mengucapkan selamat pagi asal-asalan sebelum mendekat ke meja makan. Ia pun berkata, "Aku akan menemaninya. Tentunya kalau kau tidak keberatan aku mengajaknya patroli."

"Kau apa?"

Aizawa pun menyingkirkan tangan Katsuki dan mengganti dengan tangannya sendiri. Memamerkan cengirannya pria itu berkata, "Halo, Deku! Mau ikut patroli hari ini?"

"Halo, Shocchan!"

"Tunggu! Patroli?" Katsuki berkata sembari menyingkirkan tangan Aizawa. "Kenapa kau harus patroli, Bakazawa? Bukannya harusnya kau mengerjakan dokumenmu yang bertumpuk?"

"Benar kata Bakubro," Kirishima berkata saat melihat pria itu berjalan dan sibuk di dapur. Dihampirinya pria itu dan berkata "Soal patroli apa tidak sebaiknya diserahkan pada kami saja, Aizawa-san?"

Aizawa yang tengah menjaring air menoleh sebentar dan berkata, "Kalian punya pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan, bukan? Jangan pusingkan aku! Aku hanya akan berpatroli di sekitar sini sebentar. Bersama Deku-kun tentunya."

"Dia tidak akan ikut denganmu, Bakazawa!" Katsuki membalas dengan sinis. Ia mendecih sebelum berkata, "Apa boleh buat, terpaksa kutitipkan di penitipan anak."

"Tapi Aizawa-san setelah meeting kami masih bisa lanjut berpatroli," lanjut Kirishima yang ikut menimpali. "Lagipula, meeting dengan team Endeavor takkan berlangsung lama. Kami hanya akan menentukan target dan—"

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri," jawab Aizawa sambil menepuk bahu Kirishima. "Kalian dengarkan saja apa yang hendak disampaikan Endeavor dan tim nya, baru laporkan padaku. Kuduga ini bukan urusan sepele kalau sampai orang tua pemarah itu sampai mengajukan aliansi dan meminta bantuan kita."

Di belakangnya, Katsuki mendengus hingga membuat keduanya menoleh. Melihat keduanya rekannya kebingungan, Katsuki pun berkata, "Orang itu mengandalkan orang lain? Dunia hampir kiamat sepertinya."

Aizawa memandang pemuda satu itu. Ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidak juga, kurasa langkah yang diambilnya sangat tepat. Di situasi berbahaya seperti ini, aku sendiri tak akan mengirimkan staff ku untuk bekerja sendirian. Terutama kau, Bakugou."

Katsuki menatapnya sebelum menyipitkan mata, "Kau meremehkanku, orang tua sialan?"

"Aku tidak berkata demikian, tapi ada saat di mana pro _hero_ sekalipun bisa lengah dan berakhir dengan kejadian yang mengancam nyawa," Aizawa berkata sambil menyesap kopinya, "sudah banyak sekali kejadian seperti itu, apalagi belakangan ini."

"Mungkin kau sudah pikun," Katsuki kembali berkata, "Tapi mereka itu orang-orang yang kukirim sendiri ke sel, tak mungkin aku kalah dari—"

"Pikiran semacam itu yang harus kau waspadai, Bakugou," ucap Aizawa tenang, "kalau ada _quirk_ yang dapat meniadakan program anti _quirk_, maka kau harus waspada dengan kemampuan mereka. Kemungkinan mereka disokong oleh seseorang dan bisa saja salah satu di antara mereka mampu melipat gandakan kemampuan. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka berhasil menghabisimu?"

"Itu musta—"

"Kau mungkin belum mendengar," ujar Aizawa sambil menggoyangkan cangkirnya, "tapi Muscular yang sebelumnya ditangkap olehmu dan Red Riot kini bebas dan dalam beberapa hari saja ia sudah menyerang banyak _hero_."

"Dia hanya penjahat yang membanggakan otot," komentar Katsuki sambil menyangga kepala dengan tangannya, "tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Yang perlu kau cemaskan," ujar Aizawa sambil menunjuknya, "adalah dia menyerang para _hero_ dalam sosok asli mereka, tanpa jubah kepahlawanan yang biasa mereka kenakan."

Kirishima yang ikut mendengarkan terbelalak ngeri sementara Katsuki menyipit. Tangannya mengepal sementara ia tidak berkomentar. Hingga akhirnya Aizawa meneruskan ceritanya dan berkata, "Para pro _hero_ diserang di rumah bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Entah bagaimana mereka menemukan data para _hero_ termasuk di mana mereka tinggal."

"Sampai seperti itu—"

"Ya, makanya," ujar Aizawa sambil menunjuk keduanya, "Kalian berdua juga hati-hati saat beraksi! Sedapat mungkin hindari pertarungan yang tak perlu dan apabila berhadapan dengan lawan yang tak bisa dikalahkan, lebih baik segera memanggil bantuan. Jangan beraksi sendiri!"

Aizawa mengakhirinya dengan menatap Katsuki penuh arti. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menyipitkan mata dengan tangan terkepal. Tidak ada di antara keduanya yang berbicara lagi setelahnya. Aizawa meninggalkan tempat dan mencuci cangkir di dapur sementara Katsuki mengangkut anak di sampingnya. Dipeluknya bocah itu sebelum beranjak ke pintu dan memakai sepatunya. Seperti katanya tadi, berhubung Aizawa tidak bisa menjaga bocah itu, ia tidak punya pilihan selain menitipkan Deku ke tempat penitipan anak.

Berjalan kaki, Katsuki menggendong si bocah di bahunya. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang bicara hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat penitipan. Saat Katsuki sudah menyerahkan Deku pada pemilik penitipan anak, tiba-tiba bocah itu terdiam di tempat.

"Deku-kun?" Pemilik penitipan menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa? Ayo masuk!"

Deku menatap kakinya cukup lama hingga membuat Katsuki menghentikan langkah. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Katsuki berbalik dan membungkuk sedikit. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan bocah itu dan berkata, "Ada apa? Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Deku menggeleng membuat kerutan di dahi Katsuki bertambah. Baru kali ini ia melihat bocah itu sampai diam tak bersuara.

"Mainanmu tertinggal?" Katsuki bertanya sambil menyentuh bahu bocah itu.

Sekali lagi Deku menggeleng hingga membuat Katsuki bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia hendak bertanya kembali sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Disentuhkannya tangannya ke dahi Deku dan ia berkata, "Apa kau sakit?"

Tapi itu pun dijawab Deku dengan gelengan kepala. Bocah itu tidak sakit apa-apa. Tapi Katsuki sendiri tidak mendapat jawaban soal sikap bocah itu sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini hanya kecemasannya saja yang berlebihan?

Satu tangannya menyentuh kembali kepala Deku dan mengacak rambutnya. Baru setelahnya pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit berdiri dan berbalik. Setelah berpamitan pada si pemilik, Katsuki pun melanjutkan langkah dan keluar dari ambang pintu. Ia tak lagi mengacuhkan tatapan Deku dan berjalan kembali ke kantornya.

Ketika ia belum terlalu jauh dari tempat penitipan, ia mendengar sedikit ribut-ribut di belakangnya. Mengira tak ada hubungannya, Katsuki pun mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan. Ia terus melangkah hingga mendengar seseorang menyebutkan panggilan yang begitu akrab di telinganya.

"Deku-kun! Tunggu!"

Menoleh, Katsuki hampir tidak bisa memercayai matanya. Anak yang ditinggalkannya di penitipan tahu-tahu mengejarnya. Ekspresi wajah dan kekhawatirannya membuat Katsuki bingung. Namun ia tak bisa memikirkannya lama-lama, terlebih ketika melihat bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

Hanya saja ia salah besar mengira bocah itu akan menyerah dan menangis. Walaupun memang bocah itu meringis dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, bocah itu kembali berdiri. Kakinya gemetar namun bocah itu memaksakan diri melangkah. Tangan terulur, tidak mau menyerah. Melihatnya membuat Katsuki berhenti berdiam diri dan langsung menghampiri.

Pemilik penitipan itu menghampiri Deku dan menahan bahu si bocah. Namun anak kecil itu menolak dan meronta sekalipun si pemilik berusaha membujuknya. Ia baru berhenti bergerak ketika Katsuki tepat di depan dan menghampirinya. Berlutut di sampingnya sambil menatap bocah itu.

"Kenapa?"

Bila sebelumnya ia meronta ingin menghampiri, kali ini Deku hanya bisa tertunduk. Menatap kaki tanpa berani menjawab pertanyaan Katsuki. Bahkan pemilik penitipan sampai tidak berkata-kata melihat keduanya.

"Cepat katakan!" Katsuki berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Walaupun sudah diancam, bukannya menjawab bocah itu malah memalingkan wajah. Sikapnya malah membuat Katsuki semakin jengkel. Berdiri dari tempatnya, Katsuki pun berkata, "Baiklah! Kalau tidak mau jawab, kutinggal!"

Mendengar akan ditinggal barulah Deku mengangkat kepala. Menatap pemuda yang sudah berbalik hendak meninggalkannya, bocah itu berteriak, "Katsuki!"

Katsuki menoleh. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan menyipitkan mata. "Apa?"

Deku balas menatapnya, namun ia kembali menundukkan kepala lagi. Ragu-ragu untuk berkata. Sikapnya membuat Katsuki kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki. Akibatnya Deku pun bingung. Melihat Katsuki semakin menjauh ia pun berteriak, "Katsuki! Jangan pergi!"

Katsuki menghentikan kaki dan ia menoleh. Bukannya seorang bocah tegar yang dilihatnya, melainkan bocah yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Melihatnya membuat Katsuki berbalik. Langkah yang awalnya lambat pun semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berada di hadapan bocah itu.

Frustasi, kesal dan tidak mengerti, Katsuki akhirnya memeluknya. Saking bingungnya ia pun berkata, "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa yang sakit?"

Deku menggeleng, bukan jawaban yang mencerahkan Katsuki. Namun kedua tangan bocah itu memeluk lehernya erat dan terus menangis. Melihatnya Katsuki pun mengerutkan dahi. Diangkatnya bocah itu sementara punggungnya ditepuk pelan. Pada si pemilik penitipan ia terpaksa berkata, "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak jadi menitipkannya hari ini. Dia sedang rewel sepertinya."

Si pemilik awalnya kebingungan. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan berkata, "Tidak masalah, Bakugou-kun. Sepertinya Deku-kun tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Menghela napas, Katsuki pun berkata, "Biasanya dia tidak rewel seperti ini, entah apa yang terjadi."

"Wah, ada apa denganmu, Deku-kun?" Sang pemilik kembali bertanya dan sama-sama bingung. "Apa dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Bakugou-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Itu lho," ujar sang pemilik lagi, "Di televisi banyak diberitakan bahwa para hero diserang oleh penjahat, bukan? Apa menurutmu Deku-kun menonton berita tentang itu?"

Mengerjap pelan, Katsuki teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak yakin bahwa bocah ini menangis karena khawatir padanya. Ia sendiri ragu bocah ini mengerti apa yang dia dan tim nya bicarakan tadi pagi.

"Mungkin tidak," ujar Katsuki pelan. "Kalau begitu, kubawa dulu anak ini."

Sang pemilik mempersilakan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Ia pun permisi dan segera kembali ke tempat berhubung masih banyak pekerjaannya di dalam. Katsuki hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi hingga akhirnya tinggal mereka berdua. Menghela napas, ia pun kembali melangkah dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei," panggil Katsuki sementara mereka berjalan, "kau sakit?"

Menyadari bahwa Katsuki tengah mengajaknya bicara, Deku pun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu pemuda itu. Menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Katsuki erat, enggan melepaskannya.

Bergumam sedikit, Katsuki pun kembali menebak. "Kau lapar?"

Sekali lagi gelengan diberikan di bahunya. Ini membuat Katsuki semakin bingung. Semua pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan semata. Tak ada satu pun dugaannya yang tepat. Setahunya anak-anak hanya menangis kalau sakit atau lapar. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan anak berumur delapan tahun menangis seperti ini?

Pemilik penitipan anak bilang bahwa bocah ini tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi Katsuki tidak yakin. Sehari-hari pun ia terpaksa menitipkannya karena harus bekerja dan belum pernah bocah ini menangis. Lalu apa bedanya hari ini dengan hari-hari biasa?

Apa jangan-jangan... Ah! Tapi itu 'kan tidak mungkin. Anak sekecil ini mana mungkin mengkhawatirkan orang dewasa, bukan? Terlebih orang seperti dia yang mendapat gelar _hero_ nomor satu. Pasti salah.

Menghela napas, Katsuki terpaksa mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. Dibiarkan bocah itu memeluknya erat sementara ia berjalan membawanya pulang. Seperti biasa, keduanya melewati jalan gang yang tak terlalu ramai pengunjung, yang akan membawa mereka ke tepi jalan besar tempat kantor berada. Katsuki sendiri melangkah tanpa banyak bicara hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Tepat di pintu keluar gang, seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Orang itu bertubuh cukup besar sehingga tak ada celah tersisa. Tubuhnya bungkuk dan ketika mereka bertatapan, orang itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Bakugou... Katsuki."

Katsuki menyipitkan mata. Ia tak yakin pernah mengenal sosok seperti ini di lingkungannya. Memang, namanya bukan rahasia umum dan siapapun sudah mengenalnya sebagai juara di festival olahraga UA waktu itu. Hanya saja hal tersebut sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun lamanya dan hampir tak ada orang yang menghubungkan Ground Zero dengan pemuda bernama Bakugou Katsuki.

Merasakan adanya bahaya yang dipancarkan orang itu, Katsuki menepuk kepala Deku sejenak. Diturunkannya bocah itu dari pelukannya sementara ia berkata, "Kau tunggu di sini, Deku!"

Menggumam, Deku mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke ujung gang. Manik hijaunya mengamati orang yang berdiri menghalangi jalan dengan waspada. Bahkan tangan mungilnya memegangi Katsuki, menahannya.

Sayangnya Katsuki tak memahaminya. Ia menepuk pelan tangan bocah itu dan melepaskannya. Dengan langkah santai, pemuda itu menghampiri orang tersebut dan berkata, "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Sebelum menjawab, pria bertubuh besar yang menghalangi jalan itu menunjukkan senyum lebar. Sikapnya membuat Katsuki mundur selangkah, waspada. Hanya sebelum ia bisa mengambil jarak lebih jauh, pria besar itu melompat dan dengan cepat berada di sampingnya. Menyadari itu, Katsuki segera bergerak, menggunakan tangan menahan pukulan.

Tenaga yang dihasilkan pria bertubuh besar itu melebihi dugaannya. Tubuh Katsuki terhempas ke samping, menabrak bangunan dengan nyaring dan meninggalkan lubang di bangunan tersebut. Terbatuk dan telinga berdenging, Katsuki pun terpaksa berdiri.

Sekali lagi dengan kecepatan yang di luar dugaannya, pria itu menyerang Katsuki dan menghantamnya membabi buta. Perut, bahu, tangan, kaki, punggung, hampir semua bagian tak ada yang berhasil ditahan. Walaupun kecepatan mereka sama Katsuki tak bisa menahannya tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri terlempar.

Serangan terakhir di perutnya membuatnya terlempar keluar dan menabrak dinding. Sekali lagi bunyi berdebum yang memekakkan telinga bergaung di gang yang sempit. Dengan dua rumah di antara gang yang berlubang akibat pertarungan mereka, orang-orang pun mulai panik. Telinga Katsuki yang sudah berdengung menjadi semakin tidak nyaman mendengar teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Berisik sekali," gumamnya setelah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kepalanya berdarah terkena benturan dan kemungkinan ada luka dalam di perutnya akibat benturan tadi. Hanya saja Katsuki tetap bangkit dan menggerakkan tangannya. Ia menatap si penjahat yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan berkata, "Kau sudah selesai?"

Pria itu menatapnya dan tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Katsuki. Dengan mengejek ia berkata, "Belum. Aku belum selesai, _hero_ nomor satu. Kau harus sabar menunggu."

"Kukira semua penjahat sudah mengenal temperamenku," ujar Katsuki sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pria itu, "bahwa aku bukan orang yang sabar."

Katsuki melompat dan dengan cepat menghantam pria besar itu dengan ledakan. Percikan api pun muncul dari tubuh pria itu namun dengan cepat berakhir. Melihatnya membuat Katsuki terpaksa melompat mundur, sebelum pria itu menarik tangannya. Terkejut, Katsuki menggerakkan kaki untuk menendang sebelum diayun hingga terlontar ke ujung gang dan bergesekan dengan tanah.

"K-Katsuki!"

Dengan panik, bocah yang sebelumnya diturunkan Katsuki berlari menghampirinya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh baju Katsuki dan sangat panik ketika melihat darah menempel di kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar terlebih melihat Katsuki terluka.

Sementara itu, penjahat yang menyerangnya tertawa semakin keras melihat pemuda yang ditumbangkannya terlempar begitu jauh. Dengan santai ia berjalan menghampiri Katsuki sementara suaranya yang keras terus bergema.

"Ternyata semua _hero_ sama saja," ujar orang itu dengan tertawa lebar. "Kalian para pro _hero_ tak bisa apa-apa tanpa baju perang kalian. Kalian bagaikan badut _cosplay_ yang membawa senjata."

Katsuki punya seribu satu kalimat kalau ingin balas menyindir sebetulnya. Sayang saat ini mulutnya penuh dengan darah. Terbatuk pelan, ia berusaha bangkit dengan sikunya. Ia menyadari bahwa Deku masih di sampingnya, namun ia tak bisa meminta bocah itu mundur berhubung penjahat di hadapannya sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Melihat sosoknya dari dekat membuat Katsuki memiliki gambaran tentang penyerangnya. Pantas saja semua serangannya tidak ada yang masuk. Penjahat satu ini membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan otot dan otot itu memberinya tambahan kecepatan juga kekuatan yang ia butuhkan untuk membunuh para _hero_. Bahkan berkat ototnya lah penjahat itu memperoleh namanya.

"Muscular rupanya," Katsuki berkata sambil terbatuk pelan, "hampir saja aku tak mengenalimu yang terbungkus otot begitu."

Muscular, pria besar berambut pirang itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Katsuki, "Senang mendengar bahwa kau masih mengenaliku, Ground Zero. Aku khawatir kau sudah melupakan musuh-musuh yang pernah kau tangkap sebelumnya."

Mendengus, Katsuki pun berkata, "Sejujurnya akulah yang khawatir bahwa kau sudah lupa padaku. Kukira berada di tahanan selama delapan tahun membuat ingatanmu berkarat bahwa kemampuanmu tak ada artinya bagiku."

"Hah!" Pria itu kembali menertawakan ucapan Katsuki. Matanya membelalak lebar saat ia menunjuknya dan berkata, "Tentu! Delapan tahun lalu, aku bisa dikalahkan olehmu karena kau mengenakan seragam _hero_ mu dengan berbagai peralatan penunjangnya."

"Oh," jawab Katsuki tenang, "jadi karena itu kau jadi pengecut dan memilih untuk menyerang para _hero_ tanpa persiapan?"

Gantian, Muscular mendengus mendengar ucapan Katsuki. Ia pun berkata, "Apa pun katamu, Ground Zero, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa kalian para _hero_ tak bisa apa-apa tanpa peralatan di tubuh kalian. Kalian hanya pecundang."

"Bukannya kalian yang pecundang?" Katsuki balas berkata, "Menyerang _hero_ dan keluarganya, bahkan untuk penjahat sekalipun itu benar-benar tindakan pengecut."

"Aku tidak peduli pendapatmu," Muscular berkata sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke tubuh Katsuki. Membuatnya tanah di sekelilingnya berlubang dengan pemuda yang memuntahkan darah, "Karena kau akan mati di sini."

"K-K-Katsuki!"

Menjerit, Deku mencoba menghampiri pemuda yang terbaring itu. Hanya sebelum ia mendekat, seseorang menarik tudung jaket bocah itu dan mengangkatnya. Membuat kaki si bocah melayang-layang menaiki angin.

"Kukira Shigaraki hanya bercanda," ujar pria itu sambil mengangkat Deku di atas kepalanya, "saat dia mengatakan bahwa Ground Zero punya anak."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Deku berusaha meronta dan menggerakkan tangannya. "Lepaskan!"

"Aku bisa melepaskanmu kalau kau melawan, Nak, kau tak mau melawan?" Muscular berkata sambil membawa Deku mendekat padanya. "Aku tidak suka anak kecil yang hanya bisa berteriak tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Menatap pria besar itu dengan marah, Deku berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan kedua tangannya ia berusaha meninju pria besar itu sementara kakinya berusaha menendang. Namun kedua kaki maupun tangannya tak ada yang sanggup mencapai pria itu dan malah membuat pria yang menontonnya bosan.

"Kau benar-benar hanya anak yang bisa bicara, ya? Apa Ground Zero sama sekali tidak mengajari bagaimana caranya bertempur?" Muscular berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Deku dan membuat bocah itu berteriak saking nyeri. "Kalau ia tidak mau mengajarimu, biar kuajarkan cara memukul yang benar!"

Dengan cepat tangan Muscular bergerak ke arahnya. Deku melihat pukulan akan datang, namun ia tak bisa mencegah. Ia ngeri membayangkannya, hanya dia tak mau menutup mata. Ia tak akan lari.

Pukulan yang ia tunggu ternyata tak pernah datang. Tinju yang mengarah padanya tertahan tepat beberapa mili di depan wajahnya. Ada tangan lain yang menahan tangan pria itu dan mencengkeramnya erat hingga pria itu menjerit dan melepaskannya.

"_Son of a b****,"_ orang itu berkata dengan kepala berlumuran darah, "sasaranmu itu aku, bukan? Kenapa kau harus mengganggu anak kecil lemah sepertinya?"

Meraung kesakitan, pria besar itu pun mundur selangkah setelah tangannya dilepaskan oleh Katsuki. Matanya menyipit, menatap Katsuki yang sebelumnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia yakin ia sudah memberikan pukulan penghancur dengan seluruh kekuatan ototnya. Tak mungkin pemuda ini masih bisa bangkit.

"Tadinya aku mau bersabar," ujar Katsuki sambil berjalan menghampiri, "tapi kau cukup keterlaluan."

Melihat Katsuki mendekat, Muscular pun menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya dengan Muscle Augmentation miliknya. Ia meningkatkan Durability ototnya berkali-kali lipat seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambil Katsuki. "Hah? Coba saja! Tanpa baju perangmu kau takkan bisa—"

Perkataannya terputus saat Katsuki menghantamkan tinjunya ke tubuh orang itu dan menjatuhkannya. Bahkan otot-otot yang menyelubungi pria itu tak kuat menahan serangan hingga meledak dan menampilkan tubuh aslinya. Sebelum ia sempat menggunakan Muscle Augmentationnya lagi, Katsuki menghantamkan kembali tinjunya dan kali ini tepat mengenai perut hingga membuat Muscular berteriak kesakitan.

Tak cukup hanya itu, Katsuki kembali mengumpulkan ledakan di tangannya. Seperti Red Gauntlet, dihantamkannya tinjunya berulang kali pada Muscular. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat dan ledakan yang dihasilkan terus mengenai Muscular bertubi-tubi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa lawannya sudah tumbang dan terus memukulinya.

Ketika ledakan di tangannya sudah berhenti, barulah ia sadar bahwa lawannya sudah tak bisa bergerak. Perlahan, ia pun bangkit dan mundur. Terengah-engah seperti kehabisan napas ia berdiri menatap lawan.

"Ke...napa?"

Manik merah memicing sementara kedua tangan Katsuki mengepal. Siap menghantam pria itu bila masih menjadi ancaman.

"Padahal...," ujar pria itu terbata-bata, "kau tidak mengenakan seragam."

Masih sambil mengatur napas, Katsuki berkata, "Dasar bodoh!"

Muscular tidak menjawab. Tidak punya tenaga untuk bertanya kembali. Untungnya Katsuki masih berbaik hati menjelaskan.

"Beberapa _hero_ menggunakan seragam untuk meningkatkan kekuatan," ujar Katsuki, "tapi ada juga yang menggunakannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan."

Kelihatannya Muscular tak mendengarkan. Menghela napas, Katsuki pun berbalik. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, bocah yang ia cari sebelumnya langsung menubruknya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Refleks, ia pun memaki jengkel sambil meneriakkan nama bocah itu, "Deku!"

Sebelum Katsuki sempat melanjutkan dengan umpatan, bocah itu sudah memeluknya erat. Tanpa banyak bicara si bocah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Katsuki sementara tetes-tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pundak sang _hero_ nomor satu. Menghela napas, Katsuki meletakkan tangannya di kepala si bocah, mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau terluka?" Ia bertanya sambil mengusap kepala si bocah, "Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Gelengan terasa di bahunya namun Deku tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tetap diam sambil memeluk Katsuki.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja," jawab Katsuki akhirnya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri sambil membawa bocah itu di pelukannya. Hanya saja bocah itu menolak yang membuat Katsuki semakin bingung. Frustasi ia pun membentak bocah itu dan berkata, "Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Apa maumu? Jangan membuatku jengkel!"

Dibentak membuat Deku kaget. Namun bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sebaliknya butiran airmatanya semakin deras yang membuat Katsuki menyesal sudah memarahinya. Sang _hero_ nomor satu pun menatap langit, berharap langit memberinya belas kasihan. Tangannya mengusap wajah sebelum kembali menatap si bocah.

Dengan suara yang lebih pelan ia berkata, "Deku, kemari!"

Sekali lagi bocah itu menggeleng yang membuat amarahnya nyaris meledak, lagi. Hanya teringat airmata bocah itu, ia pun berusaha menahan diri. Menghela napas Katsuki kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku bertanya," ujar Katsuki dan ia berusaha sesabar mungkin saat mengucapkannya, "apa yang salah denganmu sebenarnya? Kau sakit? Kau lapar? Kau ingin sesuatu? Apa? Jangan hanya menangis saja! Kau—"

Menyadari ia justru menumpahkan seluruh kejengkelannya, Katsuki langsung berhenti. Bukannya semakin lega, ia malah semakin putus asa melihat banyaknya airmata yang mengalir menuruni pipi gembil bocah itu. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun menyerah dan berjongkok untuk membantu menghapus airmatanya.

"Maaf," gumam pemuda itu. "Aku salah sudah memarahimu."

Manik hijau Deku mengerjap pelan saat mendengar suara Katsuki.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "kenapa kau menangis seperti ini."

Kepala bocah itu terangkat dan ia menatap Katsuki yang balas memandanginya. Kali ini ia tidak melihat amarah di wajah pemuda itu. Sebaliknya, ia melihat pemuda itu menatapnya seperti hampir menangis.

"Kau mau memberitahuku?"

Mendengarnya membuat si bocah menghapus airmatanya. Menggunakan kedua tangan, ia menggosok-gosok matanya agar airmatanya berhenti. Ketika tangisannya berhenti, ia pun menatap sang _hero_ nomor satu dan menyentuh wajahnya.

Terbata-bata akhirnya ia berkata, "Shocchan bilang... kau dalam bahaya, Katsuki."

Katsuki mengerjap-ngerjap dan ia memutar bola matanya. Memang pagi ini mereka sempat membahas hal itu, tapi masa sih bocah ini menangis gara-gara itu?

"Mereka mengincarmu," ujar bocah ini sambil berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak mengalir. "Dan kau terluka parah."

Mengerjap pelan, Katsuki tidak membantah. Ia sengaja mengalah untuk tahu berapa banyak penjahat yang berada di sekitarnya. Kalau ia menunjukkan perlawanan dan menang tiba-tiba pasti penjahat lain akan datang dan mengepungnya sebelum ia mengalahkan Muscular. Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa sikapnya justru membuat bocah ini khawatir. Tahu begitu langsung saja ia kalahkan penjahat itu.

"Dan aku hanya bisa menjerit," ucap bocah itu sambil menangis. "Aku tak bisa apa-apa."

Mendengar itu Katsuki terdiam. Ia menatap si bocah.

"Aku ingin menolong Katsuki," kata bocah itu lagi, "tapi tanganku bahkan tidak sampai dan tenagaku payah. Padahal aku ada di sana."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Katsuki menaruh satu tangannya di atas kepala bocah itu. Dalam satu tarikan singkat, ia menarik bocah itu dan memeluknya erat. Untunglah kali ini si bocah tidak meronta dan menangis pelan.

"Wow," ujar Katsuki akhirnya, "para _hero_ pro pasti akan malu kalau mendengar kata-katamu, Deku."

"K-Katsuki?"

"Menyelamatkanku?" Katsuki berkata sambil memeluknya erat. "Kau lupa bahwa aku ini _hero_ nomor satu?"

"T-tapi Katsuki berdarah," gumam bocah itu, "Katsuki nyaris tewas."

"Itu hanya akting! Lagipula sudah kubilang aku ini _hero_ nomor satu," potong Katsuki. "Penjahat kacangan seperti ini takkan membunuhku. Kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku."

"Katsuki!"

"Aku tidak mau diselamatkan olehmu." Katsuki mengulangi dengan penekanan. "Jangan coba-coba melakukannya!"

Deku menatapnya sebelum menundukkan kepala. Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kesal dan marah, karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Juga, tidak diizinkan melakukan sesuatu. Semuanya karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena ia... lemah.

"Tapi kalau kau bersikeras," ujar Katsuki lagi, "aku tahu seseorang yang bisa kau selamatkan."

Suara Katsuki membuat Deku menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. Ia mengerjap dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku? Bisa menyelamatkan?"

Mengangguk, Katsuki berkata, "Hanya kau yang bisa. Kau mau menyelamatkannya?"

Manik hijau menatapnya ragu, namun pada akhirnya bocah itu mengangguk pelan.

"Mau berjanji padaku?" Katsuki mengangkat jari kelingking di hadapan bocah itu, "bahwa kau akan selalu menyelamatkannya kalau aku meminta?"

Deku menatapnya pelan sebelum mengangguk lagi. Mengikuti Katsuki, ia pun mengangkat jari mungilnya dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada tangan Katsuki. "Aku janji. Tapi siapa yang harus kuselamatkan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ada seseorang yang selalu di dekatku, bukan?"

Menggerakkan kepala pelan, Deku menatap Katsuki. Dahinya berkerut sebelum berkata, "Ei-chan?"

Menggeleng Katsuki menatapnya jengkel, "Dan juga bukan Bakazawa, tak perlu repot-repot menebak tua bangka itu."

Deku berpikir keras sebelum berkata, "Mama Katsuki?"

"Yang benar saja," Katsuki hampir menjerit mendengar kepayahan bocah ini menebak, "nenek sihir itu bahkan tak ada di sampingku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkan orang yang tak ada?"

Sekali lagi bocah itu berpikir dan ia berkata, "Tapi yang ada di sampingmu saat ini hanya a... ku?"

Katsuki mengangkat alis dan menunjuknya. "Nah!"

"Aku?"

Sekali ini Katsuki mengangguk dan berkata, "Kau."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau terjadi hal seperti ini lagi," ujar Katsuki sambil menyentuhkan tangannya di kepala bocah itu, "kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu. Aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu."

"Tapi, Katsuki..." Deku berkata lagi. Ingin protes. Kenapa ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Apakah karena ia lemah? Karena ia tidak bisa apa-apa sehingga Katsuki memintanya pergi?

"Kalau tidak," Katsuki berkata lagi, "aku akan sangat marah. Sangat-sangat marah."

Untuk sesaat, Deku tertegun. Ekspresi Katsuki saat itu bukan ekspresi orang yang jengkel. Ekspresi itu pertama kali dilihatnya saat mereka berhadapan dengan _slime_ dan Katsuki jengkel karena ia kotor dan berantakan. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Katsuki tidak terlihat marah. Justru pemuda itu terlihat sangat sangat takut dan sedih.

"Mengerti?"

Manik hijau masih menatap Katsuki. Beberapa saat lamanya hingga akhirnya ia menunduk. Bertanya-tanya apakah ia yang lemah ini masih dapat melindungi pemuda itu dari kesedihan?

"Hei?" Katsuki berkata lagi, menuntut jawaban. "Kau mengerti tidak?"

Deku menatapnya lama sebelum berkata, "Ya, Katsuki."

.

.

.

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Horee! Masih dapet satu chapter sebelum Liburan berakhir! Apa kabar, semua? Cyan di sini. Masih dengan Katsudeku! Nggak nyangka chapter ini cepet banget tapi ane sendiri jujur nggak sabar berhubung banyak hero yang akan bergabung. _

_Aniway untuk :_

_** el-vtrich**__ : iyaaa, Katsuki onii-chan uda jauh lebih lembut. Dia uda nggak bisa marah-marah, kalau marah-marah nanti diserang airmata segede biji K.O ditempat langsung. Walaupun heeh, tsundere makes Katsuki, Katsuki XD_

_Nah! Untuk... kenapa Deku ada di reruntuhan, kenapa Katsuki nangis, pasti bakal kejawab seiring ceritanya bertambah. Sehabis chapter ini kita mulai kupas satu persatu, setelah tim inteligen bergabung :D_

_**hanazawa kay**__ :bener gak tuh, Bang Katsuki? (sikut-sikut si Abang, terus buru-buru kabur, takut ditembak pake AP Cannon) tapi ehem, sebagai author saya informasikan bahwa Bang katsuki emang sayang pake banget sama Deku. (*dikejer Katsuki ! help)_

_Hm, soal Deku punya quirk, Katsuki sendiri yakin dia nggak quirkless sih XD jadi kita percaya aja sama penilaian protagonis tapi mirip antagonis kita ini._

_Also, thank you as well for anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D_

_For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	7. Ask 5

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 5. Where are you?**

_ Kabut tebal berwarna putih menghalangi pandangan. Saking pekatnya tak ada yang dapat Katsuki rasakan selain udara. Kemana pun tangannya bergerak, hanya udara yang dapat dikecapnya. Hanya kakinya yang merasakan pijakan kuat tempatnya berdiri._

_ 'Di mana ini?' pikirnya sambil terus melangkah dan merentangkan tangan. Dingin terasa begitu tangannya bersentuhan dengan kabut namun ia terus melanjutkan perjalanan. _

_ Ketika ia tengah melangkah tanpa arah, sesuatu melesat di sampingnya. Membuat kabut di sekelilingnya lenyap dan pandangannya lebih jelas. Kali ini ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut ikal acak-acakan berlari. Dari belakang ia melihat bahunya yang tak terlalu lebar, tubuh juga tangan dan kaki yang kurus._

_ Melihat orang itu berlari melewatinya, ia pun memacu kecepatan. Kedua kakinya mulai mengayun bersama kedua tangan, mengejar orang itu. Alhasil dalam sekejap ia berhasil mendapatkan dan menyentuh bahunya. Dipaksanya orang itu menoleh dan ketika ia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajahnya, orang itu berkata,_

_ "Ka*****!"_

Katsuki membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum menyadari di mana ia berada. Membiasakan diri dengan keremangan di kamarnya, ia pun bangkit dengan satu tangan memegangi kepalanya yang berkeringat.

Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya hingga ia mengernyit. Namun beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu juga dengan bayangan yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepala, menengadah, berharap dengan begitu gambaran tersebut akan kembali padanya.

Ini kesekian kalinya ia melihat mimpi yang sama. Selalu saja ia berada di tengah kabut dengan seseorang yang berlari melewatinya. Orang yang anehnya terasa familiar untuknya. Sayang setiap kali ia mencoba melihat wajahnya, mimpi ini selalu berakhir. Hanya orang itu selalu menyebutnya dengan panggilan khusus yang tak bisa diingatnya.

Menghela napas Katsuki pun berbalik dan hendak berbaring kembali. Namun ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya yang berbaring memunggunginya ia pun berhenti. Satu tangannya menyangga kepala sementara ia mengangkat selimut menutupi sosok mungil itu. Tangannya yang lain diselipkan di antara rambut hijaunya dan dielusnya pelan.

Di samping Katsuki, boneka Allmight berpindah tempat sementara bocah ini memeluk gulingnya erat. Ia pun mengambil boneka itu dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia membiarkan kepalanya mengenai bantal sebelum kembali mengelus rambut hijau yang lembut itu.

Ketenangan melingkupinya seiring dengan setiap belaian. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana _quirk_ bocah itu dapat bekerja sedemikian rupa padanya. Membuatnya gelisah setiap kali tak berada di dekat bocah itu dan menyelubunginya dengan kedamaian ketika melihatnya dekat. Baru kali ini ada _quirk_ yang bekerja seperti itu padanya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia menemukannya, bocah itu sudah menyerangnya dengan _quirk _tersebut.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pengaruh quirk ini akan luntur suatu saat nanti? Mungkinkah bila suatu saat muncul seseorang yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya ia akan terbebas dari pengaruhnya? Mungkin ketika ia menyerahkan bocah ini?

Mungkinkah?

Ataukah justru pengaruh quirk ini akan semakin kuat? Begitu kuat hingga membuatnya tak bisa menyerahkan bocah ini. Bahkan lebih memilih menyembunyikannya dibanding membiarkan orang lain merebut bocah ini darinya.

* * *

Suara hentakan yang lebih nyaring dari biasa membuat Kirishima menghentikan upaya membuat teh untuk para tamunya. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit sementara tamu-tamu yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu menatap dengan gelisah. Melihat reaksi para tamu, ia pun kembali tersenyum menenangkan dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir! Itu bukan musuh. Paling-paling itu—"

Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Walaupun para tamunya orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa melihat situasi apa pun, tetap saja mereka memandang waspada. Terlebih ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang muncul dari balik pintu diikuti dengan pemuda pirang yang tampaknya siap menyemburkan amarah.

_ "Ohayou!"_

"_Ohayou!_" Para tamu dan Kirishima kompak menjawab serempak begitu anak kecil itu mengucapkan salamnya. Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada bocah itu tentunya hingga pemuda di belakangnya kembali berteriak.

_ "For f***'s sake!" _

Seperti biasa umpatanlah yang mengawali semua ucapan si pemuda yang tengah meletakkan payung dan mengayun-ayunkannya untuk mengusir sisa air hujan. Setelah dirasanya kering baru ditumpuknya payung itu di samping berdesakan dengan payung milik yang lain. Sembari mengumpat ia berkata, "Hujannya deras sekali! Sialan!"

Setelah melepas sepatu barulah ia menyadari tatapan para tamu yang tertuju padanya. Alisnya terangkat dan ia memandanginya satu persatu sebelum berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Namun ia berhenti ketika melihat Deku diam memandangi salah seorang tamu mereka. Disentuhkannya satu tangan ke kepala anak kecil itu sambil berkata, "Deku! Lepas dulu jaketmu!"

Anak itu hampir tidak mendengar. Manik hijaunya begitu terpana dengan sayap merah di punggung salah satu tamu mereka. Bahkan menyadari tatapannya, sang tamu iseng menggerakkan sayap dan membuat anak itu ternganga, terpesona pada sayapnya.

Melihat itu, Deku bergerak semakin ingin mendekat pada tamunya. Namun Katsuki keburu menahan dan mengangkat bocah itu ke sofa. Dibantunya bocah itu melepaskan jaket bertudung warna hijau yang ia kenakan. Baru setelahnya ia membawa bocah itu melewati ruang makan dan meletakkannya di samping Kirishima. Untunglah saat melihat rekannya, perhatian bocah itu teralih dan sebagai gantinya ia memandangi Kirishima yang tengah sibuk menyediakan teh.

"Ei-chan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ia menawarkan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik kabinet. "Aku bisa membawakannya kalau mau."

"Terima kasih, Deku-kun!" Kirishima berkata sambil memamerkan giginya, "Tapi ini berat, jadi biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Deku masih memandanginya dan menatap dari balik kabinet. Ia mengamati saat Kirishima mengangkat nampan yang berisi cangkir itu untuk dibawa ke meja makan. Diikutinya pemuda itu sementara manik hijaunya kembali mengamati tamu-tamu yang sudah menempati tempatnya.

"Sini!" Katsuki berkata sambil mengangkatnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia berjalan melewati meja makan menuju ke ruangan kaca. Didorongnya pintu di ruangan itu, melewati kepompong berwarna kuning yang melintang di tengah-tengah ruang. Dengan sengaja Katsuki menginjak kepompong itu, membuat penghuninya mengeluarkan kepala dan melewatinya menuju ke sofa. Didudukkannya Deku di sofa sementara ia berkata, "Kau bermain di sini dulu, mengerti?"

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Katsuki memberikannya boneka Allmight dari dalam tas yang langsung disambutnya tanpa banyak bertanya. Namun begitu melihat kepompong kuning menghampiri Katsuki dengan wajah pucat kurang tidur yang ia kenal, ia pun kembali tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan ia berkata, "_Ohayou_, Shocchan!"

Mendengar itu, Aizawa berhenti bergerak. Ditatapnya bocah itu sebelum melambaikan tangan membalas si bocah. Melepaskan diri dari kepompong kuningnya, pria itu mendekat pada Deku dan si pemuda pirang. Diusapkannya kepala bocah itu dan berkata, "_Ohayou_, Deku! Pagi sekali kau datang!"

Ia mengangguk, "Katsuki yang membangunkanku pagi-pagi."

"Ah," Aizawa melirik pemuda pirang itu dari sudut matanya, "Katsuki, ya? Ya, ya, dia memang rajin sekali membangunkan orang."

Satu tangan Katsuki mengangkat tangan Aizawa dari atas kepala si bocah sebelum melemparkannya. Ia menatap Aizawa dan berkata, "Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Overprotektif sekali," komentar Aizawa sembari mendecak. Ia pun berbalik dan menguap lebar sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika ia tinggal selangkah lagi tiba di pintu, ia pun berkata, "Siapa di luar?"

"Endeavor," jawab Katsuki sembari mengikutinya. "Dan perwakilan _Hero_ Safety Public Comission."

Aizawa menatapnya lagi. Ia menghela napas dan mendorong pintu. Matanya langsung tertuju ke ruang makan di mana empat tamunya duduk. Masih dengan gayanya yang santai ia menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "_Well_, aku tak punya tempat untuk menikmati kopiku."

Tertawa, _hero_ yang memiliki sayap merah di punggungnya bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Silakan pakai tempatku, Eraser Head! Maafkan kelancangan kami yang datang sepagi ini sebelum jam buka kantor."

"Duduklah, Hawk!" Aizawa berkata sambil berjalan ke dapur dan kembali menjaring air. Sikapnya tetap santai walau semua perbuatannya terus diamati oleh keempat tamunya. Ia mengisi air dengan santai sembari berkata, "Kau tidak datang bersama anakmu, Endeavor?"

Endeavor tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Katsuki terlebih dulu baru berkata, "Bukankah kau mengenal generasi mereka dengan sangat baik?"

Aizawa menggerakkan kepalanya tidak mengambil pusing. Ia tahu bahwa sama sepertinya, _hero_ nomor dua asuhan Endeavor itu juga sulit diatur. Sedikit banyak ia bisa mengerti walau hubungannya dan _hero_ nomor satu asuhannya masih jauh bersahabat.

Sembari menunggu air matang, ia pun berjalan kembali ke meja makan menatap keempat tamunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Kirishima dan Katsuki terlebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keputusan meeting yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab sang _hero_ yang dipanggil Hawk itu, "kami datang terkait laporan soal Muscular."

Bergumam sedikit, Aizawa mengambil jarak dari meja makan. Ia menunjuk Katsuki dengan ibu jari dan berkata, "Itu hasil kerja Ground Zero di sana."

"Kami tidak menanyakan itu, Eraser Head," salah satu dari staff Endeavor menjawab. Dikeluarkannya data-data penelitian dan ia berkata, "Yang ingin kami katakan justru kejadian setelah ini."

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian kebobolan lagi?" Kirishima menimpali.

"Bukan, bukan soal itu," Hawk kembali berkata, mencairkan suasana. "Hanya, orang itu mengatakan hal yang menarik saat ditangkap sehingga kami rasa perlu menyampaikannya."

Aizawa menyipitkan mata, begitu juga dengan Katsuki dan Kirishima. Tanpa perlu diminta, Hawk membaca keingintahuan mereka. Melanjutkan perkataannya pria dengan sayap merah di punggungnya itu berkata, "Katanya All for One sudah bangkit."

Baik Aizawa maupun Katsuki tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya menatap Hawk dengan dahi berkerut seolah tak percaya. Hanya satu orang di antara mereka yang masih bisa berbicara walau harus tergagap saat mengucapkannya.

"T-T-Tunggu!" Kirishima akhirnya berkata, "B-bukankah penjahat itu sudah mati? Ground Zero yang mengalahkannya waktu itu. Ya 'kan, Bakubro?"

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dadanya. Menatap para _hero_ yang ada di ruangan ia menyipitkan mata.

"Justru itu," ujar Endeavor sembari bangkit dan mendekat pada sang _hero_ nomor satu yang berdiri membelakangi pintu kaca, "kami ingin tahu, benarkah Ground Zero sudah menghabisi penjahat itu?"

Menggantikan Katsuki, Aizawa lah yang menjawab. Masih dengan sikap santai, pria itu berkata, "Aku mengerti kenapa kalian semua ragu. Tapi aku yang menggiringnya keluar waktu itu, jadi tak mungkin salah. Orang itu benar-benar All for One karena aku masih bisa merasakan sisa _quirk_ nya ketika membawanya keluar."

Sekali lagi Hawk mencoba menenangkan kedua pihak yang saling beradu pendapat. Ia berkata, "Sudah! Kami bukan datang untuk mencurigaimu, Eraser Head! Kami juga mengira bahwa Muscular hanya menakut-nakuti kita yang tengah sensitif dengan kebangkitan League of Villains ini. Terlebih penjara-penjara banyak yang dibobol sekalipun memiliki pengamanan anti _quirk_. Makanya kami memastikan bahwa All for One yang dikatakannya hanya gertakan saja."

Mendengar itu bukannya bernapas lega, Katsuki malah mendenguskan tawa. Sikapnya membuat para tamu, mentor juga rekannya menoleh padanya dengan mengerutkan dahi. Dan ia pun tak sungkan mengemukakan pendapatnya untuk mereka.

"Kau salah tempat, elang bodoh," ujar Katsuki dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, "kalau kau ingin memastikan kebenarannya, tidakkah lebih baik kau tangkap para penjahat itu satu persatu daripada menanyai kami?"

"Tidak, Ground Zero," balas Hawk sambil bangkit berdiri dengan tenang dan menyentuh pundaknya, "kau lah satu-satunya yang berhadapan dengan penjahat itu tanpa ditemani seorang pun. Justru kami ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Apa yang membuatmu memenangkan pertarungan itu?"

Katsuki menggerakkan bahu, "Hanya tinju dan pukulan biasa, tidak ada yang lain."

"Kau yakin?" Hawk bertanya. "Hanya itu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Katsuki bertanya, "Kau ingin aku memberitahumu bahwa aku memiliki _quirk_ lain yang lebih superior dibanding All for One? Kuberitahu kalian, _quirk_ milikku hanya _explotion_ dan itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya."

Semua yang hadir memandang Katsuki tanpa berkedip. Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya paling tidak hingga Hawk menghampiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia berkata singkat, "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu!"

"Hawk!"

"Sudahlah, Endeavor-san," Hawk berkata sambil berjalan ke arahnya, "kita juga tidak punya bukti bahwa All for One belum dikalahkan. Lagipula Ground Zero ada benarnya, tidak seharusnya kita bersantai di sini sementara para penjahat itu berkeliaran dan menyebar berita bahwa All for One akan bangkit."

Endeavor tampak tidak setuju dengan Hawk. Namun keduanya berpandangan cukup lama, seolah berbicara melalui pandangan mata. Pada akhirnya Endeavor mengalihkan tatapan dengan decakan sebal sementara Hawk menghela napas.

Tepat ketika mereka tengah berhenti bercakap-cakap, suara air yang tengah dimasak berbunyi nyaring. Mendengarnya, Kirishima segera bergerak untuk mematikan teko. Ia berinisiatif menumpahkan air di dalamnya ke dalam cangkir berisi kopi yang telah disiapkan Aizawa berhubung atasannya masih sibuk berdiskusi serius dengan para tamu mereka.

"Tapi Hawk," Aizawa berkata setelah mereka berhenti sejenak, "kedatanganmu bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan soal ini, 'kan? Bagaimana dengan hal yang kuminta kau selidiki sebelumnya?"

Hawk mengangkat alis dan ia kembali beranjak ke meja makan. Ia menempati kursinya kembali dan berkata, "Ah, ya, soal itu juga. Aku sudah menyelidiki tempatnya seperti permintaanmu dan menemukan banyak hal menarik."

"Kau memintanya menyelidiki sesuatu, Aizawa-san?" Kirishima yang paling dekat dengannya kembali bicara. "Apa yang kau minta ia selidiki?"

"Artikel mengenai kota hantu," kata Hawk sambil membuka laptop di atas meja makan dan menyalakannya, "juga daftar semua _quirk_ yang dimiliki para pro _hero_ menggunakan _database_ pemerintah."

Kirishima baru saja hendak bertanya ketika Katsuki mendekat dan berdiri di belakang pria bersayap itu. Satu tangannya menyentuh pinggiran meja, nyaris menggebraknya, hingga membuat Hawk menoleh. Walaupun sepertinya ia tak menyadarinya dan berkata, "Apa yang kau temukan?"

Mengerjap pelan Hawk hanya tertawa kecil. Pria itu mengetikkan kata sandi untuk laptopnya terlebih dahulu dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menunjukkan hasil penemuannya. Sembari menunggu ia berkata, "Aku mencoba memetakan kota dan menyalinnya kembali dengan peta kota sekarang. Belum selesai karena yang kupetakan baru sedikit, tapi cukup menarik."

"Apa yang menarik?"

"Yang menarik adalah aku menemukan bahwa jalan masuknya tidak hanya satu," ucap Hawk sambil menelusuri laptop dan menyajikan gambar peta yang ia maksud untuk diperlihatkan pada hadirin. "Mungkin kalau pemetaan ini selesai, kita akan tahu berapa banyak pintu masuk yang berhubungan dengan kota Musutafu."

"Dan apa artinya bila banyak pintu masuknya?" Kirishima mendadak bicara. "Apakah itu yang menyebabkan para penjahat kebanyakan lari ke gorong-gorong belakangan ini?"

"Persis!" Hawk menunjuknya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku pun memikirkan hal yang sama, beberapa penjahat yang kukejar pun melarikan diri ke sana."

Katsuki menyipitkan mata. Ia memerhatikan peta yang dibuat oleh Hawk dengan menumpuk gambarnya di atas peta kota yang asli. Bila melihat peta, lokasi tempat ia masuk dan tempat ia berjalan, maka seharusnya ada pintu keluar lain tak jauh dari sana. Belum lagi tempat yang ia gunakan sudah hancur karena pilar berwarna hijau yang menyangganya sudah tak ada. Apakah hal yang sama juga terjadi di tempat lain?

"Yang menarik adalah, semua kota yang ditinggalkan memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan kota yang kita tinggali sekarang. Beberapa poster yang ada juga mengiklankan produk yang mirip dengan yang kita gunakan." Hawk kembali menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. "Hanya saja kalau begitu timbul pertanyaan, siapa yang tinggal dan bagaimana caranya hingga kota itu bisa terkubur di dalam?"

"Itulah yang kami minta kau ungkapkan," timpal Aizawa. Ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Lalu soal _quirk_ yang kutanyakan? Adakah orang yang memiliki _quirk_ yang dapat menghilangkan ingatan?"

"Untuk pro _hero_, saat ini tak ada," jawab Hawk. "Hanya untuk instansi pemerintahan sendiri, aku tak bisa membantumu karena beda departemen. Mungkin Tsukauchi bisa membantumu."

"Akan kutanyakan padanya," balas Aizawa sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas informasimu, Hawk."

_Hero_ yang bersayap itu mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Bukan masalah, tapi tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku terus menyelidikinya?"

"Sesuka—"

Sebelum Aizawa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Katsuki sudah memutari meja makan dan menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda itu memberikan sedikit tekanan pada sang atasan sebelum berkata, "Kurasa kita harus bicara."

Menyipitkan mata, Aizawa diam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Di luar kalau begitu."

Katsuki tak menjawab. Ia berbalik lebih dulu, berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju ke pintu keluar. Ditariknya pintu itu sebelum melewatinya. Baru setelah beberapa saat, Aizawa meninggalkan para tamu dan mengikutinya.

Ketika ia sudah berada di luar, pemuda asuhannya itu tengah mencengkeram pegangan di tangga. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata, "Kau meminta orang-orang pemerintah itu mengeceknya."

Aizawa mengacak-acak rambut, "Bukannya kau yang minta?"

Berbalik, Katsuki pun berkata, "Apa saja yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

Menatap pemuda yang dibesarkan di agensinya itu Aizawa terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka, Aizawa pun berkata, "Kalau soal anak yang hilang, aku tidak mengatakannya pada mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

Katsuki menyipitkan mata sebelum mendecih.

"Satu-satunya yang kuberitahukan hanyalah kepolisian setempat yang ada di sana dengan mengkategorikannya sebagai anak hilang. Tapi tidak kukatakan bahwa aku menemukannya di kota yang terkubur," ungkap Aizawa sembari bersadar pada sisi pagar yang lain. "Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin bahwa anak itu adalah anak yang berasal dari kota yang tertimbun."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Katsuki berkata sambil melewati orang itu. Digenggamnya pegangan pintu dan berkata, "Aku masuk du—"

"Yang tidak kumengerti," potong Aizawa sebelum Katsuki masuk ke dalam, "adalah sikapmu, Bakugou. Sikapmu yang tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui keberadaan anak itu."

"Omong kosong!" Katsuki berkata tanpa belas kasihan. "Kalau memang begitu aku takkan membiarkanmu menanyakan panti asuhan atau pihak kepolisian mengenai anak ini."

Aizawa melipat tangannya. Manik hitamnya menyipit memandangi Katsuki cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Kuharap begitu."

Mendengus pelan, Katsuki pun mendorong pintu. Ia baru melewati ambang pintu ketika mendengar suara jeritan memekikkan telinga. Suara yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor mereka berada.

Sebelum Katsuki bergerak, Aizawa sudah lebih dulu menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan kantornya yang ada di lantai dua. Melihatnya, Katsuki pun hendak mengikuti. Namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam terlebih dulu. Dipanggilnya Kirishima dan hanya satu kata yang ia perintahkan pada pemuda itu. "Jaga Deku!"

Tanpa mendengar komentar rekannya, Katsuki mengikuti Aizawa. Sama seperti sang atasan, ia pun belum mengganti baju sehari-harinya dengan seragam tempurnya yang biasa. Hanya suara jeritan yang didengarnya tak mungkin menunggunya berganti baju lebih dulu. Mungkin hal itu juga yang menjadi pertimbangan sang atasan sehingga keduanya memilih langsung berlari di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur daerah sekitar.

Berkat langkahnya yang cepat, ia berhasil menyusul atasannya. Ketika ia tiba di lokasi, ia cukup kaget melihat kemunculan makhluk-makhluk buruk rupa dengan mulut lebar dan otak segar menonjol di kepala mereka. Warna mereka beragam, namun jumlah mereka yang banyak cukup membuat Katsuki dan Eraser Head menganga.

"Lima puluh—tidak, seratus," ujar Eraser Head ketika melihat banyaknya jumlah makhluk-makhluk itu, "bagaimana—"

Katsuki tidak perlu menghitungnya untuk tahu bahwa jumlah musuhnya sangat banyak. Ketika salah satu Nomu menghadang di depan Aizawa, tanpa ragu ia meninju makhluk tersebut dengan _explotion_ miliknya. Tinjunya yang kuat berhasil membuat satu Nomu melayang menjauhi mereka sekaligus membuat Nomu yang lain menyadari keberadaannya.

Tahu bahwa mereka akan segera dikepung, ia meminta Aizawa mundur dan berkata, "Bakazawa, telepon rambut sialan! Katakan padanya untuk membawa Endeavor dan timnya ke tempat ini."

"Anak ingusan!" Aizawa berkata sambil mengeluarkan ponsel yang untungnya berada di kantung bajunya. "Tanpa perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah berniat demikian."

Tak punya waktu untuk mendebat, Katsuki langsung mengarahkan serangannya pada Nomu lain yang hendak menyerang Aizawa. Satu tangannya bersinar dan ia meneriakkan jurus yang sudah sangat terkenal sejak ia mengikuti pertandingan halang rintang. "Howitzer—"

Menyadari adanya kekuatan besar yang akan menyerang mereka, para Nomu itu memindahkan sasaran. Dengan seluruh inderanya mereka memusatkan serangan pada orang yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan ancaman. Orang yang tengah menelepon dan lebih mudah dikalahkan.

"Impact!"

Ledakan di tangan Katsuki menghancurkan beberapa Nomu dalam sekali tembak. Namun bukan hanya itu, Eraser Head yang dikira tak berdaya pun berhasil menumbangkan beberapa yang mencoba menyerangnya. Ia berjongkok di atas tumpukan Nomu yang dikalahkan dengan ponsel menempel pada telinga. Mulutnya masih berkomat-kamit memberitakan apa yang terjadi pada rekan yang ia telepon sementara Katsuki menghalau satu persatu yang datang dengan kekuatannya.

"Ini tak ada habisnya," gerutu Katsuki. Beberapa Nomu yang tak ia hancurkan kembali bangkit sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain menghancurkan bagian kepalanya.

"Memang," Aizawa menjawab. Sembari memasukkan tangannya di saku celana, pria bergelar Eraser Head itu kembali berkata, "Tidakkah kau heran, Bakugou? Ini kedua kalinya para Nomu disebar di wilayah Musutafu."

"Apa?" Katsuki berteriak. Posisinya sedikit jauh dari Aizawa kala itu, "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Bakazawa!"

Aizawa tak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha memikirkan mengapa serangan Nomu untuk kedua kalinya juga terjadi di kota Musutafu. Dalam beberapa minggu ini, ia belum pernah mendengar adanya serangan di kota lain. Serangan Muscular pun terjadi di Musutafu seolah para penjahat itu sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Dering telepon menghentikan lamunannya. Ia pun segera menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sembari sesekali menghindar dari serangan Nomu yang luput dari pengawasan Ground Zero. "Ya? Bagaimana?"

Baru saja ia hendak mendengar, Nomu kembali menyerangnya sehingga jemarinya menekan layar. Terkejut, Aizawa buru-buru menangkap ponselnya tepat ketika suara Kirishima terdengar. Sepertinya tanpa sadar ia menekan tombol loudspeaker di ponselnya.

"Aizawa-san, kami tidak bisa ke sana," Kirishima berkata. "Di sekitar sini juga muncul banyak Nomu. Aku sampai tidak—" Terdengar suara jeritan yang membuat Aizawa berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya pucat. Terlebih ketika suara Kirishima terdengar beberapa saat kemudian dan berkata, "Oh, tidak! Deku! Tunggu!"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Aizawa berkata. "Kirishima? Ada apa dengannya?"

Sebelum Aizawa menjawab, seseorang melewatinya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan para Nomu di belakang juga dirinya. Melihat pemuda itu meninggalkan lokasi, para Nomu mengejarnya tanpa banyak bicara walaupun sesekali sang pemuda akan menghancurkan mereka satu persatu.

Melihatnya, Aizawa pun bergegas menyusulnya. Di belakang pemuda itu, sesekali ia akan menggunakan perban di tangannya dan menarik salah satu Nomu sebelum menghancurkannya. Walaupun aksinya tak banyak gunanya karena pemuda asuhannya itu sudah menghancurkan lebih dari setengah Nomu selama perjalanan.

Mereka tiba di jalan besar tempat kantor berada. Melihatnya, Aizawa sampai tak bisa bicara. Bila seratus Nomu saja sudah banyak, kali ini ia melihat makhluk yang mirip dengan makhluk itu namun dua kali lebih besar. Bertangan banyak, bersayap, dengan otak mencuat keluar dari kepala dan gigi bagaikan piranha, makhluk itu berkeliaran dan membuat kepanikan.

"Ini—"

"Oi! Jangan diam saja di sana!" Pria bersayap merah besar melayang di atas kepala Aizawa dan menembak beberapa Nomu dengan bulu sayapnya yang kemerahan, "Mereka ini banyak sekali. Paling tidak seorang sepuluh."

"Hawk!" Aizawa berkata ketika melihatnya. Namun ia tak lama-lama memusingkan pria itu berhubung Nomu sudah mendekat dan menyerangnya.

Di belakangnya, bau nitrogliserin menyebar di udara disusul dengan ledakan beruntun yang menghancurkan beberapa Nomu di sekelilingnya. Menyusul setelahnya ia mendengar orang itu berteriak, "Deku!"

Menyadari itu, Aizawa ikut mencari-cari. Ia mengira akan melihat bocah kecil berlari menghampiri Ground Zero. Hanya ia tak melihatnya dan sedikit banyak ia mulai khawatir. Pastinya hal ini pula yang dirasakan oleh pemuda asuhannya itu.

Mendecak kesal, Katsuki terus menerus menghancurkan Nomu. Sambil melakukannya, ia mencari-cari sosok berambut hijau yang seharusnya mudah dikenali. Hanya saja, karena tak menemukannya berulang kali ia terpaksa menghancurkan Nomu yang menghalangi pandangan. Bahkan saking tidak sabarnya ia berteriak, "Deku! Di mana kau?"

"B-B-Bakubro!"

Rekan Katsuki menghampirinya dan mendekat. "Deku-kun keluar, tapi ia menghilang. Aku mencoba mengikuti jejaknya tapi—"

Katsuki tak lagi mendengarkan. Ia berlari meninggalkan Kirishima dan terus mencari. Namun sesekali ia akan berhenti dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tak jauh darinya, Hawk yang berada paling dekat dengan Aizawa mendekat. Keduanya mengamati Endeavor yang bahkan tak mengeluarkan keringat saat menghabisi para Nomu. Semua Nomu yang mendekatinya akan langsung hancur menjadi abu.

"Ini aneh," Hawk berkata di samping Aizawa, "bagaimana caranya mereka mereproduksi Nomu dalam waktu singkat? Belum ada dua minggu sejak mereka bebas, bagaimana—"

"Itu juga pertanyaanku," Aizawa menimpali sambil sesekali menghindari serangan. "Jumlah ini terlalu banyak, belum lagi mereka dikerahkan di kota Musutafu. Seperti katamu, jangan-jangan mereka mengincar U.A?"

"Tapi jarak dari kantormu ke U.A masih cukup jauh, bukan? Kenapa mereka tidak langsung menyerang U.A saja?" Hawk kembali berkata. "Sebanyak ini pasti—"

"Mungkin karena pengamanan U.A diperketat?"

"Tidak," ucap seseorang yang bergabung dengan mereka dan menimbulkan kobaran api yang besar. "Tujuan mereka hanya satu. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan salah satu penjahat yang kau interogasi?"

Aizawa menoleh pada Hawk dan Endeavor. Ia menatap keduanya sebelum berkata, "Rupanya masih ada yang kalian sembunyikan."

"Bukannya menyembunyikan sih," Hawk berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "hanya kami tidak yakin."

Manik hitam Aizawa yang menyipit menuntut jawaban membuat Hawk tak bisa mengelak. Ia mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah dan berkata, "Para penjahat itu mengincar Katsuki Bakugou. Itu yang mereka katakan."

* * *

"Bakubro! Bakubro tunggu!" Kirishima mengikutinya berlari menyusuri gang dan jalan di sekitar kantor. Terengah-engah, akhirnya ia berhasil menyusul Katsuki dan ia berkata, "Kurasa Deku-kun tak mungkin lari sejauh ini. Kakinya tak mungkin kuat berlari sejauh ini."

"Deku!" Katsuki masih terus berteriak memanggilnya. "Deku! Di mana kau?"

Kirishima ingin menghentikannya namun ia tak punya pilihan selain ikut mencari. Lagipula ini salahnya karena ia luput mengawasi bocah itu. Ia yang lengah karena tak mengira bocah itu akan begitu nekat di tengah hujan sederas ini.

"Bakubro, bagaimana kalau kita mencari ke sebelah sana? Siapa tahu—"

Ucapannya terputus dan terdengar suara pekikan. Mendengarnya Kirishima pun memucat. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Deku? Bagaimana kalau Nomu menangkapnya dan terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Mendengar suara itu, Katsuki langsung berlari. Beberapa Nomu sempat menghalangi, namun ia menyingkirkan mereka hampir tanpa hambatan. Ia terus memacu kecepatannya dengan sesekali memanggil bocah itu.

"Deku!" Suaranya mulai terdengar putus asa. "Deku! Di mana—"

Suaranya terputus ketika melihat kabut putih menyebar di sekitarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, es melapisi seluruh permukaan bangunan dan tanah di dekatnya. Lapisan es tebal yang akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Giant Ice Wall."

Suara itu terdengar dari balik kabut diikuti dengan suara langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat. Menyadari itu, Katsuki menghentikan langkah dan menunggu. Setidaknya ia punya dugaan siapa orang yang berada di balik kabut ini.

"Katsuki!"

"Oh!" Pemuda dengan rambut dwiwarna menoleh pada anak kecil di pelukannya. Ia menurunkan anak itu begitu mereka berhasil keluar dari lapisan es dan membiarkan anak itu menghambur pada pemuda pirang di hadapan mereka. "Rupanya kau mengenalnya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Katsuki langsung menarik anak itu dan memeluknya erat. Selama sesaat ia diam sebelum mendorong anak itu dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja? Mereka melukaimu?"

Deku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Biarpun berkata begitu, Katsuki tak semudah itu percaya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu memutar-mutar Deku dan mengecek siku maupun lututnya. Walaupun seharusnya ia tahu melihat penampilan anak itu masih bersih seperti sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

Setelah ia mulai tenang, ia pun berkata, "Kau basah! Mana jaketmu?"

"Um, tertinggal," jawab Deku ragu-ragu. "Tapi Katsuki—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau sampai sakit?" Katsuki berkata dengan suara tinggi yang membuat bocah itu terdiam. Sementara itu ia menghapus sisa tetesan air dari kepala bocah itu dengan lengan bajunya. "Tunggulah sebentar, setelah ini kita pulang!"

"Deku-kun! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Aku khawatir sekali." Kirishima berkata ketika berhasil menyusul Katsuki dan melihat bocah itu berada di pelukan rekannya. Ia hendak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun terhenti saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Sedikit terkejut ia berkata, "T-Todoroki? Bagaimana—"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut dwiwarna dengan manik berlainan warna yang tengah menyingkirkan debu dari jaket jins yang ia kenakan pun berhenti. Ia menatap Kirishima dan berkata, "Aku diminta orang tua itu bergabung."

"Oh begitu," Kirishima berkata sambil menghampirinya, "kukira kau tak datang tadi. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu sambil mendekat dan memberikan satu tatapan curiga pada Katsuki. "Tadinya aku hendak mengkonfirmasi sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi."

"Soal apa?"

"Perkataan penjahat yang sebelumnya ditawan," Todoroki Shouto berkata. "Ia mengatakan satu hal yang membuatku sulit memercayainya."

Kirishima mengerutkan dahi. Satu-satunya penjahat yang ditangkat mereka baru-baru ini hanyalah Muscular. Namun ia tidak menimbulkan keributan berarti yang membuat _hero_ nomor dua itu harus datang sendiri.

"Ia bilang _hero_ nomor satu kita punya kelemahan besar," ujar Todoroki sambil menatap pemuda itu. "Dan setelah melihatnya, aku tahu apa kelemahannya."

"Bagaimana dia bisa bilang begitu?" Kirishima bingung. "Bukankah dia dikalahkan oleh Bakubro? Bagaimana—"

"Benar 'kan?" Todoroki berkata sambil menatapnya. "Kau juga mengakuinya?"

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Todoroki dengan tatapan membunuh yang sudah dilatihnya sejak mereka bersekolah di U.A. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram Deku erat, seolah pemuda di hadapannya akan merebut bocah itu darinya.

"Bahwa anak ini adalah kelemahan terbesarmu."

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Yay! 1 lagiii buat menemani akhir liburan XD hope you guys enjoy it! Finally bang dispenser akhirnya muncul. To be honest, saya uda pengen banget munculin doi dari ask 2 pas mereka diserang slime, terus ke ask 3 pas Nomu muncul pertama kali, juga ask 4 pas mau meeting, tapi semuanya gak jadi T^T akhirnya baru bisa muncul sekarang. Susah sekali dapet scene yang pas buat abang satu itu biar gantengnya nggak ilang. Btw saya juga suka pake banget sama Hawk XD_

_Aniway:_

_**hanazawa kay:**__ hahaha, syukurlah kalo Kay percaya! Bang Katsuki percaya banget bahwa ada quirk yang bikin dia gak tenang macem itu. Semoga quirknya nggak menyerang kamu juga :P_

_**el-vtrich**__: hola El-chan, seneng banget baca reaksi kamu, itu sesuai yang aku harepin :D dan memang di chapter sebelumnya itu aku juga suka banget. Deku nya nangis sementara Katsuki gak bisa diemin dan malah marah-marah, yang bikin makin salah, tapi aku juga senyum-senyum, mereka emang penuh fluff._

_Oh, kalo Kirishima sih uda pasti, best buddy banget, juga baru tau kalo dia good nanny juga :D Deku juga suka banget sama dia selain sama Katsuki, haha. Malah di tim itu, kayaknya Deku suka ketiganya dan vice versa._

_Soal Shouto, tentu ajaaaaa! Seperti yang aku bilang di atas, dari awal aku uda pengen masukin abang satu itu T^T tapi karena scenenya kayaknya gak masuk, jadinya aku revised terussss, sampe sekarang, finally bisa munculin si abang dan Giant Ice Wall nya. :P (Ngomong-ngomong, dia masuk aliansi gak ya?:P)_

_Also, thank you as well for anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D_

_For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	8. Ask 6

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 6. Do you understand?**

"Kami pulang!"

Aizawa menoleh dari balik meja makan dan mengamati ketika kedua staffnya muncul di ambang pintu teras. Ia bergumam sedikit sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke laptop. Tidak lagi memerhatikan ketika kedua karyawannya itu masuk ke dalam sembari menjinjing sepatu mereka.

"Halo, Deku-kun!" Kirishima yang lebih dulu melewati ruang tamu berkata. "Sedang menonton apa?"

"Umh," Deku menyahut pelan dengan kedua matanya tetap terpaku pada televisi. "Allmight."

Kirishima mengangkat alis, "Allmight? Oh! Memangnya ada film Allmight yang ditayangkan semalam ini? Episode yang mana Deku-kun?"

Deku kembali bergumam pelan sebelum menjawab. "Melawan penjahat, penculik teman Allmight."

"Oh, episode itu," Kirishima kembali berkata. "Itu episode awal-awal 'kan? Tepat saat-saat kemunculan Sir Night Eye. Aku juga suka episode yang itu. Bahkan sampai kurekam dan kutonton berkali-kali."

Sekali lagi Deku mengangguk dengan kepala tetap tertuju pada televisi di ruang tamu. Ia tak lagi memerhatikan ucapan Kirishima. Sebagai gantinya, Aizawa lah yang menyahut dan berkata, "Ini juga keempat kalinya dia menonton episode yang sama."

Kirishima yang bersandar di belakang sofa sampai terkejut mendengarnya. "Empat kali? Deku-kun, kau tidak bosan?"

Deku menggeleng pelan dan kembali sibuk menonton. Ia tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Kirishima. Sebagai gantinya partner Ground Zero yang murah senyum itu menoleh pada Aizawa dan berkata, "Ada perkembangan setelah penyerangan kemarin, Aizawa-san?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Aizawa. "Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, League of Villains tidak terdeteksi di mana pun."

"Mereka benar-benar menyamarkan persembunyiannya dengan baik," komentar Kirishima. Namun lagi-lagi ia beralih pada bocah yang tengah sibuk menonton TV dan berkata, "_Aniway_, Deku-kun, kemarin itu bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa bertemu dengan Todoroki?"

Bukannya menjawab, bocah berambut hijau itu berkonsentrasi penuh pada tontonannya. Manik hijaunya takkan berpaling hingga seseorang mengambil remote TV dan mematikannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Barulah saat itu pandangan si bocah berpaling, mencari-cari penyebab televisi yang ditontonnya tiba-tiba padam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menonton episode yang sama terus, bocah sialan?"

"Katsuki!" Deku berkata ketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang memegang remote yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya. Bergegas turun dari sofa, Deku mengejar pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke ruang ganti itu. "Katsuki, remotenya!"

Ucapannya diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh pemuda itu. Dengan sengaja, ia meletakkan remote TV di atas kulkas sehingga Deku tak bisa meraihnya. Sementara ia sendiri masuk ke ruang ganti dan berganti pakaian.

Melihat itu Deku menatap ke atas. Tanpa perlu mengulurkan tangan, bocah itu tahu bahwa tingginya takkan sanggup mencapai bagian atas kulkas. Ia pun berbalik, mencari-cari benda yang dapat membuatnya mencapai ketinggian tersebut.

"Sini! Biar kuambilkan!" Kirishima berkata sambil mendekat pada kulkas. "Dasar Bakubro!"

Mengulurkan tangan sedikit, Kirishima berhasil meraih remote yang sebelumnya diletakkan Katsuki di atas kulkas. Diberikannya remote tersebut pada Deku yang menerimanya dengan gembira. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, bocah itu langsung berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menyalakan kembali televisi.

Melihat bocah itu sangat bersemangat, Kirishima pun mengikuti dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap bocah yang kembali menempati sofa dengan tenang itu dan berkata, "Deku-kun suka sekali pada Allmight, ya?"

Mengangguk pelan, bocah itu berkata, "Suka."

Alis Kirishima terangkat dan ia berkata, "Yah, dia memang idola semua anak laki-laki. Dulu aku dan Bakubro pun sangat mengidolakannya. Apalagi dia juga pernah mengajar di sekolah kami."

Tertarik, Deku pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi. Ia menoleh pada Kirishima dan berkata, "Katsuki dan Ei-chan juga suka Allmight?"

Kirishima mengangguk. "Walaupun kelihatannya seperti itu, Bakubro juga sangat mengidolakan Allmight lho! Apalagi dulu Allmight yang memberikan medali saat ia memenangkan turnamen olahraga di tingkat pertama."

Deku terpana mendengarnya. Ia baru saja hendak melanjutkan pertanyaannya ketika seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dengan kedua tangan. Terkejut, ia pun menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan ada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi jengkelnya yang biasa.

"Kau tidak mau pulang, Deku? Masih mau mengobrol dengan rambut sialan ini?"

"Katsuki," panggil Deku saat melihatnya. "Mau pulang."

"Bagus," ucap Katsuki sambil menurunkan bocah itu ke lantai dan berkata, "Sana ambil ransel dan pakai jaketmu kalau begitu!"

Mengangguk, Deku pun segera berlari memutari ruang tamu untuk mengambil jaket dan ransel yang tergeletak sebelumnya. Dikenakannya jaket hijau bertopi kelinci miliknya sebelum memakai ranselnya. Ketika sudah selesai ia menghampiri Katsuki kembali dan memeluk kakinya. "Sudah!"

Sekali lagi Katsuki bergumam bagus, sembari mengacak-acak rambut si bocah. Ia pun mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Aku duluan, Bakazawa, Rambut sialan!"

Aizawa hanya menggumam sementara Kirishima melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun reaksi keduanya sangat berbeda ketika mendengar bocah yang digandeng Katsuki berkata, "Sampai besok! Ei-chan! Shocchan!"

"Sampai besok!" Keduanya menyahut bersamaan walaupun menggunakan panggilan yang berbeda untuk bocah itu.

"Ayo, Deku!" Katsuki kembali berkata. Didorongnya pintu depan dan ditahannya agar bocah itu bisa melenggang keluar. Ia baru melepaskannya ketika Deku sudah melewati ambang pintu. Bersama-sama mereka menuruni tangga dan berjalan di pinggir.

Jalanan masih cukup ramai sore itu sehingga Katsuki mengingatkan bocah itu agar tak melepaskan tangannya yang dipatuhi bocah itu dengan menganggukkan kepala. Setelah berjalan sepuluh menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di stasiun. Berhubung tengah berada di jam sibuk, Katsuki mengangkat bocah itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ramai," gumam bocah itu ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Katsuki dengan nyaman sementara kepalanya bertengger di bahu pemuda itu.

"Memang," jawab Katsuki yang tengah mengenakan masker dan topi yang menutupi telinga. "Pegang erat-erat, Deku! Jangan sampai jatuh!"

Sekali lagi Deku mengangguk sementara Katsuki berjalan masuk ke dalam stasiun. Setelah menempelkan kartunya sekali, ia pun masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke peron. Sesampainya di sana, ia menunggu hingga kereta tujuannya tiba sambil mengamati para pengunjung yang terus berdatangan.

Kereta yang ia tunggu tiba tak lama kemudian. Bersama dengan para pengunjung yang lain, ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tempat agak ke dalam agar tidak terhimpit. Satu tangannya memeluk Deku erat, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pegangan di kereta. Sekali lagi ia mengingatkan bocah itu agar tidak melepaskan pegangannya sebelum pintu kereta ditutup dan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Setelah tiga stasiun berlalu, Katsuki membawa Deku keluar dari kereta. Ketika melihat stasiun tujuannya tidak begitu ramai, ia pun menurunkan bocah itu dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menggandeng bocah itu, memastikan agar bocah itu tak lepas dari pandangannya hingga mereka keluar dari stasiun. Barulah saat itu ia melepaskan pegangannya pada si bocah dan membiarkannya berjalan di depannya.

Ia sudah mengatakan agar bocah itu tidak berjalan lebih jauh dari dua meter yang langsung dipatuhi oleh si bocah. Hanya tetap saja manik merahnya tak pernah lepas dari bocah itu. Sesekali ia akan memaksa bocah itu berhenti dan menggandengnya saat mereka harus menyeberang jalan. Barulah ketika mereka melewati pemukiman yang aman dari mobil, ia kembali melepaskan bocah itu dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di kompleks apartemennya, Deku tiba-tiba berjongkok di salah satu pojokan tempat petugas kebersihan mengambil sampah. Melihatnya, Katsuki bergegas menghampiri bocah itu dan berkata, "Ada apa, Deku? Kakimu sakit?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Deku mengangkat kepala. Ia memanggil Katsuki dan menunjuk benda yang diamatinya dari tadi. "Katsuki! Itu!"

Mendekat, Katsuki pun ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Diamatinya benda yang ditunjuk bocah itu sebelum memberikan komentar. Ketika menyadari benda apa yang menarik perhatian bocah itu, ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dan sambil menyentuh kepala bocah itu, ia berkata, "Biarkan saja! Ayo pergi!"

"Tapi, Katsuki," ujar bocah itu ragu-ragu sembari menunjuk boneka beruang berwarna beige terang dan mengenakan kostum yang didominasi warna hitam dengan tanda X berwarna oranye di bagian dada. Di matanya, boneka itu mengenakan penutup mata berwarna hitam. Walaupun tidak persis tapi boneka ini jelas meniru replika seragam Ground Zero. "Bonekanya..."

"Biarkan saja," jawab Katsuki tak acuh sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan. "Terkadang memang banyak yang begitu."

"Umm..."

"Ayo cepat!" Katsuki berkata lagi begitu ia sudah agak jauh dari bocah itu. "Nanti kutinggal nih!"

Deku ragu-ragu. Ia bangkit berdiri namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada si boneka beruang. Dicobanya menoleh pada Katsuki namun pemuda itu terus saja berjalan, tak peduli pada boneka yang terabaikan itu. Ia pun mencoba berjalan, takut bahwa Katsuki akan meninggalkannya. Walaupun begitu, matanya lagi-lagi tertuju pada si boneka dan membuatnya melangkah begitu pelan hingga Katsuki terpaksa berhenti.

"Deku!" Katsuki akhirnya berbalik berhubung bocah yang ditunggunya tak juga beranjak. "Ayo!"

Menyadari bahwa Katsuki mulai tak sabaran membuat Deku mengambil tindakan. Tanpa ragu bocah itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil boneka yang seharusnya tergeletak di tempat sampah itu. Diangkatnya boneka yang kepalanya oleng karena hampir putus itu dan ia mengerutkan dahi. Tangan boneka itu pun hampir copot dengan busa yang nyaris keluar.

"Katsuki," panggilnya sambil mengangkat boneka itu, "rusak."

Katsuki sampai kehabisan kata-kata melihat bocah itu sudah mengambil boneka yang sebelumnya dibuang ke tempat sampah. Ia sudah mengatakan padanya untuk mengabaikan boneka itu tapi si bocah tidak mendengarkan. Sekarang lihat masalah yang ia perbuat. Sedikit jengkel, Katsuki pun meletakkan tangannya di dahi. Ia berniat untuk memarahi bocah itu tadinya, namun melihat ekspresi bingung bocah itu amarahnya justru menguap. Sebagai gantinya ia mendekat pada si bocah dan berjongkok sedikit saat meminta boneka yang diambil bocah itu.

"Sudah rusak begini," ujarnya sembari memutar-mutar si boneka. Kondisinya sudah cukup parah, kepalanya nyaris lepas sementara tangannya juga sudah putus. Sepertinya boneka ini terlalu sering digunakan oleh pemilik sebelumnya. "Bagaimana memperbaikinya coba?"

"Um..." Deku mendekat sembari bersandar padanya. Katsuki melihat kerutan di dahi bocah itu ketika ia berkata, "tidak bisa diperbaiki, Katsuki?"

Menghela napas, Katsuki menyerahkan boneka itu pada Deku dan berkata, "Bisa, tapi merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau taruh kembali boneka itu di tempatnya!"

Sekilas bocah itu menatap Katsuki dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Melihatnya, Katsuki tahu bahwa penolakan hanya akan membuat bocah ini merajuk sepanjang hari. Karena itu ia menghela napas dan sekali lagi menaruh tangannya di kepala. Apa bocah ini bisa tidak merepotkannya barang sekali saja?

"Begini ya," Katsuki akhirnya berkata, mencoba menjelaskan, "kuperbaiki pun boneka itu takkan bisa utuh seperti baru. Lehernya akan banyak jahitan begitu juga tangannya. Kau pakai main sebentar juga pasti rusak. Kau yakin mau boneka seperti itu?"

Deku mengerjap sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, Katsuki."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya seperti membawa boneka Allmight-mu lho!" Katsuki kembali mengingatkan. "Boneka Allmightmu bisa kau bawa dan kau tendang ke mana pun. Tapi tidak dengan boneka ini. Kau hanya bisa menaruhnya di lemari dan memandanginya saja. Kau mau begitu?"

Sekali lagi ditatapnya boneka itu. Untuk sesaat Deku tampak memikirkan perkataan Katsuki. Tak lama kemudian ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya," jawabnya tanpa ragu, "tidak apa."

Katsuki heran karena bocah itu begitu keras kepala kali ini. Biasanya ia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya dan selalu mengikuti apapun perintahnya. Jarang sekali Katsuki menghadapi kekeraskepalaan bocah itu hanya karena sebuah boneka yang sudah dibuang oleh pemilik lamanya.

"Begini," ujar Katsuki sambil menatap si bocah, masih belum mau menyerah, "kalau kau taruh kembali boneka itu di tempatnya, aku akan membelikanmu dua mainan baru. Bagaimana?"

Deku memandangnya bingung. Ditatapnya boneka beruang di pelukannya sekali lagi sebelum menatap balik Katsuki. Kalau Katsuki mengira bahwa Deku akan menyerah maka ia salah besar. Bocah itu tetap menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku mau yang ini saja."

Mendengarnya Katsuki tak tahan lagi. Ia pun menghardik si bocah dan membuat bocah itu mengerjap bingung. Pada akhirnya, Katsuki menghela napas dan ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebelum berbalik pada bocah keras kepala di belakangnya. "Kau itu—"

Manik hijau Deku menatapnya. Bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap boneka beruang yang ia peluk erat-erat. Tangan mungilnya melingkari boneka itu dan dengan suara yang berupa gumaman, ia berkata, "Tapi... aku mau yang ini. Boleh 'kan, Katsuki?"

Melihat si bocah menghadapinya dengan takut-takut membuat pengendalian diri Katsuki kembali. Walaupun sejumlah sumpah serapah sudah berada di ujung lidah, ia memilih untuk menelannya. Mungkin tidak masalah bila sekali-kali ia mengabulkan permintaan anak itu.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Katsuki berkata, "Kau mengambil milik orang lain, kau tahu? Kalau suatu saat pemiliknya mengambil kembali, kau harus menyerahkannya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Deku mengerjap pelan. "Iya. Aku mengerti."

Katsuki tak yakin bocah ini mengerti. Ia tak yakin bila waktunya tiba kelak, bocah itu akan sanggup menyerahkan boneka beruang yang ia ambil sebelumnya. Bila bocah itu begitu keras kepala untuk mengambil si boneka, ia yakin menyerahkan boneka pun takkan semudah yang dikatakannya. Tapi mungkin, ia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengajari si bocah itu agar berhenti keras kepala dan mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Ya sudah," jawab Katsuki akhirnya, "pegang erat-erat, nanti kita perbaiki di rumah."

Manik hijau yang semula dirundung kabut itu kembali berbinar. Sembari menatap Katsuki, bocah itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya!"

Sesuai instruksi, bocah itu memegangi boneka beruang yang didapatnya erat-erat hingga mereka tiba di rumah. Barulah saat itu ia meletakkan si boneka di meja sementara Katsuki memintanya mencuci tangan. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Deku pun mematuhi perintahnya dan segera kembali untuk berjaga di samping si boneka. Dengan tenangnya ia duduk mengawasi, sementara Katsuki menyiapkan makan malam.

Waktu berjalan tanpa mereka sadari. Setelah selesai makan malam dan mandi, barulah Katsuki kembali ke ruang tamu. Diambilnya boneka yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja sementara ia mengeluarkan peralatan jahit. Di sampingnya, Deku mengamatinya dengan hati-hati saat Katsuki memeriksa bonekanya.

"Bisa diperbaiki, Katsuki?" Bocah itu bertanya di sampingnya. "Bisa?"

"_Tsk_!" Katsuki hanya menggumam pelan sambil menyentuh kepala bocah itu. Ia menyalakan televisi yang tengah menayangkan film Allmight dan berkata, "Nonton saja sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, si bocah mengikuti ucapan Katsuki. Duduk dengan tenang, bocah itu kembali menonton film kesukaannya. Meskipun demikian, sesekali ia akan memerhatikan pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan jarum dan benang di sampingnya. Sepertinya rumit karena berkali-kali Katsuki mengerutkan dahi dan mengamit benang dengan mulutnya. Ia sempat khawatir bila Katsuki tak sanggup memperbaikinya namun kekhawatirannya lenyap tatkala melihat bonekanya utuh dengan kepala dan tangan yang sudah tersambung.

"Selesai? Sudah selesai, Katsuki?"

"Belum!" Katsuki menjawab sambil beranjak dari sofa. Boneka itu sudah dijahit dan ditambal namun ia takkan memberikan boneka kotor ke tangan Deku. Karena itu dimasukkannya si boneka ke dalam mesin cuci dan tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mencuci boneka itu.

Selama itu, Deku mengikutinya ke mana pun. Ia mengikuti Katsuki ke mesin cuci dan mengamati ketika Katsuki memasukkan boneka itu ke mesin. Ia juga mengamati saat boneka itu berputar-putar di dalam mesin cuci dan menungguinya hingga mesin berhenti berputar.

"Hei!" Katsuki mengingatkannya ketika melihat bocah itu berjongkok dan mengamati di depan mesin cuci. "Bonekanya tidak akan ke mana-mana! Sana kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Umh," Deku berkata sambil menatap mesin cuci yang masih berputar. "Tapi aku juga mau membantu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini," Katsuki berkata sambil mengangkat bocah itu dan mendudukannya kembali di sofa. "Kalau mau membantu sebaiknya kau duduk di sofa dan jangan bergerak selangkah pun dari sana!"

Biarpun sedikit gelisah, Deku mematuhi perintah Katsuki. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke belakang, mengamati Katsuki yang terkadang bolak balik ke ruang cuci sambil membawa sejumlah cucian. Namun begitu Katsuki menoleh padanya, bocah itu akan bersembunyi di balik sofa dan berpura-pura asyik menonton.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mesin pun berhenti. Melihat air dan busanya sudah tidak ada, Katsuki mengambil boneka itu dari mesin dan memasukkannya ke pengering. Kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit ia membiarkan boneka itu dikeringkan sebelum mengeluarkannya. Baru saat itu ia membawa boneka tersebut ke ruang keluarga dan memberikannya pada bocah yang sudah sabar menanti.

"Nih!" Ia berkata sambil menyerahkan boneka yang sudah bersih itu pada Deku. "Hati-hati dengan kepalanya! Aku tidak mahir menjahit."

Berseru gembira, bocah itu pun menerima boneka yang didapatnya dari Katsuki. Dipeluknya boneka itu erat sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia pun berseru riang dan membawa bocah itu untuk ikut menonton bersamanya.

Melihat betapa riangnya bocah itu menerima mainan barunya, Katsuki pun mendecak pelan sambil berkata, "Dasar bocah!"

Deku hanya tertawa sambil memamerkan cengirannya pada Katsuki. Melihatnya, Katsuki hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mengambil tempat di sampingnya, Katsuki mengambil remote dan memindahkan _channel_. Berkali-kali ia memindahkan _channel_ namun tak menemukan film yang menarik. Menyerah, ia pun berpaling pada Deku dan mengamati bocah yang sibuk dengan mainan barunya itu.

"Deku," panggil Katsuki sambil meletakkan tangannya di rambut si bocah, "anak laki-laki harusnya tidak bermain boneka."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Deku pun menoleh. Ia memeluk boneka barunya dan berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Katsuki mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Karena itu seperti perempuan."

Deku menatap bonekanya sekali lagi dan berkata, "Memangnya anak laki-laki tidak boleh suka Ground Zero?"

"Hah?" Katsuki bingung mendengarnya. "Siapa bilang anak laki-laki tidak boleh suka Ground Zero?"

"Tapi," jawab Deku sambil menatap Ground Zero beruang di tangannya, "yang kusukai itu Ground Zero-nya, walaupun bentuknya beruang."

Katsuki menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuang muka dan mendengus. Ia tidak bisa membantah kalau bocah itu sudah berkata demikian. Jadi akhirnya ia kembali mencari-cari _channel_ dan menonton sembari membiarkan bocah itu asyik dengan boneka barunya.

Malam pun semakin larut namun acara televisi justru semakin seru untuk Katsuki. Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan menonton, kepala Deku terantuk mengenai tubuhnya pelan. Ia pun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan bocah itu terpejam dengan kedua tangan memeluk boneka beruangnya. Sepertinya ia harus memindahkan bocah itu dulu sebelum melanjutkan menonton.

Dengan hati-hati ia menyangga kepala Deku dengan satu tangan sementara ia mengangkat bocah itu di pelukannya. Ia berhasil mendudukkan bocah itu di satu tangan dan baru saja hendak mengambil Ground Zero si beruang ketika resepsionis di apartemen menghubunginya.

Agak bingung, Katsuki terpaksa mengangkat telepon. Walau sedikit repot, ia menekan tombol penerima yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan resepsionis. Setelah mengucapkan salam singkat dan meminta maaf telah mengganggunya, resepsionis itu berkata bahwa dia punya tamu yang menunggunya di bawah.

Katsuki menjawab bahwa ia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran seorang pun dan meminta mereka untuk pulang saja. Sang resepsionis pun menyampaikan pesannya, hanya saja ia mendengar suara tangisan anak-anak yang diikuti dengan suara marah sang Ibu. Samar-samar ia menangkap percakapan mereka seperti,

"Makanya sudah kubilang untuk menjaganya baik-baik..."

"Mama yang membuangnya tanpa bilang-bilang..."

"Tapi itu karena..."

Mendengar itu, Katsuki pun tahu siapa tamunya. Menghela napas, ia pun memanggil si resepsionis melalui _receiver_ dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemui tamunya di bawah. Si resepsionis pun menyampaikan ucapannya dan barulah teriakan-teriakan itu berhenti.

Setelah mematikan _receiver_, Katsuki mengambil Deku dan Ground Zero yang baru saja dicuci dan diperbaiki. Ia mengguncang Deku pelan dan membuat bocah itu terbangun. Diserahkannya Ground Zero pada bocah itu sementara ia beranjak keluar dari apartemen.

Melihat gelagat Katsuki, Deku pun ikut heran. Di luar langit tampak gelap, namun Katsuki mengenakan sandal dan memakaikan juga sandal padanya. Ia sedikit bingung, tapi ia tidak membantah ketika Katsuki membuka pintu dan berjalan ke luar.

Meski begitu ia tak dapat menghentikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kita mau ke mana, Katsuki?"

Menggumam pelan Katsuki hanya menjawab, "Ada yang ingin bertemu."

"Siapa?"

Katsuki tak langsung menjawab. Ia cukup lama bungkam hingga tiba di depan pintu lift. Ditekannya tombol dan lift pun terbuka. Begitu keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam lift dan Katsuki menekan lantai tujuan, barulah pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

Deku menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya apa yang Katsuki katakan?"

"Soal boneka itu bukan milikmu," ujar Katsuki lagi. "Ingat?"

Selama beberapa saat Deku menatapnya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap dan menggerakkan kepala, sedikit bingung. Biasanya bila ia bersikap demikian, Katsuki akan menerangkan lebih lanjut. Tapi kali ini Katsuki tidak berkata apa pun dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Iya," jawab Deku akhirnya. "Ingat."

Mengangguk, Katsuki merapatkan pelukannya pada bocah itu. Diusap-usapnya punggung si bocah sementara mereka menunggu hingga lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Ketika itu, barulah ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke resepsionis.

Sesampainya di sana, seorang ibu dan dua anak laki-laki sudah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Sang resepsionis membungkuk pelan sebelum menyerahkan tamunya. Katsuki hanya mengucapkan terima kasih singkat sebelum berbalik dan menatap ketiga tamu yang tak diundang itu.

Kelihatannya ketiga tamu itu tak mengenalinya sebagai _hero_ nomor satu dan hanya membungkuk singkat sebelum menyampaikan maksudnya. Ibu dari kedua anak itu berbicara lebih dulu dan begitu melihat boneka di pelukan Deku barulah ia berkata, "Maaf mengganggu Anda selarut ini, tapi aku Ibu dari kedua anak ini dan anak-anak ini ingin mengambil kembali boneka yang telah kubuang sebelumnya. Hanya saja kebetulan anak Anda memungutnya terlebih dulu. Kedua anakku mengikuti kalian dan akhirnya sampai di sini."

"Ah, ya," jawab Katsuki sembari memerhatikan bocah di pelukannya. Ia menurunkan Deku dari tangannya dan membiarkan bocah itu berdiri di samping tanpa beranjak selangkah pun. Namun dengan sengaja ia berkata, "Deku?"

Kepala bocah itu terangkat mendengar Katsuki memanggil namanya. Satu tangannya memeluk Ground Zero beruang, sementara tangannya yang lain melingkari kaki Katsuki. Ia menatap Katsuki tanpa bicara.

"Ah! Guro!" Anak laki-laki yang satu berkata sambil menunjuk beruang di pelukan Deku. "Mama, itu Guro! Itu milikku!"

"Bukan! Itu milikku!" Anak laki-laki yang satunya berkata. "Jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai milikmu!"

"Tapi—"

Sang Ibu langsung menengahi sebelum anaknya bertengkar di hadapan orang tak dikenal. Sembari menjewer telinga keduanya, sang Ibu berjongkok, menyamakan langkah dengan Deku. Dengan senyum manis di wajah, wanita itu berkata, "Nak, maukah kau memberikan boneka itu kembali?"

Cengkeraman tangan Deku di kaki Katsuki semakin menguat. Bukannya mengangguk, bocah itu membuang muka dan menyembunyikan diri di balik Katsuki. Ia tidak menjawab namun tindakannya sudah jelas. Ia tidak mau memberikan bonekanya kembali.

"Mama!"

Sang Ibu bingung melihat Deku enggan mengembalikannya, namun kedua anaknya juga sangat menginginkan boneka itu. Ia menatap Deku kembali dan berkata, "Nak, bagaimana kalau kubelikan yang baru sebagai ganti yang kau pegang? Kedua anakku menginginkan boneka lama mereka."

Setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan diri di balik kaki Katsuki, Deku akhirnya menunjukkan wajah. Bocah itu memang lebih pendek dibanding kedua anak yang lain. Namun ia jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding anak-anak lain, terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Aku mau yang ini. Aku tidak butuh yang baru."

"Nak?"

"Kalian sudah membuangnya," bocah itu berkata lagi sambil mencengkeram celana jeans yang dikenakan Katsuki. "Kenapa menginginkannya kembali?"

"Aku yang tak sengaja membuangnya," jawab sang Ibu, "karena kukira anak-anakku tak membutuhkannya lagi."

Deku menggeleng. "Kalian juga tidak merawatnya baik-baik. Tapi aku dan Katsuki mencuci dan memperbaikinya untuk dirawat baik-baik. Jadi kenapa aku harus memberikannya pada kalian?"

"Karena itu milik kami!" Dua bocah yang lain berkata berbarengan. Keduanya menghampiri Deku dan berdiri di kiri kanannya, mencoba menarik boneka itu darinya secara paksa. Namun Deku memeluknya erat sehingga kedua bocah itu tak bisa mendapatkannya. "Kembalikan!"

Salah satu anak mencoba menjenggut rambutnya dan anak yang lain menarik tangannya. Sang Ibu mulai panik dan langsung turun tangan untuk menghentikan kedua anaknya. Namun Katsuki lebih dulu bertindak. Ia mengambil dan langsung menggendong Deku hingga kedua anak yang hendak menyerang Deku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara yang jelas, "Deku! Kembalikan!"

Mengerjap, Deku menatap Katsuki lama sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya," Katsuki kembali berkata, "Kalau pemiliknya datang, kau harus mengembalikannya dan kau bilang kau mengerti."

Deku menatap Katsuki lama setelahnya. Ekspresinya berubah dan bibirnya mengerucut. Kekeraskepalaannya berubah menjadi kemarahan dan tak lama kemudian airmata mulai turun di pipi si bocah.

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah menyaksikan bocah itu diam karena dimarahi Katsuki. Sang ibu dan kedua anaknya mengira bahwa mereka akan menyaksikan anak itu merengek dan semakin enggan untuk mengembalikan bonekanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika Deku menyerahkan boneka yang sedari tadi dipeluknya tanpa banyak bicara.

"A-ah, terima kasih," jawab sang Ibu yang menerima boneka itu. "Aku pasti akan membelikan boneka yang baru, aku—"

Perkataan sang Ibu terputus ketika melihat bocah itu berbalik dan memeluk leher pemuda berambut pirang yang entah merupakan kakak atau ayahnya itu. Kepalanya dibenamkan di leher pemuda itu dan ia tidak lagi menatap pada ketiga tamunya. Pada saat itu barulah tangis si bocah pecah hingga membuat sang Ibu dan kedua anaknya kembali terkejut.

"A-ano..."

"Ah," Katsuki mengerutkan dahi. Ia mencoba mengusap-usap rambut hijau Deku, namun tangis bocah itu tak juga berhenti. Ia pun menghela napas sebelum berbalik pada sang Ibu. "Tidak perlu. Anak ini tidak butuh boneka sebetulnya."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah," jawab Katsuki sambil memeluk bocah kecil di pelukannya. "Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, aku duluan."

Sang Ibu pun membungkuk sekali lagi untuk berterima kasih yang ditanggapi Katsuki dengan menganggukkan kepala. Setelahnya, Katsuki langsung berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam lift. Selama ia menekan tombol dan menunggu hingga lift datang, bocah itu masih saja terus menangis membuat Katsuki tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan ketika lift datang dan mengangkut mereka bocah itu tetap tak berhenti menangis.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan," Katsuki berkata lagi sambil mengusap punggung bocah itu, "seharusnya kau tidak perlu memungutnya."

Mendengar ucapan Katsuki, Deku akhirnya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Ia masih terisak namun masih bisa menjawab, "Tapi, kukira mereka takkan pernah datang."

"Mana mungkin?" Katsuki berkata sambil menghela napas. Ia menempelkan kartu akses pada pintu apartemen dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Sambil membawa bocah yang masih menangis itu masuk akhirnya ia berkata, "Berhenti menangis! Kau membuatku pusing!"

Walaupun masih terisak, bocah itu mendengar perkataan Katsuki. Ia mencoba menghapus airmatanya sekalipun airmata masih terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. Akhirnya Katsuki mengulurkan tisu dan membantunya menghapusnya.

"Hanya satu boneka saja," jawab Katsuki sambil menghapus bekas airmata di wajah bocah itu dan mencubit hidungnya, "sampai menangis begini! Padahal kau bisa membeli yang baru."

Airmatanya sudah mengering, namun bocah itu masih tampak kecewa. Sembari menunduk, ia berkata, "Aku tidak butuh yang baru."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak akan kubelikan," jawab Katsuki lagi. "Jangan menyesal, ya!"

"Aku... mau Ground Zero yang tadi," ucap Deku sambil menundukkan kepala dan lagi-lagi airmatanya mengalir. "Aku akan merawatnya baik-baik dibanding mereka. Tapi kenapa aku harus memberikannya?"

Katsuki menatapnya kali ini. Bila biasanya ia akan langsung menyambar ucapan bocah itu, kali ini ia tak melakukannya. Ia menunggu hingga bocah itu selesai bicara.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pemiliknya?" Deku kembali bertanya. "Mereka juga membeli boneka itu dan membuangnya. Kenapa tidak mereka beli saja yang baru dibanding mengambil kembali boneka yang sudah mereka buang?"

"Karena...," Katsuki akhirnya berkata sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajah bocah itu, "mereka juga menyayangi boneka yang kau ambil. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Tapi..."

"Kau yang baru sebentar bersama boneka itu sudah menangis seperti ini," jawab Katsuki. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anak yang bonekanya kau rebut? Apa kau lebih suka bila kau tidur memeluk boneka itu sementara dua anak lain menangis karena tidak bisa memeluk boneka yang kau ambil?"

Mengerjap pelan, Deku akhirnya menunduk. "Jadi... bagi Katsuki lebih baik aku yang menangis."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh!" Katsuki berkata dengan jengkel. Dicubitnya hidung si bocah kuat-kuat dan ia berkata, "Maksudku adalah kau merebut milik seseorang dan membuat orang lain sedih. Hal semacam itu hanya dilakukan oleh penjahat, bukan dilakukan oleh anak kecil yang mengagumi Allmight."

"Penjahat?"

"Betul," jawab Katsuki. "Kau mau jadi penjahat?"

Deku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau. Aku mau jadi _hero_ seperti Katsuki, Ei-chan, maupun Shocchan!"

"Oh ya? Mana mungkin kau bisa jadi sepertiku?" Katsuki berkata lagi, sengaja memanas-manasi. "Aku ini _hero_, jadi aku pasti akan mengembalikan apa yang bukan milik—"

Katsuki tiba-tiba terdiam. Sikapnya membuat Deku menatapnya dan menggerakkan kepala. Bocah itu pun mencoba memanggilnya. "Katsuki?"

Manik merah Katsuki mengerjap dan menatap bocah di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan terdiam memandangi bocah di hadapannya. Melihat kekhawatiran bocah itu barulah ia menggerakkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Tidak." Katsuki menjawab. "Jangan jadi _hero_ sepertiku!"

Deku menggerakkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Ia masih ingin bertanya tapi Katsuki sudah menjauh dari sofa. Pemuda itu melarikan diri ke dapur sehingga Deku terpaksa puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

Sementara itu di dapur, Katsuki mengambil minuman yang ia simpan di dalam kulkas. Ditenggaknya minuman itu sementara kepalanya disandarkan pada kabinet. Cukup lama ia diam dan tertunduk menatap lantai.

Bodohnya dia. Ia kira ia sedang memberi pelajaran pada Deku, tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang sedang diuji. Sama seperti boneka beruang tadi, suatu saat pemilik bocah itu akan datang dan mengambilnya. Saat itu, ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia dapat menyerahkannya seperti yang Deku lakukan hari ini.

Padahal ia yang lebih dewasa dan ia tahu bahwa mengambil apa yang bukan miliknya bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan seorang _hero_. Ia sendiri yang mengajarkan pada Deku untuk tak mengambil milik orang lain. Tapi, bukankah ia juga melakukan hal yang sama?

Kelak bila saatnya datang, ia sendiri ragu. Apakah ia dapat bersikap seperti Deku dan merelakan bocah itu?

Tepat ketika ia sibuk memikirkan jawaban, bocah yang ia tinggalkan turun dari sofa dan menghampirinya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh kaki Katsuki dan mengguncangnya pelan. Dengan ekspresi khawatir bocah itu memanggilnya, "Katsuki?"

Melihatnya, Katsuki pun berhenti berpikir macam-macam. Ia berbalik dan meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala bocah itu. Sembari berjongkok, ia pun berkata, "Ada apa lagi, Deku?"

"Katsuki baik-baik saja?" Ia berkata dengan cemas. "Katsuki?"

Satu tangan Katsuki menekan kepala si bocah dan membuatnya tertunduk. Ia juga mengacak-acak rambut Deku sebelum bangkit berdiri dan membawa bocah itu di pelukannya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bocah itu sementara wajahnya dibenamkan di bahu si bocah.

"Katsuki?"

Sekali lagi Katsuki tak menjawab. Deku masih ingin bertanya tapi ia menahan diri. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan membiarkan Katsuki beristirahat di bahunya. Satu tangan bocah itu terangkat dan mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya.

_'Biarlah. Untuk sekali ini saja'_. Katsuki bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. _'Hingga tiba saatnya, aku menyerahkannya...'_

_._

_._

_._

_(T.B.C)_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Holla All! Kembali lagi dengan Cyan di sini. Sekarang saia uda pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman buat laptop an, hopefully produktivitas makin meningkat :P Doakan aja ya? _

_Aniway :_

_**El-Vtrich** : Holla, El-san, aku setuju, Tuan hero nomor satu kita ini emang uda jatuh cinta pake banget sampe nggak bisa ngelepasin Deku. Tapi tetep aja tsundere nya kambuh dan dia nggak mau ngaku bahwa dia suka. Harus Deku yang suka sama dia :P Sedikit spoiler, walaupun ini Family, aku nggak mau Deku jadi bocah terus, jadi uda pasti dia akan jadi dewasa. Tapi kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana nya, aku nggak akan bilang :P _

_Dan teruntuk abang dispenser kita tersayang dan tuan hero nomor dua, beruntungnya kali ini Deku lagi suka sama beruang Ground Zero, jadi doi gak muncul. Tapi bang dispenser harus hati-hati, jangan ampe kena quirk Deku, kayak Tuan hero nomor satu kita XD_

_** hanazawa kay** : o-ow, itu gawat Kay-chan, itu nggak ada obatnya. Sekali kena quirk Deku, Kay bakalan jadi posesif terus sama Deku. Yang merepotkan, yang posesif sama Deku bukan cuman kamu, tapi abang hero nomor satu kita T_T_

_Aku turut berduka, Kay-chan :P_

_Also, thank you as well for anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D_

_For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	9. Ask 7

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 7. Doesn't it weird?**

Harum roti yang baru dipanggang membuat anak kecil di pelukan Katsuki menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Manik hijaunya tertuju sepenuhnya pada sebuah toko kecil dengan kanopi untuk menaungi bagian terasnya dari panas. Pintu berbingkai kaca itu sengaja dibuka dan membuat beberapa orang yang lewat pun ikut menoleh menyaksikan pembuatnya yang baru selesai menata roti untuk di _display_.

"Katsuki~," tunjuknya sambil menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang menggendongnya. "Mau roti."

"Hah? Roti?" Katsuki berkata dengan tidak sabar berhubung ia sedang mengejar jadwal kereta. "Nanti saja."

"_Um_," Deku berkata, mencoba mengerti. Meskipun demikian matanya tetap terpaku pada barisan roti yang baru saja dipajang. Mereka sudah lewat cukup jauh, namun ia masih memandangi toko itu dari balik punggung Katsuki.

Melihatnya, Katsuki pun mendecak jengkel. "Nanti saja. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kita akan terlambat naik kereta nanti."

"_Um_," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Iya."

Mendadak Katsuki berhenti melangkah. Alisnya berkerut dan ia melihat bahwa bocah kecil di pelukannya mulai merengut sembari mencengkeram jaket yang ia kenakan. Sembari mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajah pemuda itu tahu ia tak punya pilihan. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Kita mau ke mana, Katsuki?" Bocah itu bertanya. "Stasiunnya di sana."

_'Pakai sok mengajari pula!'_ batin Katsuki dalam hati. Walaupun begitu ia hanya mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil di pelukannya dan berkata, "Katanya mau roti. Tidak jadi? Kalau tidak jadi, ya sudah!"

"M-mau!" Deku berkata cepat. "Mau roti. Mau!"

Katsuki mendengus pelan sambil berjalan kembali ke toko roti yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Diturunkannya lebih dulu bocah di pelukannya sementara ia mengambil _tray_ yang disediakan dan penjepitnya sebelum mengikuti Deku. Dibiarkannya bocah itu berkeliaran memandangi roti dan kue-kue khusus anak-anak di lapisan bawah sementara ia mengamati roti yang terlihat pedas.

"Katsuki, mau ini," ucap Deku sambil menunjuk roti berbentuk Allmight. _Well_, tidak persis menampilkan wajah pria itu, hanya saja bentuknya mirip. "Mau yang ini. Roti Allmight."

Tentu saja, apalagi yang Katsuki harapkan. Bocah ini hanya punya satu idola saja seumur hidupnya. Tidak heran, Roti Allmight pun akan menarik bagi bocah satu ini. Walaupun entah rasanya seperti apa.

Meski demikian, Katsuki mengambil satu roti dan menaruhnya di _tray_ tanpa banyak bicara. Ia pun mengambil satu roti yakisoba yang konon rasanya sangat pedas dan menaruhnya di samping roti Allmight. Baru saja ia akan menuju ke kasir ketika ia melihat Deku masih mengitari pajangan roti seolah bocah itu belum puas bila Katsuki hanya membelikan satu.

Didekatinya bocah itu dan ia berkata, "Ada lagi yang kau inginkan, Deku?"

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bocah itu mengangguk. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak heran ketika mendengar bocah itu berkata, "Untuk Eicchan dan Shocchan. Pilihkan satu, Katsuki!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus membeli satu untuk mereka?" Katsuki berkata dengan jengkel. "Tidak makan roti pun mereka takkan mati."

Sepertinya Deku tidak mendengarkan ocehannya. Bocah itu malah sibuk sendiri dan mengamati roti satu persatu. Lagi-lagi Katsuki terpaksa mengikutinya dan membiarkan bocah itu berkeliling mencari roti. Dalam hati, ia ingin tahu roti seperti apa yang akan bocah itu berikan pada rekan kerja dan atasannya.

"Ini," tunjuk Deku ketika melihat roti berbentuk landak. "Ini untuk Eicchan."

Meski menentang pada awalnya, Katsuki mengambil tanpa banyak bicara. Tentu saja, bocah itu memberikan roti setelah menilai dari fisik dan sepertinya Red Riot memberikan kesan seperti landak untuknya. Namun seperti apa roti yang akan bocah itu berikan untuk atasannya? Katsuki tidak melihat roti berbentuk kepompong atau rumput laut yang menjuntai seperti rambut sang atasan.

"Yang ini," tunjuk bocah itu setelah dengan serius membaca tulisan di sampingnya. "Ini untuk Shocchan. Roti untuk orang lelah."

Alis Katsuki berkerut mendengarnya namun ia tak banyak membantah pilihan bocah itu. Memang di kertas di sampingnya dituliskan bahwa roti ini kaya akan gandum, telur dan anggur. Cocok untuk orang yang kecapaian saat bekerja atau tidak cukup istirahat. Sepertinya memang itu kesan si bocah untuk atasannya.

"Baiklah, sudah?" Katsuki akhirnya bertanya ketika melihat bocah itu kembali berkeliling untuk kesekian kali. "Deku?"

"Ini," tunjuk Deku akhirnya. "Mau ini juga, Katsuki."

"Kalau beli roti sebanyak ini, kau tidak bisa makan siang, tahu?" Katsuki berkata sembari berjalan mendekat padanya. "Memangnya kau sanggup makan semua roti ini?"

"Yang ini," tunjuk Deku, keras kepala. "Mau ini juga."

"Keras kepala sekali," gerutu Katsuki sambil menoleh pada roti pilihan si bocah. Lagi-lagi bocah itu membeli roti yang sama sekali di luar dugaan. Bila melihat bentuknya, roti berbentuk bulat dengan setengah warna merah dan setengahnya lagi putih itu mengingatkannya akan satu orang. "Kau yakin mau yang ini?"

"Mirip seperti Shouto," jawab bocah itu polos. "Siapa tahu dia datang hari ini."

"Mana mungkin dia datang," balas Katsuki. "Sudah, tidak perlu beli yang ini."

_"Um~.._"

Mendecak sebal Katsuki menunjuk Deku dan berkata, "Kalau dia tidak datang, kau yang habiskan rotinya, lho! Dan aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau sampai tidak bisa makan malam."

"Nanti bisa," jawabnya tidak mau kalah. "Bisa, Katsuki."

Sekali lagi Katsuki terpaksa mengalah. Diambilnya roti bulat dengan warna setengah putih dan merah itu dan dibawanya ke kasir bersama roti-roti yang lain. Ia mengeluarkan dompet sementara kasir menghitung makanan yang ia beli. Sementara ia membayar, Deku menatap pajangan berisi _cake_ di samping kasir.

"Yang itu tidak boleh," ucap Katsuki seolah mengetahui bahwa bocah itu pasti akan memintanya membelikan _cake_ juga. "Kau sudah punya dua."

Ucapannya sepertinya tak didengar oleh bocah itu. Namun Deku sendiri hanya memandangi pajangan _cake_ dari balik kaca. Sementara itu Katsuki menyelesaikan pembayaran dan mengambil roti yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Baru saja ia hendak menarik bocah itu, seseorang keluar dari bagian dapur dan menggantikan kasir. Mereka bertatapan untuk sejenak dan seketika ia menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Bakugou!"

"Kau—," Katsuki berhenti sejenak. Teman sekelasnya yang satu ini hampir tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Ia mengenalnya hanya karena Kirishima mengatakan bahwa ada anak sekelas yang mahir membuat makanan manis. Lagipula Katsuki jarang melupakan wajah seseorang yang sudah dilihatnya. "Sato Rikido?"

"Wah, kau mengingatku dan bukan julukan aneh-aneh," ucap Sato sambil tertawa. Ia memandangi penampilan sehari-hari Katsuki. "Penglihatanmu memburuk?"

"Ini?" Katsuki berkata sambil menarik kacamatanya. "Tidak, hanya supaya tidak dikenali."

Sato tertawa, "Memang. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu kalau kau menutupi wajah dengan masker dan kacamata seperti itu. Tapi rambut pirangmu mudah dikenali sebetulnya. Mungkin kau harus menutupinya dengan topi."

"Aku tahu," jawab Katsuki. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan teman sekelasnya itu dan sudah akan berlalu sehingga ia berkata, "Kalau begitu aku—"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kelas kita akan mengadakan reuni angkatan," ujar Sato seolah tak menyadari gelagat Katsuki. "Baru saja aku menerima _email_nya kemarin. Apa kau akan datang?"

Reuni? Ia belum mengecek _email_nya sebetulnya. Bukan tidak punya waktu, hanya saja tak ada yang penting sehingga ia seringkali mengabaikannya. Tapi bukannya mengakui Katsuki malah memilih untuk berkata, "Ah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Ah," ujar temannya sebelum Katsuki menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "menjadi _hero_ nomor satu pasti selalu sibuk. Kukira _hero_ nomor dua tahun ini pun takkan bisa datang dengan alasan yang sama."

Katsuki tak mengiyakan maupun menyanggah. Ia membiarkan temannya berasumsi sendiri. Meskipun saat ia di UA ia memiliki teman-teman yang cukup menyenangkan tetap saja aneh rasanya bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama menempuh jalan masing-masing. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan ketika setiap orang melabelinya sebagai _hero_ nomor satu dan menanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Ia memang bangga akan gelarnya tapi bukan berarti ia senang ditanya-tanya.

"Katsuki, mau _cake_ yang ini," ujar seorang anak yang tak menyadari bahwa Katsuki tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. "Boleh?"

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan dan melihat seorang bocah berambut hijau menunjuk _cake_ berwarna hijau juga dan memiliki kuping seperti kelinci. Sangat menarik untuk ukuran bocah berusia delapan tahun. Bahkan Katsuki sampai harus berjongkok menyamakan tinggi untuk mengamati baik-baik pilihannya.

"Kau sudah punya dua, kapan kau akan memakan yang satu ini?" Katsuki balas bertanya, walaupun ia harus mengakui _cake_-_cake_ yang dipajang menarik semua. "Tahu tidak kalau aku akan memasak Katsudon untuk makan malam? Aku bisa jengkel kalau kau tidak menghabiskan makan malam."

"Katsudon?" Manik hijau si bocah berbinar. "Mau Katsudon. Tapi mau _cake_."

"Kau banyak maunya hari ini," balas Katsuki jengkel. "Ya sudah, ambil satu kalau begitu."

"Buat Shocchan dan Eicchan—"

"Tidak!" Katsuki menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak akan membelikan lebih untuk mereka. Roti saja sudah cukup."

"_Umh_, besok kita mampir lagi?"

"Tidak!" Katsuki lagi-lagi berkata dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menghamburkan uangku dan membelikan sesuatu untuk orang lain?"

Deku sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Katsuki ketika mendengar suara tawa Sato. Melihat ada orang asing di hadapannya, bocah itu pun bersembunyi di belakang kaki Katsuki sembari memandangi Sato dengan dahi berkerut khawatir. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram celana jeans yang dikenakan Katsuki erat.

"Keponakanmu?" Sato bertanya pada Katsuki. "Siapa namamu, Adik kecil?"

"Deku," jawab bocah itu sembari melirik Sato hati-hati.

"Deku-kun kalau begitu," ujar Sato sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Ah, ya, kau mau satu ya. Bagaimana kalau kuberikan satu lagi bonus untukmu?"

Mengerjap pelan, bocah itu menggelengkan kepala. Masih sambil memegangi celana jeans Katsuki, Deku berkata, "Tidak. Nanti tidak bisa makan Katsudon."

Jawabannya membuat Sato tercengang. Tidak biasanya ada anak kecil yang menolak _cake_ buatannya, apalagi bila diberikan satu sebagai tambahan. Tapi ia lebih terkejut ketika melihat Ground Zero yang digosipkan tidak menyukai anak kecil mau mengurus seorang bocah. Apalagi pemuda itu tampak bangga saat menyentuh rambut hijau si bocah dan menepuknya pelan.

"Kuambil _cake_ yang ini saja kalau begitu," ujar Katsuki sambil menunjuk _cake_ berwarna hijau.

"Baiklah," Sato berkata sembari mengambilkan _cake_ yang telah dipilih oleh Deku. "Mau kuambilkan untuk Kirishima dan Aizawa _sensei_?"

"Ah, tidak usah," Katsuki berkata. "Tanganku tidak cukup untuk membawa lebih."

Sato tertawa lagi dan menyerahkan _cake_ yang sudah dibungkusnya pada Katsuki. Baru ia berkata, "Baiklah, untuk Deku-kun saja kalau begitu. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya, Deku-kun?"

Deku mengangguk. Katsuki menyerahkan bungkusan _cake_ yang tadi diberikan Sato pada bocah itu yang diterimanya dengan senang. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sato, Katsuki kembali mengenakan masker hitamnya dan berjalan menuju ke stasiun. Sembari menggenggam tangan Deku, keduanya menembus padatnya jalanan di pagi hari.

Setelah melalui perjalanan lebih lama sepuluh menit dibanding biasanya, Katsuki akhirnya tiba di kantor. Sedikit mengumpat karena ia jadi terlambat untuk patroli dan tergesa-gesa karena tidak sempat mengawasi Deku sarapan. Namun ia lebih jengkel lagi melihat orang yang seharusnya tak ada di sana, tahu-tahu muncul dan mengganggu harinya. Terlebih ketika melihat Deku mengenali pemuda saingannya itu.

"Shouto!" Deku berkata sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut setengah merah dan setengah putih itu duduk di meja makan dan menyeruput kopi. Namun ketika melihat Kirishima muncul dari ruangan ganti, bocah itu langsung berlari menghampiri. Dengan sedikit bersemangat ia berkata, "Eicchan, kami beli roti. Untuk Eicchan dan Shocchan juga."

"Oh, ya?" Kirishima berkata sambil mengangkat bocah itu ke pelukannya. Ia membawa bocah itu duduk di meja makan sementara Katsuki menyusul mereka. "Deku-kun baik sekali."

"Aku yang membelikannya, tahu!" Katsuki berkata sambil meletakkan belanjaan mereka di atas meja. "Bahkan si _hanbun_-_yaro _ini juga terpaksa kubelikan jadinya."

Kirishima tertawa dan membuka bungkusan roti yang dibelikan Katsuki untuk mereka. Ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena sekilas pun sudah terlihat jelas mana roti miliknya dan mana roti yang akan disajikan untuk tamu mereka. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung sehingga ia bertanya pada Katsuki.

"Lho! Tapi dari mana kau tahu bahwa Todoroki akan datang hari ini, Bakubro?" Kirishima akhirnya berkata sambil memisah-misahkan roti.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Katsuki dari balik ruang ganti. "Tanya Deku saja."

Kirishima kembali menoleh pada Deku yang tengah memutari ruang makan dan memberikan Shouto roti yang ia pilih untuk sang _hero_. Bocah itu duduk di samping Shouto dan sang _hero_ nomor dua itu pun cukup sabar untuk meladeni permintaan bocah itu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pemberiannya, `sang _hero_ nomor dua mengeluarkan kelinci salju namun di tangan yang lain, burung api terbang berputar-putar mengeliling Deku dan membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Hebat," gumam Deku yang terpesona pada kedua _quirk_ pemuda itu dan bertepuk tangan tanpa sadar. Si kelinci salju diberikannya pada bocah itu, namun burung api dibiarkan menghilang sebelum menimbulkan bencana. "Tunjukkan lagi, Shouto!"

Mendengar Deku memanggil _hero_ nomor dua itu dengan akrab membuat Kirishima penasaran. Ia mendekat pada keduanya dan berkata, "Deku-kun, kau tidak memanggil Shouto dengan sebutan Shoucchan?"

Deku menoleh dan berkata, "Tapi Shouto bilang Shouto."

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil Shoucchan," jawab pemuda itu sembari memunculkan kembali kelinci salju di tangannya. Kali ini ia membentuk beberapa kelinci di atas meja dan membuat mereka melompati satu dan yang lain hingga membuat Deku kembali bertepuk tangan kagum. "Itu kekanakan."

"Aku suka sebutan Shocchan. Pagi, Deku!"

Aizawa yang baru saja datang langsung ikut bicara. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Deku sebelum menempati tempat duduknya. Diambilnya roti yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuknya dan ikut bergabung. Baru ia melanjutkan, "Tapi sementara itu, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari,Todoroki? Apa Endeavor yang memintamu?"

"Orang tua itu memintaku mengabari kalian," ujar Shouto pendek. "Bahwa All for One sudah bangkit."

Aizawa memicingkan mata mendengarnya. Ia mengambil cangkir teh yang disediakan Kirishima di hadapannya dan menyeruputnya sambil menatap Shouto lekat. Pria yang menyandang sebutan Eraser Head itu berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam ucapan Shouto. Namun karena tak menemukannya ia pun berkata, "Apa orang tua itu tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa akulah yang mengangkut jasad All for One dan membuktikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa ia telah mati?"

Shouto menggeleng. "Aku dan Hawk mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi salah satu _hero_ asuhan orang tua itu memberi informasi yang menarik."

Manik hitam Aizawa menyipit, sementara itu dari belakang Katsuki sudah bergabung dan mengambil tempat di samping Deku. Bocah itu sendiri tampaknya lebih tertarik pada roti Allmight miliknya dibanding mendengarkan cerita Shouto.

"Ia bilang All for One memang nama _quirk_ dan juga nama gelar," jelas Shouto. "Dan seperti One for All, gelar itu bisa dipindah tangankan."

Ketiganya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Bila Kirishima langsung menyanggah dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin, Katsuki dan Aizawa lebih memilih untuk diam. Keheningan yang mereka berikan membuat Deku mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Katsuki lebih dulu. Namun Katsuki hanya mengacak rambutnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Apa buktinya?" Aizawa akhirnya berkata. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau hanya menyebarkan rumor tanpa dasar."

_Hero_ yang kepopulerannya itu menduduki peringkat kedua mengangkat bahunya. Ia pun berkata, "Tidak ada. _Hero_ yang mengatakannya pun langsung tewas setelah diselamatkan beberapa saat kemudian dengan kondisi _quirkless_."

"_Quirk_—"

"Dan dia tidak ditembak oleh _Quirk_ _Destroying bullet_ seperti milik Kai Chisaki," lanjut Shouto. "Memang tidak ada bukti bahwa All for One bangkit setelah membuat salah seorang _hero_ kami tewas dan _quirkless_, tapi tetap saja—"

"Itu," ujar Aizawa sembari meletakkan cangkirnya, "memang terdengar seperti All for One."

Di sampingnya, Katsuki tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Ia termenung sementara tangannya mengelus rambut si bocah berambut hijau tanpa sadar. Bahkan Deku sampai mengangkat kepala dan memanggil namanya.

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Kirishima berkata dengan tidak percaya. "All for One bukan _quirk_ yang bisa diturunkan ke seseorang, atau pun dicuri. Pasti ada semacam _quirk_ baru yang mirip seperti All for One."

"Aku pun akan mengira demikian bila aku tidak berhadapan dengan salah satu penjahat yang memiliki _quirk_ seperti _hero_ asuhan orang tua itu," jelas Shouto dengan kepala tertunduk. "Setelah kuceritakan, ia segera memintaku mengabarkan pada kalian."

Aizawa menyeruput teh nya mendengar perkataan Shouto. Sebelum mengemukakan pendapatnya, ia lebih dulu berkata pada _hero_ asuhannya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Bakugou?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Bakazawa?" Katsuki balas bertanya. "Kau yang putuskan, bukan aku."

"Aku bertanya berhubung kau yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu," tukas Aizawa, tidak sesabar biasanya. Sikapnya yang serius membuat Katsuki menyipitkan mata, terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Aku memang mengeluarkan jasadnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama pertempuran kalian berlangsung."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di dalam sana selain pertarungan, harus kujelaskan berapa kali baru kalian mengerti?" Katsuki balas menyemprot atasannya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku hanya mengobrol dengannya dan tahu-tahu kau mengeluarkan jasadnya?"

"I-itu betul, Aizawa-san," Kirishima akhirnya angkat bicara. "Katsuki memang baru enam belas tahun kala itu, tapi tidak mungkin ia hanya duduk dan mengobrol dengan penjahat sebesar All for One. Ia juga terluka parah kala itu dan dia—"

"_Quirk_nya, Kirishima," Todoroki akhirnya berkata. "Yang membuatku penasaran adalah mengapa All for One tidak mengambil _quirk_ miliknya, padahal _hero_ nomor satu di hadapan kita ini memiliki _quirk_ yang seharusnya menarik perhatian All for One."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku sendiri yang melindungi _quirk_-ku dan menyerangnya habis-habisan sehingga ia tidak bisa merebutnya?" Katsuki balas bertanya. "Kau tidak terpikir hal itu_, hanbun-yaro_?"

"Bisa kau sebutkan apa saja _quirk_nya waktu itu?" Todoroki balas bertanya. "Kau pernah berhadapan dengannya, kau tahu apa saja _quirk_ yang ia gunakan tentunya. Tak mungkin ia pasrah dan menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja padamu."

"_Quirk_nya? Kau tidak tahu? Untuk ukuran _hero_ nomor dua kau ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa." Katsuki balas mencibir. "Dia memiliki _quirk_ yang dia ambil dari Ragdoll, Search, kemudian ia juga memiliki Warping, Air Cannon, lalu—"

"Dia punya Multiplier kalau boleh kuingatkan," Shouto kembali berkata. "Tidakkah kau terpikir bahwa ia hanya menggunakanmu, seolah-olah kau telah mengalahkannya sementara ia menduplikasi tubuhnya. Satu untuk dibawa keluar oleh Aizawa-san dan satunya lagi—"

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa yang kubawa keluar hanya duplikasinya saja?" Aizawa memotong ucapannya sebelum Shouto melanjutkan penjelasan. "Sempat kupikir begitu, tapi jasad yang kubawa keluar masih memiliki _quirk_ yang sangat besar kala itu. Tidak mungkin duplikasinya memiliki _quirk_ sebesar itu."

Shouto ingin membantah, namun ia tahu Aizawa tidak mungkin salah. Eraser Head membuat All for One tidak bisa menggunakan _quirk_nya. Tapi kebangkitan ini pun bukan omong kosong sekalipun tak ada bukti atau pun kemunculan seseorang yang disebut All for One.

"Well," Aizawa akhirnya berkata sambil menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, "kurasa kebangkitan ini memang bukan sekedar rumor belaka."

Manik merah Katsuki menyipit sementara Kirishima menatapnya tak percaya. Namun sang atasan hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Jangan menatapku begitu, Bakugou! Aku pun tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang logis, tapi aku tahu bahwa rumor ini tidak bisa kita anggap enteng."

"Lalu maksudmu aku tidak kompeten dan melepaskan penjahat hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar symbol of peace?" Katsuki balas berkata dengan jengkel.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau ingin menjadi nomor satu, tapi tidak, aku tidak percaya bahwa kau mau bekerja sama dengan All for One untuk mendapatkannya." Aizawa berkata sambil menunjuk _hero_ di bawah asuhannya itu. "Kau murid yang nilai kerja sama nya paling buruk. Jadi aku tidak yakin dengan teorimu, Todoroki."

"Aizawa-san, terkadang aku bingung apakah kau sedang memuji atau menghina Bakubro," Kirishima akhirnya berkata. "Tapi aku setuju dengan itu. Bakubro takkan mau bekerja sama dengan seorang penjahat."

Mendengar kedua teorinya disanggah, sang _hero_ nomor dua memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Apa pun pendapat kalian, bukan hanya aku saja yang mencurigai keterlibatan Symbol of Peace saat ini dengan Symbol of Evil di masa lalu. Apalagi dengan banyaknya penjahat yang muncul sekarang."

"T-tapi itu 'kan bukan salah Bakubro," ujar Kirishima. "Para _villain_ itu membobol penjara dengan sistem keamanan terbaik."

"Peduli setan dengan anggapan mereka," Katsuki akhirnya berkata. "Mereka akan berhenti tutup mulut saat para penjahat itu sudah dikembalikan ke tempatnya."

Mendengar itu Kirishima menimpali dengan bersemangat sementara Aizawa hanya berkata, "Baguslah, kalau begitu sepertinya tidak masalah bila aku memberi sedikit tambahan pekerjaan."

"Tambahan pekerjaan?"

Aizawa mengangguk. "Penjahat kabur, kebangkitan All for One, Nomu di mana-mana, apalagi yang kalian harapkan selain tuntutan patroli yang semakin menumpuk?" Ia menyesap isi cangkirnya sampai habis sebelum melanjutkan, "Bahkan aku sendiri harus ikut turun dan berpatroli di jalan saking kurangnya _hero_ yang ada."

Komentar terakhir Aizawa membuat Katsuki memicingkan mata. "Bukannya kau bilang sebelumnya bahwa kau akan menjaga Deku hari ini?"

"Ah!" Aizawa menunjuk Katsuki dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau dia kubawa saja patroli? Aku cukup mahir menjaga anak-anak sambil patroli."

Hampir saja sejumlah sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir Katsuki. Bila Deku tidak berada di sisinya, niscaya ia akan menyembur seniornya itu. Sekarang ia terpaksa menahan jengkel.

Berhubung sudah berganti dengan seragam _hero, _mengantar Deku ke penitipan sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Memang waktu itu ia pernah menjemput Deku saat masih mengenakan seragam _hero_, tapi yang menemuinya hanya sang pemilik, bukan orang lain. Kalau sepagi ini, ia yakin masih banyak orang dan bukan tidak mungkin akan mencurigai keterkaitan Deku dengan Ground Zero.

Sikapnya yang keberatan tampak jelas di mata Deku. Menyadari situasinya, bocah itu akhirnya berkata, "Shocchan, Katsuki tidak suka aku ikut patroli."

Aizawa hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tahu, Deku. Sekarang biarkan ia berpikir untuk mengantarmu ke penitipan atau membiarkanmu sendiri di sini."

"Umh, aku bisa menonton film—"

"Tidak," Katsuki menjawab cepat. Ia menghela napasnya terlebih dulu dan berkata, "Apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengantarnya ke penitipan dulu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat, Bakubro!" Kirishima berkata sambil melirik pada jam dinding yang ada di belakang ruang tamu. "Jadwal patroli kita cukup padat hari ini."

"Aku ta—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjaga Deku?"

Ketiga pasang mata ditambah sepasang manik hijau menoleh ke arah Shouto bersamaan. Keempatnya sama-sama terkejut mendengar tawaran yang ia berikan. Namun sang _hero_ nomor dua tampak tidak terpengaruh dan tetap santai menanggapi mereka. Bahkan ia menambahkan, "Jadwalku hari ini hanya pemotretan untuk majalah _hero_. Kurasa tidak masalah bila Deku ikut denganku."

Seperti yang dapat diduga, Katsuki mendengus dan menyatakan penolakan secara langsung. Namun berbeda halnya dengan atasan juga rekan sekerja yang menanggapi tawaran Shouto dengan positif. Terlebih anak kecil di sebelahnya yang berbinar-binar menerima tawaran itu. Katsuki yakin tak lama lagi kedua binar hijau itu akan diarahkan padanya dan ia akan mendengar bocah itu berkata, "Boleh? Katsuki, boleh?"

Katsuki sangat tergoda untuk menjawab 'Tidak' dan langsung mengantar bocah itu ke penitipan anak. Tapi binar di manik bocah itu sangat sulit untuk ia abaikan. Bila ia harus menolak maka ia akan mencoba cara yang akan digunakan oleh orang dewasa.

"Kau yakin? Kau akan diabaikan saat _hero_ nomor dua itu melakukan pemotretan, lho!" Katsuki berkata. "Pasti bosan setengah mati."

"Oh, hanya beberapa shot, tidak banyak. Biasanya selesai dalam satu jam," Shouto menimpali. "Setelah itu kita bisa pergi ke mana pun yang kau mau, Deku."

Mendengar itu, manik hijau Deku semakin melebar. Ia pun kembali menoleh pada Katsuki dan berkata, "Katsuki, boleh? Boleh?"

Bila sudah demikian, Katsuki tahu akan sulit sekali menolak permintaan bocah ini. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas dan menatap si bocah. Meskipun ia tidak menyukai Shouto, ia tahu bahwa sang _hero_ nomor dua bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga bocah itu. Makanya walau keberatan Katsuki akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata, "Jangan nakal!"

Terdengar gumaman riang si bocah sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih. Dipeluknya Katsuki erat yang dibalas Katsuki dengan mengelus punggung bocah itu. Meskipun raut wajahnya enggan, siapapun bisa melihat betapa sayangnya sang _hero_ pada bocah itu.

"Melihat sikapmu sepertinya satu kelas takkan percaya bila Deku disebut keponakanmu."

Kedua alis Katsuki berkerut dan ia berkata, "Keponakan? Kau bicara apa, _hanbun-yaro_?"

"Oh, soal itu, aku yang mengatakannya," ujar Kirishima yang tiba-tiba menimpali. "Kemarin aku menerima _email_ yang mengatakan bahwa kelas 1A akan mengadakan reuni minggu ini. Aku menerima undangannya dan Kaminari meneleponku untuk menanyakan apakah kita akan ikut."

Katsuki menggeleng, "_Pass_. Aku harus menjaga Deku."

"Nah, aku tahu kau akan menjawab demikian sehingga aku mewakilimu mengatakannya pada Kaminari," Kirishima melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi Kaminari bilang kau boleh membawa membawa Deku ke acara reuni. Menurutnya, Jiro dan yang lain pasti senang bila ada anak kecil yang bergabung."

"Hah?"

Kirishima mengangkat bahu, "Sepertinya sudah menyebar rumor bahwa kau tengah merawat seorang anak dan Kaminari menanyaiku identitas anak yang kau rawat itu. Makanya untuk mempersingkat penjelasan, aku berkata bahwa kau tengah merawat keponakan dari saudara jauh nenekmu."

Mendengarnya Katsuki hanya bisa tenganga. "Jadi itu sebabnya Sato langsung mengira Deku keponakanku."

"Sato? Kau bertemu Sato?"

"Dia yang membuat semua roti yang kalian makan," jawab Katsuki.

"Oh begitu," ucap Kirishima sembari menatap roti yang belum sempat dibukanya. "Pantas saja bentuk rotinya tampak tak biasa. Apalagi ada yang mirip Todoroki begini."

"Tunggu!" Katsuki tiba-tiba menyadari. "Darimana mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang merawat seorang anak? Aku hanya pernah membawanya patroli sekali, selain itu tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku bersama anak ini selain Slime yang kita kirim ke penjara."

Kirishima mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin waktu itu ada TV yang kebetulan menyorotmu atau apa. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tanyakan saja pada mereka?"

Jawaban Kirishima tak membuat Katsuki puas. Ia justru curiga. Memang harus diakui bahwa terkadang ia membawa Deku dalam balutan seragam kerjanya, tapi pada saat itu harusnya tak ada yang berpikir bahwa ia tengah merawat seorang anak. Seorang _hero_ dan anak kecil saat patroli bukan hal yang tak lazim.

"Apa pun itu," Aizawa akhirnya berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kalian segera berangkat, Bakugou, Kirishima? Seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan, jadwal kalian padat."

Menghela napas Katsuki terpaksa menyingkirkan kejanggalan tersebut. Ia pun mengusap kepala Deku sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar diikuti Kirishima. Ia keluar lebih dulu sementara Kirishima mengucapkan salam sebelum berlalu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus segera berangkat," ujar Shouto sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Ayo, Deku!"

Deku mengangkat kepalanya setelah menghabiskan gelas berisi susu miliknya. Ia menerima uluran tangan Shouto dan membiarkan pemuda itu membantunya turun dari kursi. Baru setelahnya Shouto berlutut dan menggendongnya.

"Aku bisa jalan, Shouto," protes Deku. "Tidak mau digendong."

"Tidak apa," jawab sang _hero_, "Kirishima bilang kau baru belajar berjalan akhir-akhir ini jadi sebaiknya kau tidak memforsir kakimu."

"_Umm~_"

Melihat itu Aizawa hanya berkata, "Kalau seperti ini, kau pun tak ada bedanya dengan Bakugou, Todoroki."

Shouto menoleh pada Aizawa. Ia menatap sang pro _hero_ yang merupakan mantan wali kelasnya di U.A selama beberapa saat. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Soal Bakugou, ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, Aizawa-san."

Aizawa mengangkat alis namun ia berkata, "Apa pun itu sepertinya takkan membuatku terkejut."

Manik dwiwarna Shouto menyipit. Lama ia tidak bersuara sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Apa kau tahu bahwa para penjahat mengatakan bahwa Ground Zero punya kelemahan besar?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud temperamennya, aku sudah tahu itu. Bahkan itu sudah menjadi rahasia u—"

"Aku bicara soal anak ini," potong Shouto cepat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya tapi mereka berencana menggunakan anak ini. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Yah—"

"Kau sudah tahu," Shouto berkata lagi. "Orang tua itu pun mengatakannya padamu. Tapi kenapa kau belum memberitahukannya pada Bakugou?"

"Sebelum ayahmu mengatakannya pun aku sudah tahu," jawab Aizawa tenang. "Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kemunculan Nomu yang begitu banyak dua kali dalam seminggu ditambah dengan kemunculan Muscular di sekitar Musutafu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak—"

"Kau kira, apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau ia tahu?" Aizawa balas memotong ucapannya. "Aku tahu sifatnya yang temperamen dan aku takkan heran kalau tiba-tiba ia menyerbu markas para penjahat seorang diri karena anak ini."

Kali ini Shouto tak langsung menjawab. Ia memicingkan mata dan kembali berkata, "Aku juga takkan heran bila ia melakukannya."

"Dia memang sangat kuat, tapi menyerbu markas para penjahat itu sekarang terlalu berbahaya," ucap Aizawa. "Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengirimkan satu-satunya harapan menang kita untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti."

Alis Shouto terangkat dan ia berkata, "Kau menilainya cukup tinggi kalau begitu."

Aizawa tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menyeruput tehnya dalam diam. Melihat itu, Shouto pun tak mau banyak bicara. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mantan wali kelasnya, pemuda itu membawa Deku keluar. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan menuju ke tempat di mana mobil sang _hero_ diparkir.

Ia membukakan pintu terlebih dulu untuk Deku dan memakaikan _seat belt_ pada bocah itu. Baru setelahnya ia mengitari mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tangannya menyentuh kemudi dan menggerakkan persneling untuk mulai menjalankan mobil dan meluncur di jalan. Sembari menyetir, tak lupa ia menyalakan radio untuk menghibur penumpang kecilnya. Tidak ada yang bicara hingga si penumpang membuka mulut dan memanggil namanya.

"Shouto," panggil bocah itu, "apakah aku membuat Katsuki dalam bahaya?"

Shouto mengerjap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bocah kecil ini mengerti pembicaraannya dengan Aizawa sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Deku?"

Bocah di sampingnya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Shouto bilang orang jahat itu tahu bahwa Katsuki merawatku, dan itu sebabnya mereka mengancam Katsuki."

Tidak salah lagi, bocah ini memang memahami pembicaraan mereka berdua. Salah besar bila ia meremehkan kemampuan bocah ini membaca situasi. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya di hadapan si bocah. Sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan selain menenangkan bocah itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengancam Ground Zero, Deku," Shouto kembali berkata. "Para penjahat itu tahu bahwa Ground Zero sendiri yang akan datang bila mereka berani macam-macam terhadap orang yang disayangi sang _hero_. Mereka semua takut pada Ground Zero."

Deku mengerjap pelan. Ucapan Shouto membuatnya sedikit tenang. Namun ia menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Orang yang disayangi Ground Zero?"

Lampu merah di hadapannya membuat Shouto terpaksa menghentikan laju. Ia menoleh pada Deku sementara satu tangannya disentuhkan di atas rambut hijau bocah itu. "Ya, orang-orang yang ia sayangi."

"Aku juga?"

Ucapannya lagi-lagi membuat Shouto mengerjap. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Kepala Deku bergerak pelan. Ia menatap Shouto lama sebelum mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Shouto kembali berkata. Pemuda itu pun tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Bakugou seperti itu pada anak kecil! Apalagi kalau kau melihat ekspresinya saat menghadapi Nomu waktu itu."

"Ekspresi Katsuki?" Deku mengulangi ucapannya. Bocah kecil itu tampak berpikir keras namun ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Ketakutan," ucap Shouto getir. "_Hero_ yang tak gentar melawan All for One justru menunjukkan ketakutan di hadapan seorang anak kecil. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Deku mengerjapkan mata. "Katsuki takut padaku?"

Shouto menatapnya lama sebelum kembali tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu sebelum kembali pada persneling. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deku dan hanya berkata, "Sudahlah."

Bocah itu masih hendak bertanya namun Shouto tak berniat menjawab. Lampu merah telah berganti menjadi lampu hijau sehingga ia kembali menjalankan mobil. Dari sudut matanya, ia menatap bocah yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Bakugou Katsuki bisa bersikap demikian pada seorang anak? Padahal setahu Shouto, anak ini adalah anak yang ditemukan olehnya saat misi dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa pun. Tapi mengapa afeksi Bakugou pada anak ini terasa begitu kuat hingga membuat Shouto tak mengenali saingannya itu.

Jangan-jangan... ini _quirk_? Bakugou Katsuki terkena _quirk_ anak ini? _Quirk_ yang membuat seseorang memiliki afeksi yang besar pada penggunanya?

Kalau memang demikian, berarti sikapnya juga—

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa sadar ia bergumam. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N**:_

_Selamat malammm! Kembali lagi dengan Cyan. LOL. Makasih banyak buat yang uda nungguin chapter ini dan monmaap karena uda mulai slow down kembali ngelanjutnya. Nggak mau muluk-muluk janji tiap minggu apdet, tapi diusahakan :P _

_Aniway untuk :_

_**el Vtrich**__ : kayaknya pertama kalinya seumur hidup Katsuki ada yang berani nyatain suka ke dia (anak kecil lagi), lol., Dengan sikap begitu hampir nggak mungkin ada yang suka, tapi syukurlah ya Kacchan. Kayaknya kita perlu masak nasi merah buat ngerayain. Gimana Vtrich, join? :P_

_Hem, aku ngerti banget perasaan itu. Antara pengen nyiksa Kacchan sama nggak tega (*hati-hati sama telinga setan Kacchan). Tapi kayaknya bukan cuman Kacchan doang yang sedih kalo mereka pisah. Banyak yang kena quirk afeksi Deku soalnya :P_

_Aniway, makasih banyakkkk, aku juga rajin ngecekin notif ff, kalo ada review dari Vtrich juga XD review kalian bikin aku senyum-senyum nggak jelas sekalipun kerjaan real life aku lagi berat-beratnya ;")_

_**hanazawa kay **__:iyaaa, aku apdet agak lama karena hari libur pun belakangan padat, jalan ke sana kemari kayak gasing, haha, akhirnya nggak sempet lanjut lagi, T^T_

_Waduh, pisah nggak ya? Kalau Katsuki jagain baik-baik kayaknya nggak akan pisah sih :P apalagi ada Bang Dispenser yang kayaknya jadi regu penyelamat Deku juga._

_**CahyaNyagi **__: hola Cahya, salam kenal XD makasih banyak uda nyempetin waktu untuk review dan seneng banget kalo kamu suka ceritanya_

_LOL, makasih banyak buat semangetnya, belakangan ini memang agak lama karena lagi padet jadwal liburku, tapi tetep diusahakan untuk apdet :D semoga kamu sabar menunggu_

_Btw, Allmight nya kalo segede gunung Everest, bisa-bisa dia dimarahin ama Kacchan karena nggak punya tempat nyimpen. Tapi pasti Kacchan kalah sih kalo Deku uda nangis :P nanti bujuk Deku aja ya, biar dia ngerengek sama Kacchan, pasti diturutin kalo uda gitu :P_

_**Also, thank you as well for anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review. I really cherish it :D**_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD**_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	10. Ask 8

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 8. What if there's someone who know him?**

Shouto tidak pernah menduga bahwa pemotretan yang biasanya membosankan menjadi begitu berantakan hanya karena kedatangan seorang anak kecil. Sejak ia membawa bocah kecil berambut hijau bersamanya, para stylist, _hero_-pro dan staff pemotretan berdatangan mengerumuni bagaikan laron mengelilingi lampu. Itu saja sudah cukup buruk, belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa anak kecil yang ia bawa tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran orang asing.

"Lucunya!" Salah seorang _hair stylist_ nya berkata sambil merapikan rambutnya. Di sampingnya, Deku diberikan bangku khusus dan dibiarkan memainkan figurin Allmight dengan serius agar Shouto bisa terus mengawasi. "Anak siapa ini, Shouto-kun?"

"Oh, anak salah satu sepupu jauhku," ujar Shouto sambil mengamati bocah yang tengah asyik sendiri.

"Sepupu jauh?" Sang _hair stylist_ mengangkat alis. Biasanya _hero_ pro nomor dua itu tak pernah menceritakan apa pun mengenai keluarganya. Makanya ia sedikit aneh melihat sang _hero_ tiba-tiba membawa anak kecil bersamanya. Terlebih mengatakan bahwa anak itu merupakan anak salah satu kerabatnya. Ia kira selama ini sang _hero_ tak punya keterikatan khusus terhadap keluarga.

"Ya," jawab Shouto, tak menyadari anggapan para staff mengenai dirinya, "ayah dan ibunya sedang ke luar negeri, dan kebetulan aku senggang."

"Senggang?" Sang _hair stylist_ mengulangi ucapan Shouto dengan nada tak percaya. "Seorang _hero_ seperti kau yang selalu sibuk dengan pemotretan dan tugas _hero_ disebut senggang? Oh, yang benar saja!"

Sekali ini Shouto tidak menjawab. Memang seperti yang _hair stylist_nya katakan, hari-harinya penuh dengan jadwal foto, wawancara, syuting, tapi bukan berarti ayahnya akan memberi kelonggaran. Shouto sendiri pun lebih suka menjadi _hero_ dibanding mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan selebritis _hero_. Tapi apa mau dikata, kalau ia tidak menyibukkan diri, ia akan sering sekali bertemu dengan sang ayah dan ia berusaha menghindari hal tersebut bila ingin hari-harinya damai.

Hari ini pun sebetulnya hari liburnya namun ia memaksakan diri untuk mendatangi studio pemotretan dibanding di rumah atau ikut sang ayah patroli. Kebetulan saja orang tua itu memintanya mendatangi agensi Aizawa Shouto sebelum ia berangkat dan bertemu Deku. Berkat bocah itu, ia punya alasan bagus untuk tidak kembali ke rumah tepat waktu.

"Habis ini kau ada acara?" Sang _hair stylist_ kembali bertanya. "Mau ikut minum dengan staff lain?"

"Maaf, aku sudah janji dengan Deku hari ini," jawab Shouto sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah si bocah. "Menemaninya seharian."

Sang _hair stylist_ tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Disisirnya sekali lagi rambut Shouto sebelum memberikan sentuhan spray dan membiarkannya berantakan yang menjadi tema pemotretannya hari ini. Setelah itu kembali berkata, "Alasan! Kau bahkan bukan orang tuanya. Kau hanya mencari cara untuk kabur."

Sekali lagi Shouto memilih untuk tidak menjawab hingga sang _hair stylist_ menyelesaikan tugasnya. Baru setelah wanita itu pergi, Shouto bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Deku. Digendongnya bocah itu yang ditanggapi oleh si bocah dengan menoleh bingung.

"Kau lapar?" Shouto bertanya berhubung sudah hampir jam makan siang. "Mau kuminta mereka membelikan sesuatu dulu?"

Deku menatapnya sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak lapar. Shouto sudah selesai?"

"Belum, aku baru mau mulai," jawab Shouto sementara mereka tiba di studio. Di dalam, _hero_ lain yang sudah selesai melakukan pemotretan keluar lebih dulu. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang membuat si bocah meletakkan seluruh atensinya pada para _hero_ di dalam. "Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa makan dulu."

Perkataan Shouto membuat Deku lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan. Sang _hero_ nomor dua meletakkan Deku di bangku yang masih kosong dan tak jauh dari stage pemotretannya. Setelah itu ia pun berkata, "Jangan ke mana-mana ya! Nanti aku sulit mencarimu."

Deku mengangguk sekali sebelum Shouto meninggalkannya. Begitu pemuda dengan rambut dwiwarna itu pergi, perhatian Deku beralih pada wanita dengan baju _cheongsam_ dan memiliki hiasan rambut dan sayap naga. Bocah itu terus mengamati hingga kepalanya bergerak mengikuti ke mana wanita itu pergi. Namun ketika itu, muncul _hero_ baru yang terlihat seperti akar berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan sehingga kedua manik hijaunya terpaku pada _hero_ baru itu.

"Oh, _hero_ Shouto menjadi cover untuk majalah bulan ini?" _Hero_ yang mirip seperti tumbuhan berjalan itu berkata. "Pasti edisi bulan ini akan laku keras."

"Kamui!" Sang fotografer berkata saat melihatnya. "Kau sudah bersiap? Habis ini giliranmu."

"Sudah," jawab sang _hero_ tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong aku melihat Ryugu dan Best Jeanist di depan."

"Mereka juga baru selesai sesi," jawab si Fotografer tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong kau pernah dengar tentang _hero_ yang namanya Control?"

Manusia yang mirip tumbuhan itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Control? Tidak. Apa dia termasuk salah satu _hero_ yang biodatanya akan dikenalkan bulan ini?"

Fotografer yang tengah menyetting kameranya itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Kudengar begitu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya. Pastilah Editor kali ini sudah kehabisan biodata para _hero_ sehingga asal memasukkan _hero_ yang tidak terkenal."

Kamui mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping bangku yang ditempati Deku. Pria itu melirik anak kecil di sampingnya sekilas sebelum menunjuknya dan berkata, "Anak siapa ini?"

Deku mengerjap, tidak bergerak saat melihat sang _hero_ menunjuknya. Kekagumannya terhadap sang _hero_ membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Ia tidak menjawab hingga seseorang menggantikannya bicara.

"Itu kerabat Shouto," jawab sang Fotografer. "Duduklah dan jangan ganggu dia, Kamui!"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya," balas Kamui sebal. Ia duduk di samping bocah yang masih mengamatinya dengan manik berbinar. Sikapnya membuat Kamui tidak punya pilihan selain menoleh dan mengajaknya bicara. "Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"Deku," jawabnya. "Katsuki memanggilku Deku."

Alis Kamui berkedut. Ia tidak mengenal Katsuki yang dimaksud namun ia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Ia mencoba mengajak bicara hal lain namun bocah itu memintanya mempertunjukkan _quirk_nya. Maka ia pun mengabulkan permintaan si bocah dan mengeluarkan ranting dari kedua tangannya.

Sikapnya membuat bocah kecil itu terhibur dan terkagum-kagum melihat ranting yang menjulur dan menumbuhkan daun. Sembari bertepuk tangan, bocah itu meminta Kamui untuk sekali lagi mempertunjukkan kemampuannya. Tentu saja Kamui menanggapinya dengan senang dan tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah akrab satu dan yang lain.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa model yang tengah melakukan pemotretan justru terpaku pada interaksi keduanya. Tak menyangka bahwa seorang _hero_ seperti Kamui yang juga dikenal tak akrab dengan anak-anak begitu mudahnya mengikuti permintaan bocah satu itu. Melihatnya, Shouto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa teori mengenai _quirk_ anak itu mungkin ada benarnya.

Ia pun tak lagi memerhatikan dan membiarkan keduanya mengobrol. Tak lagi menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendekat ke depan. Pandangan orang itu tertuju pada Shouto sekilas dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Menunggu gilirannya untuk melakukan pemotretan.

"Oh," seru Kamui yang menyadari kehadiran orang itu terlebih dahulu. Sosok berambut keunguan dengan rambut mengembang bagai tersengat listrik dan mata berkantung itu menoleh padanya. Caranya menoleh dan seragam yang dikenakannya membuat Kamui berkata, "Kau Control?"

Pemuda itu tidak berniat menjawab. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Kamui sebelumnya. Ia hendak melengos dan menjauh sebelum menoleh kembali pada sang _hero_. Bukan, bukan sang _hero_, melainkan pada anak kecil berambut hijau yang ada di samping Kamui.

Deku mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Manik hijaunya mengamati pemuda dengan rambut ungu mengembang dengan ekspresi lelah di wajah. Namun ekspresi itu berubah, kelelahan yang semula terlihat berganti menjadi keterkejutan. Tidak lebih baik memang namun jauh lebih menarik.

"Kau—"

"Ah, kau pasti Control!" Kamui berkata ketika melihatnya. "_Hero_ yang biodatanya akan diungkap di edisi bulan ini."

Deku menoleh pada pemuda itu sekali lagi dan berkata, "Control?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis. Ia memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada bocah itu. Hanya saja tak ada yang ditemukannya selain kepolosan bocah itu. Mengerjapkan mata, Control pun tak mengatakan apa pun dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Sepertinya benar," ujar Kamui sekali lagi saat melihatnya. "Tapi aku penasaran, seperti apa _quirk_-mu sehingga kau menyandang sebutan Control? Apa kau bisa mengontrol orang lain? Atau objek tertentu?"

Control tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengambil jarak di antara keduanya dan menepi ke sudut. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara pandangannya tertuju ke depan. Sikapnya membuat Kamui menghela napas, menyerah mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Akhirnya pro _hero_ itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Deku dan kembali mengobrol.

Sementara itu Control mengamati keduanya. Pandangan matanya terfokus sepenuhnya pada anak kecil yang duduk dan mengobrol bersama Kamui. Rambut hijau, manik hijau yang berbinar saat membicarakan _quirk_ itu tak asing baginya. Ia mengenali orang yang sama hanya wujudnya tidak seperti ini. Dan orang itu—

Ia terus memerhatikan hingga sang _hero_ nomor dua selesai menjalani sesi pemotretan dan berganti dengan Kamui. Awalnya ia mengira Kamui lah wali asuh sang anak, namun ia terkejut ketika melihat sang _hero_ nomor dua menggendong anak itu dan membawanya pergi. Ia bahkan mendekat pada keduanya dan memancing keingintahuan sang _hero_ ketika ia berdiri menghalangi jalan.

"_Hm_?" Shouto berkata saat melihatnya. "Siapa kau?"

Mulutnya terhalang oleh banyaknya perban yang menghalangi wajahnya. Ia ingin menjawab namun anak kecil di pelukan Shouto lebih dulu menunjuk dan mewakilinya bicara. "Namanya Control, Shouto. Seorang _hero_."

Alis Shouto terangkat mendengar informasi dari anak yang dibawanya. "Oh, kau Control yang dibicarakan tadi?"

Control menatapnya. Berbeda dengan Kamui, kali ini ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Mereka menyebutku begitu."

Dalam hati, Shouto bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan _hero_ yang satu ini dipanggil Control. Sebutan itu terlalu ambigu dan tidak jelas obyeknya. Ia ingin bertanya sebelum anak kecil di pelukannya mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Kenapa mereka menyebutmu begitu?" Deku bertanya. "Karena kau mengontrol sesuatu?"

Manik indigo Control menyipit. "Benar."

"Apa persisnya yang kau kontrol?" Shouto kembali berkata. "Semua _quirk_ tentunya mengontrol sesuatu, tapi apa persisnya yang kau kuasai hingga mereka menyebutmu demikian?"

"Kau mau tahu, Shouto?"

"Aku—"

"Aku mengontrol pikiranmu," jawab Control seketika dan membuat Shouto sedikit terbelalak. Pemuda berambut ungu itu mendekat, menyentuh bahu Shouto dan berkata, "Anak siapa itu, Shouto? Kenapa anak itu bisa berada bersamamu? _Jawab _aku!"

Tanpa dikehendaki, Shouto membuka mulut. Untunglah saat itu tak ada yang memerhatikan percakapan keduanya berhubung Shouto berkata, "Bukan anak siapapun. Bakugou Katsuki merawatnya dan aku hanya membantu menjaganya hari ini."

Sekali lagi Control menyipitkan mata. Ia tahu nama itu. Bakugou Katsuki adalah nama asli untuk _hero_ nomor satu saat ini, Ground Zero. Bila perkataan _hero_ Shouto benar, maka yang merawat anak ini adalah—

"_Turunkan_ anak itu!" Control berkata sekali lagi yang langsung dipatuhi Shouto tanpa bisa membantah. "_Pergi _dan _tinggalkan_ anak itu di sini!"

Seluruh tungkai Shouto bergerak tanpa dikehendaki. Diturunkannya Deku dari kedua tangannya sementara kakinya melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ini. Menyadari bahwa Shouto dalam kesulitan, Deku akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Ia memukul kaki Control dan dengan suara mencicit ketakutan, bocah itu berkata, "Hentikan!"

Mendengar suara bocah itu, Control tidak serta merta menghentikan perintahnya. Ia membiarkan Shouto terus berjalan, membuka pintu bahkan menutupnya. Baru saat itu perhatiannya tertuju pada Deku. Disamakannya tingginya dengan si bocah sementara ia menatap bocah itu lekat.

"J-jangan menjahati Shouto," cicit bocah itu. "Kembalikan Shouto!"

Control menatapnya. Bukannya mengikuti permintaan bocah itu, Control malah berkata, "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Deku mengerjap bingung. Baginya, semua _hero_ itu asing dan ia bahkan belum pernah melihat _hero_ yang dipanggil Control itu di televisi. Makanya ia menggeleng pelan sementara matanya menatap waspada.

"Betul-betul tak mengenalku?" Control bertanya sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Deku membuatnya meringis. "Ini aku, Hitoshi. Sinsho Hitoshi."

Manik hijau menatap bingung pemuda di depannya tapi ia tidak merasa takut. Meski tangan pemuda itu menyakitinya, meski pemuda itu membuat Shouto pergi, tapi pemuda itu tidak jahat. Pasalnya, Deku melihat ekspresi yang sama di wajah pemuda itu, seperti waktu ia menyaksikan ekspresi Katsuki.

"Aku... tidak mengenalmu," Deku berkata sekali lagi. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Shinso menatapnya. Ia tahu bocah itu tidak berbohong. Tapi bocah ini terlalu mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal. Makanya ia tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan bocah itu. Sehingga dibanding menjawab, ia malah berkata, "Apa kau punya kerabat di sini?"

Sekali lagi Deku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" Shinso berkata dengan nada frustasi. "_Jawab_ aku!"

Suaranya membuat Deku terhipnotis. Ia menatap Shinso dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuatnya bingung. Ia tidak ingin bicara tapi bibirnya berkomat kamit dan berkata, "Tidak tahu. Sungguh!"

Mendengarnya, Shinso pun menatapnya bingung. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia sudah menggunakan _quirk_nya pada bocah ini, tapi kenapa bocah itu tetap menjawab tidak tahu? Apakah pertanyaannya salah? Ataukah... jangan-jangan tidak ada kerabat yang serupa dengannya? Tapi—

Ketika Shinso sibuk berpikir, pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka mengagetkan siapa pun yang berada di dalam. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, mereka melihat kobaran api membakar dan menghanguskan hampir separuh baju yang dikenakan sang _hero_. Sementara di kedua tangannya api berkobar dan es membesar secara bersamaan.

"S-Shouto," cicit Deku ketika melihat _hero_ satu itu. Ia hendak mendekat namun Shinso menahan lengannya sehingga ia tidak bisa berlari menuju ke arah Shouto. Sekali lagi ia hanya memandang pasrah, berharap Control mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Sekarang aku paham mengapa mereka memanggilmu Control," ujar Shouto sembari mendekat. Suaranya membuat para staf pemotretan, bahkan sang fotografer dan Kamui pun berhenti karena menyadari ketegangan dalam suaranya. "Benar-benar _quirk_ yang menyusahkan."

Control bangkit berdiri. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Deku dan membiarkan bocah itu berlari menghampiri Shouto. Untunglah ia melakukannya, karena bila tidak, api dan es di kedua tangan sang _hero_ takkan segera padam.

"Shouto, baik-baik saja?" Deku bertanya saat melihat baju sang _hero_ hangus terbakar separuh.

"Tidak apa, Deku," jawab Shouto sembari menggendong si bocah. Ia juga memutar bocah itu sedikit dan berkata, "Kau sendiri baik-baik saja? Ia tidak melakukan hal yang jahat padamu?"

Deku menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak. Control tidak jahat, Shouto. Tidak apa-apa."

Tentu saja Shouto tak semudah itu memercayai perkataan anak kecil di sampingnya. Dari sudut pandangnya, orang itu baru saja menyerangnya dan memintanya meninggalkan Deku. Apa yang diinginkannya dari anak kecil itu hingga memintanya pergi menggunakan _quirk_nya? Kalau memang orang itu tidak jahat, ia tidak perlu menggunakan _quirk_ untuk mengusirnya, bukan? Mereka bertiga dapat membicarakannya.

"Deku, kau tidak mengerti—"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika mendengar suara tawa Control. Melihatnya, Shouto kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Ditariknya Deku ke belakangnya sementara kedua tangannya memancarkan api dan es bersamaan.

"Maaf, kau tadi bertanya seperti apa _quirk_-ku, bukan?" Control akhirnya berkata setelah suara tawanya berhenti. "Aku baru saja mendemonstrasikannya."

"Apa?"

"_Quirk_," ulang Control sekali lagi. "Bukankah kau bertanya? Aku hanya mencoba menjawabnya dengan caraku."

Shouto tak habis pikir. Bukankah orang itu dapat mengatakannya dibanding mendemonstrasikan _quirk_nya dengan menggunakan Shouto sendiri sebagai uji coba? Apa ia pikir Shouto akan semudah itu memercayai dan membiarkannya begitu saja?

"Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri," ujar Control dengan suara yang jauh lebih santai. "Namaku Shinso Hitoshi, meski orang-orang lebih banyak memanggilku dengan sebutan Control. Salam kenal, pro _hero_ Shouto."

Kedua manik dwiwarna Shouto menatapnya waspada. Menurut percakapan yang ia dengar antar Kamui dan sang fotografer, tak ada yang pernah mendengar nama Control maupun Shinso Hitoshi. Tapi untuk lebih pastinya ia akan menanyakannya pada Hawk, yang lebih banyak mengenal _hero_ dibanding dengannya. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya ia tak mengambil tindakan yang mencurigakan.

"Salam kenal," ujar Shouto sambil menjabat tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Bila diperhatikan, kemungkinan pemuda ini pun seusia dengannya dan Bakugou. Wajahnya masih cukup muda sekalipun kantung matanya cukup tebal. "Namaku sama dengan nama _hero_ku. Kau bisa memanggilku Shouto."

Control pun turut menjabat tangannya. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sambil menyimpan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian baru mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan dan mundur selangkah. Bersamaan dengan itu para staf yang sebelumnya mengerumuni dan mengira ada sesuatu pun kehilangan ketertarikan dan berbalik.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ujar Shouto sambil menggandeng tangan Deku. "Kami harus pergi."

Control menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku celana. Matanya menyipit seolah memberikan senyuman sebelum mengantarkan kepergian sang _hero_ nomor dua. Namun begitu sang _hero_ berbalik, ekspresi wajahnya kembali sementara tangannya mengepal erat.

Shouto sendiri sempat berbalik. Namun saat itu sang _hero_ pun berpaling untuk mengamati pemotretan Kamui. Melihat bahwa orang itu tak lagi memerhatikannya, Shouto pun menggeleng dan berlalu dari ruang pemotretan. Ia menerima baju pengganti dari salah satu staf yang menghampirinya dan mengenakannya lebih dulu sebelum berjalan keluar. Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil barulah ia menoleh pada Deku dan kembali mengajak bocah itu bicara.

"Control benar-benar tidak melakukan apa pun padamu, Deku?" Shouto bertanya sembari mengenakan seat beltnya sendiri. Ia menoleh sejenak sebelum menjalankan mobil.

"Tidak," jawab Deku sambil menggeleng. "Ia hanya bertanya apa aku mengenalnya."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Shouto bertanya, sedikit tidak mengerti.

Deku menggeleng dan balas menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang sama. "Tidak kenal."

Mendengar ucapan Deku, Shouto pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia bisa melihat bahwa bocah ini benar-benar kebingungan, namun ia tidak heran. Menurut Kirishima, Deku ditemukan dalam kondisi amnesia, kaki yang tidak bisa dipakai berjalan sementara dan _quirk_less. Justru bagi Shouto, Shinso Hitoshi lah yang aneh.

Dari ucapannya, jelas bahwa pemuda itu tahu sesuatu tentang Deku. Sementara orang lain tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang anak ini, pemuda itu mungkin punya kunci jawaban untuk identitas sang anak. Walaupun sepertinya sang _hero_ sendiri memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Mungkin karena itu ia diminta keluar waktu sang _hero_ menanyai Deku.

"Ada lagi yang ia tanyakan padamu, Deku?"

Kepala Deku bergerak sebelum menjawab. Ia menoleh pada Shouto dan berkata, "Ia bertanya apakah aku punya kerabat yang mirip denganku."

"Apa kau punya?" Shouto kembali bertanya. Sepertinya dibanding disebut mengenal anak ini, _hero_ Control lebih tahu seseorang yang mirip dengan sang anak. Hal itu berarti, anak ini tidak sendirian dan bila sang _hero_ mengenalnya ada kemungkinan bahwa kerabat yang mirip sang anak adalah—

Lagi-lagi Deku menggeleng dan dengan suaranya yang pelan ia berkata, "Tidak."

Alis Shouto terangkat, hal itu sudah bisa diduganya. Apalagi yang ia harapkan? Deku kehilangan ingatan. Tentu saja ia akan menjawab tidak untuk semua pertanyaan Control. Namun nada bicara bocah itu mengkhawatirkannya. Nada bicara bocah itu lebih terdengar sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Deku?"

Kali ini Deku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia diam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Mau pulang."

"Hm?"

"Mau pulang," ulang bocah itu lagi. "Mau pulang, Shouto."

Shouto sedikit bingung mendengarnya. Ia menatap bocah itu dan ia melihat bahwa bocah itu tak lagi energik seperti sebelumnya. Memang saat bersamanya bocah itu bukan tipe yang cerewet, tapi juga bukan tipe yang akan diam dan murung. Bahkan Shouto takkan menyangka bahwa bocah itu akan merengek minta pulang.

Tapi apa dikata, Shouto hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu kelelahan sehingga merengek padanya. Karena itu ia berkata, "Baiklah, tapi sebelum pulang kita makan dulu ya. Sudah jam tiga."

Deku tak membantah. Bocah itu mengangguk pelan sehingga Shouto meletakkan satu tangan di atas rambut hijaunya. Setelahnya, sang _hero_ segera mengemudikan mobil dan mampir di salah satu restoran yang berada di tepi jalan. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa dimakan oleh si bocah, tapi bocah itu harusnya bisa memakan makanan berat, bukan?

Diparkirnya mobil di sisi jalan sebelum ia turun dan membukakan pintunya untuk Deku. Diambilnya bocah itu sebelum mengunci mobil dan berjalan menuju ke rumah makan. Untunglah saat itu masker dan topinya terpasang, berhubung TV yang ada di dalam restoran tengah menayangkan iklan yang baru-baru ini dibintanginya. Meski tak banyak orang yang makan pada jam itu, Shouto tetap memilih tempat di pojok dan terpencil.

"Ada yang kau suka, Deku?" Shouto bertanya ketika ia melihat Deku tengah memelototi sesuatu dari buku menu.

"Um," Deku menunjuk satu makanan yang tertera di menu. Menu dengan bendera di tengah nasinya dengan lauk yang dibentuk seperti wajah Allmight versi kartun. "Mau ini."

Shouto tertawa begitu melihat makanan pilihan Deku. Ia pun memanggil _waitress_. Untungnya sang _waitress_ tidak banyak omong saat melihat wajahnya tanpa masker maupun topi meski iklannya berkali-kali ditayangkan di televisi. Dengan santai sang _waitress_ mencatat pesanannya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Begitu sang pelayan sudah pergi barulah Shouto berkata, "Kau suka sekali pada Allmight ya?"

Deku mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Suka."

Sekali lagi, Shouto benar-benar yakin bahwa seluruh energi yang semula ada di diri bocah ini tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Ia mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya apakah anak itu kelelahan. Dicondongkannya sedikit tubuhnya dan berkata, "Kau lelah, Deku?"

Sembari memegangi gelas minuman yang ada di atas meja, Deku menggelengkan kepala. Ia menatap Shouto sedikit sebelum berkata, "Shouto lelah?"

"Aku?" Shouto kebingungan. "Tidak. Biasanya bahkan lebih melelahkan. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Aku juga tidak," jawab Deku sambil memegangi gelas. Ia terus memainkan gelas itu meski sesekali kepalanya akan bergerak ke arah televisi ketika acaranya menampilkan Allmight. Sekali tokoh tersebut muncul, manik hijaunya akan terus menyaksikan hingga habis. Barulah saat itu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain.

Shouto ingin bertanya lagi sebetulnya, hanya saja perkataannya keburu terputus saat pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Ia dan soba favoritnya sementara Deku dengan _Okosama Lunch set _nya yang bergambar Allmight. Diucapkannya terima kasih singkat sebelum si pelayan pergi, barulah ia menyantap makanannya.

Sembari makan Shouto pun berkata, "Jadi setelah makan, kita langsung pulang?"

Bocah kecil yang sedang menyantap makanannya pun mengangkat kepala. Ia menggerakkan kepala sedikit sebelum mengangguk kecil. Mulutnya berusaha mengunyah makanan hingga habis sebelum berkata, "Mau pulang."

"Baiklah," jawab Shouto, tidak mau memaksa. Namun ketika teringat bahwa ketiganya mungkin sedang patroli, ia pun kembali berkata, "Akan kutelepon Aizawa-san dulu kalau begitu. Aku khawatir mereka masih patroli."

Mengerjap, namun bocah kecil itu mengangguk patuh. Manik hijaunya terus mengamati saat sang _hero_ nomor dua berusaha menghubungi Aizawa dan alisnya berkerut saat melihat sang _hero_ menurunkan tangan sembari menghela napas. Namun sang _hero_ masih mencoba lagi dan lagi, hingga untuk kesekian kalinya sang _hero_ menyadari tak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Mungkin ia tak membawa ponsel," gumam Shouto sembari menggeser layar. Ia mencoba mencari nomor yang lain dan berkata, "Coba kutelepon Kirishima atau Bakugou."

Deku lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan sang _hero_ berkutat dengan ponselnya. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara hingga sang _hero_ mengangkat alis. Barulah saat itu Deku menatapnya dengan tertarik dan menyimak percakapan mereka.

"Hi, Kirishima," ujar sang _hero_ melalui ponselnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya mau menanyakan apakah kalian sudah selesai patroli?"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari telepon genggam sang _hero_. Deku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya, namun sang _hero_ tampaknya paham. Buktinya sang _hero_ nomor dua mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku mengerti. Kalian mendapat tambahan rute untuk patroli. Kalau begitu jam berapa biasanya kalian pulang?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara gumaman sebelum Shouto kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan Aizawa-san?"

Pertanyaan Shouto kembali dijawab dan sang _hero_ mengerutkan dahinya. Kedua manik heteronya mengamati bocah kecil di hadapannya yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan _Okosama Lunch_ bergambar Allmight. Dilihat dari tingkat berantakannya, sepertinya _Okosama Lunch_ yang dimakan bocah itu lebih menarik secara display dibandingkan rasanya.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu." Shouto akhirnya berkata setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kirishima. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Bakugou."

Setelah mendengar salam balik dari Kirishima, Shouto pun mematikan teleponnya. Ia menatap si bocah dan dengan serius berkata, "Sepertinya kita harus mampir dulu ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kepala si bocah terangkat dan ia berkata, "Tidak pulang?"

Mengangkat bahu, Shouto berkata, "Mereka semua sedang sibuk patroli dan baru kembali di atas jam delapan malam. Kuantar pulang pun tak ada yang membukakan pintu kantor untukmu, bukan?"

Lama Deku memandangnya sebelum bocah itu kembali menundukkan kepala. Dengan satu tangan memegangi garpu dan berusaha memakan tamagoyaki, bocah itu menjawab, "Iya."

Menganggap bahwa si bocah sudah mengerti, Shouto akhirnya berkata, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini bagaimana kalau ke _departemen store_ yang berada di dekat kantor? Nanti setelah jam delapan kau akan kuantar ke—"

Perkataannya terputus ketika mendengar pintu menggeser terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang berpenampilan mencolok. Kedua orang itu membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung tertuju pada mereka, namun sekali lagi keduanya tak peduli dan terus berjalan. Bahkan dengan santainya mereka terus berbincang sementara pandangan mereka menyapu ruangan.

"Sialan! Apa tidak ada _hero_ di sekitar sana sampai orang tua sialan itu mengirim kita ke Ueno? Apa di sana tak ada _hero_ yang bisa diandalkan? Lagipula—"

"Pelankan suaramu sedikit, Ground Zero," seru rekannya yang berambut kemerahan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Eraser Head mengirim kita ke sana, tapi sudah pasti mereka kewalahan."

"Tsk," sang _hero_ yang berambut pirang mendecak sebal. Ia baru saja akan mengambil tempat di depan konter ketika menyadari pandangan dua orang yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia menatap keduanya selama beberapa saat sebelum manik merahnya membelalak dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Ground—"

Red Riot tak lagi bertanya. Ketika mengikuti arah pandang Ground Zero ia pun segera mengerti. Terlebih ketika melihat bocah berambut hijau dan rambut dwiwarna sang _hero_ nomor dua. Ia pun segera melangkah mengikuti Ground Zero dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Ground Zero lebih dulu bertanya pada sang _hero_ nomor dua. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh pada si bocah berambut hijau sementara tangannya mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. "Deku?"

"Pemotretanku dijadwalkan di daerah Shibuya," jawab Shouto santai. "Makanya aku membawa Deku sekalian."

"Kukira pemotretannya berada di sekitar Musutafu," Kirishima kembali menjawab. "Tak kusangka ternyata di daerah Shibuya. Kalian berdua naik apa ke sini?"

"Oh, aku membawa mobil," jawab Shouto. Awalnya ia tidak menyadari namun ketika melihat sang _hero_ nomor satu mengerutkan alis, ia pun tak bisa tidak bertanya, "Ada yang salah, Ground Zero?"

Ground Zero, sang _hero_ nomor satu saat ini, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap bocah kecil yang duduk di hadapan sang _hero_ nomor dua. Ada sedikit kejanggalan pada bocah itu sehingga Katsuki berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Deku?"

Ketika Deku mengangkat kepala, sang _hero_ pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bahkan kedua rekan seprofesinya pun tak mengerti ketika melihat bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk sang hero. Membuat sang hero tak bisa tidak menyambut uluran tangannya terlebih ketika bocah itu memanggilnya, "Katsuki..."

Mendengar nama aslinya disebut membuat kerutan di dahi sang _hero_ nomor satu semakin dalam. Namun sebelum ia mempertanyakan apa pun, sang _hero_ lebih dulu membungkuk dan memeluknya. Digendongnya bocah itu sementara tangannya mengusap rambut hijaunya. Ketika berada di pelukannya, barulah si bocah membenamkan wajah sementara jemarinya mencengkeram seragam yang dikenakan Ground Zero.

"Ada apa dengan Deku-kun?" Kirishima berkata sambil menatap Shouto dan Ground Zero bergantian. Meskipun tidak sampai menarik perhatian, ia tahu ada yang salah pada bocah itu.

Ditanya demikian membuat Shouto mengangkat bahu. Ia mengakui ada yang janggal sejak mereka meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan, namun tak sekalipun bocah itu menunjukkannya. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali menanyakannya, tapi bocah itu tetap bungkam dan baru mau bicara setelah Ground Zero muncul.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Ground Zero berbisik pada si bocah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Deku tidak menjawab. Ia terus membenamkan kepalanya yang membuat dua _hero_ yang baru saja datang terpaksa keluar dari rumah makan sebelum menarik perhatian tamu-tamu yang lain. Setelah Shouto membayar makanannya, barulah ia bergabung dengan keduanya. Ketika ia datang, Deku sudah mengangkat kepalanya sementara kedua hero sedang berbincang serius.

"Kita masih harus ke Tokyo sebentar sebelum ke Ueno," gumam Red Riot, "kalau sambil membawa Deku, akan berbahaya. Tapi—"

"Tapi dia tidak bisa ditinggal, Rambut sialan!" Ground Zero memotong ucapannya. "Apa orang tua sialan itu tidak tahu bahwa di Tokyo dan Ueno punya banyak _hero_? Untuk apa ia memanggil kita sampai ke sana?"

"Kau juga sudah dengar bahwa kekuatan _Villain_ makin besar," Red Riot kembali berkata. "Kalau sampai ia menyuruhmu ke sana, itu berarti ada kekuatan yang tak bisa ditangani oleh _hero_ di sekitar sana. Tapi kalau sudah begini keadaannya, maka aku juga—"

Menyadari situasinya, Shouto pun menghampiri Ground Zero. Ditepuknya bahu sang _hero_ nomor satu pelan hingga pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Ketika manik merah sang _hero_ bertemu dengan manik dwiwarnanya, akhirnya Shouto pun berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja, Ground Zero? Biar aku yang meneruskan patroli dengan rekanmu?"

"Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu, _hanbun yaro_?"

"Shouto?" Red Riot menatapnya. Ia memikirkan tawaran sang _hero_ nomor dua sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan sih, tapi bagaimana dengan kostummu?"

"Berkostum atau pun tidak sama saja buatku. Lagipula, sepertinya Deku sedang rewel," ucap Shouto sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah si bocah. "Ia memang ingin pulang dari tadi, tapi kalian bertiga sedang patroli sehingga aku tak punya pilihan selain membawanya berputar-putar."

"Pulang?" Ground Zero mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan bingung. Ia menatap bocah di pelukannya dengan kerutan di dahi. Dibanding marah dan jengkel, sang _hero_ lebih terlihat bingung dan khawatir. Dan sepertinya Shouto mengerti alasannya, makanya ia sukarela menggantikan sang _hero_ nomor satu.

"Iya," jawab Shouto sembari merogoh isi saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Diserahkannya kunci itu pada Ground Zero dan berkata, "Kau bawa saja mobilku dan tinggalkan di depan kantormu. Nanti aku akan mengambilnya setelah selesai patroli."

"Tapi—"

Tanpa banyak bicara Shouto menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Sementara itu ia menatap Red Riot dan dengan mudahnya ia mengajak _partner_ Ground Zero itu untuk patroli bersamanya. Bahkan Ground Zero tidak bisa menghentikan mereka hingga keduanya pergi meninggalkannya bersama si bocah.

Menghela napas, Ground Zero pun tak punya pilihan. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk bocah itu baru berpindah ke kursi pengemudi. Begitu hendak menjalankan mobil, ia pun berkata, "Apa yang terjadi padamu kali ini, Deku?"

Deku menatap Ground Zero lama sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Ground Zero kembali bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Entah mengapa ia tidak pernah percaya ketika bocah satu ini berkata _'Tidak ada apa-apa.' _

Deku mengangguk.

Memutar otak, Ground Zero pun mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Namun sebagai gantinya ia menatap bocah itu dan berkata, "Apa pemotretannya berjalan tidak lancar? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Sekali lagi Deku menggeleng hingga membuat dahi Ground Zero berkerut dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa bocah itu rewel kali ini. Apakah bocah itu khawatir lagi padanya? Tapi sejauh ini ia hanya melakukan patroli, bukan? Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Katsuki," panggil Deku yang membuat Ground Zero menoleh padanya. Untunglah saat itu sedang lampu merah sehingga sang _hero_ bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara bocah itu.

"_Hm_?"

Deku menatapnya lama sebelum ia berkata, "Apa kau tahu orang yang mirip denganku?"

Ground Zero mengulangi ucapannya sekali. Ia memutar otaknya sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Kalau aku tahu, pasti aku tak perlu bertanya ke sana sini mengenai identitasmu."

Mengerjap pelan, Deku pun mengangguk. Melihat reaksinya, akhirnya Ground Zero berkata, "Apa ada seseorang yang mengenalmu?"

Cukup lama Deku tidak bergerak sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Katsuki dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau ada?"

"_Hm_?"

"Apa artinya Katsuki akan menyerahkanku padanya?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Katsuki bingung. Ditatapnya bocah itu dan ia berkata, "Apakah ada?

Dibanding menjawab, Deku memilih bungkam dan membuat Katsuki menyerah menanyainya. Bocah itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu mobil dan memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Namun ia gagal menyembunyikannya dan justru membuat Ground Zero semakin khawatir. Terlebih ketika melihat kedua tangannya yang gemetar tanpa henti.

Membuat Ground Zero yang melihatnya menggenggam gagang stir erat dan menatap jalanan dengan kalut. Bahkan membuatnya bertanya dalam hati.

Siapa yang mengenal bocah itu? Siapa yang tahu asal usulnya? Dan apabila orang itu tahu, apakah itu artinya ia harus segera melepaskan bocah itu?

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_ Finally Hitoshi muncul! Hahahaha! Waktu awal-awal muncul, ane nggak suka sama Hitoshi, tapi setelah masuk Hero course dan dikalahin Deku, saya jadi demen XD Beda sama Shouto, atau Katsuki, hero satu ini tetep tsundere dengan caranya sendiri. Jaga jarak tapi tetep within the reach :P_

_Aniway for :_

_**El-Vtrich**__ : sepertinya komen-mu muncul 2x, El-san :D jangan khawatir, masuk kok, mungkin cuman error sesaat kemaren :D_

_Sesuai prediksi kamu dan Kay, sepertinya Shouto juga uda positif terinfeksi quirk afeksi Deku XD tinggal diputusin aja kota mana yang mau dihancurin kalau suatu saat hero nomor dua dan nomor satu kita clash gegara kena quirk afeksi deku, terus nanti infoin ke pemerintah terdekat supaya nggak buang tenaga sia-sia kalau mau ngehancurin satu kota :P_

_Dan, soal League of Villains, kayaknya kalo Deku ampe diculik, bodyguard Deku yang super duper posesif yang bakal cincang para villain sampe nggak bersisa. Tapi seperti yang Aizawa bilang, dia nggak akan sembarangan kirim hero nomor satu begitu aja. Dan seperti katamu, kalau Katsuki terpaksa ngehabisin Deku, oh noooooo T^T_

_Makasih sekali buat dukungannya dan uda nyempetin diri buat review. Samaaa, aku juga nggak rela kalau ini sampe tamat, dan masih suka banget sama Deku yang masih unyu-unyu, XD tapi tetep berharap ini akan berlanjut sampe finish lol_

_**Zzich-vers**__: Holla Zzich XD apa kabar? Seneng akhirnya bergabung di ff ini juga XD _

_Aku juga suka banget pas Deku manja dan minta ini itu sama Katsuki, mereka emang the best pair banget XD dan sedih, di sini nggak banyak Deku yang manja-manja. Huhu._

_Oh, betul banget, aku memang keinspirasi bikin Deku kecil gegara baca doujin-nya Aroe. Aduh, itu imut banget, pake banget. Apalagi pas lagi sakit dan digendong Katsuki. Duh, ya ampun, imutnya gak nahan /_

_Aniway, makasih juga Zzich, uda nyempetin untuk review :D ditunggu banget kesan-kesannya berikutnya, biar bisa fangirlingan sama Deku yang unyu-unyu. Dan semoga mereka banyak gula manis buat ditebarin di fandom ini XD_

_**Hanazawa Kay**__ : Hola Kay XD quirk afeksi Deku emang bahaya ya? Kayaknya Kamui yang nggak akrab sama anak kecil aja bisa kena. Kay juga uda kena dari dulu 'kan? (sama author juga kok /)_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	11. Ask 9

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 9 : Where're your parents?**

"Deku?"

Pemuda yang menggeser pintu dengan perlahan dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas tatami itu mengangkat alis ketika melihat bocah yang dicarinya terbaring di dalam ruangan. Dihampirinya bocah yang terlelap begitu damai tanpa alas kepala dengan selembar selimut menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya mengguncang pelan bocah itu sembari menyebutkan namanya.

"Deku?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Hei! Bangun! Nanti kau tidak bisa tidur malam."

Mendengar suara jengkelnya, seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita yang memiliki rambut yang sama berantakan dengan anaknya itu mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Biarkan dia, Katsuki! Bocah itu masih anak-anak."

"Dia sudah tidur siang lebih dari tiga jam, wanita sialan! Nanti dia malah tidak bisa tidur malam harinya." Katsuki berkata sambil mengangkat bocah itu. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh bocah itu sementara ia menggendong si bocah. Disandarkannya kepala Deku pada bahunya sementara ia menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Oi, Deku! Hei!"

Tak mau banyak bicara, Mitsuki pun berlalu dari kamar. Dilewatinya ruang keluarga di mana suaminya tengah membaca koran dengan santai untuk menuju ke dapur. Di belakangnya, Katsuki mengikuti sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Deku.

Berhenti di ruang keluarga, Katsuki mengambil tempat di samping sang ayah sembari membangunkan bocah yang masih terlelap itu. Sikapnya membuat sang ayah beralih dari koran yang tengah ia baca. Dengan alis terangkat sang ayah pun berkata, "Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Katsuki sambil menepuknya pelan, "Aku hanya berusaha membangunkannya."

Menggumam pelan sang ayah mengangkat alis. Dari balik kacamata, diperhatikannya sang putra yang tengah berusaha membangunkan bocah itu. Alisnya merengut melihat setiap tepukan pelan yang diberikan putranya. Ia baru tahu bahwa putranya dapat bersikap seperti itu.

Menyadari tatapan sang ayah membuat Katsuki menoleh padanya. Masih sambil menepuk-nepuk Deku ia berkata, "Apa?"

Sang ayah mengerjap pelan. Ia menggumamkan kata 'Tidak ada apa-apa' seraya menurunkan koran. Diulurkannya tangan pada Katsuki sementara ia berkata, "Coba sini! Biar Ayah yang membangunkannya."

"Hah?"

"Kau bantu Ibumu memasak," perintah sang ayah sementara kedua tangannya sudah terangkat, membuat Katsuki sulit mengabaikannya. "Biar Ayah yang membangunkan bocah itu!"

Melihat inisiatif sang Ayah membuat Katsuki heran untuk sesaat. Ia menatap sang ayah sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan Deku pelan-pelan. Begitu Deku sudah berpindah tangan, barulah ia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Manik merahnya masih melirik sekilas pada sang ayah sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Tak mau pusing memikirkannya.

Ia pun berjalan ke dapur dan berdiri di samping sang Ibu. Melihat bahan-bahan di atas meja ia pun berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau buat, wanita sialan?"

"Kare," jawab sang Ibu santai. "Apa bocah itu suka kare?"

"Dia tidak suka yang pedas," jawab anaknya sambil bersandar pada kabinet. "Pisahkan saja bagian Deku dari yang lain."

"Aku tahu," jawab Mitsuki santai sambil mengupas wortel yang telah dicuci sebelumnya. Hanya saja melihat putranya tak melakukan apa pun, ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak mau membuat dirimu berguna, anak sialan?"

Alis menukik tajam dan Katsuki balas berkata, "Apa selama ini aku tidak cukup berguna untukmu, nenek tua?"

Mendecak pelan Mitsuki tak mengatakan apa pun. Wanita itu berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Dikeluarkannya bahan-bahan lain dan diberikannya pada Katsuki. Pada pemuda itu ia berkata, "Kupas bawangnya dan bersihkan dagingnya."

Meski menggerutu Katsuki menerima barang-barang yang diberikan sang Ibu. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika ia melihat daging yang telah digiling sehingga ia berkata, "Kau salah membeli daging, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Mitsuki santai. "Tapi tidak ada lagi daging yang tersisa. Kau mendadak mengabari ingin pulang dengan membawa bocah itu kemarin. Kau baru ingat punya orang tua, hah?"

Sembari menggerutu Katsuki hanya menjawab, "Ada acara reuni sekolah di dekat sini. Aku sekalian pulang."

"Reuni?" Mitsuki mengulangi ucapannya. Ia yang sangat mengenali anaknya akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin ikut reuni?"

Betul. Selama hampir delapan tahun sejak kelulusan, Katsuki bahkan tidak peduli dengan yang namanya reuni sekolah. Katsuki tidak peduli dengan orang selain yang berhubungan dengannya hingga terkadang ia malas untuk datang ke pertemuan semacam itu. Tapi kali ini ia terpaksa datang, paling tidak karena ucapan sang hero nomor dua di telepon pagi tadi.

_"Shinsou Hitoshi?" Katsuki berkata ketika mendapat telepon dari sang hero nomor dua. "Tidak, aku tidak kenal. Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

_ Sadar bahwa teleponnya tidak diharapkan, Shouto pun tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya menyampaikan yang perlu saja dengan berkata, "Dia salah satu jurusan general yang belakangan masuk ke jurusan hero. Kau seharusnya mengenalnya, dia juga salah satu murid UA."_

_ "Oi, dispenser sialan!" Katsuki berkata sambil melakukan pekerjaannya di pagi hari, memasukkan cucian kotor. "Ada ratusan murid yang masuk UA tiap tahunnya. Mana mungkin aku mengenal mereka, apalagi kalau mereka hanya extras yang—"_

_ "Hanya ada empat puluh orang di angkatan kita termasuk kelas B, Bakugou," balas Shouto tenang. "Apa kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat keempat puluh orang itu?"_

_ "Tidak, karena yang lainnya hanya karakter tambahan," jawab Katsuki. "Lalu kenapa dengannya?"_

_ "Terakhir kali, Deku bilang bahwa hero Control tahu sesuatu tentangnya," Shouto mencoba menerangkan. "Namun ia tak mengatakan apa pun padaku."_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Hero yang satu itu bahkan mencoba mengusirku saat bicara dengannya," lanjut Shouto. "Tapi untungnya tak terjadi sesuatu."_

_ "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" Katsuki berkata dengan jengkel. "Kenapa tidak bilang—"_

_ "Percuma saja aku mengatakannya kemarin, kau juga takkan bertemu dengannya," potong Shouto. "Lain ceritanya kalau kau bertemu dengannya di acara reuni."_

_ "Reuni?" Katsuki berkata dengan dahi mengernyit. "Reuni apa?"_

_ "Reuni sekolah," jawab Shouto. "Berhubung dia satu angkatan dan di berada di Hero Department, kemungkinan dia juga akan hadir. Bagaimana kalau kau menanyainya di sana?"_

_ "Jangan bercanda!" Katsuki berkata. "Aku malas ikut acara seperti itu."_

_ "Kalau kau ingin tahu sesuatu soal Deku, kau tidak punya pilihan," balas Shouto. "Ini satu-satunya cara untuk bertemu dengan Hero Control."_

_ Katsuki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia hanya dapat menghela napas. Telapak tangannya diusapkan ke wajah dan ia berkata, "Di mana tempatnya?"_

"Katsuki? Hei! Anak sialan?" Sang Ibu kembali memanggil-manggilnya karena Katsuki ttak kunjung menjawab. "Kau melamun ya? Dari tadi aku bertanya, apa kau ke reuni membawa anak kecil?"

"Mereka bilang boleh membawanya," jawab Katsuki santai. "Bila tidak pun mana mungkin aku mau pulang."

Mendengar jawabannya membuat Mitsuki menyindirnya dan berkata, "Jadi kalau kau tidak diizinkan membawa bocah itu kau takkan pulang? Bagus! Sudah lupa bahwa kau punya orang tua rupanya. Ya sudah, aku juga tak ingat punya anak sepertimu. Jangan makan sana!"

"Berisik wanita sialan!" Katsuki berkata sambil mengambil daging yang berikan padanya. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan daging giling ini. "

"Kau tidak bisa berusaha sedikit apa?" cerca Mitsuki yang sudah pasti membuat telinga Katsuki panas. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya Hambaagu Kare?"

"Hambaagu?" Katsuki berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Kalau begitu cukup Hambagu saja tidak perlu Kare."

"Terlanjur," balas Mitsuki asal. "Lagipula, di televisi disebutkan bahwa makanan favorit anak-anak adalah Hambaagu dan Kare," jawab Mitsuki. "Jadi kenapa tidak kugabungkan saja keduanya?"

"Anak-anak?"

"Iya, anak-anak," jawab Mitsuki sembari mengangkat kepala menatap Katsuki. Ketika ia melihat pandangan heran putranya, ia menjawab, "Kau membawa seorang anak bersamamu 'kan?" - Mitsuki terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Atau jangan-jangan yang kau mengira bahwa kau yang kumaksud?"

"Apa aku terlihat sebegitu mengharapkan masakanmu?" Katsuki berkata sembari menunjukkan pandangan sinis. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengaduk daging yang telah dicincang dengan bawang yang telah diiris kecil-kecil. "Tapi kapan aku pernah bilang Deku suka Hambaagu?"

Mendengar itu Mitsuki mengangkat kedua tangannya dari talenan. Ia menatap Katsuki dan berkata, "Masa dia tidak suka? Di televisi dikatakan semua anak suka Hambaagu."

"Seenaknya sekali acara yang menyamaratakan opini satu orang untuk diambil sebagai opini publik" jawab Katsuki sambil mengernyitkan alis, "Apa mereka tidak tahu ada anak yang lebih suka Katsudon dibanding Kare?"

"Ah! Selama dia tidak benci kare bukan masalah buatku apa kata televisi." Mitsuki menjawab dengan enteng. "Lagipula ini salahmu karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa anak itu lebih suka Katsudon."

Kerutan di dahi Katsuki semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Ia pun berkata, "Untuk apa aku mengatakannya padamu, wanita sialan?"

"Setidaknya aku akan membeli daging yang lain dibanding daging cincang." Mitsuki balas mencecarnya. "Karena sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat selama ia tidak benci Hambaagu."

Percuma saja Katsuki mendebatnya. Menurutnya tak ada gunanya membeberkan makanan favorit Deku pada sang Ibu, terlebih anak itu hanya akan menginap sehari. Tapi entahlah, ia tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan sang Ibu.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan adukan daging dan tengah membentuknya menjadi bulatan ketika mendengar suara sang Ayah. Bersama dengan itu didengarnya juga suara pelan yang memanggil namanya. Berkat itu Katsuki pun kembali melayangkan pandang ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan bocah yang tadi sulit dibangunkan sudah membuka mata.

"Sudah bangun, Deku-kun?" Sang Ayah berkata sembari memeluk bocah itu. "Bagaimana tidurnya?"

"Umm," gumam si bocah ketika melihat pria berkacamata yang tidak ia kenali. Alisnya mengerut sementara pandangannya mencari-cari sosok yang sudah dikenalnya. "Katsuki?"

"Katsuki sedang membantu di dapur," jawab sang ayah sabar yang membuat perhatian Deku kembali beralih padanya. "Apa kau sudah lapar?"

Deku menggeleng. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya takut-takut sebelum memalingkan kepala. Ketika ia menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang ia cari, bocah itu pun langsung menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. Untungnya sang ayah mengerti dan membiarkannya menghampiri Katsuki.

"Katsuki," panggil bocah itu sembari berlari kecil menuju ke dapur. Suaranya membuat Katsuki buru-buru mencuci tangan dan berbalik. Tepat saat itu, Deku sudah mencapai tempatnya dan memeluk kakinya. Sekali lagi bocah itu memanggil namanya hingga membuat Katsuki mengangkat dan menggendongnya.

"Kau sudah lapar, Deku?" Katsuki bertanya pada bocah itu. "Sudah mau makan?"

Sekali lagi Deku menggeleng. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum kembali bertanya, "Ini di mana, Katsuki?"

"Rumah orang tuaku," jawab Katsuki sambil membawanya berputar. Ia membawa Deku mendekat pada sang Ibu dan berkata, "Wanita tua ini Ibuku, kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

Deku menatap wanita yang memiliki delapan puluh persen kemiripan genetis dengan Katsuki. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum berkata, "Mama Katsuki, sudah kenal."

"Iya, kau sudah bertemu dengannya," ucap Katsuki singkat.

Mendengar suara Katsuki sang Ibu pun menoleh pada keduanya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebih dulu pada Deku dan berkata, "Halo, Deku-kun."

"Halo, Mama Katsuki," gumam Deku sembari membungkuk pelan. Manik hijaunya tertuju pada masakan yang sedang dibuat sang Ibu. Ia pun berkata, "Mama Katsuki masak apa?"

"Oh, ini? " tanya sang Ibu sembari mengangkat tangannya dari panci. "Ini Hambaagu Kare. Deku-kun suka Hambaagu kare?"

Si bocah mengulangi ucapannya dan berkata, "Kare suka. Hambaagu suka."

"Anak pintar," gumam sang Ibu. "Beda sekali dengan anakku."

"Baiklah, kita ke ruang keluarga saja," ujar Katsuki yang langsung berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sikapnya dihadiahi umpatan sayang dari sang Ibu namun Katsuki menulikan telinganya. Ia berjalan menuju ke sofa yang ditempati sang ayah dan mendudukkan Deku di sana. " "Kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya! Aku harus membantu wanita sialan itu."

Melihat orang yang tak dikenalnya membuat Deku kembali merengek. Ia menahan lengan baju Katsuki dan berkata, "Mau bantu! Aku juga mau membantu Katsuki dan Mama Katsuki."

"Bantu Ayahku saja," balas Katsuki sambil menunjuk pria yang duduk di sebelah Deku. Pria dengan kacamata yang sibuk dengan korannya dan baru menyadari keberadaan Deku. "Ia butuh teman untuk menonton TV. Kau temani dia, ya?"

Deku menatap pria berkacamata yang lebih lembut dibanding kedua Katsuki. Manik hijaunya cukup lama tertambat pada sang ayah sebelum ia mengangguk, setuju membantu. Barulah saat itu Katsuki meninggalkannya sembari menyentuh rambutnya pelan.

Ragu-ragu Deku memandang pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya bergerak saat ia berkata, "Papa Katsuki?"

"Betul," jawab sang Ayah sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut si bocah. "Kau mau temani aku menonton, Deku?"

"Menonton apa?" Deku berkata sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Allmight?"

Masaru bergumam pelan dan berkata, "Allmight? Tidak ada Allmight di jam segini."

Ekspresi kecewa si bocah membuat Masaru berpikir ulang. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar bocah itu berkata, "Oh? Tidak ada Allmight?"

Bangkit berdiri dari sofa, sang ayah pun menuju rak video lama yang hampir tak pernah disentuh lagi. Sikapnya membuat Deku tertarik. Diikutinya sang ayah dengan turun dari sofa dan menghampirinya. Berjongkok di sampingnya, Deku pun berkata, "Papa Katsuki? Jadi menonton?"

"Jadi," jawab Masaru santai. "Mau menonton Allmight, 'kan?"

"Ada? Ada Allmight?" Deku berkata dengan antusias. "Mau! Mau menonton."

Sekali lagi sang ayah tertawa mendengar kepolosannya. Setelah memutuskan mengambil satu episode yang sepertinya belum pernah ditonton Deku, sang ayah pun membawa video tersebut menuju ke rak. Diangkatnya kain yang menutupi dek video miliknya dan dinyalakannya mesin yang sudah lama tak digunakan itu.

Di sampingnya, Deku mengikuti dan memerhatikan saat sang ayah memasukkan video ke dalam dek. Satu tangannya menyentuh pinggiran meja, berhati-hati agar tidak merusak atau menghalangi sang ayah. Ketika pria itu mundur, ia pun mengikuti hingga mereka kembali duduk di sofa.

Pandangan Deku masih tertuju pada pria yang dipanggilnya Papa Katsuki itu. Manik hijaunya mencari-cari kemiripan Katsuki dengan sang ayah. Namun perhatiannya teralih ketika ia mendengar lagu yang tak asing di telinganya. Bersama dengan lagu yang diputar, ia pun berteriak "Allmight!"

Sang ayah hanya tertawa sementara Deku memandang dengan kagum televisi yang menayangkan jagoannya itu. Melihat bocah itu rasanya seperti melihat anaknya di masa lalu. Anaknya yang dulu selalu meneriakkan nama sang pahlawan setiap kali lagunya diputar.

"Deku-kun suka Allmight?"

Pertanyaan yang tanpa sadar terlontar itu membuat Deku menoleh. Ia menatap sang ayah dan berkata, "Suka. Papa Katsuki suka?"

"Aku biasa saja. Tapi kurasa Katsuki juga dulu sangat mengidolakan Allmight." Sang ayah berkata sambil mengelus rambut hijau Deku. "Dulu dia juga punya baju Allmight dan memaksa minta dibelikan figurinnya. Sekarang entah di mana figurin itu."

"Katsuki?" Deku berkata dengan tertarik. "Katsuki juga suka Allmight"

Masaru mengangguk sementara Deku menatapnya kagum. Melihat kekaguman di manik hijau si bocah membuat Masaru bertanya-tanya. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Apa Katsuki tidak bilang dia suka Allmight?"

Bocah itu mengerjap sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi kami selalu menonton bersama. Kadang kalau Katsuki memasak, aku menonton, tapi aku juga suka membantu Katsuki."

"Kau suka membantu?" Sang ayah kembali bertanya.

Deku mengangguk. Ia pun menoleh pada sang ayah dan kembali berkata, "Biasanya saat Katsuki memasak, aku membantu mengupas kacang. Kadang membantu memetik sayur. Kadang membantu mengumpulkan dan melipat cucian."

Bagi sang ayah, sulit membayangkan putranya bersama seorang anak kecil yang membantunya. Ada yang kurang di sana, sehingga sang ayah kembali berkata, "Oh ya? Apa Katsuki yang memintamu melakukannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Deku polos. "Katsuki tidak pernah meminta melakukan ini itu. Katsuki melakukan sendiri."

"Biarpun sambil menggerutu."

"Katsuki penggerutu," ucap Deku setuju yang membuat sang ayah tertawa. Kemudian bocah itu berkata, "Waktu itu kami pergi membeli roti, aku mau membeli roti untuk yang lain, tapi Katsuki tidak suka. Tapi akhirnya Katsuki belikan juga."

Baru sekali ini sang Ayah mendengar Katsuki membelikan makanan untuk orang lain. Setahunya, anaknya hanya menganggap orang lain sebagai pemeran tambahan yang tak perlu diperhitungkan. Bahkan menjadi hero nomor satu hanya memperparah sikapnya. Tapi mendengar cerita Deku, sulit membayangkan anaknya bersikap demikian.

"Begitu ya," gumam sang ayah di luar benar tidaknya cerita si bocah. "Katsuki baik sekali, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Deku pun tanpa ragu langsung mengiyakan. Bahkan senyum manisnya membuat sang Ayah ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Melihat senyumnya, sang ayah pun berkata, "Deku sepertinya sangat menyukai Katsuki."

Tanpa harus ditanya dua kali bocah itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. Lalu ia berkata, "_Umh_! Aku suka sekali Katsuki."

Sang ayah tak lagi berkomentar. Ia mengangkat alis sementara si bocah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada film yang sedang diputar. Tak lama kemudian, si bocah pun sudah asyik sendiri dengan film yang ditonton hingga lupa bahwa dirinya tengah berada di samping ayah Katsuki. Namun sang ayah tak keberatan dan hanya menyaksikan bocah itu sambil tetap diam di samping.

Sejak awal, kehadiran bocah itu sudah membuat sang ayah bertanya-tanya. Putra tunggalnya, yang bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengurus binatang peliharaan mau merepotkan diri mengurus seorang bocah bahkan membawanya ke rumah. Masaru memang merasa heran dengan itu semua, namun jawaban Deku cukup memberinya pencerahan yang hanya bisa disimpulkan dengan satu kalimat.

Ya. Katsuki sudah berubah. Anaknya yang ia tahu memiliki mulut berbisa, bisa dengan lembut membangunkan seorang bocah. Kedua tangannya yang biasa ia pakai untuk menghabisi parah penjahat mau mengelus pelan punggung si bocah. Bahkan ekspresinya yang biasanya jahat kini berbeda. Katsuki yang sekarang jauh lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya dan semuanya berkat seorang anak yang tak diketahui asal usulnya.

Anak yang membuat Masaru akhirnya bertanya, "Deku, apa kau tidak punya Papa Mama?"

Pertanyaan Masaru membuat Deku menoleh. Bahkan tayangan di televisi tak sanggup mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bocah itu mengerjap pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Semua anak harusnya punya Papa Mama," sang ayah kembali berkata. "Di mana Papa dan Mama mu?"

Deku mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya gelisah. "Papa? Mama?"

Suara Deku membuat Masaru tersadar. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksa bocah ini. Kalau bocah ini tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya, tak mungkin bocah ini masih tinggal dengan Katsuki sampai sekarang. Dasar! Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya tentang itu.

Ia baru saja hendak mengganti pertanyaan ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka. Melihatnya membuat Masaru mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda itu. Karena itu ia berkata, "Masaknya sudah selesai?"

"Hampir selesai," ucap Katsuki sambil menatap Deku. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu, Deku?"

Bocah yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Katsuki. Ia tetap diam selama beberapa saat, membuat alis Katsuki berkerut. Ia baru menoleh ketika Katsuki menyentuhkan tangan pada dahinya dan memanggil namanya sekali lagi. "Deku?"

Manik hijaunya langsung mengenali Katsuki. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya?"

"Mandi," ulang Katsuki. "Sebelum makan, kau harus mandi dulu."

Deku bergumam sedikit. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung turun dari sofa dan menghampiri Katsuki. Seperti biasa, ia memeluk kaki Katsuki dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Katsuki akan membalas dengan cara menggendongnya. Selalu seperti itu.

Dugaannya benar, Katsuki mengangkat dan menggendongnya. Mereka berdua menuju ke kamar mandi dan menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit sebelum keluar dengan rambut dan tubuh yang wangi. Ketika mereka keluar, Deku langsung menaiki sofa dan kembali menonton sementara Katsuki kembali ke dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan.

Sementara Katsuki membantu, ayahnya mandi bergantian dengan sang Ibu. Sang Ibu masih sibuk menatap makanan dengan dibantu Katsuki hingga sang ayah keluar dari kamar mandi. Barulah saat itu, Katsuki sendiri yang harus menyiapkan sisanya.

Selesai menata meja makan, Katsuki mendudukkan Deku di sampingnya. Sementara ia mengisi air, Deku menatap makanan yang tersaji dengan tertarik. Beda dengan piring yang lain, piring miliknya menggunakan gambar Allmight dan ada bendera Jepang di atas daging. Sangat menarik hingga membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera bersantap.

Menyadari itu, Katsuki kembali menghampiri meja makan dengan membawa gelas-gelas air. Diletakkannya gelas tersebut ke tempat masing-masing sebelum ia menempati kursinya. Pada si bocah yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi, ia berkata, "Tunggu!"

Deku hanya menggumam 'tahu' sebelum ayah Katsuki ikut bergabung. Tak lama setelahnya, sang Ibu baru bergabung dan mengambil tempat di sisi sang Ayah. Begitu keempatnya lengkap barulah mereka mulai makan.

"Bagaimana Deku-kun?" Mitsukii bertanya sambil memerhatikan bocah yang tengah menyantap makanannya. "Enak?"

"Enak, Mama Katsuki" jawab si bocah sambil mengunyah daging lembut yang dibuat Katsuki. Ia menoleh pada Katsuki dan berkata, "Katsuki, Hambaagu-nya enak!"

"Aku tahu," balas Katsuki sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Makanlah dengan tenang, Deku!"

Mengangguk, Deku pun kembali menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Melihat bocah itu makan dengan senang membuat kedua orang tua Katsuki memerhatikan bocah itu. Terkadang mereka akan terkikik geli melihat cara bocah itu makan. Bahkan sesekali Katsuki terpaksa berhenti dan mengelapnya terlebih dulu sebelum lanjut menikmati bagiannya.

"Mau tambah, Deku?" Sang Ibu berkata begitu melihat Deku selesai menghabiskan isi mangkuknya. "Karenya masih banyak."

Pelan-pelan Deku menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kenyang, Mama Katsuki. Terima kasih makanannya."

"Kau yakin?" Sang Ibu berkata dengan nada khawatir "Apa kau sakit? Dulu Katsuki makan banyak sekali sampai aku harus melarangnya."

"Sudah kenyang," jawab bocah itu pelan. Ia melirik Katsuki yang belum selesai menghabiskan makanannya dan berkata, "Katsuki belum habis?"

"Porsianku lebih banyak," Katsuki berkata.

Mendengar itu Deku menatap piringnya yang kosong sekali lagi. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Mau tambah!"

Awalnya sang Ibu kebingungan dengan permintaannya yang tiba-tiba. Namun melihat keseriusan Deku, sang Ibu hanya tertawa dan mengambilkan bagian untuk bocah itu. Setelah mengisi piring Deku dengan kare dan hambaagu, barulah sang Ibu memberikannya dan berkata, "Habiskan, ya!"

Deku mengangguk dan mulai menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Sikapnya membuat Katsuki menoleh. Ia kembali berkata, "Makan pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak!"

Perintahnya mendapat jawaban berupa gumaman dari Deku. Mendengar itu, baru Katsuki berbalik dan fokus menghabiskan isi piringnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sang ayah saat itu dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat sang ayah tengah menatapnya. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Apa?"

Ayahnya hanya bergumam 'tidak ada apa-apa' yang membuat kerutan di dahi Katsuki bertambah. Hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk tak memusingkannya kembali dan memilih untuk menghabiskan isi mangkuknya. Ketika sudah habis, ia membawa mangkuknya ke tempat cuci bersama dengan milik Deku. Sementara sang Ibu sibuk menyuapi bocah itu dengan sayuran lain di atas meja, ia mulai menyalakan air untuk mencuci peralatan makan.

Sang ayah menyusulnya tak lama kemudian, membawakan piring dan mangkuk yang masih tertinggal di meja makan. Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini sang ayah memilih untuk membantunya mengelap piring. Sembari bekerja sang ayah pun berkata, "Deku-kun sepertinya suka kare hambaagu Ibumu."

Katsuki bergumam sesaat sebelum menjawab "Ada guna-gunanya mungkin."

Sekali ini sang ayah hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Pada putranya, sang ayah kembali berkata, "Biarpun sikapnya begitu, kemarin ibumu senang sekali mendengar kalian mau datang. Dia bahkan mencatat resep itu dan sengaja membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat Hambaagu itu."

"Tidak biasanya," cibir Katsuki.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa mendengar komentar anaknya. Ia pun berkata, "Ayah juga heran. Tapi setelah melihat Deku sepertinya Ayah mengerti."

Lagi, Katsuki hanya bergumam pelan. "Sebelumnya wanita sialan itu tidak suka padanya. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk mengembalikannya ke panti asuhan."

"Ia hanya khawatir padamu," jawab sang ayah. "Kami khawatir padamu. Bahkan setelah membawanya pun, aku tetap khawatir padamu, Katsuki."

Katsuki menghentikan air yang tengah berjalan dan menoleh ke samping. "Hah?"

"Sikapmu," jawab sang ayah sambil balas menatap. "Kau terlalu dekat dengan bocah itu."

"Memangnya salah?"

Menghela napas, sang ayah mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Menghadapi putranya memang tidak boleh terpancing emosi. "Bukannya salah. Hanya, kau akan kesulitan bila suatu saat kau harus mengembalikan Deku pada kedua orang tuanya."

"Orang tua apa? Tidak ada orang yang mengaku sebagai kerabatnya. Bahkan kepolisian setempat—"

"Tidak ada bukan berarti tidak akan ada." Ayahnya menatapnya tegas. "Kelak bila kerabatnya datang untuk mengambilnya, Ayah harap kau tahu harus bersikap apa."

Sebelum Katsuki bisa menjawab, bocah yang tengah dibicarakan tahu-tahu menghampiri. Bersama sang Ibu, ia membawakan piring miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Katsuki. Seperti biasa, bocah itu pun memanggil namanya dan berkata, 'Katsuki! Piring Allmight. Cucinya hati-hati!"

"Berisik, Deku!"

Deku masih ingin menjelaskan namun sang Ibu memanggil bocah itu sehingga Deku kembali ke ruang makan meninggalkan Katsuki. Setelah bocah itu pergi, barulah Masaru menghampiri putranya kembali. Pandangannya tertuju pada Deku dan sang Ibu sementara ia berkata, "Katsuki?"

Menghela napas Katsuki menyingkirkan piring yang baru dicucinya sebelum membersihkan sisa makanan dari piring Allmight milik Deku. Sembari membilas piring ia berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila saatnya tiba. Kau tidak perlu mengajariku."

Cukup lama ayahnya diam sambil menatapnya. Selama itu tak sekalipun Katsuki menambahkan atau mengganti ucapannya. Tahu bahwa nasehatnya takkan banyak berguna sang ayah hanya berkata, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Setelah berkata demikian baik Katsuki maupun sang ayah tak lagi bicara. Keduanya sibuk mencuci piring hingga tak ada lagi piring kotor yang tersisa di bak. Baru setelahnya Katsuki beranjak dari dapur dan mendekat ke tempat sang Ibu dan bocah kecil yang sedang asyik memakan buah persik.

"Oh, Katsuki," ucap si bocah ketika melihat Katsuki mendekat. Tangannya yang tengah memegang garpu berisi potongan buah persik diulurkan pada Katsuki dan ia berkata, "Makan buah. Mau?"

Tanpa ragu Katsuki pun membungkukkan tubuh dan melahap potongan buah yang ditawarkan. Melihatnya membuat Deku tersenyum riang dan mengambil kembali potongan buah yang lain. Di hadapan mereka, sang Ibu yang tengah memotong persik sampai berhenti bergerak karena mengamati keduanya.

"Apa?" Katsuki berkata setelah melihat Ibunya hanya diam mematung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab sang Ibu cepat sembari menggerakkan tangannya. "Kalau kau mau, ini jatahmu."

Meski sedikit curiga, Katsuki tetap mengambil potongan buah hasil kupasang sang Ibu yang ada di piring terpisah. Ia memasukkan ke mulut sementara di sampingnya Deku melahap potongan yang lebih kecil menggunakan garpu. Sesekali ia akan mengernyit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelap wajah si bocah seraya berkata, "Dasar Deku! Berantakan sekali!"

Walau sembari menggerutu, Katsuki tak juga berhenti memerhatikan bocah itu. Sikapnya membuat sang Ibu memandangi keduanya. Katsuki yang begitu perhatian dan bocah yang polos seolah tak bisa apa-apa, sepertinya ia pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Tapi di mana ia menyaksikannya?

Menggelengkan kepala, Mitsuki pun memutuskan tak ambil pusing. Ia mengupas kembali buah-buah persik hingga suaminya bergabung dan makan bersama. Barulah saat itu mereka mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu di sana hingga menunggu waktu tidur.

Begitu sudah mendekati waktu tidur Deku, Katsuki pun menggeser kursi dan bangkit berdiri. Melihatnya, bocah yang duduk di sampingnya pun ikut mendorong kursi dan mencoba turun dari tempatnya. Namun Katsuki lebih dulu mengambil dan memeluknya seraya berkata, " Sudah waktunya tidur."

"Tidur," jawab Deku. "Ayo tidur, Katsuki!"

"Iya, tapi kita sikat gigi dulu," jawab Katsuki sembari membawanya menuju ke kamar mandi. Diambilnya sikat gigi milik si bocah dan dilapisinya dengan pasta gigi sebelum berbuat hal yang sama untuk sikat giginya. Bersama-sama keduanya menggosok gigi hingga menimbulkan irama tertentu dan selesai dengan waktu yang hampir mirip.

Setelahnya, Katsuki mengambil lap untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang menempel di wajah bocah itu. Ketika melihat Deku sudah bersih, ia pun membiarkan bocah itu mengucapkan selamat malam pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berlari ke kamar yang mereka tempati sementara ia membersihkan wastafel. Begitu ia selesai mengucapkan selamat malam pada kedua orang tuanya, barulah ia menyusul Deku.

Di kamar, bocah itu sudah menaiki ranjang dan mengambil tempat di sisi tembok. Dengan antusias bocah itu mengambil tempat di sana sementara Katsuki mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Ranjang yang mereka tempati lebih sempit dibanding ranjang mereka di apartemen. Karena itu Katsuki berkata, "Tidur yang tenang!"

"Iya," jawab Deku sambil menarik selimut. Manik hijaunya menatap langit-langit dan mengamati interior kamar. Pilihannya tertuju pada lemari berisi buku dan figurin yang ada di kamar tersebut. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ini kamar Katsuki?"

Pertanyaannya dihadiahi gumaman oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Menggunakan tangan, Katsuki menyentuh wajah bocah itu dan berkata, "Cepat tidur!"

"Banyak Allmight," ucap Deku sembari menurunkan tangan Katsuki. Bocah itu menatap figurin Allmight yang ada di kepala ranjang. Mainan yang cat nya sudah mulai pudar warnanya karena termakan usia. "Katsuki dulu benar-benar suka Allmight, ya?"

"Sedikit," jawab Katsuki sembari memejamkan mata. "Kedua orang tuaku hanya membesar-besarkan."

Dengan pandangan tertarik, bocah itu menoleh ke arah Katsuki dan berkata, "Mama dan Papa Katsuki yang membelikan? Baik sekali."

"Tidak juga," ucap Katsuki singkat. Berhubung ia harus menjawab pertanyaan membuatnya jengkel, hingga akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali dan berkata, "Cepat tidur, Deku!"

Pertanyaan semacam itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman pelan. Tapi sepertinya Deku tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu enggan bicara. Malah bocah itu kembali berkata, "Katsuki punya Papa Mama. Apa aku juga punya?"

Manik merah Katsuki yang tadinya sudah bersembunyi dalam kelopak kembali terbuka. Saat melakukannya, ia menemukan bocah itu tengah menatapnya, menuntut jawaban. Melihatnya membuat kantuk Katsuki lenyap dan ia memusatkan atensinya pada bocah itu dengan berkata, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Katsuki bisa melihat bocah itu bingung. Terlebih ketika bocah itu menjawab, "Papa Katsuki bertanya di mana papa mamaku. Apa seharusnya aku juga punya, Katsuki?"

Tak ada kesedihan di manik itu, manik hijau yang menatapnya hanya ingin tahu. Keingintahuan yang membuat Katsuki tak ragu untuk menjawab, "Pasti ada. Memangnya kau lahir dari mana kalau bukan dari Papa Mama?"

"Um..."

Seolah tahu apa yang hendak Deku tanyakan selanjutnya, Katsuki sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Tapi jangan tanya aku di mana mereka. Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Deku mengerjapkan mata. Ia menatap Katsuki lama sebelum berkata, "Apakah mereka baik seperti Papa Mama Katsuki?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu," balas Katsuki. "Kalau tahu, kau sudah kuserahkan pada mereka dari dulu."

Jawabannya membuat Deku mengerjap pelan. Ia menatap Katsuki lama sebelum berkata, "Jadi kalau Papa Mama ku muncul, Katsuki akan menyerahkanku?"

Sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuat Katsuki membuka mata sepenuhnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan keingintahuan yang ia lihat telah diganti dengan kekhawatiran. Hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan ada di bola mata bocah itu.

Karena itu ia mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk si bocah. Mendekapnya erat sekalipun ia tahu bocah itu akan menendangnya beberapa jam kemudian karena caranya tidur yang luar biasa. Ditepuknya punggung si bocah dan ia berkata, "Sudah cepat tidur!"

Tangan mungil itu pun balas memeluknya dan mencengkeram kausnya. Dengan suara yang berupa gumaman ia memanggil namanya dan membuat Katsuki terpaksa mendengarkan.

"Katsuki, aku tidak mau papa mamaku muncul."

"Hm?"

"Aku—"

"Deku?"

Katsuki bertanya namun Deku tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam. Namun kedua tangan si bocah tetap mencengkeram kausnya, seolah takut ia tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Seolah takut bahwa malam akan memisahkan mereka.

Melihatnya membuat Katsuki tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata, "Kau tidak mau bertemu mereka?"

Deku diam sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

"Begitu," jawab Katsuki. "Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?"

Sekali lagi bocah itu menggeleng. Dengan tangan yang memeluknya erat ia berkata mantap, "Mau sama Katsuki saja."

Tanpa disadari Katsuki memeluk bocah itu dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Dielusnya kepala bocah itu dan ia berkata, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

**A.N: **

_Holla! Cyan di sini! Masih bersama lil Deku dan bigbro Kacchan XD aniway :_

_**el-Vtrich**__: holla Vtrich :D Shou-kun yang lagi pemotretan emang hawt banget sih memang. Apalagi muncul, kaosnya kebakar, terus bisa liat perut sixpack doi sama badannya yang bikin kelepek-kelepek. Mari kita ucapkan makasih sebesar-besarnya pada Bang Shinsou Hitoshi yang sudah membuat Abang Icyhot panas XD_

_Tapi gimana ya kira-kira kalo Bang Shinsou ketemu hero nomor 1 langsung? Apa bakal pecah perang dunia ke3? ;P mari kita tunggu di acara reuni, moga2 ada si Abang Control :P_

_**Hanazawa Kay **__: iya Kay, uda pasti Control tahu sesuatu, kira-kira apa ya? XD_

_**Zzich-vers**__ : hola Zzich :D dari kata-katanya keliatannya Control memang tau sesuatu soal Izuku. Dari sekian banyak orang cuman dia yang kenal... kok bisa ya? :P Padahal yang lain bahkan nggak punya ingatan samsek soal Izuku. :P_

_Siappp! Makasih untuk semangatnya! Mohon doanya juga biar bisa rajin apdet lagi :P_

_**Guest**__ : holla Guest-san, makasih uda menunggu. Silakan dinikmati ceritanya XD_

_**CahyaNyagi**__ :t-ternyata Shinsou itu husbumu? OMG, kirain masih single si Abang Control, ternyata diam-diam si Abang—_

_Iyap, Bang Shinsou kayaknya kenal, makanya Katsuki sampai bela-belain ikut acara reuni. Salah satunya untuk tau masa lalunya Deku. Moga2 cepet ketauan ya, sebelom kepergok AFO :p_

_Makasih semangetnya, CahyaNyagi! Tolong doakan semoga saya rajin apdet lagi tiap minggu :P_

_**Arisa Ezakiya**__ : Holla Arisa-san, selamat bergabung :D sama, aku juga nungguin cerita kelanjutannya gimana. LOL. Dan memang Deku makin misterius, karena ternyata Bang Control kenal orang yang mirip :D_

_Btw, aku setuju banget sama Monoma. Sebelomnya nggak kepikiran untuk tambahin abang Phantom satu itu, tapi mulut jahatnya si Abang bener-bener bikin kelepek-kelepek. Makasih banget untuk sarannya :D_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

_Cheers,_

_Cyan._


	12. Ask 10

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 10 : Who looks like him?**

Bangunan dengan atap ekor burung dengan beberapa lentera menyala di salah satu sudut menarik perhatian Katsuki. Di sampingnya, papan nama bercahaya dengan tulisan _'Family Restaurant : Kiseki' _berkedip-kedip seolah mencoba mengalihkannya. Beberapa tong sake yang ditaruh berjejer di samping pintu hingga Katsuki harus mengingatkan si bocah berambut hijau agar tak menyentuhnya.

Menghela napas, Katsuki memasukkan ponsel dan menggandeng tangan bocah kecil yang ia bawa. Disingkirkannya tirai jerami yang menghiasi pintu masuk sebelum melangkah ke dalam. Saat ia melakukannya, seorang pelayan menyambutnya dan hendak menanyakan apakah ia mempunyai reservasi sebelum Katsuki menghentikannya dengan menunjukkan ponsel berisi undangan reuni UA.

Caranya berhasil. Melihat undangan yang ia tunjukkan, sang pelayan pun langsung paham. Ia tak lagi menanyai Katsuki dan mempersilakannya masuk. Diajaknya Katsuki melewati beberapa meja hingga mereka tiba di ujung ruangan. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih dekat beberapa rekan yang sudah melihat langsung memanggil namanya dan mengundangnya bergabung.

Mendecak sedikit, Katsuki menggandeng bocah berambut hijau yang ia bawa untuk maju menghampiri kawan-kawannya. Ia harus sedikit menarik tangannya karena berkali-kali si bocah teralihkan oleh pengunjung yang berpenampilan menarik. Untung akhirnya mereka berhasil tiba di sekeliling teman-teman Katsuki yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi sehingga ia harus memfilternya satu-satu.

"Woah, Bakugou! Lama tak jumpa!" Salah seorang dari mereka, pria dengan cengiran menyebalkan menyapannya lebih dulu. Katsuki mengenalinya sebagai Hanta Sero, salah satu anggota geng nya di sekolah dulu. Temannya itu menghampiri sebelum menyadari tamu kecil mereka. "Dan siapa namamu, tamu kecil?"

Meski Deku suka memerhatikan orang-orang berpenampilan menarik, ia tetap berhati-hati bila ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Reaksi pertamanya adalah bersembunyi dengan memegangi kaki Katsuki sebagai tameng sebelum ia meyakini bahwa orang yang menghampiri tidak memberikan ancaman. Hanya saja perlu waktu untuk melakukannya dan Katsuki bukan orang yang sabar menunggu.

"Mundur, Selotip! Kalian juga mundur! Dua meter, tolong!" Katsuki berkata sambil mendorong wajah pemuda sebayanya itu menggunakan satu tangan dan memberikan ancaman pada yang lain. Tangannya yang lain menahan punggung Deku sementara ia berkata, "Kalian menakutinya!"

"Aku tidak menakutinya!" Sero membela diri. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya yang didorong paksa oleh Katsuki sementara temannya yang lain mengabaikan ancaman Katsuki. Setelah Sero gagal, yang lain ikut berkumpul salah satunya si Wajah Bulat dan Muka Kodok.

"Lucunya!" Si muka kodok berkata sambil mendekat. Deku menatapnya dan untuk sejenak lupa bahwa ia takut terhadap orang asing.

"Dasar wanita!" Pemuda pendek dengan rambut seperti buah anggur mencemooh dan Katsuki dengan senang hati mempersilakan para wanita menimpuk pemuda itu dan menyingkirkannya.

Namun hal itu tak cukup. Deku kembali memegangi celana jinsnya erat. Menyadari bahwa si bocah mulai gelisah membuat Katsuki membentak teman seangkatannya dan berkata, "Mundur semua! Mundur! Kalian menakuti Deku!"

"Deku?" Wajah bulat yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka membungkukkan badan dan menatap bocah kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Katsuki. "Halo, Deku. Namaku Ochako. Ochako Uraraka."

"_Um_."

Keramaian tersebut akhirnya dihentikan begitu pemuda lain bergigi hiu datang. Melihat sahabatnya kerepotkan ia buru-buru menghampiri sembari mengulurkan tangan pada si bocah dan berkata, "Hola Bakubro! Deku-kun! Tidak perlu takut! Mereka teman."

"Ei-chan," gumam Deku sembari perlahan-lahan menunjukkan diri. Uluran tangan Kirishima disambutnya sementara Katsuki menggerutu pelan. Begitu jemari mungilnya bersentuhan, _partner_ Ground Zero itu menarik dan menggendongnya sebelum membawanya berkenalan dengan _hero_ yang lain.

"Wah, lucunya!" Wanita berambut pink dengan sklera berbeda dengan yang lain turut mendekat. Dengan senyum lebar ia mencoba menyalami Deku hingga membuat bocah itu menyembunyikan wajah. Hanya saja berkat suara Kirishima, Deku perlahan-lahan berbalik dan memerhatikan wanita dengan warna kulit merah muda itu. "Halo, Deku! Namaku Mina Ashido. Kau mungkin mengenalku sebagai Alien Queen."

Deku tidak mengenalinya tapi ia memandang Mina dengan tertarik. Ia terus memerhatikan tanduk mungil Mina yang bergerak-gerak di kepala sebelum orang berikutnya muncul. Wanita yang muncul kali ini tampak normal, yang satu berambut hitam dan satu lagi berambut ungu.

"Ini Creati dan Earphone Jack," Kirishima berkata sementara Deku memandangi mereka. "_Quirk_ mereka hebat sekali lho! Creati bisa menciptakan benda apa pun sementara Earphone Jack bisa menimbulkan gelombang suara mematikan."

Gumaman kekaguman bocah itu membuat peserta yang lain tertarik untuk bergabung. Hampir seluruh peserta reuni mengerumuni Kirishima yang dengan sabar menjelaskan satu persatu, terutama para wanita. Namun para pria seperti Koji dan Sato pun turut menghampiri karena penasaran dengan bocah kecil yang dibawa Katsuki. Hanya segelintir yang mengerumuni Katsuki dan menyapanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Bakugou?" Pemuda berambut kuning dengan _highlight_ hitam seperti sengatan listrik itu merangkulnya. Sikapnya yang sok akrab tak pernah luntur sekalipun Katsuki selalu memberinya pandangan sinis agar pemuda itu segera menurunkan tangan dari bahunya. "Kukira kau takkan datang. Kirishima mengatakan padaku bahwa kau absen karena harus mengurus bocah."

Katsuki memberi gerutuan pelan sebelum menjawab, "Sampai sekarang pun aku menyesal sudah datang."

Mendengar jawabannya, Denki hanya tertawa dan kembali merangkulnya dengan akrab. Ia mengangkat tangan dan memesan satu minuman pada pelayan sebelum kembali menggoda sahabatnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Deku yang masih sibuk berkenalan dengan teman-temannya yang lain sebelum berkata, "Apa dia bocah yang kau minta kuselidiki keberadaannya?"

"Oh, kau masih ingat tugasmu rupanya?"

Tertawa pelan, Denki hanya berkata, "Maaf, maaf, aku belum sempat mengecek kasusnya. Beberapa bulan ini aku sangat sibuk, terlebih asosiasi _hero_ memberiku pekerjaan tambahan untuk men-_tracking_ keberadaan para _villain_."

"Kau belum sempat?"

"Err—"

"Sebelumnya kau bilang tak ada kabar apapun tentang anak yang hilang," ucap Katsuki sembari menyipitkan manik merahnya, "kau tidak bilang soal tidak sempat dan hal-hal _bullshit_ lainnya."

Sekali lagi Denki hanya bisa tertawa gugup. Dirangkulnya lagi sahabatnya yang bersumbu pendek itu dan ia berkata, "Maaf, maaf, aku janji akan segera mengeceknya setelah pulang dari reuni ini dan akan segera kukabari."

"Sebaiknya begitu," jawab Katsuki sinis sembari menyingkirkan tangan Denki. Untunglah saat itu minuman yang dipesan sahabatnya datang dan langsung dituangkan di hadapan mereka. Katsuki pun mengambil satu gelas dan ia berkata, "Ada kabar soal para _villain_?"

Sembari menyesap minuman terlebih dahulu Denki pun berkata, "Ayolah! Kita sedang bersenang-senang di sini dan kau malah berniat membahas pekerjaan?"

Katsuki memberinya tatapan maut yang cukup untuk membuat nyali Denki ciut. Tak punya pilihan Denki pun akhirnya menghela napas. Gelarnya sebagai _hacker_ legendaris tak cukup untuk menyembuhkan ketakutannya terhadap temannya yang satu itu.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kukatakan," ujar Denki dengan suara pelan. "Para penjahat itu menyembunyikan diri dengan sangat baik. Aku menyusup ke berbagai situs namun tak juga menemukan sarang mereka. Hanya saja—"

Manik merah Katsuki menyipit. "Hanya saja?"

Denki menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya rumor tak berdasar yang kutemukan di salah satu situs."

Entah mengapa ucapan Denki mengusik rasa ingin tahunya. Firasat Katsuki mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh mengabaikan rumor yang satu ini. Bahkan ia berkata, "Rumor apa?"

"Kau serius mau tahu?" Denki bertanya tanpa menutupi keterkejutannya terhadap reaksi Katsuki. Hanya saja melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya, Denki pun tak banyak mengusiknya. Ia pun kembali meneruskan cerita dan berkata, "Ini hanya rumor, namun mereka bilang All For One sudah bangkit."

"Itu lagi?"

"Kau sudah dengar?" Denki lagi-lagi terkejut. "Aku saja baru membacanya di situs yang kutemukan dan belum kuinformasikan pada pemerintah karena khawatir akan menimbulkan kecemasan publik." Ia pun kembali mendekat pada Katsuki dan berkata, "Darimana kau mendengarnya ngomong-ngomong, Bakugou?"

Sebelum Katsuki sempat menjelaskan, keriuhan baru muncul menggantikan keramaian akibat kemunculannya dan Deku. Manik merahnya mencari sumber yang menimbulkan kebisingan kecil di rumah makan dan menemukan sosok yang belakangan ini selalu muncul di kantor agensinya. Bahkan ia harus menahan kejengkelan ketika melihat pria berambut dwiwarna itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya seolah mereka bersahabat baik. Bahkan ia berkata pada Katsuki, "Tak kusangka kau datang lebih dulu."

Sebagai ganti Katsuki, Denki lah yang lebih dulu menjawab, "Kalian janjian? _Wow_! Ini baru berita! Padahal aku mengira _hero_ nomor satu dan nomor dua takkan datang tahun ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Berisik, Pikachu!" Katsuki berkata dengan jengkel. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya pada _hero_ dengan _quirk_ _half cold half hot_ itu sebelum para wanita bergabung. Akibatnya, ia terpaksa menutup mulut dan membiarkan para wanita mengambil alih gilirannya bicara.

"Todoroki! Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang! Kau tahu, wajahmu mengisi majalah _fashion_ bulan lalu dan kudengar majalah itu laku keras. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendapatkannya di toko buku manapun." Mina berkata dengan antusias. "Para rekan sekerjaku sepertinya memborong lebih dari satu majalah. Mereka semua _fans_mu."

"Halo, Todoroki! Kukira kau tak datang, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku melihatmu di televisi membintangi parfum baru yang akan segera _launching_." Uraraka berkata sambil mengerubunginya. "Parfum itu laku keras walau Aoyama bilang ia tak membutuhkan parfum itu untuk tampil maksimal."

"Hei, aku dengar itu!"

Masih banyak lagi komentar para wanita teman sekelasnya yang membuat Katsuki memilih untuk angkat kaki dari sana. Ditinggalkannya Todoroki dan teman-temannya sebelum menghampiri Kirishima yang tengah berbincang dengan Tokoyami. Pemuda dengan kepala seperti burung gagak itu sepertinya menarik perhatian Deku sehingga anak itu hanya bisa memandang kagum sementara Kirishima menggendongnya.

Namun ketika Katsuki menghampiri mereka, otomatis si bocah mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambutnya. Dibawanya bocah itu ke pelukannya sementara ia duduk di samping Kirishima. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Tokoyami di kulitnya, hanya ia memilih untuk menatap Deku dan berkata, "Bagaimana, Deku? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Katsuki!" Deku berkata dengan lantang ketika mendengar suaranya. Tangan mungilnya disentuhkan pada lengannya sementara bocah itu berkata, "Katsuki, teman-teman Katsuki keren- keren! Ada yang bisa menghilang, ada yang bisa menciptakan apa pun juga ada yang bisa berteman dengan semua binatang. Mereka keren sekali. Oh ya, Paman Toko Roti juga ada, Katsuki. Ia bilang ia akan memberiku kue kalau kita mampir lagi nanti."

Sementara Katsuki mengerutkan dahi, Kirishima tertawa di sampingnya. Katsuki memberinya tatapan jengkel sebelum Kirishima mengangkat tangan, meminta maaf. Ia pun menyentuhkan satu tangan di kepala si bocah sebelum berkata, "Aku mengenalkan Deku pada Yaoyarozu, Hagekure, Koda dan Sato. Yang lain-lain juga kukenalkan, tapi sepertinya Deku hanya mengingat mereka."

Menggerutu pelan Katsuki berkata, "Jadi? Kapan kau mau pulang, Deku?"

Kepala Deku bergerak bingung sementara Kirishima berkata, "Kau 'kan baru saja datang, Bakubro! Kenapa buru-buru mau pulang? Biarkan Deku berkenalan dengan yang lain. Mereka juga ingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Untuk apa mereka berkenalan dengannya, Rambut Sialan?" Katsuki berkata sementara ia mengambil tempat dan membiarkan Deku duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa lihat-lihat, Otak Gagak?"

Menggeleng pelan, pria berkepala burung itu hanya berkata, "Kau dan kata-kata kasarmu masih tak berubah. Seolah baru kemarin kita lulus dan menempuh jalan masing-masing."

Kirishima yang duduk di sampingnya memamerkan cengirannya. Ia lebih dulu berkata, "Sudah delapan tahun, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita lulus. Kau tahu, Bakubro? Kadang-kadang buatku ini seperti mimpi menjadi _partner_ _hero_ nomor satu saat ini."

Mendengus pelan Katsuki berkata, "Kau kebanyakan bermimpi, Rambut Sialan!"

"Tapi benar juga," Tokoyami menyahut sebelum Katsuki lanjut mengomel. "Delapan tahun ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Bekerja sebagai _intel_ membuatku jarang bersosialisasi dan setiap memikirkan teman-temanku, kukira mereka sudah berkeluarga dan sukses. Tapi jujur aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu akan seperti itu, Bakugou."

"Hah?"

"Memikirkan kau berkeluarga saja sudah aneh. Tapi tiba-tiba mengasuh seorang anak—" Tokoyami menggeleng pelan. "Aku selalu mengira bahwa kau akan fokus meniti karir mengingat kau selalu mengincar posisi nomor satu dan tak memikirkan soal keluarga sama sekali."

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, Otak Gagak!" Katsuki berkata dengan pedas. "Tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku."

Tokoyami tak mengambil pusing dengan perkataan Katsuki. Ia malah lanjut berkata, "Tapi, aku tidak melihat sedikit pun kemiripan anak ini denganmu. Apa benar ia kerabatmu?"

Mendecih pelan Katsuki hendak meminta pria berkepala burung itu agar lagi-lagi tidak memusingkan soal dirinya sebelum seseorang menghampiri meja mereka. Begitu menyadari siapa yang datang dan melihat Deku berseru gembira membuat kejengkelannya bertambah. Terlebih saat dengan semangat bocah itu berkata, "Shouto!"

Tokoyami sempat mengerutkan alis melihat sang _hero_ nomor dua tersenyum sementara tangannya mengusap-usap kepala bocah asuhan sang _hero_ nomor satu. Paruhnya terbuka, hendak bertanya sebelum teringat ucapan Katsuki. Pemuda itu pasti akan memintanya untuk mengurus urusannya sendiri bila ia hendak mencari tahu bagaimana para _hero_ ini tampak akrab dengan si bocah.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Shouto bertanya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Tokoyami. Ia menatap sang _hero_ nomor satu dengan dahi berkerut dan berkata, "Apa dia datang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Katsuki asal. "Aku bukan penjaga pintu, _halfie_."

Shouto sudah terbiasa mendapat jawaban tak bersolusi ala Katsuki. Ia pun menoleh pada Kirishima yang balas memandanginya dan berkata, "Apa kau melihat Hitoshi Shinso, Kirishima?"

"Hitoshi Shinso?" Kirishima menatapnya. "_Ah_! Pemuda yang selalu mengantuk itu, _ya_?"

Todoroki menyipitkan mata. Deskripsi Kirishima terlalu ambigu untuknya. Ada banyak pemuda yang selalu berekspresi mengantuk, bahkan Denki Kaminari pun selalu terlihat mengantuk untuknya. Maka itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan orang yang sama, Todoroki berkata, "Laki-laki berambut ungu yang auranya seperti Aizawa-_sensei_. Apa kau melihat orang seperti itu, Kirishima?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan," aku Kirishima. "Tapi mungkin ia bergabung dengan anak kelas 1B? Tadi kami memisahkan diri dari mereka karena yang bernama Neito terus menerus menantang anak kelas 1A saat kalian belum datang."

Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat Katsuki harus menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa malasnya terang-terangan. Sedari awal ia sudah menolak untuk menghadiri reuni berhubung ia tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui kabar para ekstra di kelasnya. Hanya saja karena mengira ia akan mengetahui sesuatu tentang Deku, ia pun tak punya pilihan selain datang. Namun ia lupa bahwa 'ekstra' menyebalkan itu juga menghadiri acara ini.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba mencarinya di antara kelas 1B," ujar Todoroki yang langsung beranjak. Ia menoleh pada Katsuki dan pandangan matanya seolah mengisyaratkan _'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_ ketika melihat Katsuki hanya duduk diam.

Katsuki sendiri menyadari tatapan Shouto, hanya saja ia enggan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Meski begitu karena _hero_ nomor dua terus menerus memandanginya ia pun tak punya pilihan. Ia menepuk kepala Deku pelan sebelum beranjak mengikuti Shouto. Namun saat itu Deku menatapnya dan hendak mengikuti sehingga Katsuki pun menghentikan langkah.

"Katsuki," ujar Deku sambil mengikutinya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Kau tunggu di sini, Deku!" Katsuki berkata sambil menyentuh bahu Deku dengan kedua tangannya. "Pesanlah makanan apa pun dan Rambut Sialan akan membayarnya untukmu."

Meski Kirishima sudah mengiyakan bahwa ia akan membelikan Deku apa pun, bocah itu malah menggelengkan kepala. Kedua tangannya memegangi celana jins Katsuki dan dengan ekspresi khawatir ia berkata, "Mau ikut! Katsuki!"

Alis Katsuki berkerut. Tak biasanya Deku begitu rewel dan mengikutinya ke mana pun. Apalagi ia menitipkan anak itu pada Rambut Sialan dan bukan pada orang lain. Bahkan ia melihat Kirishima sampai menghampiri mereka dan berjongkok di samping Deku.

"Kenapa, Deku-kun?" Kirishima menyentuh bahu bocah itu. "Kau tidak mau pesan makanan? Kudengar Katsudon di sini enak, _lho_?"

Perlahan-lahan Deku menoleh pada Kirishima. Kepalanya bergerak pelan sebelum ia menatap Katsuki sekali lagi. Tangannya masih memegangi celana jins Katsuki hingga Kirishima menariknya pelan. Barulah saat itu Deku melepaskannya, meski Katsuki bisa melihat kerutan dan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Melihat itu Katsuki pun ikut berjongkok. Satu tangannya menyentuh kepala Deku dan ia berkata, "Aku akan segera kembali, Deku! Tunggulah bersama Rambut Sialan sebentar!"

Deku tampak ragu. Ia menatap Kirishima sebentar dan beralih lagi pada Katsuki. Sesaat Katsuki mengira bahwa ia harus meyakinkan bocah itu sebelum melihat anggukan pelan. Melihatnya membuat Katsuki tertegun dan mengerjap pelan sebelum mengacak-acak rambut si bocah dan bangkit berdiri. Ia masih menatap bocah itu dan menemukan manik hijau memandangnya lurus hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik _fusuma_. Baru saat itu Katsuki menatap ke depan dan mengikuti sang _hero_ nomor dua menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa dengan Deku?" Shouto tiba-tiba bertanya.

Bahu diangkat sementara Katsuki berkata, "Entah."

Shouto menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap pemuda berambut pirang kelabu itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. Namun pria yang ditatapnya balas memandangnya dengan bingung. Kelihatannya pemuda itu memang tak memiliki jawaban yang ia cari.

Karena itu Shouto melanjutkan, "Kemarin ini juga dia tiba-tiba mencarimu dan sulit sekali melepaskan diri darinya."

"Oh," jawab Katsuki. "Terkadang dia memang rewel dan cengeng."

Menurut Shouto tidak. Bocah itu tidak serewel dan secengeng yang _hero_ nomor satu itu katakan. Shouto pernah melihatnya dikepung Nomu, namun bocah itu tak merengek seperti kebanyakan anak kecil. Bocah itu hanya merapat saking takutnya tapi tak menangis atau berteriak. Meski terlihat seperti anak biasa, Shouto merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada diri bocah itu.

Hanya saja ia tak ingin membantah ucapan Katsuki. Ia tak mau berspekulasi macam-macam dan lebih memilih mencari kebenarannya. Makanya meski ia sendiri tak ingin datang ke acara reuni, ia tak punya pilihan. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus mengetahui kebenarannya dari Hitoshi Shinsou.

"_Oi_," panggil Katsuki yang membuat Shouto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan Katsuki pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Siapa Hitoshi Shinsou?"

"Bukannya sudah kujelaskan?" Shouto berkata dengan nada datarnya. "Pemuda yang auranya mirip—"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang mirip Bakazawa," potong Katsuki sebelum Shouto menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengenali Deku sementara orang lain tak tahu tentangnya? Belum lagi kau bilang dia juga lulusan UA, sementara aku tak tahu ada orang sepertinya di UA."

"Aku pun tak begitu mengingatnya," aku Shouto dengan langkah pelan sementara mereka menyususuri ruangan hingga berhenti di depan ruangan yang paling gaduh. "Hanya samar-samar, aku ingat seseorang dari bagian general yang bergabung dengan jurusan _hero_ di tahun kedua."

Katsuki mengerutkan dahi. Memang sepertinya ada peristiwa semacam itu saat ia bersekolah di UA. Namun berhubung ia menganggap yang lain hanya ekstra, ia tak pernah mengngat secara khusus teman-temannya. Beberapa nama yang ia sebut pun ia ingat karena pernah berinteraksi dengannya.

"Yah, kita akan lebih mengetahuinya setelah menanyainya langsung," ujar Shouto sembari memegang gagang pintu dan menggesernya hingga terbuka memperlihatkan ruangan di dalamnya. Ketika ia melakukannya, beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh. Ia pun membungkuk sopan pada mereka dan berkata, "Maaf mengganggu! Aku mencari seseorang bernama Hitoshi Shinsou."

Kegaduhan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan langsung terhenti. Semua pandangan mata langsung tertuju pada Shouto dan Katsuki. Keheningan itu baru terpecah ketika salah seorang dari mereka memperdengarkan suara tawa sinis dan menunjuk keduanya. Lalu dengan lantang orang itu berkata, "Ha! Mau apa kelas 1A ke sini? Apa kalian berniat memata-matai kami?"

Suara itu berhenti seiring dengan hantaman keras di kepala si pemuda. Bersamaan dengan itu kegaduhan kembali terdengar. Untunglah saat itu salah satu dari mereka, seorang wanita berambut jingga yang dikenali Shouto sebagai ketua kelas 1B menghampiri. Bersama dengannya, pemuda yang sebelumnya ia pukul diseret bersama dengannya. Satu tangannya memaksa pemuda itu agar menunduk sementara ia sendiri berkata pada Shouto dan Katsuki, "Maafkan sikapnya, Ground Zero, Shouto! Orang ini memang senang sekali mencari masalah tapi ia tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Lepaskan aku, Kendo!" Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu tak terlihat seperti tak mempunyai maksud buruk. Begitu dilepaskan ia langsung menunjuk Katsuki juga Shouto dan dengan suara keras ia berkata, "Kalian berdua, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari? Mentang-mentang kalian nomor satu dan dua bukan berarti kami akan menerima kalian di sini! Dasar anak 1A!"

"Hentikan, Neito!" Wanita yang dipanggil Kendo kembali berkata. "Tetsu! Bantu aku!"

Mendengar namanya disebut pemuda berambut _silver_ memisahkan diri dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Kendo. Ia menarik Neito dan berkata, "Kau membuat malu saja, Neito! Lain kali akan kupastikan kau tak menerima undangan reuni kalau sikapmu terus begini."

"Oi, oi! Kenapa harus sejauh itu?"

Meski bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi, Shouto menguasai diri lebih cepat dari Katsuki. Ia pun berkata, "Maaf menyela! Tapi apa di sini ada yang bernama Hitoshi Shinsou?"

"Mau apa kalian dengan Hitoshi?" Pemuda berambut pirang bermulut jahat kembali berkata. "Kalian mau memata-matainya dan mencari kelemahannya, hah?"

"Bisa diam tidak, pecundang?" Katsuki akhirnya berkata dengan tak sabar. Jengkel karena ia harus membuang waktu mendengarkan ocehan tak penting sementara Deku menunggunya di bawah. "Sekali lagi kutanya, apa di sini ada yang namanya Hitoshi?"

Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Ground Zero terkenal dengan sifatnya yang temperamen. Makanya tak ada yang heran ketika mendengar kata-kata kasarnya. Bahkan Kendo sendiri pun tak lagi mengurusi Neito dan berkata, "Tadi aku melihatnya. Di mana Shinsou? Bukankah tadi dia di sini? Neito? Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neito itu menunjukkan seringai yang membuat Katsuki harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajahnya. Dengan ekspresi menyebalkan ia berkata, "Ha? Untuk apa aku mengatakannya pada kalian? Cari saja sendiri!"

"Bajingan ini—"

Shouto menepuk pundak Katsuki dan maju selangkah. Ia menggantikan Katsuki bicara dengan berkata, "Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Seharusnya belum, kami baru saja mulai reuni," jawab Kendo sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap Neito sekali lagi dan berkata, "Serius, Neito! Kalau kau tahu sesuatu sebaiknya kau mengatakannya! Untuk apa kau menyembunyikan dan membuat mereka jengkel?"

Neito hendak membalas sebelum kelimanya mendengar derit seseorang menaiki anak tangga. Mendengarnya, keriuhan yang sebelumnya menghiasi ruangan berangsur-angsur memudar. Mereka semua fokus mendengarkan suara langkah kaki hingga akhirnya langkah itu berhenti. Bersama dengan itu mereka mendengar suara, "_Lho_? Reuninya sudah selesai?"

Katsuki menoleh ke belakang begitu juga dengan Shouto. Seingatnya, sang _hero_ nomor dua pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang mereka cari memiliki aura yang mirip dengan seniornya di agensi. Ia tak menyangka kemiripan itu begitu kental hingga nyaris membuatnya mengira Aizawa sendiri yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Bahkan kebiasaannya melingkarkan syal di leher itu pun sangat mirip dengan atasannya saat mengenakan kostum _hero_.

"_Ah_," ujar Shouto yang lebih dapat menguasai diri. Ia melewati Katsuki dan menghampiri pemuda berambut ungu yang baru saja muncul itu. Tangannya terulur sementara senyumnya terlihat ramah, meski Katsuki dapat menangkap kesinisan dari caranya bicara. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Control!"

Alis pemuda yang dipanggil Control itu terangkat. Ia menatap Shouto kemudia beralih pada Katsuki. Meski berusaha menguasai diri, Katsuki bisa melihat bahwa kelopak mata pemuda itu melebar sedikit saat melihatnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengerjap pelan dan turut mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut tangann Shouto.

"Halo, Shouto!" Ia berkata sambil menjawab tangan pemuda itu. "Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi secepat ini."

"Ya, aku dan Ground Zero mencarimu," ujar Shouto dengan nada yang sarat makna. Meski hanya Katsuki yang merasakan ancaman pada setiap kata-kata pemuda itu. "Sepertinya kita perlu bicara sedikit."

"Begitukah?" Nada suara Shinsou menunjukkan bahwa ia tak tahu apa pun. Ia menatap keduanya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Apa yang hendak kalian bicarakan?"

Shouto menatap sekeliling. Melihat gelengan pelan Katsuki, ia pun kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruangan lain? Ini sedikit menyinggung privasi."

Shinsou mengangkat alis sementara seluruh anak 1B mengerutkan dahi terlebih Neito. Mereka semua penasaran. Apa yang diinginkan _hero_ nomor satu dan _hero_ nomor dua dari Shinsou?

Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Shinsou menyanggupi permintaan Shouto. Ia menurut saja dan mengikuti saat _hero_ nomor dua saat ini memimpin jalan untuk keluar dari ruangan diiringi pandangan mata pemuda dan pemudi yang pernah menempati kelas 1B. Di belakangnya, sang _hero_ nomor satu tak repot-repot mengucapkan salam dan mengikuti keduanya. Ketiganya tak memedulikan pandangan yang mengikuti hingga tiba di salah satu ruangan kosong dan menutup pintunya.

"Kutebak," ujar Shinsou ketika melihat Katsuki menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruangan, "ini Ground Zero? _Hero_ yang saat ini menduduki peringkat nomor satu."

Manik merah menyipit, Katsuki balas menatap pemuda bermata panda itu. Kedua tangannya tetap berada di kantung celana jinsnya sementara ia berkata, "Lalu kenapa, Mata Panda? Kau punya masalah dengan menjadi _hero_ nomor satu?"

Shinsou tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Katsuki. Ia kembali berkomentar, "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mau meributkan gelar. Bagiku itu tak ada artinya."

Lagi-lagi Katsuki harus menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapannya. Namun sebelum ia bisa berkomentar, Shouto lebih dulu berkata, "Maaf menyela, tapi aku tidak suka berbasa-basi."

"Tentu," jawab Shinsou sambil menatapnya. Satu tangannya bersarang di jaket jinsnya sementara ia menatap sang _hero_ nomor dua. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, Todoroki-san?"

Shouto mengangguk. Ia menunjuk sang _hero_ dan berkata, "Ini tentang bocah yang kau temui sebelumnya. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Bocah?" Shinsou berkata sebelum memutar manik ungunya. Beberapa saat kemudian a berkata, "Ah, bocah yang kau bawa saat pemotretan itu? Bocah yang berambut hijau dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya?"

"Ya," jawab Shouto. "Waktu itu kau bilang kau mengenalnya dan Deku sendiri bilang kau bertanya apakah dia punya kerabat."

"Oh, soal itu—"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengannya?" Shouto memotong ucapannya. "Kau mengenal orang yang mirip Deku?"

Shinsou menatap sang _hero_ nomor dua. Tangannya diturunkan sementara ia mendengus pelan. Pada sang _hero_ nomor dua ia berkata, "Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Shouto memilih untuk bungkam dan mengamati Shinsou. Di seberangnya, ia memerhatikan bahwa sang _hero_ nomor satu sudah melipat kedua tangannnya di depan jaket hoodienya sementara manik merah sang _hero_ terpaku pada Control. Shouto pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Shinsou, kembali menunggu jawaban.

"Yah, di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang mirip," jawab Shinsou sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa wajahnya mirip salah seorang kenalanku. Hanya itu."

"Siapa kenalanmu yang mirip dengannya?" Shouto kembali bertanya. "Namanya?"

"Namanya?" Shinsou berkataa sembari memandang ke atas. Ia tampak berpikir keras sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak ingat. Sudah lama sekali. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Itu—"

Sebelum Shouto bisa menjelaskan, pemuda yang tadi hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada akhirnya bergerak. Ia menghampiri Shinsou dan menarik kerah kaus yang pemuda itu kenakan di balik jaket jinsnya. Shouto bisa melihat sedikit kekuatan di balik cengkeraman tangannya terlebih saat pemuda yang terkenal tak sabaran itu berkata, "Dengar, mata panda! Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk ini. Jadi jawab dengan benar pertanyaan si dispenser sialan!"

"Oh—"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu!" Katsuki kembali berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, bajingan! Kalau kau masih berpura-pura aku akan dengan senang hati meledakkan kepalamu dan mengeluarkan ingatanmu dari sana!"

Shinsou malah tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman sang _hero_ nomor satu. Ia menatap pemuda bermanik merah di hadapannya dan berkata, "Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan setiap kali menghadapi para penjahat, Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Itu bukan—"

Katsuki tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Ia menatap pemuda berambut ungu dan manik merahnya membelalak lebar.

"_Lepaskan tanganku_, Katsuki Bakugou!" Pemuda itu berkata. "_Sekarang_!"

Serta merta Katsuki melepaskan tangannya. Di seberangnya Shouto menutup telinga sementara Shinsou menatap keduanya. Manik ungunya memicing dan ia berkata, "Memaksaku takkan ada gunanya bagi kalian. Sudah kukatakan aku tak tahu. Untuk apa memaksa?"

Meski menutup telinga, Shouto bisa membaca dari gerak bibir pemuda itu. Namun ia lebih dulu berkata pada Katsuki, "Bakugou! Kehendaknya masih bisa dilawan bila kau punya niat yang kuat untuk membantah!"

"Oh?" Shinsou menatap Shouto dengan tertarik. "Begitukah menurutmu, Shouto Todoroki?"

Shouto memicingkan mata. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud. Tapi selama ia menutup telinga dan tak mendengarkan, ia takkan bisa dipengaruhi. Ia hanya cukup membaca gerak bibir pemuda itu. Makanya ia tak khawatir saat berkata, "Selama aku tak mendengar suaramu, kau tak bisa memengaruhiku."

Shinsou tertawa dan ia berkata, "_Turunkan tanganmu_, Shouto Todoroki!"

Shouto yakin ia tak mendengar suara apa pun. Tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa ia menurunkan tangan saat ia melihat bibir Shinsou bergerak. Ekspresi yang biasa datar pun berubah hingga membuat sang pengguna _quirk_ tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia membuat Shinsou kembali tertawa dan berkata, "Jadi hanya _ini_ kemampuan kalian?"

Baik Katsuki maupun Shouto tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Keduanya tak bisa bergerak berhubung tubuh mereka tengah dikendalikan. Keduanya hanya dapat mendengarkan ketika Shinsou tertawa dan menggeleng. Pun mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat pemuda itu lewat dan menuju ke pintu.

"Aku bersedia menjawab pertanyaan kalian, tapi aku tidak menoleransi kekerasan," jawab Shinsou sambil menggeser pintu. "Kalian berdua bisa _diam_ di sini sementara aku dulu—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara jeritan di bawah. Bersamaan dengan itu Shinsou mematung dan berhenti bergerak. Suara jeritan semacam itu hanya didengarnya bila ia sedang berhadapan dengan penjahat. Tapi mana mungkin di tengah reuni angkatan UA ada penjahat yang punya nyali untuk menyerang.

Ketika ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, ia mendengar seseorang bergerak. Ia menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang seharusnya ia kuasai berusaha keras menggerakkan tangan. Meski perlahan, Shinsou terkejut karena pemuda itu begitu cepat melepaskan diri. Namun ia tak berbuat apa-apa sekalipun ledakan muncul di kedua tangan pemuda itu.

Melihat _quirk_ yang aktif membuat Shinsou tahu pemuda itu sudah terbebas dari pengaruhnya dan akan membalasnya untuk apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun ia tetap diam tak beranjak ketika pemuda itu mendekat sementara harum _nitrogliceryn_ memenuhi ruangan. Ia bersiap menerima hantaman ketika pemuda itu berlari melewatinya dan berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Dahinya berkerut sementara pandangannya mengikuti punggung pemuda itu. Hanya saja tak ada yang lebih membuatnya berkeringat dingin dibanding ketika pemuda itu berteriak.

"Deku!"

Bagai disiram air es, manik ungu Shinsou membelalak. Bocah itu ada di sini? Ke acara reuni ini? Bagaimana— Lalu di bawah—? Shinsou menggelengkan kepala.

Ia berusaha menguasai diri terlebih ketika menyadari kehadiran sang _hero_ nomor dua di tempatnya. Meski demikian, perlahan-lahan pemuda itu pun mulai menunjukkan reaksi penolakan. Padanya, Shinsou pun berkata, "_Jawab aku_!" – Shinsou berusaha setenang mungkin— "Anak itu. Apakah anak itu juga hadir di sini? Di acara ini?"

Berada dalam pengaruh, Shouto tak punya pilihan selain membuka mulut. Pada Control ia berkata, "Ya. Ia juga hadir."

Menggigit bibir, Shinsou pun bergegas melewati pintu. Namun saat ia melakukannya, api dan es menyerang pintu hingga membuatnya terhenti di tempat. Menoleh ke belakang ia melihat sang _hero_ nomor dua sudah terbebas dari pengaruhnya. Ia menelan ludah tatkala menyadari bahwa ia harus menghadapi _hero_ yang satu itu.

"Dua kali," ucap Shouto dengan api yang menyala dan membakar jas abu-abu dengan baju garis yang ia kenakan, "kau membuatku membakar baju yang kusukai."

Tersenyum kecut, Shinsou pun mencoba peruntungannya. Ia lagi-lagi berkata, "Apakah itu masalah untukmu, Shouto Todoroki?"

Sekali ini Shouto tak menjawab. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat dan langsung menyerang Shinsou dengan es. Setengah mati Shinsou harus menghindar bila tak ingin beku di dalamnya. Ia harus bernegosiasi dengan Todoroki bila ingin keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan ini, Todoroki?" Ia berkata pada pemuda dengan _quirk_ setengah es dan setengah api itu. "Kau juga mendengar jeritan itu, bukan? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita menyelidiki di bawah dibanding bermain-main di sini?"

Shouto lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Ia memandang Shinsou dengan curiga. Bila sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa _quirk_ Shinsou bisa dielakkan dengan menutup telinga, kali ini ia menutup mulutnya. Ia punya dugaan bahwa jawaban yang ia berikan akan membuat Shinsou memanfaatkannya lagi.

"Aku takkan mengontrolmu," ujar Shinsou berharap bahwa tawarannya cukup menarik untuk sang _hero_, "aku serius kali iini!"

Ia tak mau percaya. Satu tangannya tetap menjaga agar es yang memenuhi ruangan tak membeku dengan mudah dan membuat Shinsou melarikan diri. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan para penjahat yang memelas dan memohon tapi pada akhirnya menyerangnya dari belakang. Pemuda ini pun mengingatkannya akan para penjahat seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Shinsou berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku akan memberitahu petunjuk untuk jawaban yang kau cari. Tapi setelah itu kita benar-benar harus ke bawah dan melihat keadaan. Apa kau setuju?"

Dahi Shouto berkerut mendengarnya. _Jawaban yang ia cari_?

"Kau tentunya sudah tahu bahwa satu angkatan di 1A berjumlah dua puluh orang," ujar Shinsou. "Dengan 1B total muridnya menjadi empat puluh orang."

Alis Shouto berkerut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Lantas kenapa? Ia sudah tahu hal iini. Untuk apa orang ini mengulang fakta yang sudah ia ketahui.

"Tapi begitu aku masuk, jumlahnya menjadi empat puluh satu," ujar Shinsou sambil tersenyum misterius. "Apa kau _mengerti_ maksudku, Shouto?"

.

.

.

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

**A.N:**

_Nyaris tapi berhasil update XD senang sekali saya! Ide ini uda bertengger di otak selama satu minggu dan nggak sabar buat direalisasiin LOL. Makasih buat __**Arisa **__yang kasih ide munculin Neito. Dipikir-pikir, chara ini juga saya demen, meski mulutnya jahat :P_

_Aniway :_

_**el-Vtrich**__: yay! Update lagi! Kali ini nggak perlu seumur hidup, cukup satu minggu saja :D ihiy_

_Chapter kemarin emang penuh sama fluff2nya Katsuki family sih ya? Tapi Deku juga uda kasih kepastian, dia nggak mau sama yang lain. "Cuman mau sama Katsuki aja", gitu katanya :P_

_Untuk chara Inko, saya belum tahu sejujurnya T^T seharusnya tetep ada, cuman masih mikir di mana dikenalinnya berhubung pusat dunianya masih berputar di sekeliling Katsuki sama Deku :D _

_Di reuni ini, semua chara yang kamu suka aku masukin akhirnya El-san :D Shinsou ada, Todoroki ada, Katsuki ada,bahkan Kiri-chan juga ada XD haha, big bro banget Kiri-chan itu :D semoga kamu juga suka semua yaaa XD_

_**WinYuzukiN**__: holla Yuzuki XD makasih semangetnya, saya juga sama, nggak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya :D_

_**Hanazawa Kay**__: iya Kay, moga-moga mereka selalu bersama ya :D _

_**Name-chan**__ : Holla Name-san XD iya jadi gregetan sendiri liat Katsudeku satu ini :D aku juga suka banget sama mereka, gegara si Aroe (nyalahin, padahal demen)_

_Nah, di sini Control uda kasih tahu petunjuknya, kira-kira apa ya yang dia tau soal Deku? Apa kamu bisa nebak? XD Kasihan Todoroki yang dua kali kena controlnya Shinsou :P bajunya jadi kebakar terus saking jengkel XD tapi gapapa, biar para ladies seneng liat badan abang dispenser yang kayak Dewa (oi ...)_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_

* * *

_**OMAKE:**_

_Berhubung ada pertanyaan dari El-san, jadi kepikiran untuk dibuatin omake singkatnya. Coba kita liat gimana jadinya kalau adult Deku bilang suka ke Kacchan_

**Author (A) **: Jadi Katsuki, bagaimana kalau kau mengekspresikan apabila Deku dewasa bilang suka. Berhubung ini acting, tolong dibuat se_fluffy_ mungkin, untuk kepentingan pembaca!

**Katsuki (K)** : Hah? Untuk kepentingan pembaca? Harus buat _fluff_? Sama si Deku itu? (ketawa ala _villain_) Yang bener aja! Mau akting pun nggak sudi! _Fluff_? Astaga! Ini lelucon terburuk dalam sejarah!

_Tiba-tiba Little Deku muncul. Masuk ke dalam studio dan lari-lari mau naik ke pangkuan Katsuki._

**Little Deku** **(LD**): Katsuki! _Umh_!

**K**: Sedang apa kau, Deku? (ambil Deku, digendong) Kenapa lari-lari sih?

**LD :** Katsuki! Katsuki! (maksa Katsuki buat deketin telinga buat bisik-bisik)

**K**: apa sih? (tapi nurut, deketin kepala ke bibir Deku)

**LD** : Katsuki, _suki! Suki desu_!

**K** : ... hm, iya, iya (sambil elus-elus kepala Little Deku) uda tau! Dasar Deku!

**Kirishima, dkk**: ...

**A** : ...oi Katsuki! Lakukan itu ke Deku yang dewasa bukan Deku anak-anak! Ganti!Ganti! Salah peran!

**K**: hah? Cari mati ya, ekstra? Beraninya nyuruh-nyuruh!

**A** :... (balik badan, grak!) Oke, El-chan! Kita lanjutkan lain kali! Ciaossu!


	13. Ask 11

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 11 : What did he want?**

Kabut menghalangi pandangan saat Katsuki melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga membuat pandangannya terhalang. Entah berapa lama ia melaluinya seolah tak pernah tiba di dasar. Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian kakinya menyentuh lantai dasar sehingga ia memompa kecepatan berlari ke arah yang ia yakini benar.

Namun sebelum Katsuki melangkah lebih jauh, seseorang menghalangi jalan. Salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang seharusnya tak berkeliaran bebas. Bagi Katsuki, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya tenang selain meletakkan orang itu di tempatnya tak tepat – di balik jeruji dengan kedua tangan terbelenggu.

"Lama tak jumpa," sapa pemuda berambut hitam dengan tubuh dipenuhi jahitan dan memperlihatkan kulit kisut keunguan layaknya apel beracun. Ia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di saku celana dan senyum sinis menghiasi wajah. "Ground Zero!"

Katsuki menyipitkan alis dan menelan ludah. Ia tahu bahwa ini takkan selesai dengan singkat bila Dabi yang menghadangnya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan, bila Dabi— yang merupakan salah satu petinggi _League of_ _Villain_s– muncul, itu berarti yang lain-lain juga ada bersamanya. Tak mungkin seorang petinggi sepertinya muncul seorang diri di tengah sekumpulan _hero_ yang tengah naik daun. Hanya sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menebak berapa banyak yang dibawa pria itu ke tempat ini.

"Jangan tegang begitu!" Dabi berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Kami ke sini hanya untuk mengucapkan salam."

Kata 'kami' yang diucapkan pemuda itu seolah membenarkan dugaan Katsuki. Namun ia tak mau memikirkannya lama-lama. Tanpa membuang waktu, Katsuki langsung melompat. _Explotion_ di kedua tangan dan ia nyaris mengenai wajah Dabi bila pemuda itu tidak mengelak. Namun refleks Katsuki pun sama cepatnya sehingga ia memutar tubuh dan kembali mengarahkan serangan ke wajah si penjahat. Walaupun tak mengenai titik vital, serangan Katsuki cukup untuk membuat Dabi menyingkir.

Menyadari hal itu, Katsuki pun langsung melangkah hendak melewati Dabi dan melanjutkan pencarian. Sayang lawannya tak berniat melepaskannya begitu saja. Ketika satu tangan menyentuh pundaknya, manik merah Katsuki pun melebar. Secara refleks ia memutar tubuh dan kembali mengarahkan serangan berharap mengenai wajah si penjahat.

"_Whoaa_, _easy boy_!" Si penjahat berkata sembari mengelak sekali lagi dari sentuhan Katsuki. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan lidah api biru yang sebelumnya menyala pun lenyap dengan meninggalkan jejak hangus pada jaket Katsuki. "Kenapa terburu-buruk sekali, Ground Zero? Tidak biasanya kau meninggalkan buruanmu tanpa menghabisinya."

Katsuki tahu bahwa seharusnya ia mengabaikan pemuda itu dan segera menemukan Deku. Namun ia menyadari bahayanya bila membiarkan punggungnya menghadap pemuda itu. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menghabisinya lebih dulu sebelum berlari ke tempat Deku.

Alis Dabi terangkat ketika melihat Ground Zero tak lagi melarikan diri, terlebih ketika harum _nitrogliceryn_ menyebar di ruangan. Ia tak heran bila detik berikutnya, sang _hero_ melompat dari tempatnya dengan _explotion_ di kedua tangan, memberikan serangan yang lagi-lagi dihindari Dabi dengan mengobarkan api biru untuk membuat dinding di hadapannya. Sayang ia lupa mengantisipasi bahwa Ground Zero selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Ia tak siap ketika pemuda itu menembus dinding api dan menjatuhkannya dengan tinju di wajah.

Herannya meski sudah demikian, Dabi malah tertawa. Tulang hidungnya patah jelas, siapa yang tidak akan cedera diserang sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda bergelar _hero_ nomor satu? Namun ia malah bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum lebih lebar. Terlebih ketika melihat sang _hero_ masih bersiaga di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan teracung. Absennya dua _arm bomb_ di tangan sang _hero_ tak membuatnya kurang mengintimidasi.

"Seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang dari Ground Zero," ujar Dabi sambil menyingkirkan darah dari hidung. Jejak _nitrogliceryn_ masih tersisa di hidungnya namun ia tetap tersenyum dan memrovokasi sang _hero_ nomor satu. "Tanpa ragu menyerang sekalipun tanpa bantuan baju perangmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berinteraksi Katsuki akhirnya membuka mulut. Pada pemuda itu ia berkata, "_Shut the f*** up!"_

Katsuki sekali lagi ia memusatkan kekuatan di kedua kaki sebelum melontarkan diri pada penjahat di hadapannya. Tinjunya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh api biru sehingga ia mundur selangkah sebelum melayangkan tendangan. Meski api biru kembali menghadang, Katsuki tetap menguatkan serangan pada kakinya dan menghantam si penjahat hingga tersungkur. Ia tahu serangannya belum cukup untuk merobohkan Dabi sehingga ia kembali mendekat dan hendak melayangkan jurus pamungkas sebelum api biru melingkupi. Serangan itu menimbulkan jejak hangus pada baju dan nyaris masuk ke pernapasan bila ia tidak menarik diri.

Ini membuat Katsuki jengkel. Ia tahu Dabi tidak bisa dikalahkan secepat Muscular, tapi ia tidak menduga akan memakan waktu selama ini. Di sekelilingnya, yang lain pun tengah berusaha menjatuhkan penjahat dan setiap kali ia mendengar suara jeritan, ia panik. Seluruh bagian dari dirinya meronta ingin bergegas menemukan Deku namun ia malah tertambat di sini. Menggertakkan gigi, ia terpaksa menunggu sementara sang penjahat bicara.

"Aku tahu, Ground Zero! Aku tahu mengapa kau terburu-buru begitu." Suara sang penjahat membuat Katsuki mengepalkan tinju lebih dalam sementara ia menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi jangan khawatir! Anak itu diasuh dengan baik oleh salah satu rekanku."

Membayangkan Deku tengah bersama salah satu dari para penjahat itu membuat Katsuki bergidik. Bayangan itu membuatnya ngeri namun sangat efektif untuk memacunya bergerak. Sekali lagi ia maju dan menghantam lawan dengan serangan. Kali ini ia tak lagi menunggu dengan sabar. Bila tadi gerakannya selalu penuh perhitungan, sekarang Katsuki tak peduli. Ia terus menghantam lawan meski banyak serangan yang harus ia terima sebagai ganti kecerobohannya.

Bagi Dabi sendiri serangan Ground Zero yang sekarang sangat banyak celah. Namun ia tak bisa berkomentar karena serangan demi serangan terus menghadangnya. Mengelak bukan opsi dan ia harus terus melawan. Bila mereka terus seperti ini, Dabi tahu siapa yang akan menang. Ia tahu bahwa hanya provokasi lah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Ground Zero.

"Aneh sekali, Ground Zero! Kau seharusnya lebih tenang karena tahu anak itu diasuh oleh seseorang," ujar Dabi sekali lagi. "Kau pasti sangat kerepotan selama ini karena harus mengasuh anak itu seorang diri. Belum lagi berulang kali kau harus menyelamatkan anak itu ketika kami melepaskan para Noumu untuk menakut-nakuti penduduk kota!"

Manik merah Katsuki menyipit mendengarnya. "Kalian apa?"

"Menakut-nakuti penduduk kota?" Dabi balas bertanya. "Atau melepaskan Noumu?"

Sesaat Katsuki bungkam sebelum ia mendengar suara geraman yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Geraman itu diikuti oleh suara teman-temannya di belakang. Terlebih ketika mendengar mereka berkata,

_ 'Banyak sekali'_

_ 'Bagaimana para villain ini memproduksi Noumu sedemikian banyak dalam waktu sebulan? Kapan mereka punya waktu untuk itu?'_

_ 'Mereka kuat sekali, dammit!'_

Berbagai suara-suara membuat genggaman Katsuki mengeras dan ia menatap lawan di hadapannya. "Kalian juga membawanya ke tempat ini. Para noumu itu."

Manik _tosca_ Dabi mengerjap pelan sebelum ia berkata, "Oh, well, apa yang kau harapkan dari kami, Ground Zero? Kami kekurangan orang dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa sejumlah Noumu ke tempat ini."

"Kalian—" Katsuki sampai harus menelan ludah. Para penjahat saja sudah cukup buruk, tapi mendengar bahwa mereka membawa Noumu untuk menambah jumlah membuat Katsuki menggil. Setidaknya para penjahat itu punya otak, sementara Noumu tak lebih dari binatang buas yang lepas. "Kalian membawa makhluk itu ke tempat ini?"

Senyum lemah ditunjukkan Dabi dan ia berkata, "Ya, dan sayangnya kami tidak bisa memilih yang mana yang harus kami bawa. Kekurangan stok, harap maklum!"

Katsuki tak lagi mendengarkan. Manik merahnya menggelap dan sekali lagi ia menyerang. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus menghabisi lawannya. Ia tak peduli bagaimana. Ia hanya harus menang. Menang dan menyelamatkan Deku.

Meski serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan, tak ada kemungkinan bahwa Dabi melemah. Justru bajunya mulai berbau hangus akibat serangan Dabi. Ketika ia melihat api biru berkobar di tangan Dabi, ia tak punya pilihan selain melawannya dengan jurus lain berskala besar. Hanya saja sebelum Katsuki melakukannya, seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan di hadapannya terbentang dinding es hingga menghalangi pandangan.

Ia masih meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari perban. Untunglah beberapa saat setelahnya ia melihat dua orang yang cukup _familiar_ muncul. Salah seorang dari mereka menggunakan tangan kiri untuk mempertahankan dinding es yang membentang sementara yang seorang lagi menutupi mulutnya dengan syal. Ditariknya perban yang melilit Katsuki sebelum orang itu berbalik.

"Aku tak suka melakukan ini," pemuda berambut keunguan itu berkata meski suaranya terdengar bagai gumaman di antara syal yang ia kenakan. "Tapi aku terpaksa memerintahkanmu untuk pergi bila kau masih tetap tak beranjak dari sana!"

Katsuki menyipitkan mata. Ia menatap kedua orang yang baru muncul dan mengerutkan dahi. Dispenser sialan dan Mata Panda saja berhasil menyusulnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama ia membuang waktu dengan melayani omong kosong Dabi?

"Pergilah, Bakugou!" Shouto berkata dengan manik menyipit. "Biar kami yang mengurus sisanya!"

Meski awalnya ragu, Katsuki memutuskan untuk tidak menyia- kesempatan tersebut. Menggumamkan terima kasih yang lebih terdengar sebagai umpatan, Katsuki pun berbalik dan beranjak menembus kerumunan di belakang. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara es yang hancur dilanjutkan dengan kabut yang ditimbulkan ketika es dan api beradu. Hanya ia tak mau memikirkannya dan terus berlari. Ada hal yang lebih penting baginya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ia melihat rekan-rekannya yang lain. Ia bisa melihat Muka Bulat berkolaborasi dengan Robot untuk menghadapi penjahat menjijikan yang menggunakan gigi untuk menyerang lawan. Bukan lawan yang menguntungkan bahkan Katsuki sendiri menyadari itu. Namun ia menggelengkan kepala, meyakini bahwa keduanya masih bisa mengatasinya. Paling tidak hingga Kaminari—atau yang disebutnya Pikachu— mendekat padanya dan berkomentar, "Kau baik-baik saja, Bakugou? Kau kelihatan habis melewati tempat pembuangan sampah dan menari-nari di dalamnya."

Dalam hati Katsuki mengakui bahwa itu perumpamaan yang bagus. Hanya ia tak mau bicara lebih lanjut dan memfokuskan diri untuk mencari Rambut Sialan. _Partner_nya itu pasti lebih mudah dikenali karena rambut merahnya yang mencolok. Karena itu bukannya menjawab, Katsuki malah berkata, "Kau melihat Rambut Sialan? Apa kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Kau kira menjadi _hacker_ membuatku memiliki radar GPS di tubuhku?" Kaminari balas menjawab, lupa bahwa pertanyaan sebelumnya terabaikan oleh Katsuki. "Tidak, tapi kita pasti menemukannya sebentar lagi. Tempat ini tidak besar, 'kan?"

Betul, tidak terlalu besar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Katsuki sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara Deku. Padahal biasanya anak itu akan memanggil namanya setiap kali ada sesuatu. Tapi di saat mereka terancam bahaya, anak itu malah diam. Anak sialan itu tak berkata apa-apa dan ketiadaan suaranya malah membuat Katsuki semakin cemas.

Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja? Apakah Kirishima menjaganya dengan baik? Kenapa mereka tidak bersuara? Kenapa Deku tidak bersuara? Apakah ia tidak bisa bicara? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bicara? Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak terluka? Siapa yang bersamanya selain Rambut Sialan?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Bakugou?" Suara Kaminari kembali menyadarkannya. "Kurasa Kirishima ada di sudut ruangan, kau bisa mencapainya jika—"

Suara Kaminari terputus ketika Noumu mendadak menyerang pemuda itu dan melontarkannya ke belakang. Noumu yang lain pun mencoba menyerang Katsuki, namun Katsuki lebih beruntung. Ia berhasil mengelak dan melancarkan Howitzer Impact nya pada salah satu Noumu. Sayangnya melihat salah satu Noumu terpental membuat Noumu yang lain berkumpul dan mengerumuninya bagai laron pada cahaya.

Ia mengumpat jengkel namun tak punya pilihan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menghadapi Noumu satu persatu. Sesekali Chargebolt akan mengimbangi dengan melontarkan serangan listrik menghanguskan para Noumu. Beberapa mantan teman sekelasnya pun ikut bergabung seperti Ojiro dan Koda. Walaupun tetap saja Katsuki merasa mereka masih terlalu lamban. Sangat lamban.

Katsuki tahu rekan-rekannya sudah berjuang keras dan ia menghargai setiap Noumu yang tak harus dihantam menggunakan tinjunya sendiri. Hanya kalau begini terus, mereka takkan pernah sampai. Mau tak mau, ia harus menghantamkan tinju lebih banyak, lebih cepat dan berlari lebih dulu di depan kawan-kawannya.

Ketika ia melakukannya, asap hitam menghadang dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tangan keriput terulur hingga membuatnya mundur selangkah. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria dengan wajah ditutup tangan dan memasang selang di punggung yang terhubung pada tangan keriput di sekeliling bahu pun muncul. Ia mengenakan kaus kusam berwarna hitam gelap dengan celana gelap dan sepatu merah bertali yang anehnya tampak sangat normal. Kepalanya terangkat sebelum tertambat pada Katsuki dan menyapanya.

"Ground...Zero...," ujarnya ketika Katsuki menghentikan langkah, mewaspadainya. Kabut asap menghilang dan bersamaan dengan itu pria tinggi dengan kepala berasap berwarna hitam muncul. Berdiri di samping pria dengan sejumlah tangan keriput dan menatap Katsuki dengan sinar kuning di antara asap.

"Shigaraki," ujar Katsuki ketika menyadari si pria bertangan keriput. Pandangannya langsung berpindah ke pria berasap dan ia berkata, "Kurogiri."

Mendengar Katsuki menyebut namanya membuat Shigaraki kembali tertawa. Seperti Dabi, Shigaraki pun senang dengan provokasi juga kesinisan sehingga ia berkata, "Kalian mengadakan reuni tapi kau tidak pernah mengundangku, Ground Zero? Selama lima tahun ini, kukira kau sudah lupa padaku."

Ingin rasanya Katsuki melupakan penjahat itu, penjahat yang dulu menculik dan mengatakan bahwa _quirk_nya cocok untuk bergabung dengan _League_ _of Villain_. Katsuki tak sudi tentu saja. Ia pun membalasnya dengan memasukkan penjahat itu ke penjara meski harus bekerja sama dengan sang senior untuk mengalahkannya. Sungguh mengecewakan saat melihat penjahat ini malah bebas berkeliaran dan muncul di hadapannya.

Walau demikian, Katsuki penasaran. Para penjahat yang setengah mati ditelusuri oleh Hawk dan Pikachu ternyata muncul dengan sendirinya di acara reuni Yuuei. Pertanyaannya, kenapa para penjahat ini malah menampakkan diri setelah sedemikian rupa bersembunyi? Bahkan mereka muncul di reuni Yuuei, di saat para _hero_ yang naik daun tengah berkumpul. Apa tujuannya?

"Tapi tidak masalah," lanjut Shigaraki begitu menyadari bahwa Katsuki tak mengatakan apa pun, "aku sangat senang bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama."

Mendengar ucapannya mau tak mau Katsuki mendenguskan tawa sinis. Manik merahnya balas menatap Shigaraki dan ia berkata, "Merindukanku, Shigaraki? Tak kusangka! Tak sabar untuk kembali ke kamarmu di penjara?"

Sayangnya Shigaraki tak tahu bahwa Katsuki yang sekarang juga ahli memprovokasi. Bahkan kata-kata pemuda itu membuat Shigaraki kehilangan kesabaran. Bahunya mendadak kaku dan ia menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata, "Salah besar pernah mencoba merekrutmu sebagai League of _Villain_s."

Sekali lagi Katsuki balas menyindir dengan berkata, "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah aku menjebloskanmu ke penjara? Aku tak tahu kau selamban itu."

Shigaraki sudah nyaris kehilangan kesabaran hingga Kurogiri menyentuh pundaknya. Pria berasap itu kembali menenangkan Shigaraki dan berkata, "Waktu kita tak banyak, Shigaraki! Ingat tujuan utama kita!"

Ketegangan yang sebelumnya terlihat di bahu Shigaraki mulai menghilang, sikapnya kembali santai. Ia mengambil satu langkah di depan Katsuki dan berkata, "Kau benar, Kurogiri! Aku tak boleh lupa pada tujuan utama."

Kurogiri mengangguk sementara Katsuki menyipitkan mata. Sekali lagi benaknya bertanya-tanya, apa tujuannya para penjahat ini menyerang reuni mereka? Tindakan ini terlalu berani menilai mereka harusnya berada dalam persembunyian. Terlebih mereka juga mengeluarkan semua persediaan Noumu yang mereka miliki. Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?

Tentu Katsuki bukan tak punya dugaan. Ia mengira mereka sedang mengalihkan perhatian. Meski ia tak yakin perhatian siapa yang tengah mereka alihkan. Apakah dirinya yang menjadi target? Tapi kalau demikian, seharusnya mereka tidak bisa menduganya akan datang karena baru tahun ini saja ia mengikuti reuni. Mereka tak mungkin menyerang bila tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah hadir sebelumnya. Namun, memangnya ada orang lain selain dirinya yang perlu dipertimbangkan para penjahat itu?

Sementara Katsuki masih berpikir, Shigaraki sudah lebih dulu menyerang. Tangan yang diarahkan pada Katsuki membuatnya harus mengelak dengan cepat bila tak ingin anggota tubuhnya busuk. Meski demikian, Katsuki mengarahkan tendangan sebagai balasan dan ketika ia berada di luar jangkauan tangan Shigaraki barulah ia mengerahkan jurusnya.

_Ap-shot_ ditembakkan namun tak banyak memengaruhi Shigaraki meski ada yang mengenainya. Shigaraki bangkit dengan cepat dan langsung menyerangnya. Dengan dinding di belakang sang _hero_, Shigaraki yakin ia akan mengenai tubuh Katsuki dengan_ quirknya_ kali ini.

Sayang ia lupa bahwa ini Ground Zero yang sudah berpengalaman dan bukan remaja tanggung yang dulu hendak direkrutnya. Dengan dinding di belakang sebagai pijakan, Katsuki melompati tubuhnya dengan mengarahkan serangan di atas kepala Shigaraki. Serangan kuat yang membuat papan-papan kayu di restoran terangkat ke udara, sementara dasar bangunan mulai terlihat. Melihatnya membuat sang _hero_ sadar bahwa ia tak bisa bertarung dengan leluasa di sini.

Shigaraki tak memberinya kesempatan untuk Katsuki berpikir. Sebelum ia memutuskan serangan apa yang lebih sedikit destruktif, penjahat itu lebih dulu menyentuh lengan jaket _hoodie_ yang Katsuki kenakan. Tak membuang waktu, Katsuki langsung mundur sehingga si penjahat gagal menyentuhnya. Meski demikian, penjahat itu berhasil menghancurkan jaket favoritnya dan membuatnya hanya mengenakan kaus semata hingga Katsuki mengumpat-umpat.

Ia sadar, umpatan sebanyak apa pun takkan mengubah keadaan. Ia harus mengalahkan penjahat itu dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Mendekat dan menghantam lawan sembari menghindar dari kelima jari si penjahat. Bertarung dengan tangan kosong bukan pilihan yang ia suka, tapi Katsuki tahu opsinya terbatas. _Quirk_nya yang destruktif akan menghancurkan rumah makan ini beserta isinya sebelum ia mengalahkan Shigaraki. Membiarkan rumah makan ini hancur sementara Deku masih terjebak di dalamnya? _Hell no_!

"Kenapa Ground Zero?" Shigaraki berkata ketika melihat lawannya hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan sedikit _explotion_. "Apa kau _quirkless_ sekarang? Atau _quirk_mu sudah mulai kadaluarsa?"

Katsuki menggertakkan gigi. Ingin rasanya ia menghantam pemuda sialan ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia menggeram sebagai jawaban dan berkata, "Beraninya kau berkata begitu, padahal kalian yang sengaja muncul di tempat tertutup dan tidak praktis."

Shigaraki tertawa mendengar komentar Katsuki. Dengan tangan tertahan gerakan Katsuki, pemuda itu berkata, "Padahal kau sendiri yang membawa_nya_ ke tempat ini."

Penekanan pada kata-kata Shigaraki membuat Katsuki bergeming. Ia nyaris mematung bila tidak melihat ancaman yang datang. Bersamaan dengan itu ia pun mengambil langkah menjauh sehingga Kurogiri tak dapat mengikutinya. Beberapa temannya yang masih bisa berdiri berdatangan dan berdiri di sisinya. Salah satunya mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi ia tak mendengarkan. Di benaknya, kata-kata Shigaraki terus berputar bagaikan pita kaset yang rusak.

Apa yang ia bawa? Apa yang ia bawa hingga mereka mengejarnya ke tempat ini? Benda apa? Atau... siapa?

"Deku," gumamnya ketika menyadari apa yang para penjahat itu inginkan. Ia menatap para penjahat itu dan berkata, "Kalian... mencari Deku?"

"Deku?" Shigaraki menyebut namanya dengan bingung. "Siapa Deku?"

Kurogiri di sampingnya membisikkan sesuatu di sebelahnya. Baru setelah itu Shigaraki mengangguk dan berkata, "Ah! Jadi anak itu dipanggil Deku."

Di sampingnya Katsuki bisa mendengar Kaminari berkata, "Anak itu? Apa maksudnya dengan anak itu, Bakugou? Kenapa mereka—"

Pertanyaan Kaminari terpotong ketika melihat Katsuki tak juga beranjak dengan wajah pucat pasi. Melihatnya demikian membuat Kaminari mengalihkan pandangan dan memutuskan untuk mengawasi para penjahat. Bila sebelumnya ia tidak tertarik mencari kerabat seorang anak yang hilang, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Ia penasaran, siapa sebenarnya anak yang dicari oleh para penjahat ini?

Sama halnya dengan Katsuki. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak punya ide mengapa para penjahat itu menginginkan Deku. Apa hubungan Deku dengan para penjahat, ia pun ingin tahu. Hanya keingintahuannya masih bisa menunggu setelah ia mengalahkan para penjahat sialan ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara Katsuki kembali menyerang dan membuat Shigaraki kehilangan keseimbangan. Kurogiri hendak membantu, namun Kaminari lebih dulu menghadang dengan serangan listrik dan membuatnya tak bisa mendekat. Berkatnya, Katsuki dapat sepenuh hati memusatkan tenaga untuk mengalahkan Shigaraki.

Sekuat tenaga ia melancarkan serangan. Mulai dari kaki, lutut, lengan, pundak, jantung dan kepala, semua dihantamnya namun Shigaraki tak juga tumbang. Meski pemuda itu kewalahan dengan serangan beruntun yang ia lancarkan, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Shigaraki akan menyerah. Sebaliknya malah, setiap saat Katsuki harus waspada ketika melihat tangannya, khawatir bahwa bukan tangan keriputlah yang menyerangnya.

Cukup lama mereka bertukar pukulan hingga suara jeritan yang memilukan membuat tubuh Katsuki membeku. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Shigaraki untuk meninjunya di wajah dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh. Bersama dengan itu ia mendengar suara yang ia cari memanggil nama yang ia kenal. Meski bukan namanya yang dipanggil, tapi mendengarnya membuat firasat buruk Katsuki semakin kuat.

"Ei-chan! Ei-chan!"

Katsuki tak lagi memedulikan sekelilingnya. Ia meninggalkan Shigaraki dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Bila sebelumnya ia ragu untuk mengeluarkan serangan berskala besar, kali ini ia berkali-kali menggunakan _Stun Grenade_ maupun _Howitzer Impact_ untuk menyingkirkan musuh. Yang ia tahu, ia harus tiba secepatnya, lebih cepat, lebih cepat la—

Pemandangan yang menyambut membuat Katsuki tak bisa berkata-kata. Di hadapannya berdiri dua orang. Yang satunya merupakan gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum menakutkan dan rambut diikat seperti bandul. Seingat Katsuki, biasanya gadis itu mengenakan _sweater_ dan seragam _sailor_, namun kali ini penampilannya berbeda. Bukan seragam sekolah yang Katsuki lihat, melainkan _vest_. _Vest_ hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang lebih mirip pakaian laki-laki. Namun yang lebih membuatnya ngeri justru yang satunya. Tersungkur dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah mengalir membasahi pakaiannya, _quirk_ pemuda itu masih aktif. Dari posturnya, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah melindungi seseorang. Tak diragukan lagi, bocah yang ia carilah yang berada di bawah perlindungan Red Riot.

"Kirishima..." panggil Katsuki seraya mendekat. Kehadirannya membuat Toga Himiko menatapnya tertarik, "Hei, Kirishima?"

Katsuki tahu Toga Himiko tengah menggumamkan sesuatu, namun ia tak tertarik mendengarkan. Ia sadar serangan tengah diarahkan padanya, namun ia tidak tertarik mengelak. Untung saat itu temannya, Tokoyami Fumikage menahan serangan itu. Pemuda dengan kepala gagak itu mencoba bicara tapi ia tidak mendengar. Suara-suara lenyap. Ia hanya bisa mendengar isak tangis Deku yang membuatnya terus mendekat dan berlutut di samping _partner_ kerjanya

Deku menangis. Kirishima terluka. Mereka melukai _partner_ kerjanya. Mereka membuat anak yang ia kasihi menderita. Mereka—

Bangkit berdiri, Katsuki meninggalkan Kirishima dan mendekat pada Tokoyami. Pemuda berkepala gagak itu menyadari kehadirannya dan mengajaknya bicara. Tapi ia tak mendengarkan dan memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya di tangan. Kakinya berlari dengan cepat sementara nitrogliceryn merebak ke penjuru ruangan. Satu tangan diarahkan Toga Himiko dan jeritannya membahana, "Howitzer Impact!"

Dinding rumah makan yang terbuat dari kayu meninggalkan lubang besar ketika ia melancarkan jurusnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis yang bernama Toga Himiko pun tumbang. Kurogiri dengan cepat menghampiri sementara Shigaraki menggantikan tempatnya. Ia mencoba menyerang sang _hero_, namun kecepatan sang _hero_ jauh melebihinya dan membantingnya hingga jatuh menabrak papan kayu.

Shigaraki pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia hendak memulihkan diri ketika tinju tanpa belas kasihan sang _hero_ menghantam wajahnya. Sekali, dua kali hingga ia tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak pukulan yang ia terima. Sakit menderanya dan ia pun geram. _Quirk_ berkumpul di tubuhnya sementara tangannya bergerak. Cukup satu sentuhan pada ujung jari Ground Zero dan pemuda itu akan membusuk.

Sayangnya salah satu rekan Ground Zero menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Bergerak secepat mungkin, ia segera menarik pemuda yang lepas kendali itu dan memisahkannya dari Shigaraki. Perban melilit sang _hero_ dan menguncinya sementara sang _hero_ meronta-ronta. Menghela napas, rekannya tak punya pilihan selain berkata, "Bakugou Katsuki!"

Suaranya tak sampai. Katsuki masih terus meronta. Pemuda itu masih mencoba melepaskan diri hingga Shinsou sendiri kewalahan menahannya. Untunglah beberapa anak kelas 1B seperti Tetsutetsu datang dan membantunya menahan pemuda itu. Baru pada saat itu Katsuki berkata, "Lepaskan aku, sialan! Lepaskan—"

"_Berhenti bergerak_, Bakugou!" Shinsou berkata. "_Jangan memberontak_!"

Begitu Katsuki menjawabnya, barulah _quirk_ Shinsou aktif. Meski hanya beberapa saat, bagi Shinsou itu sudah cukup. Terlebih sepertinya para penjahat sadar bahwa mereka tengah menghadapi empat puluh orang yang mendapat julukan angkatan terbaik sepanjang sejarah Yuuei.

Dabi yang sebelumnya ia lawan bersama dengan Shouto muncul tak lama kemudian. Dengan tubuh terluka bakar dan terkena radang beku, pria itu memapah Shigaraki dan menariknya mendekat pada Kurogiri. Melihat bahwa beberapa rekannya pun terluka membuat Dabi berkata, "Toga tumbang! Sebaiknya kita mundur!"

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Lupakan itu!" Dabi menyentaknya. "Lain kali saja! Para _hero_ lain sudah berkumpul di depan. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Cahaya kuning di manik Kurogiri pun menyipit. Meski ia keberatan karena tidak menyelesaikan misi mereka, ia terpaksa mengikuti kata-kata Dabi. Dengan segera, pria itu membuat kabut asap berwarna hitam dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya diikuti dengan para penjahat yang masih tersisa.

Hanya satu orang bodoh yang berinisiatif untuk mengikuti para penjahat yang kabur dan berteriak memrovokasi. Namun Kendo menyentaknya dan berkata, "Diam, Monoma! Sudah cukup!"

"Ha! Dasar pengecut!" Monoma berkata yang membuat Kendo menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghantam kepala pemuda itu. Setelah menjinakkan pemuda itu dan para penjahat lenyap dari pandangan barulah Kendo mendekat pada Shinsou.

Shinsou sendiri tak berkata apa pun. Ia melepaskan Katsuki dari jeratan perban dan _quirk_nya. Ketika ia melakukannya, Katsuki langsung berlari. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu melewatinya begitu saja dan menghampiri rekannya yang tengah mendapat penanganan medis dari Yaoyarozu. Meski gadis itu tak memiliki kemampuan medis, ia cukup mengeluarkan berbagai benda yang diperlukan untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kirishima.

Tetsutetsu turut membantu di sampingnya. Berhubung _quirk_ Kirishima masih aktif, maka Tetsutetsu membantu mengubah posisi Kirishima dengan sekuat tenaga. Baru saat itu Kirishima pun bergeser dan memperlihatkan orang yang selama ini dilindunginya.

Masih terisak pelan, bocah itu mencoba mengguncang pelan tubuh Kirishima. Ia terus melakukannya hingga Asui Tsuyu menariknya. Namun bocah yang keras kepala itu menggeleng dan enggan bergerak dari sisi Kirishima. Di tengah isakannya, bocah itu masih juga memanggil-manggil Kirishima dengan sebutan yang ia berikan.

"Ei-chan," isaknya sementara Asui membujuknya untuk menyingkir. "Ei-chan..."

Asui masih ingin membujuknya, namun seseorang menghentikannya. Begitu melihatnya, Asui pun menyingkir tanpa banyak bicara. Mungkin dibanding dirinya, Katsuki Bakugou lebih tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan bocah itu.

Tapi Asui salah. Katsuki tidak tahu cara menenangkannya. Sahabatnya terluka parah, dan Deku terus menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu tangannya mengenai pundak Deku, menyentuhnya pelan. Tapi saat itu Deku berbalik dan melihatnya. Saat itu, Katsuki tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Deku," panggilnya dengan suara yang serak. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia nyaris tak sanggup bicara. "Hei."

Manik hijau Deku menatapnya terlebih dulu. Bocah itu mengerjap dan berhenti terisak selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik. Perlahan-lahan bocah itu menghampiri dan Katsuki menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

Barulah saat itu Deku berlari, menghambur ke pelukannya sekuat tenaga. Ketika ia sudah menyembunyikan wajah di kaus tengkorak Katsuki, barulah bocah itu menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan kencangnya bergema di seluruh ruangan membuat siapa pun yang mendengar terdiam. Bahkan Katsuki sendiri harus mendekapnya erat-erat untuk memastikan tak seorang pun melihatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Katsuki," ujar bocah itu di sela-sela tangisnya. "Katsuki!"

Katsuki mengangguk. Ia mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. Ia tahu ia terlambat, tapi kali ini ia sangat terlambat hingga membuat sahabatnya menjadi korban.

"Aku dengar," kata Katsuki sembari memeluknya. "Aku dengar, Deku!"

Bocah itu masih terus menangis sementara Katsuki mengusapnya, mencoba menenangkan. Meski tangisan bocah itu berangsur-angsur reda, Katsuki tetap menggerakkan tangannya di sela-sela rambut bocah itu. Ia tak menyadari berapa lama ia melakukannya hingga suara Yaoyarozu mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

"Ah, Kirishima!" Yaoyarozu tiba-tiba berkata dan membuat Katsuki mengangkat kepala. Dengan Deku di pelukannya, ia mendekat sementara Yaoyarozu kembali berkata, "Jangan bergerak dulu! Lukamu masih belum menutup sepenuhnya."

Dengan seluruh tubuh penuh luka dan berdarah, pemuda dengan _quirk_ _hardening_ itu menatap sekeliling. Kepalanya pening dan ia hampir tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hanya ketika melihat warna hijau dan warna ash blonde, ia langsung mengulurkan tangan. Sepertinya ia menangkap orang yang tepat karena tangannya langsung disambut dan digenggam erat.

"Kirishima!" Katsuki memanggil namanya sembari menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat. "Rambut sialan! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Benar, orang ini memang Bakugou Katsuki atau Ground Zero, sang _hero_ yang merupakan _partner_nya. Ia balas menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu dan membuka mulut. Ia harus menyampaikannya. Ia harus mengatakannya. Pemuda itu harus tahu.

"Baku...bro..." ujarnya, terdengar bagai bisikan lemah di telinga. Hanya Kirishima belum mau menyerah. Ada hal penting yang harus ia katakan. "Baku..."

"Jangan bicara dulu, sialan!" Katsuki mengumpat dengan satu tangan menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya. "Kau terluka!"

Rasa besi memenuhi mulut namun Kirishima tak peduli. Ia mencoba berbicara hanya saja ia terbatuk, darah di mulut membuatnya sulit berkata-kata. Begitu darah itu mulai mengalir menuruni wajah barulah ia bisa berkata, "All... fo... o..."

"All?" Katsuki mengulangi. Ia menatap sahabatnya dan membantunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "All for one? Apakah itu yang kau maksud?"

Kirishima mengangguk. Lega karena sahabatnya mengerti ucapan tidak jelasnya. Namun kalimatnya belum selesai. Lagi-lagi ia membuka mulut, kali ini lebih jelas dan Katsuki tidak perlu menebaknya.

"De... ku," ucap Kirishima sembari menggerakkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut bocah yang ia bawa. "De...ku."

Dahi Katsuki langsung berkerut mendengar ucapan Kirishima. Tangan yang menggenggam tangan sahabatnya mulai melonggar sementara sahabat yang harusnya terluka parah malah mencoba mengguncangnya. Ia menatap Deku, tapi bocah itu masih berusaha memanggil nama sahabatnya. Katsuki pun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dan ia berkata, "Apa... yang ia inginkan dari Deku?"

Kirishima kembali membuka mulut, hendak menjawab. Jawabannya sudah ada di ujung lidah namun kegelapan lebih dulu menghampirinya. Ia hendak memberontak tapi seluruh tubuhnya tak berdaya. Seketika itu juga ia memejamkan mata dan tangannya lunglai sehingga Yaoyarozu kembali mengambil alih. Katsuki dimintanya mundur namun ia tak mendengar sehingga teman-temannya yang lain harus menariknya.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika Shouto atau yang lain menghampiri dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Kata-kata Kirishima terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Apa yang diinginkan All for One dari Deku?

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Saya tahu, menyebalkan memang. Red Riot jadi korban T^T huhu. Ei-channnnn~~~ (ikut teriak bareng Deku) Puk, puk, Kacchan!_

_Aniway :_

_**Hanazawa Kay**__ : tingtong! Kay bener! Orang yang mirip Deku temen sekolahnya Katsuki :D kok bisa sekelas nggak inget temennya sendiri ya :P_

_**el-Vtrich**__ : hahahaha, emang sengaja cliffhanger El-san, biar bikin penasaran (*wink) _

_Aduh, posesifnya Bang Katsuki uda jadi rahasia umum :P Masih kecil masih posesif, tapi kalau Deku uda gede, makin posesif apa makin tsundere si Abang ya? XD Apa mungkin uda makin posesif makin tsundere? Waduh! Kita ucapkan selamat menikmati buat Deku-kun saja kalau begitu! _

_**WinYuzukiN**__: iya, sama penasarannya! AAAAAAAA!_

_**Namechan**__: holaaa Name-chan, repiunya bukan nggak ke sent, tapi masuk moderate :P kadang-kadang aku lupa matiin atau lupa di moderate makanya nggak langsung muncul, tapi ditunggu beberapa hari pasti muncul dengan sendirinya kalo aku lupa XD_

_Dan yak, seperti yang kamu duga, UA emang diserang! Kebangetan deh penjahat itu. Nyerang pas lagi asik-asik reuni. Padahal Katsuki baru kali ini ikut. Keterlaluan! Bikin Abang Katsuki trauma ama reuni aja! _

_Hahaha, makasih semangetnya XD dan ssstttt... no spoiler please, LOL _

_**Zzich-vers**__ : hahaha, authornya minta digantung kayak jemuran sepertinya :P_

_Betulll! Ada satu orang yang ditendang dan menurut Shinsou, dia kenal banget sama orang itu. Tapi yak itu, satu kelas kayaknya kena amnesia bareng sampe nggak inget temen sekelas sendiri :P_

_Makasih semangetnya, Zzich. Mohon doanya semoga saya rajin update dan lanjut :D_

_Aniway, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	14. Ask 12

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 12 : Why are you crying?**

Dentum berulang yang bergema di ruangan bawah tanah membuat Aizawa mengangkat kepala dari sejumlah berkas yang harus ia baca. Menoleh ke arah jam dinding, ia mengerutkan dahi melihat jarum jam hampir menuju angka delapan. Seharusnya pada jam seperti ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, namun teringat akan sesuatu ia pun terpaksa beranjak dari meja. Ditinggalkannya semua berkas yang tengah ia kerjakan dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

Ia melangkah melewati ruang keluarga yang berada di depan ruang kerjanya. Televisi masih menyala, menayangkan sang Pahlawan berotot dengan rambut pirang seperti huruf V tengah melawan salah seorang penjahat dengan tentakel. Seruan _'Because I'm here'_ membuat Aizawa mengernyit, mengira ia akan mendengar seruan yang sama dari balik sofa. Namun ketika keheningan menyambut ia pun mengerutkan dahi. Penasaran sehingga mulai melangkahkan kaki ke tengah ruangan.

Kedua tangannya bertengger nyaman pada sandaran sofa. Tak terkejut tatkala menemukan bocah berambut hijau tengah meringkuk nyaman di antara bantal-bantal empuk yang ia letakkan. Satu bantal menyangga kepala sementara bantal lain berserakan di sekeliling, melindungi si bocah bagaikan benteng tak terlihat. Satu tangan Aizawa terulur untuk menyentuh rambut hijaunya, namun si bocah tetap bergeming. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup rapat sementara napasnya berhembus teratur.

Suara dentuman kembali terdengar membuat Aizawa tersadar dari lamunan. Diangkatnya tangan dari atas rambut hijau si bocah sementara ia beranjak. Langkahnya berlanjut menuju ke tangga putar di belakang dapur. Satu persatu ia menuruni anak tangga hingga harum nitrogliserin menghantam penciumannya.

Di lantai satu, ruangan yang sebelumnya merupakan ruang _training_ berubah menjadi arena pembantaian. Beberapa samsak yang sengaja ia beli untuk persediaan kantor berserakan sementara isinya berhamburan keluar. Boneka kayu dan tiang kayu yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan bela diri teronggok tak bergerak dengan tiang kayu patah. Hanya matras yoga yang masih aman dan tak tersentuh.

Sedikit enggan, Aizawa pun merangsek maju ke tengah ruangan. Kedua tangan bertengger dengan nyaman di dalam kantung celana sementara ia menghampiri sang pelaku pembantaian. Melihat keadaannya, ia ragu bahwa _quirk_ miliknya mampu menyelamatkannya dari badai amukan pemuda ini – sang _hero_ asuhan yang menempati tempat pertama sebagai _rising hero_.

"Hei, Bakugou!" Aizawa berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Mengambil jarak yang cukup bila tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyerang. "Sudah cukup!"

Hantaman demi hantaman terus bergema di sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu mendengar. Meski demikian, Aizawa bisa melihat gerakannya yang mulai melambat sementara bercak merah menyebar di tangan pemuda itu. Ia mengira pemuda itu akan berhenti, ketika harum nitrogliserin merebak, meledakkan samsak dalam sekali pukulan. Baru saat itu segala dentuman berhenti dan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Rusak...," gumam pemuda itu sembari menurunkan sisa-sisa samsak tinju dari gantungan sementara pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling, "harus diganti."

Mendengar itu Aizawa pun maju ke depan menghalangi jalan. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Katsuki mendahuluinya.

"Minggir!" Pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan _tanktop_ hitam dan _baggy pants_ itu berkata sambil melewatinya dan beranjak ke rak peralatan. Ketika disadari tak ada yang bisa ia temukan di sana, barulah ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari benda lain yang dapat dihancurkannya.

"Percuma saja mencari," ujar Aizawa yang menyadari intensi pemuda itu, "semua boneka _training_ dan samsak tinju sudah kau hancurkan. Apa kau masih belum puas, Bakugou?"

"Berisik!" Pemuda itu berkata. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Hei!" Aizawa menyentuh bahunya menggunakan sedikit kekuatan untuk memaksa pemuda itu berhenti. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dibanding menghancurkan tanganmu!"

"Ming—"

"Aku tahu kau kecewa karena _partner_mu terluka," ujar Aizawa yang membuat manik merah pemuda itu melebar sementara tangan terangkat, "tapi kalau ini caramu melampiaskan kekecewaan, aku amat sangat tidak merekomendasikannya."

Aizawa tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak segan melayangkan tangan pada atasannya sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya tak segan menangkap tangannya dan memitingnya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya semudah dulu. _Pro_ _hero_ Ground Zero mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, mendorong Aizawa sehingga ia terpaksa melepaskan diri dan menjauh. Ia menghela napas sebelum menatap _pro_ _hero_ didikannya itu.

"Kau tidak ada di sana, _dammit_!" _Pro_ _hero_ itu berkata. Setelah beberapa hari lamanya mereka hanya diam dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun, akhirnya sang _hero_ bicara. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Kau tidak tahu—"

"Betul, aku hanya melihatnya dari rekaman CCTV yang diberikan Kaminari," jawab Aizawa sembari menjaga jarak. "Aku tidak berada di sana dan tidak melawan beberapa penjahat sebelum tiba di tempat rekanku."

"Kalau tahu itu sebaiknya kau berhenti berkomentar seolah kau tahu segalanya!" Katsuki kembali berkata. "Kau tidak tahu— apa gunanya— Rambut Sialan itu—"

Pemuda di hadapannya menggeleng sementara satu tangan menyentuh kepalanya. Ketika ia menutup mata, ia bisa melihat kilasan peristiwa yang sama terjadi berulang kali. Gambaran di mana Kirishima membungkuk sembari melindungi seseorang. Sementara ia baru bisa menghampiri mereka ketika rekannya sudah terluka parah. Ketika ia harus bersusah payah untuk menghindar dan kabur dari penjahat lain dengan bantuan teman-temannya.

Seolah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, Aizawa menyingkirkan jarak di antara mereka. Ditaruhnya satu tangan di bahu Katsuki dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Ia berkata, "Itu bukan salahmu, Ground Zero! Kau tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka dan tak menyangka bahwa yang mereka inginkan adalah—"

Aizawa tidak melanjutkan ucapan dan Katsuki pun tak ingin menyelesaikannya. Keduanya membiarkan perkataan Aizawa menggantung meski keduanya tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Rekaman CCTV yang dilihat Katsuki membuktikan semua kecurigaannya selama ini. Bahwa para _villain_ mengincar Deku dan bahwa keberadaan Deku mungkin berhubungan erat dengan semua penyerangan terhadap kota Musutafu selama ini.

Hanya pertanyaannya... kenapa?

Gerak-gerik Himiko Toga yang dilihatnya di rekaman, caranya mengulurkan tangan pada Deku membuat Katsuki lega ia telah menghantam gadis itu. Awalnya ia tak curiga karena perilaku gadis itu memang menunjukkan keabnormalan terhadap sesuatu yang mungil dengan intensi untuk menghancurkan. Ia mengira itulah yang terjadi makanya Kirishima menginterupsi dengan kehadirannya.

Namun kenyataanya ia salah besar. Rekaman selanjutnya menunjukkan bahwa Deku mengulurkan tangan meski pelan. Justru pada saat itulah Kirishima menginterupsi dan menahan tangannya. Posisi Kirishima _defensif_ bukan untuk melindungi Deku, tapi untuk menahan bocah itu agar tidak mengikuti Himiko Toga. Hanya saja, Katsuki tak mengerti kenapa Kirishima tak melawan.

Meski _quirk_nya lebih cocok untuk posisi bertahan, Katsuki tahu bahwa Kirishima dapat menyerang saat dibutuhkan. Bahkan bila lawannya hanya Himiko Toga, Katsuki yakin Red Riot sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Namun bukannya menyerang, sang _hero_ malah mengaktifkan pelindung dan membiarkan gadis itu menyakitinya. Hal yang tak bisa Katsuki mengerti dan tak bisa ia dapatkan jawabannya.

Ia jelas tak bisa bertanya pada sahabatnya yang sedang mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Tapi ia juga tak bisa bertanya pada Deku. Semua perkataan sudah ada di ujung mulutnya, tapi ia memilih bungkam. Terlebih ketika menyadari bahwa Deku lebih diam dibanding biasanya dan tak lagi ceriwis seperti dulu.

Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Katsuki menyesal tak membawa Deku bersamanya sebelumnya. Ketika bocah itu bersikeras mengikuti seharusnya ia tak melarang atau menitipkannya. Seharusnya—

"Apa Deku masih belum mengatakan apa pun?" Aizawa berhati-hati bertanya, sementara Katsuki menggeleng pelan. Barulah saat itu Aizawa mengangguk dan menepuk pundaknya. "Aku mengerti."

Katsuki tak mengerti apa yang Aizawa mengerti. Kasus penyerangan _League of_ _Villain_s di tengah-tengah reuni Yuuei sudah mendapat perhatian pemerintah. Dan hanya masalah waktu sebelum pemerintah menyadari bahwa para _villain_s mengincar anak yang berada di bawah asuhannya. Meski Katsuki sudah meminta Chargebolt membantunya menghapus salah satu adegan pada rekaman tersebut, tetap saja ada kemungkinan pemerintah akan mencium tindakannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan pemerintah lakukan bila tahu Deku terlibat. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Mereka berdua akan dipisahkan dan Katsuki tak mau itu terjadi. Meski tak persis, ia pernah berjanji bahwa Deku akan selalu bersamanya. Dan ia takkan membiarkan seorang pun menghalangi jalannya. Baik itu penjahat, pemerintah, atau siapapun.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau mandi," ujar Aizawa ketika melihat Katsuki lebih tenang, "dan bawa dia pulang. Bukankah sebentar lagi waktu tidurnya?"

Kali ini Katsuki tak membantah. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dihancurkannya di ruang _training_. Ia pun tak punya pilihan selain melangkahkan kaki. Diambilnya handuk baru dari rak penyimpanan dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat tangga. Diabaikannya Aizawa yang berkacak pinggang sembari menggeleng-geleng melihat hasil kerjanya.

Sementara Katsuki menghabiskan waktu, Aizawa menaiki tangga kembali ke dapur. Begitu kakinya menginjak lantai dapur, helaan napasnya kembali terdengar. Tahu bahwa malam masih panjang untuknya, ia pun mengaktifkan mesin kopi dan mulai menyeduh.

Harum biji kopi mulai menyebar menggantikan nitrogliserin. Sementara menunggu, Aizawa mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dengan TV yang masih menyala, dua sofa _three seater_ dan meja makan untuk enam orang, tempat ini memang benar-benar luas. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa kehilangan satu rekan kerja akan membuat tempatnya menjadi begitu kosong.

Memang ia tak suka keramaian. Tapi kesunyian yang mencekam seperti ini juga bukan favoritnya. Kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Kirishima ternyata lebih besar dibanding yang ia kira. Aizawa berharap _hero_ asuhannya itu juga segera sembuh untuk mengisi kekosongan besar di kantornya saat ini.

Suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga membuat Aizawa melayangkan pandang kembali ke dapur. Di belakangnya, pemuda dengan rambut _ash blonde_ menginjakkan kakinya di dapur sementara satu tangan berusaha mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Baju _training_ yang sebelumnya ia kenakan sudah berganti dengan kaus bergambar tengkorak dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Ia berjalan melewati Aizawa dan melemparkan handuk ke sofa di sebelah sebelum menghampiri bocah yang tertidur di sofa lain.

"Bocah ini," gerutunya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkat bocah itu ke pelukannya. Ketika ia melakukannya, kedua tangan Deku secara insting memeluk lehernya dan bertengger dengan nyaman di bahunya. Katsuki pun meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Deku sementara hidungnya menghirup harumnya sampo apel dari rambut bocah itu. "Kau tidak mau makan malam, Deku? Kau belum makan! Jangan tidur dulu!"

Tapi yang dipanggil malah semakin merapatkan pelukannya di leher Katsuki. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan Deku bergumam. Melihatnya, Katsuki mengelus rambut hijau si bocah dan menghela napas.

"Dia ini," gumam Katsuki sembari melangkah mencari jaket dan tas miliknya. Ia menemukan tas kuning juga jaket milik Deku lebih dulu sehingga ia terpaksa mengguncang si bocah. "Bangun, Deku! Pakai dulu jaketnya! Kita mau pulang."

Masih setengah sadar, kelopak mata Deku perlahan terangkat. Tangannya diturunkan dari leher Katsuki saat pemuda itu mencoba memakaikan jaket hijau bertopi kelinci miliknya. Ia menunggu hingga Katsuki selesai memakai jaket baru mengulurkan tangan dan bergelung kembali di leher Katsuki.

"Kau ini," gerutu Katsuki sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan. Meski demikian, Katsuki tetap memeluknya erat. Ia menoleh pada Aizawa sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kami pulang dulu!"

"Ya," jawab Aizawa sembari mengangkat kopinya. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Katsuki tak menjawab. Ia memakaikan sepatu untuk Deku sebelum mengenakan sepatunya sendiri. Baru setelahnya ia membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga, menuju ke jalan raya. Di luar, angin musim dingin masih bertiup kencang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa musim semi akan segera datang melihat dinginnya udara di luar. Katsuki merapatkan jaketnya dan menaikkan topi jaket Deku. Dipeluknya erat bocah itu sementara ia kembali berjalan.

Dengan langkahnya yang lebar, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Katsuki untuk tiba di stasiun. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan rambut ungu, kelopak mata tebal berwarna hitam dan wajah pucat, pemuda yang mengenakan celana_ khaki_ dan jaket _jeans_ itu mengangguk padanya. Melihatnya, Katsuki pun menyipitkan mata dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangan pada jaket Deku.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana alamat kantormu," ujar pemuda itu sembari mendekati Katsuki, "tapi mereka bilang kau sering terlihat di stasiun ini."

Katsuki memeluk Deku erat. Ia kembali melangkah dan melewati pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tak bersusah payah menyapanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tak penasaran lagi, Bakugou?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan. "Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa yang kuketahui tentang anak itu?"

Langkah Katsuki berhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya menukik tajam sementara ia berkata, "Sudah cukup omong kosongmu, _shithead_!"

Pemuda berambut ungu yang memiliki karakteristik seperti atasannya itu tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Katsuki. Kedua tangannya tetap bertengger di saku celana _khaki_nya sementara ia berkata, "Kau yakin? Kau tak ingin tahu lagi tentang orang yang mirip Deku?"

Ekspresi Katsuki berubah ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Manik merahnya menyipit sementara ia berkata, "Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau katakan, Mata Panda!"

"Tentu," jawab Shinsou, atau yang diberi julukan 'Mata Panda' oleh Katsuki. "Kau takkan menyesal. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar? Aku belum makan malam kebetulan."

Sejujurnya Katsuki lebih suka memasak makan malamnya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia tahu bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Shinsou mungkin tak secepat yang ia bayangkan. Semakin larut ia memasak, semakin larut pula Deku tidur. Menyadari itu, ia pun tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Shinsou.

"Aku tahu restoran _udon_ yang enak di dekat sini," ujarnya sambil mengembangkan senyum yang menurut Katsuki mengingatkannya akan kucing Chessire. "Kau dan Deku pasti suka!"

Menggeram pelan, Katsuki tak punya pilhan selain mengikutinya. Sementara Shinsou memimpin jalan, Katsuki menyipitkan mata. Ia tak bisa memercayai pemuda itu, terlebih setelah pemuda itu menggunakan _quirk_ untuk mengontrol Katsuki. Meski demikian, bila pemuda itu berniat jahat, pemuda itu sudah akan menggunakan _quirk_nya lebih dulu dan memaksa Katsuki melakukan apa pun yang dikehendakinya. Hanya memang Katsuki tak mengendurkan kewaspadaan sedikit pun meski kakinya terus mengikuti Shinsou.

Mereka berhenti di depan restoran bergaya Jepang bertuliskan '_Udon_' pada salah satu lenteranya. Shinsou lebih dulu menggeser _fusuma_ dari kayu dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Ketika Katsuki masuk, pemuda itu sudah mengambil tempat di bagian dalam ruangan. Mengikutinya, Katsuki pun melangkah sementara ia mengedarkan pandangan ke interior ruangan.

Dalamnya lebih modern dibanding yang tampak dari luar. Meski bagian depan terlihat seperti rumah tradisional, bagian dalamnya menggunakan keramik dan cat putih sederhana. Tak banyak dekorasi yang tampak selain hiasan dinding bertuliskan huruf-huruf Jepang dan bar sederhana yang memperlihatkan dapur, tempat sang pemilik membuat _udon_.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan Shinsou menyebutkan pesanannya. Setelah selesai mencatat, pelayan itu menoleh pada Katsuki yang tengah membuka buku menu sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha membangunkan Deku. Ia memesan Spicy Baitan Udon pada salah satu menu dan Kitsune Udon untuk Deku.

Udara yang hangat di dalam membuat Deku pelan-pelan membuka mata. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Katsuki dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Tangannya menggosok matanya pelan sementara ia berkata, "Di mana?"

"Restoran," jawab Katsuki sambil merapikan rambut bocah itu sebelum mendudukannya di samping. "Kita akan makan _udon_."

"_Udon_?" Deku bertanya sambil menoleh pada Katsuki. Ketika ia melakukannya, seseorang tertangkap di pelupuk mata sehingga ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan. Begitu melihat orang yang tak asing, kepala Deku pun bergerak miring dan ia berkata, "Control?"

Shinsou tersenyum ketika mendengar Deku masih mengenali nama _hero_nya. Ia pun berkata pada bocah itu, "Senang mendengar kau masih mengingatku, Deku."

Deku mengerutkan alis, sedikit bingung. Ia kembali menoleh pada Katsuki, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengusap-usap rambut hijaunya sehingga Deku tak lagi bertanya.

"Jadi?" Katsuki kembali bertanya. Satu tangannya melingkar secara protektif di atas bahu Deku. "Kau sudah bisa bicara sekarang?"

Mengangguk pelan, Shinsou pun menjawab, "Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan?" Katsuki balas bertanya.

Tentu saja, Shinsou harusnya tahu bahwa Bakugou Katsuki terkenal akan ketidaksabaran, kegemarannya memberikan julukan dan kesinisannya. Ia tak heran bahwa inilah yang akan dihadapinya bila bertemu dengan sang _hero_ nomor satu itu. Sangat berbeda ketika ia berbincang dengan sang _hero_ nomor dua.

Shinsou tergoda untuk meneruskan permainan sinis-sinisan mereka, namun ia terpaksa mengakhirinya. Manik hijau si bocah menunjukkan keingintahuan, sehingga ia pun memberikan senyum pada bocah itu sebelum memulai ceritanya. Ketika ia membuka mulut, cerita pun mengalir dengan lancar.

"Seperti yang kukatakan pada Shouto bahwa aku masuk di tahun kedua," ujar pemuda berambut ungu itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Tapi sebelum aku masuk, jumlah murid di kelas 1A Yuuei sendiri sudah dua puluh orang."

Katsuki menyipitkan mata mendengarnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat semua orang di kelasnya meski mereka tak terlalu dekat. Tapi berapa kali pun ia menghitung, tidak sampai dua puluh orang dalam satu kelas. Hanya ada sembilan belas orang termasuk dirinya dan dua puluh bila Aizawa Shota sang wali kelas diikutsertakan.

"Orang kedua puluh inilah yang sangat identik dengan Deku," ujar Shinsou sembari mengedikkan pandangan pada bocah kecil di samping Katsuki. "Namanya Midoriya Izuku."

Kerutan muncul di dahi ketika Katsuki mendengar nama itu. Nama yang begitu asing namun ia merasa pernah mendengarnya. Padahal Katsuki tak pernah menghapal nama para ekstra, tapi entah mengapa nama yang ini terdengar begitu _familier_. Meski ia tak bisa mengingat betapapun ia berusaha keras melakukannya.

"Percuma saja mencari-carinya di ingatan," ujar Shinsou. "Tak ada yang bisa mengingatnya. Semua bukti keberadaan maupun ingatan tentangnya sudah dihapus. Jejaknya lenyap seolah ia tak pernah lahir ke dunia ini."

Satu kerutan saja sepertinya tak cukup mendengar informasi yang Shinsou bawakan. Rasanya seperti omong kosong. Bila benar tak ada yang dapat mengingatnya, lalu mengapa Shinsou bisa? Apakah jangan-jangan Midoriya Izuku hanya tokoh khayalan – teman imajiner dari Shinsou Hitoshi?

Menyadari tatapan Katsuki, Shinsou pun mengangkat bahu. Ia berkata, "Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku tak terpengaruh karena _quirk_-ku lah yang menghapus eksistensinya. Bagaimana pun aku mencoba menghipnotis diriku sendiri, aku tak pernah lupa tentangnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa _quirk_-ku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol pikiran dan gerakan orang lain," Shinsou kembali menjelaskan. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit sementara suaranya memelan. "Sejatinya, _quirk_-ku tak bisa memengaruhi banyak orang dan semua alat bantu seperti _speaker_ ataupun sejenis tak membantu meningkatkan kemampuanku.

"Tapi entah bagaimana, Midoriya Izuku melakukannya," ujar Shinsou sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ia meminta tolong padaku, memaksaku untuk menghapusnya dari ingatan semua orang. Ia bilang, ini yang terbaik."

Semakin Katsuki mendengar, semakin ia merasa ini tidak masuk akal. Ia ingin bertanya namun pelayan yang sebelumnya mencatat pesanan kembali datang dengan nampan di tangan. Diletakkannya _udon_ yang dibawanya ke hadapan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat menikmati sebelum kembali berjalan.

Melihat _udon_ yang baru datang dan masih mengepul, Shinsou dan Katsuki pun sepakat untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka terlebih dahulu. Diambilnya sumpit yang ada di samping dan diberikannya pada Deku terlebih dahulu. Ia mengingatkan bocah itu untuk berhati-hati sebelum membuka sumpit dan menikmati bagiannya.

Tepat setelah Katsuki memperingatkannya, Deku menggunakan sumpit dan meniup _kitsune_ _udon_ miliknya. Setelah beberapa kali meniup, ia pun hendak memasukkan _udon_ ke mulut dan tersengat rasa panas ketika makanan itu menyentuh bibirnya. Suara rengekannya mencapai telinga Katsuki dan dengan segera ia memintakan mangkuk kosong untuk Deku.

Tak lama kemudian Katsuki membagi makanan bocah itu ke mangkuk kosong yang baru ia dapat. Ia mengaduknya pelan sebelum memberikannya pada Deku. Sekali lagi ia bergumam hati-hati yang dijawab Deku dengan anggukan.

Selama beberapa saat, Katsuki menatap Deku terlebih dahulu. Ia mengamati ketika bocah itu mengambil _udon_ dan meniupnya beberapa saat sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut. Ketika bocah itu sudah bisa menikmati makanannya, barulah Katsuki berkata, "Enak?"

Deku menoleh dan mengangguk kuat-kuat mendengarnya.

Melihatnya, Katsuki menyentuhkan satu tangan di atas rambut Deku. Ia bergumam 'habiskan' sebelum kembali fokus pada makanannya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak menyantap makanan, barulah Katsuki menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Shinsou padanya.

Dahinya berkerut sementara Shinsou tertawa pelan. Ia membuat kerutan di dahi Katsuki semakin dalam sehingga ia berkata, "Tidak, hanya teringat sesuatu."

Katsuki baru saja ingin menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'tidak penting' ketika ia kembali merasakan tatapan Shinsou padanya. Sejelas mungkin ia menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang agar pemuda itu berhenti melakukannya. Ia yakin pesan itu cukup jelas untuk membuat Shinsou fokus pada makanannya sendiri dibanding mengamatinya dan Deku.

"Kau tahu," ujar Shinsou sambil mengambil _udon_nya, "aneh membayangkan kau dan Izuku duduk berdampingan seperti ini."

"Hah?"

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecil?" Shinsou kembali berkata sambil menatap Katsuki. "Ia memiliki nama panggilan khusus untukmu dan kau pun memiliki julukan yang sepertinya masih kau ingat meski tak sadar."

Informasi baru itu kembali membuat Katsuki melupakan makanannya. Mereka teman masa kecil? Teman masa kecil dan juga teman saat ia bersekolah di Yuuei? Sepertinya orang bernama Midoriya Izuku lebih dari sekedar ekstra-ekstra yang pergi ke Yuuei bersamanya. Namun ia tak melihat ada yang lucu dari fakta yang Shinsou ucapkan.

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Shinsou kembali melanjutkan, "Lucunya, kalian hampir tak pernah akur di sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang hubungan kalian sangat buruk. Kalian bahkan pernah berkelahi suatu malam dengan menggunakan _quirk_ hingga Eraser Head terpaksa turun tangan untuk melerai."

_Bukan teman berarti, rival mungkin_... Pikir Katsuki, sedikit tertarik. Orang yang mampu berkelahi setara dengannya hingga guru memisahkan berarti orang yang diakui olehnya. Tak heran Katsuki merasa pernah mengingat namanya.

"Makanya melihat kalian duduk berdampingan seperti ini..," ujar Shinsou sambil menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda itu memilih untuk tak melanjutkan ucapan sebelumnya dan kembali menyesap _udon_. Ketika ia selesai mengunyah barulah ia berkata, "Ah, tapi setelah itu perlahan-lahan kalian jadi lebih akrab."

Katsuki tak heran mendengarnya. Orang itu orang yang ia akui. Tak aneh bila mereka menjadi teman, bukan?

"Bahkan saat naik ke kelas tiga, kalian menjadi _partner_ terkenal di Yuuei dan semua orang memanggil kalian dengan sebutan baru." Shinsou berkata sambil menggerakkan sumpit ke arahnya. "Wonder Duo, itulah sebutan kalian."

Mendengus pelan, Katsuki berkata, "Orang itu menjadi _sidekick_-ku?"

Tatapan yang Shinsou berikan membuat tangan Katsuki gatal ingin mencelupkan kepala pemuda itu ke kuah makanannya. Padanya, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak. Kalian ber_partner_ sekaligus rival. Kekuatan kalian saling mengisi satu dengan yang lain dan tak ada yang lebih lemah dibanding yang lain. Makanya tak heran, Yuuei paling sering memberikan tawaran misi pada kalian berdua."

Bahu Katsuki terangkat sementara ia kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Ia ingat pernah menjalankan beberapa misi dari Yuuei meski mereka masih berstatus pelajar. Hanya saja, ia tak ingat pernah melakukannya bersama orang lain. Entah _quirk_ yang seperti Shinsou katakan memang aktif, atau memang pemuda itu hanya berbohong.

"Katsuki," panggil Deku dan membuat Katsuki menoleh. Ia melihat mangkuk kecil Deku sudah kosong, sehingga ia kembali mengisinya. Bocah itu mengucapkan terima kasih pelan sebelum kembali memakan makanannya.

Sekali lagi Katsuki tersenyum sementara ia menatap si bocah. Bila benar yang Shinsou katakan, ia bisa mengerti kenapa ia begitu peduli pada Deku. Tidak. Peduli mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Lebih tepatnya ia—

Tatapan tajam Shinsou membuat Katsuki kembali menoleh pada pemuda itu. Ia membalasnya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya yang biasa. Namun Shinsou tetap membuka mulut dan berkata, "Tapi setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan ketika melihat Kirisihima terluka, kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa Midoriya memilih untuk menghapus eksistensinya sendiri."

_Apa maksudnya itu?_ Memang apa yang ia lakukan ketika Kirishima terluka? Ia hanya sangat marah dan menghabisi para _villain_. Hal yang wajar mengingat mereka berprofesi sebagai _hero_.

"Kau dan Midoriya...," Shinsou berkata sembari menggerakkan tangan, "sulit kujelaskan. Kalian memang menjadi akrab, tapi kurasa kalian lebih dari itu."

Ucapannya membuat Katsuki bingung. Apalagi yang lebih dari akrab? Lebih dari Kirishima?

"Makanya saat itu...—"

Suara Shinsou terpotong ketika Deku menyentuh tangan Katsuki. Sikapnya membuat Katsuki menoleh dan hendak menanyakan apalagi yang bocah itu butuhkan. Namun ketika melihat bocah itu mulai menguap dan mengantuk, Katsuki pun menepuk pelan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan bocah itu bersandar ke tubuhnya sementara matanya terpejam.

Penasaran, Shinsou pun akhirnya berkata, "Tidur?"

"Sebentar," jawab Katsuki sembari menyesap kembali makanannya. "Dibangunkan pun percuma. Pasti akan tidur di meja."

Shinsou kembali tertawa sebelum ia berkata, "Ketika aku tahu bahwa kau merawat Deku, kupikir _quirk_-ku tak berpengaruh lagi padamu. Tapi melihatmu muncul dan menanyaiku, kurasa aku salah menduga."

Meski tak suka mengakui, Katsuki hanya bisa menggeram pelan. Ia menghabiskan _udon_ yang ia pesan sebelum kembali meletakkan mangkuknya. Diambilnya segelas air untuk melegakan tenggorokan dan menghabiskannya sebelum kembali menoleh pada Shinsou.

"_Quirk_-mu masih bisa dipatahkan," ujar Katsuki sambil menatapnya. "Dan aku akan mematahkan _quirk_ itu sehingga aku bisa tahu apakah kau berbohong atau tidak."

Ekspresi Shinsou berubah murung ketika mendengar ucapan Katsuki. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengaduk _udon_nya sebelum menjawab, "Sebaiknya kau tak mencobanya."

Manik merah Katsuki menyipit. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu kembali mengangkat kepala dan ia berkata, "Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Oh, sekarang kita bermain teka-teki, Mata Panda?" Katsuki kembali berkata dengan nada sinis andalannya. "Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau membuatku melupakan semua tentangnya? Aku bahkan curiga bahwa orang ini hanya tokoh rekaanmu semata. Aku tak heran kalau berikutnya kau akan meminta orang yang mirip dengannya berperan sebagai Midoriya Izuku untuk membuktikan teorimu."

"Aku takkan melakukannya, Bakugou."

"_Yeah_," jawab Katsuki dengan nada tak tertarik. "Sangat meyakinkan."

"Ia—," ujar Shinsou sambil menundukkan kepala, "bahkan sudah tak ada di dunia ini."

Sekali ini Katsuki mengangkat kepala. _Apa katanya?_

"Midoriya Izuku," ujar Shinsou sambil menatapnya, "meninggal dalam misi pada tahun ketiganya di Yuuei."

_Tahun ketiga? _Katsuki mengulangi perkataan Shinsou dalam hati. Tunggu! Di tahun ketiga, satu-satunya misi yang ia terima adalah—Tidak! Itu— ia melakukannya bersama Kirishima, Aizawa juga _pro_ _hero_ lainnya. Tidak ada orang bernama Midoriya Izuku pada misi tersebut. Itu— tidak mungkin.

"Ia meninggal saat mencoba mengalahkan All for One bersamamu," balas Shinsou sambil menatapnya lekat.

Tidak... mungkin. Katsuki berani bersumpah ia hanya seorang diri mengalahkan All for One. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya saat itu. Ia mengalahkan All for One bermodalkan _quirk_ e_xplotion_ miliknya. Ia... seorang diri. Ia—

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah seorang diri mengalahkannya," ujar Shinsou. "Ada seseorang yang selalu bersamamu di setiap misi yang kau jalankan. Sekalipun misi itu harus merenggut nyawanya."

Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil!

Shinsou mengangkat kepala. Ia terkejut melihat tetes airmata jatuh di pelupuk mata Bakugou Katsuki. Membuat manik rubi yang biasanya berkilat penuh amarah kini berkaca-kaca layaknya gelas yang rapuh.

Melihatnya Shinsou pun menelan ludah. Ia menatap Katsuki sekali lagi dan dengan ekspresi prihatin ia berkata, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kurasa kau harus tahu."

"Itu omong ko—"

"Kau tahu keras kepala tak ada gunanya." Shinsou memotong ucapannya. "Seseorang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya. Mau sampai kapan kau bersikeras menyangkalnya?"

Menyangkal? Bagaimana Katsuki bisa menyangkal sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui? Bagaimana Shinsou Hitoshi memaksanya memercayai sesuatu yang hanya ada di ingatan pemuda itu seorang? Memangnya ia sudah gila hingga mau menerima cerita tak masuk akal seperti ini.

Ia, Ground Zero, sang _hero_ muda nomor satu saat ini, mengalahkan All for One bersama seseorang? Omong kosong apa itu? Selama ini semua orang tahu bahwa hanya ia sendiri yang mengalahkannya. Semua orang tahu bahwa hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam bangunan dan tak pernah ada seorang pun menyebut nama Midoriya Izuku sampai hari ini. Omong kosong pun ada batasnya.

Merasa bahwa cerita ini tak masuk akal, Katsuki pun bangkit. Ia hampir melupakan Deku yang tengah bersandar dan nyaris membuat bocah itu terkejut. Namun dengan segera, Katsuki mengangkat dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia meninggalkan uang di atas meja sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shinsou.

Langkah kakinya dipacu cepat meninggalkan rumah makan yang sebelumnya ia singgahi. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Shinsou akan mengejarnya, namun Katsuki tak juga melambat. Ia terus berlari hingga tangan mungil disentuhkan pada pipinya.

Ia pun mengangkat kepala dan menoleh. Ekspresinya campur aduk ketika melihatnya. Hanya manik merah terus melekat pada manik hijau yang menatapnya khawatir.

Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun bocah cilik itu lebih dulu melakukannya. Padanya, bocah itu berkata, "Kenapa menangis, Katsuki?"

Menangis? Katsuki bahkan tidak sadar ia melakukannya. Pantas saja wajahnya seolah basah oleh sesuatu.

"Jangan menangis!" Bocah itu berkata sambil mengusap air matanya. Kantuknya lenyap dan bocah itu berusaha menggerakkan tangan memanggil namanya. "Katsuki."

Katsuki tahu, Deku pasti sangat cemas dan sebagai orang dewasa seharusnya ia tak melakukannya. Deku akan sangat khawatir.

Hanya... kali ini saja ia tak mau melenyapkan kekhawatiran bocah itu. Untuk kali ini, ia akan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bocah itu. Memeluknya erat dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. Menumpahkan semua kejanggalan yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Meski ia berusaha menyangkal, ia tahu Shinsou tidak berbohong. Ia tahu sosok itu benar-benar ada. Sosok yang merupakan teman masa kecil juga rivalnya. Sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika ia menjalankan misi apapun. Seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan, juga seorang rival yang tak bisa ia remehkan. Seseorang yang keberadaannya begitu besar sehingga kehilangannya membuat Katsuki tahu bahwa ia takkan dapat melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia tahu, karena kepedihan yang ia rasakan benar-benar nyata. Airmatanya mengalir karena ia tak dapat menanggungnya. Saat ini dan waktu itu juga.

Sebisa mungkin Katsuki tak mau merasakannya lagi. Ia mungkin sudah melupakan tapi kepedihan itu tetap ada. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara untuk melenyapkan kepedihan di dadanya. Kepedihan karena kehilangan seseorang yang berarti.

"Katsuki?"

Tangan Katsuki menangkap tangan mungil yang menyentuh wajahnya. Disentuhnya tangan itu dan digenggamnya erat. Seketika itu juga jawabannya muncul di benaknya.

Ya.

Mungkin ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Holla! Cyan balik lagi! Setelah puas menyakiti abang Kirishima, sekarang saya beralih ke Bang Katsuki! UWU! Jangan nangis, Bang! I'm here for you! (Who are you, aniway?)_

_Aniway :_

_**Hanazawa Kay**__ : wow! Kay cepet sekali! Kayaknya belum ada beberapa jem sejak aku update, tapi uda review XD _

_Aniway, kenapa Deku menyusut? Hm, saya juga pengen tau kenapa XD mari kita tunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. Moga-moga Abang Mata Panda bisa lebih menjelaskan?_

_**El-vtrich**__ : holla El-chan XD uwu, iya setuju, Abang Kirishima, cepatlah sembuh! Kasihan Om Shouta karena ngerasa kantornya jadi kosong :P_

_Ngomong-ngomong Dabi, kalau rambutnya Dabi jadi licin, mungkin bakal lebih bucin, karena sekarang aja uda naksir meski banyak kulit mati dan rambut item jabrik :P apalagi kalo Bang Dabi jadi ikemen kayak Shouto? Walah... setuju! Untung aja Horikoshi-sensei masih berperikebucinan XD_

_**WinYuzukiN**__: Halo Yuzuki salam kenal XD aku juga sama penasaran kok sama chapter selanjutnya, mohon doanya semoga saya makin rajin (rajin apa nih?)_

_**Name-chan**__ : whoppsie, sesuai dugaan kamu, Name-chan, Control-san akhirnya bongkar rahasianya, dan sayangnya ngaruh ke Kacchan juga, pukpuk Kacchan, jangan sedih Kacchan! Kacchan tetep hero nomor satu, buat Deku XD_

_Untuk kenapa Deku mengecil, kenapa ya? Kujuga ingin tau :P moga2 di chapter-chapter berikutnya terungkap kenapa Deku bisa menyusut XD _

_Duh, tapi dijadiin media kebangkitan? Oh no! Dekuuu! T^T _

_Makasih semangetnya Name-chan dan makasih uda setia menunggu XD _

_**Sanada Sena**__ : hola Sena, salken juga, makasih uda muncul buat ripiu XD seneng kalo baca kamu enjoy bacanya XD saya juga turut senang, makasih juga buat semangetnya, hanya mohon doanya semoga saya rajin nulis ;D_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	15. Ask 13

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 13 : Why did you do that?**

_Suara benturan keras bersama asap hitam dan debu merangsek masuk ke dalam restoran. Papan-papan kayu berlubang sementara meja dan kursi berserakan di mana-mana. Hiruk pikuk terdengar dan secara insting pemuda di sampingnya melingkarkan tangan, protektif. Deku mengangkat kepala dan melihat kerutan di dahi pemuda itu membuatnya sadar situasi ini bukanlah pertanda baik. _

_ Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang muncul di hadapan mereka melalui lubang hitam. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar berotot dengan fabric berwarna hitam membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya kaki dan bagian kepalanya yang dibungkus warna berbeda. Secara keseluruhan, kostumnya sedikit mirip dengan kostum hero pada umumnya, bedanya kostum hero tidak memancarkan aura intimidasi dan kengerian yang jelas sepertinya. Kehadirannya membuat Kirishima menurunkan Deku dan memosisisikannya di belakang. _

_ "Twice," gumam Kirishima saat melihatnya. Tak menyangka bahwa penjahat yang satu ini pun turut serta dalam penyerangan. Tanpa diminta, kedua tangannya mengeras membentuk pertahanan sementara Deku mengintip dari balik tubuhnya. "Tak kusangka, kau masih hidup."_

_ Menggerakkan tangan dramatis, Twice pun tertawa. Ia menggerakkan kedua lengannya yang berotot seraya berkata, "Senang mendengar kau masih mengingatku, Red Riot! Kukira kau dan partnermu yang menyebalkan sudah lupa tentangku."_

_ Sama seperti para penjahat, para hero pun tak pernah melupakan lawan yang pernah mereka hadapi. Terlebih seseorang yang termasuk dalam anggota League of Villain seperti Twice. Meski tak sepopuler Toga, Dabi maupun Shigaraki Tomura, setidaknya Kirishima masih ingat bagaimana quirknya bekerja dan berharap tidak ada modifikasi apapun sejak delapan tahun yang lalu._

_ Meski ingin meladeni ucapannya, Kirishima menyadari pegangan di balik celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Menyentuhkan satu tangannya pada Deku, Kirishima kembali menatap Twice. Kedua tangannya sudah bersiaga bila sewaktu-waktu Twice menyerang. Hanya lawan di hadapannya tak menunjukkan keagresifan untuk menyerang. Apakah ia salah karena seingatnya Twice cukup temperamen—_

_ Tepat saat Kirishima berpikir demikian, sesuatu menyerangnya dari samping. Dalam sepersekian detik Kirishima langsung mengaktifkan quirk dan menahan serangan. Usahanya membuat Deku yang tengah berpegangan langsung terhempas mundur dan jatuh ke belakang. Kirishima mencoba menahannya tapi serangan kedua datang, membuatnya tak bisa menghampiri Deku segera._

_ Belajar dari pengalaman dengan Slime, Kirishima tak punya pilihan lain selain berkata, "Deku! Mundur dari sini dan bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman!"_

_ Beberapa langkah darinya Deku mencoba bangkit berdiri. Bocah itu mendengar ucapan Kirishima namun bukannya langsung pergi bocah itu tetap tinggal di tempat. Mulutnya menggumamkan panggilan yang biasa ia gunakan, namun Kirishima terpaksa berteriak padanya sekali lagi. Menyentaknya agar bocah itu pergi menyelamatkan diri. Bocah itu mungkin tak tahu bahwa Twice bukan lawan yang dapat dihadapi sembari melindungi seseorang. _

_ Bila sebelumnya hanya clone yang menyerang, kali ini Twice sendiri yang bergerak. Kirishima berhasil menangkap pergerakannya dan segera membuat perlindungan diri. Ia membalasnya dengan serangan Red Gauntlet sebelum penjahat itu membuat kloning lain dan menyerang Kirishima di sudut mati._

_ Sedapat mungkin Kirishima berusaha menahannya. Dahinya berkerut menyadari strategi Twice sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Biasanya Twice akan mengubah kloningnya menjadi sesuatu dan menyerang, atau menduplikasi dirinya sebanyak mungkin. Tapi kali ini ia hanya mempersiapkan kloning dirinya. Sangat aneh mengingat sangat banyak benda yang dapat ia sentuh dibanding sekedar kloning diri. Hanya ia tak lanjut memikirkannya ketika manik merahnya menangkap bocah kecil itu masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia pun tak punya pilihan lain selain menyentak Deku sekali lagi._

_ "Pergi, Deku!" Kirishima akhirnya berkata yang jelas sekali ditanggapi dengan gelengan di kepala bocah itu. Tahu bahwa Deku sendiri keras kepala, Kirishima pun mencoba cara lain. Dengan kedua mata tetap terfokus pada Twice, ia berkata, "Temukan Ground Zero! Cari bantuan!"_

_ Kali ini manik Deku mengerjap. Meski Twice kembali menyerang dan Kirishima tak lagi bisa melihat bocah itu, ia tahu bahwa Deku sudah pergi. Dengan demikian, ia bisa fokus melawan Twice dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya._

_ "Ayo!" Kirishima berkata sambil menggerakkan jemarinya, mengajukan tantangan pada Twice, "Kita lihat seberapa jauh kemampuanmu berkembang, Twice!"_

_ Meski tidak suka melakukannya, Deku tak punya pilihan. Kaki mungilnya bergerak meninggalkan Kirishima, berjalan menembus tebalnya asap dan kabut di dalam ruangan. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kiri, mencari sosok rambut ash blonde sementara ia mengendus udara, berharap menemukan bau nitrogliserin di sana. Sayang yang dapat dicecapnya hanya lembap sehingga ia kembali berjalan melewati hiruk pikuk pertarungan._

_ Sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, lubang hitam besar menganga di hadapan dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Dari dalam lubang, Deku bisa melihat kepala dengan rambut pirang berantakan tersembul sebelum menunjukkan sosoknya lebih jauh. Ketika sosok itu muncul sepenuhnya, Deku melihat seorang gadis bertubuh ramping mengenakan vest, celana kain dan kemeja formal. Manik kuningnya yang seperti predator tersenyum miring saat melihat Deku dan menunjukkan seringainya. Padanya ia berkata, "Izu-kun!"_

_ Di belakangnya, Deku bisa melihat pria besar dengan vest dan kemeja panjang juga celana kain hitam yang tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis satunya. Manik kuning pria itu meruncing ketika melihatnya namun ia tak langsung bicara. Sebaliknya ia membungkuk sedikit pada gadis di samping, membisikkan sesuatu pada si gadis._

_ Gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk sebelum tatapannya kembali tertuju pada Deku. Senyum lebar kembali ia tunjukkan sementara tangannya memegang pisau kecil yang diayun-ayunkan dengan seenaknya. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat pada Deku dan baru berhenti ketika hanya selangkah jauhnya. Gadis pirang itu berjongkok di hadapannya dan memberinya senyuman yang tak kalah menyeramkan dengan seringainya._

_ "Aku kangen sekali padamu, Izu-kun," ucap gadis itu dengan nada ceria meski ekspresinya tak menunjukkan kehangatan layaknya seorang teman, "apa Izu-kun juga kangen pada Toga?"_

_ Deku tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak mengenal gadis itu dan senyuman gadis itu membuatnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia diam menatap gadis yang menyebut dirinya Toga itu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu darinya._

_ "Ayo pulang, Izu-kun!" Himiko Toga berkata padanya, masih sambil memamerkan senyum yang sama. Satu tangannya terulur pada Deku dan ia berkata, "Master sudah menunggumu."_

_Pulang?__ Deku menggelengkan kepala. Apa maksud gadis itu dengan pulang? Ia hanya punya satu rumah. Dan di rumah yang ia tuju, tidak ada gadis ini di dalamnya. Menyadari itu, Deku pun mundur perlahan dan menatap Toga dengan waspada. _

_ Toga mengangkat alis melihat sikapnya. "Lho? Kenapa? Padahal kita akrab sekali lho! Bahkan Shiggy selalu bilang kalau kita ini tiga sekawan, bersama Dabi tentunya."_

_ Siapa Shiggy? Siapa Dabi? Deku tidak mengenal mereka semua. Ia juga tidak tahu gadis ini. Katsuki selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak mengikuti orang tak dikenal sebaik apapun mereka. Apalagi ini? Orang yang mengaku-aku akrab padahal Deku tidak tahu mereka. Bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan?_

_Melihat reaksi Deku, Toga pun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Tubuhnya berbalik pada Kurogiri, berharap ia mendapat jawaban dari reaksi Deku. Kurogiri pun membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik pada Toga. Membuat manik gadis itu melebar sebelum seringai kembali menempati tempatnya. Masih menatap Deku, Toga pun berkata, "Oh, begitu! Jadi selama ini Izu-kun bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Ground Zero? Pantas saja Izu-kun salah paham."_

_ Cicitan pelan terdengar dan Deku berkata, "Tidak... salah paham. Tidak main rumah-rumahan dengan Katsuki."_

_Tawa kecil terdengar dan Toga kembali berkata, "Tentu saja salah paham. Bagi Ground Zero kami ini musuh." Gadis itu sadar benar siapa yang dimaksud Deku dengan 'Katsuki'. "Makanya tak heran Izu-kun takut padaku. Padahal aku dan Izu-kun sangat dekat bagai kakak beradik. Kalau Izu-kun mau aku juga bisa jadi kakak untuk Izu-kun."_

_ Deku menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini bersikukuh menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Tapi yang lebih membuat Deku kesal, gadis itu terus memanggilnya Izu-kun seolah-olah itu namanya. Ia bahkan tak bertanya siapa namanya tapi seenaknya menyimpulkan. Padahal Katsuki memberinya nama Deku, bukan Izu-kun._

_ "Kok begitu?" Toga berpura-pura terdengar kecewa. Ia menatap Deku sebentar sebelum menepukkan tangannya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan sesuatu agar Izu-kun percaya padaku?"_

_ Awalnya Deku tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan, terlebih ketika sesuatu seperti cairan menyelubungi tubuh Toga. Lalu dalam sekejap, tak ada lagi gadis berambut pirang dengan seringai menakutkan di hadapannya. Yang ada justru seorang pemuda dengan tubuh ramping dan rambut hijau ikal berantakan. Manik Deku membelalak lebar terlebih ketika melihat bintik-bintik di pipi bulat, mata cekung berwarna hijau dengan leher jenjang. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan terulur dan ia berkata, "Bagaimana, Izu-kun? Masih tidak mengenalku?"_

_ "Tidak...," Deku berkata pelan, meski maniknya memancarkan keheranan saat melihat sosok itu. Tak ada orang yang dapat membayangkan saat dirinya menjadi lebih dewasa, tapi sosok yang ditampilkan Toga memiliki kesamaan yang terlalu ekstrem untuk disangkal. Dengan rambut hijau, mata dan perawakan seperti itu, sulit untuk mengira bahwa ia orang lain._

_ "Masa? Kau tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri?" Toga berkata tanpa antusias. Ia menatap Kurogiri dan berkata, "Bagaimana Kurogiri? Apa aku sudah mirip Izu-kun? Aku yakin sudah meniru dengan baik sosoknya. Meski delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk tetap mengingatnya."_

_ Pemuda di belakangnya hanya menggeleng. "Matamu terlalu cekung, Toga. Kau membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti psikopat kurang gizi dibanding seharusnya. Ia memang bajingan quirkless dan psikopat, tapi tidak pernah terlihat kurang gizi."_

_ "Benarkah?" Toga berkata sambil memiringkan kepala. Ia tak lama-lama bergumam pada dirinya dan menatap Deku. Senyum yang ditampilkannya sangat berbeda dengan sosok perempuannya. Senyum itu tak memberikan kengerian, namun tak ada keramahan di dalamnya. "Oh well, tapi sudah sembilan puluh persen mirip 'kan, Izu-kun?"_

_ Lagi-lagi Deku menggeleng. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu berubah menjadi pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Toh ia pun takkan mau ikut dengan gadis itu. Meski gadis itu memaksa sekalipun. Meski gadis ini meniru sosoknya saat dewasa tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Deku tak paham kenapa gadis ini menunjukkannya._

_ Penolakannya terbaca oleh Toga meski demikian gadis atau pemuda itu tetap menikmati reaksinya. Kurogiri yang berdiri di belakang memperingatkan bahwa waktu mereka tidak banyak dan para hero akan segera mendatangi mereka. Tapi Toga tak mendengarkan dan malah menghampiri Deku. Padanya ia berkata, "Izu-kun tidak mengerti, ya?"_

_ "Inilah Izu-kun yang sebenarnya," ujar Toga melanjutkan tak peduli apa pun reaksi yang ia dapatkan, "bagian dari League of Villains, salah satu anak kesayangan Master dan sering disebut sebagai pewarisnya. Kita ini berbeda dengan Ground Zero, Red Riot atau pun lainnya. Mereka disegani masyarakat, tapi masyarakat takut pada kita. Takut karena mereka tak pernah bisa mengendalikan kita."_

_ Kepala Deku bergerak pelan. Sebagian besar perkataannya membingungkan. Hanya Deku bisa menangkap saat Toga mengatakan bahwa ia bukan pahlawan. Tapi kenapa ia dikategorikan sebagai penjahat? Apa yang Deku dewasa lakukan sebelumnya? _

_ "Hei? Kenapa berwajah begitu? Kau yang mengatakan ini padaku sebelumnya," ujar Toga dengan nada yang dibuat ceria. Ia mendekat pada Deku dan kembali berkata, "Kau sendiri membenci para hero, terlebih para pahlawan seperti Ground Zero. Kau bilang mereka terlalu sombong dan mengagungkan diri sendiri. Mentang-mentang punya quirk hebat mereka lantas mengira bahwa mereka adalah pusat dunia. Padahal mereka sama sekali bukan apa-apa."_

_ "Katsuki... tidak begitu," gumam Deku pelan. "Katsuki—"_

_ Toga mengangkat bahu. "Kau hanya tidak tahu. Tunggu saja sampai kau kembali ke wujudmu semula. Pikiranmu pasti akan berubah. Mau kubantu mengembalikan wujudmu ke asal?"_

_ Sebelum Deku menjawab, Kurogiri lebih dulu berkata, "Jangan kembalikan wujudnya sekarang! Ia tidak ingat siapa kita. Kita yang akan kerepotan bila ia masih dicuci otak oleh Ground Zero."_

_ Cibiran terdengar sementara Kurogiri mendecak tak sabaran. Dengan gerakan akrab, Toga menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda, Kurogiri. Lagipula tanpa bantuanku pun, efeknya akan segera lenyap sebentar lagi."_

_ Kurogiri mendesah berat mendengar perkataan Toga. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Toga dari pundaknya dan berkata, "Terserahlah! Yang penting, cepat lakukan sesuatu. Sambar anak itu atau apa. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum para pro-hero itu datang."_

_ Tersenyum lebar, Toga bergumam 'siap'. Ia menghampiri Deku sekali lagi dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Pada Deku ia berkata, "Begitu ceritanya, Izu-kun. Jadi, ayo kita pulang! Toh sebentar lagi Izu-kun akan kembali ke wujud ini, bukan? Daripada dibunuh oleh Ground Zero nanti, lebih baik ikut pulang bersamaku."_

_ Deku menatapnya dan menggeleng. Manik hijaunya bergetar, antara takut dan tidak percaya. "Tidak," gumamnya pelan, "Katsuki... takkan melakukannya."_

_ Dalam wujud pemuda berambut hijau, Toga menaikkan alis. Ia benar-benar keheranan dan berkata, "Kau yakin? Ground Zero benar-benar membencimu, lho? Kalau dia melihat wujudmu, bisa jadi dia akan langsung membunuhmu di tempat. Bagaimana pun, kau ini 'kan pengkhianat?"_

_ "Aku bukan... pengkhianat," Deku berkata dengan suara pelan dan ragu-ragu. Tangan mungilnya saling bertaut mendengar fakta baru yang diungkapkan gadis itu. Ia memang tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia bukan pengkhianat ... 'kan?_

_ "Bagaimana kau yakin?" Toga berkata dengan nada mencibir. "Padahal kau sendiri tidak punya ingatan tentang itu."_

_ Manik hijau Deku menatapnya sebelum ia menundukkan kepala. Ia bukan penjahat. Ia bukan musuh Katsuki. Katsuki tidak membencinya. Tapi... kenapa ia merasa takut? Kenapa ia merasa khawatir, bahwa itulah yang akan terjadi seandainya Katsuki melihatnya dalam wujud pemuda itu. Pemuda ramping, berambut hijau dengan manik hijau yang dingin, tak memancarkan cahaya._

_ "Ikutlah dengan kami, Izu-kun!" Toga mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi. "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu adalah bersama kami."_

_ Menelan ludah, Deku menatap tangan yang terulur padanya. Ia menatap Toga – tidak, ia menatap pemuda berambut hijau itu. Toga mengenalnya. Toga tahu siapa dirinya sementara orang lain tidak tahu. Mungkinkah, Toga berkata jujur padanya?_

_ Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terulur perlahan. Ia nyaris menyentuh telapak tangannya ketika seseorang merangsek masuk dan menarik tangannya. Meski memar terlihat di pipi dan bajunya sobek, orang itu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada Deku. menguncinya dalam pelukan. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling sebelum membelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok yang mirip Deku berdiri di samping Kurogiri._

_ "Apa... siapa..." Kirishima berkata ragu-ragu dengan Deku di pelukannya, "bagaimana—"_

_ "Aww, padahal sudah hampir dapat," gumam Toga sembari menghela napas. Ia mengembalikan sosoknya menjadi gadis berambut pirang dengan seringai menakutkan. Pisau di tangannya sementara ia berkata, "Tahu-tahu Red Riot datang. Apa saja kerjamu Twice?"_

_ Tak jauh darinya, sosok kekar yang dibalut seragam berwarna hitam muncul di samping Toga. Sama seperti Kirishima, sosok ini pun muncul dengan kondisi memar dan robekan di sekitar tangan dan wajah. Meski demikian, sosok ini langsung menduplikasikan diri, dan kloningnya pun langsung menduplikasikan diri terus hingga mereka dikelilingi oleh sepasukan kloning. Ia membuat Deku mengerutkan dahi, mencengkeram Kirishima erat dan menatap sekeliling dengan khawatir._

_ "Siapa...?" Kirishima berkata sambil menatap Toga. "Siapa orang itu?"_

_ Pertanyaan Kirishima hanya membuat seringai Toga semakin lebar. Satu tangannya menepuk bahu Twice dan berkata, "Kau tak perlu tahu, Red Riot!"_

_ Kirishima masih akan membantah, namun kloning Twice menyerangnya tanpa peringatan. Tak punya pilihan, ia terpaksa menutup mulut dan menghindar. Kedua tangannya tetap melingkari Deku sementara ia menganalisis situasi. Dengan kondisi tiga lawan satu – terlebih yang seorang dapat menggandakan dirinya berkali-kali – ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Ia mendecih dan mundur ke dekat tangga, dengan plafon yang terhubung hingga ke lantai dua._

_ Ia melompat ketika Twice lagi-lagi menyerang tiba-tiba. Untuk membalasnya, Kirishima mengeraskan kaki dan melayangkan satu tendangan. Sayang di belakangnya kloning yang lain pun siap menjatuhkannya sehingga ia berputar dan meninju salah satu. Belum cukup hanya itu, Kirishima melihat kloning yang lain melompat ke arahnya. Diserbu beberapa kloning membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain menjejak ke tanah dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih aman._

_ Ia tengah berlari melewati ruang privat dan menuju ke meja bar tempat mereka berkumpul saat suara pelan menyadarkannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan di kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Deku! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Kita hanya perlu mencari Bakubro."_

_ Tekanan pelan dirasakan di dadanya membuat Kirishima mengerutkan dahi. Deku menggeliat tak nyaman di pelukannya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Kedua tangan Kirishima mencoba menahan namun Deku bersikeras keluar darinya. Ia bingung dan kembali berkata, "Kenapa Deku?"_

_ "Tidak," ujar Deku pelan. "Tidak ke Katsuki."_

_ Kerutan semakin dalam terlihat di dahi Kirishima. Hanya ia tak bisa berpikir macam-macam dengan kloning yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Lagi-lagi ia menghindar, sementara ia memikirkan perkataan Deku. Aneh mendengar bocah itu tidak mau bertemu Bakugou mengingat hubungan keduanya bagaikan api dengan asap. _

_ Kirishima memutar otak dan berkata, "Tapi Bakubro pasti khawatir kalau kita tidak segera ke tempatnya. Saat ini ia pasti cemas setengah mati berhubung ia tak bisa menemukanmu. Makanya kita harus segera ke—"_

_ "Tidak cemas," gumam Deku sekali lagi. "Katsuki... benci padaku."_

_ Sekali ini Kirishima tak repot-repot menyembunyikan keheranannya. Ia menatap Deku bingung sebelum kembali menghindari serangan Twice yang justru mengenai lantai kayu dan menghancurkannya. Sekali ini Kirishima bersembunyi di belakang meja bar sementara ia berhadapan dengan Deku. Manik merahnya menatap bingung dan ia berkata, "Itu tidak mungkin. Bakubro sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu? Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu? Mereka?"_

_ Deku menatap Kirishima sebelum mengangguk. "Mereka bilang, Ground Zero membenci Deku dewasa karena Deku dewasa orang jahat."_

_ "Siapa yang—"_

_ "... Ei-chan," panggil Deku pelan dan butiran air mata yang besar jatuh dari pelupuk mata bocah itu, "apa aku... orang jahat?"_

_ Kirishima tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia bingung. Ia ingin berkata tidak, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa Toga menyamar menjadi seseorang yang mirip dengan Deku saat ia dewasa? Apakah ini taktik untuk mengecoh Katsuki? Agar Katsuki menyerahkan Deku pada mereka? Tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Deku kalau begitu?_

_ "Mereka bilang... aku bagian dari mereka," ujar Deku seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kirishima, "mereka bilang aku anak kesayangan Master mereka dan aku orang jahat."_

_ Anak kesayangan Master? Kirishima mengulangi perkataan itu dalam hati. Ia menatap Deku sesaat sebelum menelan ludah. Ia sendiri ragu-ragu. Kalau itu benar, maka sebenarnya Deku dan All for One adalah—_

_ Meja yang terbuat dari beton tempat Kirishima bersembunyi dihancurkan dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Efeknya bahkan membuat Kirishima terpelanting ke belakang bersama Deku di pelukannya. Punggungnya menubruk rak-rak stainless terlebih dahulu sebelum berakhir di lantai dengan air memancur di belakangnya._

_ "Ei-chan!" Deku menjerit. Akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam pertarungan. Ia menyentuh wajah Kirishima, namun Kirishima menggenggam tangannya dan kembali memeluknya. Perlahan Deku mengangkat kepala dan kekhawatiran menyergap saat melihat darah mengucur turun dari kepala sang hero. _

_ Kirishima mengumpat sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenging. Quirk perkerasan memang melindungi punggungnya, namun tak terpikir bahwa kepalanya akan terbentur begitu keras hingga berdarah. Sekarang kepalanya pusing dan ia bahkan tak dapat meredakan kecemasan Deku. Berdiri dengan lunglai, Kirishima menatap lawannya sementara satu tangan memeluk Deku erat._

_ "Oi, oi, Red Riot, sebaiknya kau serahkan anak itu!" Twice kembali berkata. "Aneh melihatmu melindungi salah seorang dari kami, kau tahu?"_

_ Pegangan tangan Kirishima menguat. "Anak ini bukan bagian dari kalian."_

_ Alis Twice terangkat dan suara tawa nyaringnya membuat gendang telinga Kirishima ngilu. Twice menunjuk Deku dan berkata, "Apa yang kau katakan? Dia itu pengkhianat, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya waktu itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa—"_

_ "Tidak, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," balas Kirishima lantang. "Deku bukan penjahat. Anak kecil tak berdaya yang melindungi seorang hero dan selalu khawatir saat seseorang terluka bukanlah villain seperti kalian. Anak ini seorang hero, dan aku berani menjaminnya."_

_ Kepala Deku terangkat. Ia menatap Kirishima sementara tangan mungilnya mencengkeram kaus yang dikenakan pemuda itu._

_ "Dan aku takkan menyerahkannya pada kalian," ucap Kirishima sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deku. "Coba saja langkahi mayatku kalau bisa!"_

_ Twice mengerjap pelan sebelum seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menatap Kirishima sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Cukup melangkahi mayatmu saja?"_

* * *

Tepukan ringan di pipi disertai dengan suara yang memanggil-manggil membuat Deku mengangkat kelopak matanya. Mengerjap pelan, manik hijaunya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ketika sudah mulai terbiasa, ia menemukan manik rubi dengan sekelebat rambut _ash blonde_ yang menatapnya khawatir. Membuat tangannya secara refleks terulur dan menyentuh rambut pirang itu.

"Hei," gumam orang itu sambil menangkap tangan mungilnya. Alis menukik tajam dan sentuhan dingin terasa di dahinya membuat Deku bergidik. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat sebelum kekhawatiran kembali terlihat di matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, pemuda itu berkata, "Demamnya belum turun."

Deku bergumam pelan dan mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda itu. Menghela napas, pemuda itu pun menyambut tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan Deku dari tumpukan selimut. Kepala Deku bersandar pada pundak sang hero sementara punggungnya ditepuk pelan. Pemuda itu mengoceh tentang suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi sementara Deku menghirup dalam-dalam harum nitrogliserin yang tercium dari baju pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan melingkar nyaman di leher si pemuda.

"Kalau demammu tak juga turun, aku akan membawamu ke dokter," gumam pemuda itu sembari membawanya keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan Deku di sana. Sementara itu pemuda itu berjalan ke kotak obat yang diletakkannya di dekat televisi dan mengambil kompres penurun panas yang baru. Ia berjalan kembali ke sofa dan duduk di samping Deku sementara tangannya melepaskan kompres yang lama untuk diganti.

"Sementara itu ada yang mau kau makan?" Katsuki bertanya sembari menempelkan kompres baru. Meski Deku menggeleng, Katsuki hanya menepuk kepalanya dan berkata bahwa ia akan membuatkan bubur yang mudah dicerna.

Ia membuang yang sudah mengering sebelum kembali ke sofa. Begitu ia datang, kedua tangan Deku langsung menyambut dan memeluknya. Melihat betapa lengketnya bocah itu, Katsuki kembali geleng-geleng kepala. Satu tangan kembali bersarang di sela-sela rambut hijau si bocah sementara ia mengelusnya pelan.

"Katsuki," gumam Deku sembari memeluknya.

Panggilannya dijawab dengan gumaman pelan. Katsuki kembali mengelus rambut hijaunya sementara ia memejamkan mata. Harum nitrogliserin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu membuatnya kembali mengantuk dan ia nyaris terbuai kembali bila tak mendengar suara di televisi. Suara yang membuat kepalanya langsung tegak sekalipun pusing melanda setiap kali ia duduk.

"_Fear not for I'm here_," diucapkan Deku bersamaan dengan film yang mulai ditayangkan. Manik hijaunya menatap lemah pada layar televisi sementara ia duduk bersandar. Tangannya perlahan-lahan dilepaskan dari tubuh Katsuki dan sesekali diangkat untuk menyemangati kemunculan sang jagoan. Saking serunya, ia bahkan tak sadar ketika Katsuki beranjak dari sofa menuju ke dapur.

Episode Allmight kali ini berkisah tentang sahabat dekat Allmight. Mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah misi ketika Allmight terjebak. Adegan selanjutnya menampilkan sahabat Allmight berada di sisi para penjahat dengan Allmight yang terkejut. Allmight pun berkata, "Kau... _berkhianat_?"

Deku menatapnya sementara dahinya berkerut dalam. Kata itu sama dengan kata yang diucapkan gadis dalam mimpinya. Gadis yang ia temui saat mengikuti Katsuki di reuni beberapa minggu lalu.

"Selama ini... kau _mengkhianatiku_?" Suara Allmight terdengar pecah dan ekspresinya membuat Deku bergidik. Allmight terlihat sangat marah dan... kecewa? "Padahal aku menganggapmu sahabat baik."

Sang sahabat tertawa mendengar ucapan Allmight dan ia mencibir. Ia mengatakan Allmight lah yang salah karena percaya padanya. Seharusnya Allmight tak semudah itu memercayai orang. Untuk pahlawan seterkenal Allmight, memercayai seseorang adalah kesalahan besar. Seorang hero tak boleh sepenuhnya percaya pada seseorang. Terlebih orang yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka.

Tepat saat itu, jantung Deku berdegup kencang. Ia sampai terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Ia meringis sembari mencengkeram kerah piyama merah birunya. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh seolah ia akan meledak.

Film yang sebelumnya ia tonton kini terabaikan sementara ia sendiri berguling di sofa. Beberapa bantal jatuh saat ia membalikkan tubuh mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Meski demikian, rasa sakit tak kunjung mereda sehingga ia mengerang pelan.

Mendengar suara rintihan pelan membuat Katsuki berhenti menggunakan talenan. Kepalanya bergerak terlebih ketika mendengar benda jatuh di dekatnya. Dengan segera ia mencuci tangan dan kembali ke ruang tamu. "Deku?"

Suara Katsuki mencapai pendengarannya dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat pemuda itu di belakang sofa. Tangannya terulur mencoba meminta tolong. Namun perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Katsuki. Ekspresi kekhawatiran sekaligus ketakutan yang pernah ia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya. "Deku!"

Ia mengupayakan satu kata di sela rasa sakitnya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram erat leher sementara ia berusaha mengenyahkan kekhawatiran Katsuki. Sayangnya ia gagal. Sikapnya malah membuat Katsuki semakin panik. Bahkan tanpa banyak bicara, Katsuki langsung mengangkat dan memeluknya. Dengan segera menyambar jaket untuk mereka berdua dan ponsel sebelum tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar. Satu tangannya melingkari Deku sementara tangannya yang lain menekan tombol lift berulang kali bagai kesetanan.

Lift muncul beberapa menit setelahnya. Selama itu Katsuki mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tak sabar, membuat para penghuni lain terganggu dengan tingkahnya. Ia bahkan tak menyembunyikan erangan saat lift berhenti di lantai lain untuk mengangkut penumpang. Untunglah setelah itu lift langsung menuju ke bawah dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, Katsuki langsung melesat melewatinya.

Mobilnya yang belum selesai diservis membuatnya harus berjalan kaki mencari dokter anak terdekat. Menurut resepsionis, di belokan pertama setelah perempatan jalan, ada dokter anak yang cukup bagus. Para penghuni apartemen biasa membawa anak yang sakit ke dokter tersebut dan menyarankan Katsuki untuk membawanya ke sana. Katsuki pun tak pikir panjang lagi dan segera mengarahkan kakinya ke sana.

Melihat jalanan penuh di sekelilingnya membuat Katsuki memutar otak untuk mencari jalan pintas. Alih-alih melewati jalan besar, ia berbelok ke gang sempit yang merupakan gang servis untuk pertokoan di depan dan terus berlari. Kedua tangannya memeluk Deku erat, berhati-hati saat ia melewati tong sampah ataupun kardus yang berserakan agar tak memberikan tubrukan yang tak perlu. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan '_bertahanlah_' atau _'sebentar lagi sampai'_, meski anak yang ia bawa tak lagi mendengarkan.

Dengan tubuh yang semakin panas, Deku berusaha mengulurkan tangan menggapai Katsuki. Ia mencoba meminta tolong, tapi suaranya tercekat. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan kembali ia rasakan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan bergetar bahkan Katsuki meringis merasakan panas kulitnya. Meski demikian, tak sekalipun Katsuki menjatuhkannya. Katsuki terus memeluknya sekalipun panas membakar kulit pemuda itu dan membuatnya terpaksa berlutut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Deku.

Di tengah panas itu, Deku masih mencoba mengulurkan tangan pada Katsuki. Namun rasa sakit kembali menyergap. Jantung berpacu cepat hingga Deku mengira dirinya akan meledak. Kemudian segala sesuatunya menjadi putih dan seluruh rasa sakit itu berhenti.

Terengah-engah, Deku berusaha menggerakkan kepala. Ia masih berada di gang sempit di belakang pertokoan dengan cahaya lampu temaram menerangi sekelilingnya. Panas yang sebelumnya ia rasakan lenyap meski pusing masih melanda. Deku mengangkat tangan, berusaha memegangi kepala, ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat Katsuki masih berlutut di sampingnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu memerah namun pemuda itu menggigit bibir menahan sakit. Deku membuka mulut hendak memanggil ketika pemuda itu mengangkat kepala. Masih sambil meringis pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya dan berkata, "De—"

Ucapannya berhenti ketika manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik rubi pemuda itu. Ekspresi Katsuki berubah, bukan lagi kecemasan atau ketakutan di sana, yang ada hanya keheranan. Lalu keheranan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang Deku tak mengerti. Alis Katsuki menukik turun dan kata selanjutnya yang ia ucapkan membuat Deku bergidik ngeri. "_What the f***?"_

Deku tak mengerti mengapa Katsuki mengumpat. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan berharap Katsuki akan menyambutnya seperti biasa. Namun ia menyadari ada yang salah saat melihat tangannya. Tangan mungil yang biasanya tenggelam dalam jaket lenyap digantikan dengan tangan lain yang menyembul keluar melebihi panjang jaketnya. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, hal yang sama pun terjadi hingga membuat pupil di matanya melebar.

"Deku?"

Katsuki mencoba memanggil, namun Deku melihat keraguan di sana. Katsuki begitu waspada dan menghampirinya dengan ragu. Bahkan tangannya yang terulur tak segera disambutnya. Katsuki justru mengerutkan alis, menggerakkan kepala.

Kepalanya bergerak ke samping dan melihat bayangan yang terpantul kaca di dekat tempat sampah. Seorang pemuda dengan manik hijau dan rambut ikal berantakan balas menatapnya. Piyama merah membungkus bagian atas namun tak sampai ke perut. Sementara kakinya mengenakan celana pendek biru yang juga kekecilan sementara sepatu merah robek karena harus menampung kakinya yang besar. Melihatnya Deku pun mundur selangkah dan ia menggelengkan kepala.

_["Kau hanya tidak tahu. Tunggu saja sampai kau kembali ke wujudmu semula. Pikiranmu pasti akan berubah. Mau kubantu mengembalikan wujudmu ke asal?"]_

Deku menggeleng. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia hanya anak kecil. Ini bukan dirinya. Pasti ada kesalahan. Pasti.

_["Kau yakin? Ground Zero benar-benar membencimu, lho? Kalau dia melihat wujudmu, bisa jadi dia akan langsung membunuhmu di tempat. Bagaimana pun, kau ini 'kan pengkhianat?]"_

Tangan Katsuki yang terulur membuat Deku membelalak lebar. Tanpa sadar ia menepis tangan itu dan mundur selangkah. Katsuki yang terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia ketakutan dan gemetar saat menatap Katsuki.

Menyadari itu, Katsuki menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Meski demikian, ketakutan yang terpancar di manik hijau itu membuatnya menelan ludah. Ada rasa sakit ketika melihat tangannya ditepis sementara sosok di hadapannya terus menjauh darinya.

"Deku...," akhirnya ia berkata. "Kau ... Deku '_kan_?"

Deku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Katsuki. Menatap mata merahnya sementara di kepalanya terngiang ucapan gadis itu. Bahwa Katsuki membencinya. Katsuki sangat benci pada Deku dewasa.

"S_*it_! Ini aku, Katsuki" ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Katsuki hanya melihat rasa takut di manik hijau itu. Rasa takut yang lagi-lagi membuat tenggorokannya bahkan tak melakukan apa pun, tapi kenapa sosok itu terus beringsut mundur? Apa keberadaannya semengerikan itu?

"Jangan takut," gumam Katsuki perlahan-lahan sambil mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Deku. Sama seperti mendekat pada binatang yang terluka, Katsuki mencoba peruntungannya. Satu langkah sementara matanya terfokus pada manik hijau sosok itu. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Manik hijau Deku menatap tangan yang terulur dan sosok yang mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambil pemuda itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dan ketika menyadari tangan itu akan segera menyentuhnya, ia pun mengambil tindakan. Ia langsung berbalik dan sebelum ia sadar, ia sudah berlari menjauhi Katsuki.

_Lari_. Katsuki akan sadar siapa dirinya dan Katsuki akan mengingatnya. Cepat atau lambat Katsuki akan membencinya dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. Sebab bila Katsuki membencinya, ia tak punya tempat lagi untuk kembali.

Makanya, ia tak mengerti. Kenapa Katsuki bersikeras mengejarnya? Kenapa Katsuki tak mau menyerah dan tak mau melepaskannya? Kenapa Katsuki terus memeluknya erat sekalipun Deku terus memberontak? Kenapa Katsuki terus berkata bahwa ia takkan menyakiti Deku? Kenapa Katsuki membawanya pulang padahal dia adalah Deku dewasa? Bukankah Deku dewasa adalah orang yang Katsuki benci?

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika Katsuki membungkusnya dalam jaketnya sendiri dan membawanya pulang, ia pun berhenti memberontak. Harum nitrogliserin pada jaket itu melingkupinya dan memberinya rasa aman yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Tempat teraman sekaligus tempat yang membuatnya takut kehilangan.

Andai Katsuki tahu seberapa besar arti tempat itu baginya akankah pemuda itu membawanya pulang seperti ini?

Hei, Katsuki!

_Kenapa kau melakukan itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_Sedikit penjelasan apabila bingung:_

_Paragraf yang diitalic = flashback/ mimpi (oh well, keduanya sama) _

_[kalimat di italic] = kutipan dari perkataan seseorang_

_**A.N:**_

_Holla All! Cyan kembali lagi setelah dua minggu berlalu! Kali ini syukurlah belum berganti hari, ya? Masih bisa dibaca sebelum tidur :P_

_Aniway :_

_**el-Vtrich**__ : iyaa saya mengerti El-chan, makanya kali ini update sedikit lebih cepet supaya teriaknya masih sebelum hari berganti :P Uhuhu, aku pun gak tega bikin hati pada jungkir balik, mendingan salto aja sekalian kayak chapter kali ini (woy!) _

_Dan ya, Katsuki kalau lagi down emang saklek sesaklek-sakleknya, sampe Papizawa geleng-geleng. Mungkin mulai mingdep mereka bakal pemanasan dengan Yoga dulu berhubung samsak tinju dan boneka sasarannya hancur gak bersisa. _

_Kemudian, ehem, semanget accepted, makasih buat reviewnya yang selalu ngikut dari awal :D. Bersamaan dengan itu, mau mengumumkan juga bahwa kapal BKDK di UWMA ini akan segera berlayar. Mari kita doakan semoga berlayar sampe tujuan dan bukannya karam ya, El-chan :P_

_**hanazawa kay**__ : iya, Kay, quirk Mata Panda di filmnya sendiri gak sebegitu berbahaya, cuman di UWMA ini quirknya jadi sedikit powerful dibanding di asli :P gimana pun mereka uda pro hero dewasa, jadi bukan nggak mungkin quirk mereak jadi berkembang (alesan, ini alesan)_

_Amin Kay, semoga semua berjalan dengan baik (ketawa jahat di belakang)_

_**Name-chan**__ : waduh, teriaknya ngebangunin orang ngalahin ayam berkokok ya Name-chan? :P_

_Iya, Mata Panda akhirnya ungkapin 'kebenaran'. Tapi sebetulnya, kebenaran yang benar itu seperti apa? Versi Toga? Versi Shinsou? Kalau kata Detective di anime sebelah, pada akhirnya kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu. Tapi benarkah? :P _

_Makasih semangetnya Name-chan dan makasih selalu nungguin ff nya dan ehem... saya bahkan cuman nonton BnHa season 1 (malu-malu ngakuinnya)_

_** WinYuzukiN**__ : Holla Yuzuki! Kira-kira Deku kecil ini siapa, ya? Waduh, kok dia bisa jadi membesar jadi Deku dewasa? Hem, sekali lagi 'Kebenaran hanya ada satu'. (oi)_

_Makasih semanget dan doanya. Iya, semoga saya makin rajin. Sekarang lagi ada ide buat fendem lain, tapi mencoba ditahan sampai selesai satu supaya nggak karam kapal BKDK di UWMA ini T^T_

_**NamuraShicie**__ : Holla dan salam kenal Namura! Selamat bergabung di fendem BKDK ini. Memang misteri Deku satu persatu terungkap, tapi pasti bingung karena ada dua versi. Semoga tetap dinikmatin bacanya dan selamat menikmati menebak-nebak keseluruhan misteriny :D_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	16. Ask 14

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 14. Why did you scared of me?**

Bunyi derap langkah di atas papan kayu dari ruangan di depan membuat Deku menatap pintu dengan cemas. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia bisa mendengar beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulut sang pemilik rumah. Ia pun menundukkan kepala menatap kedua kakinya yang telanjang, menunggu nasib yang akan dibacakan untuknya.

Tak berapa lama, sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu kamar. Raut wajahnya terlihat sama tidak bersahabatnya seperti biasa. Hanya ketika pemuda itu mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya, seketika otot di wajahnya berubah. Kejengkelan yang mendominasi berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kau belum juga berganti pakaian?"

Deku menatapnya bingung. Ia memandangi jaket _hoodie_ dengan logo X yang ia kenakan sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Jaket berukuran besar itu melingkupinya lebih dari separuh tubuhnya dan nyaris menenggelamkannya. Namun ia menyukai jaket itu. Terlebih samar-samar ia bisa menghirup harum karamel yang sama dengan yang selalu tercium dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Meski demikian pemuda itu terlihat tidak setuju bila ia terus mengenakan jaketnya. Berjalan melewati ranjang berukuran besar, Katsuki mendekat pada lemari mahogani yang ada di sebelah jendela. Membuka pintu, ditatapnya rak teratas sementara satu tangan meraih sejumlah pakaian. Ditariknya semua pakaian itu dan dibentangkannya di atas ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kau tanggalkan jaket dan bajumu," ujar Katsuki sambil memilah-milai pakaian. Beberapa kali dahinya berkerut sebelum menyingkirkan pakaian yang menurutnya tidak layak. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan kaus bergambar tengkorak dan celana pendek yang sudah tak muat lagi untuknya. "Ganti dengan yang ini."

Belum sempat Deku bicara, Katsuki sudah beranjak menuju ke ambang pintu. Ditariknya pintu dan ia beranjak keluar dari kamar. Meski demikian pemuda itu tetap menyempatkan diri berkata sekali lagi, "Ganti bajumu! Aku tidak mau baju kotor mengenai ranjang!"

Selesai mengatakannya, Katsuki menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Deku sendirian. Langkah kaki pemuda itu masih terdengar selama beberapa saat sebelum digantikan oleh suara televisi. Baru saat itu Deku menatap baju yang diberikan Katsuki dan menanggalkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Tubuhnya memang sudah lebih besar tapi tetap saja baju yang Katsuki berikan tak sesuai dengan ukurannya. Kaus bergambar tengkorak itu setidaknya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya sementara celana pendeknya nyaris mencapai pergelangan kaki. Celananya nyaris turun bila ia tidak memasukkan kaus ke pinggang. Sempat terpikir untuk mengenakan lagi jaket Katsuki sekadar mencegah. Tapi, Katsuki takkan suka bila ia mengenakan baju kotor di dalam rumah.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, Deku pun mengikuti Katsuki. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan menurunkannya. Dengan segera manik hijaunya langsung mencari sosok pirang di antara sofa. Namun karena ia tak menemukannya, kepalanya bergerak ke dapur. Di sanalah ia menemukan pemuda yang ia cari. Berdiri membelakangi meja bar dengan bunyi _tuk tuk_ pelan seiring dengan setiap gerakan tangannya.

Kakinya bergerak hendak menghampiri meski Katsuki lebih dulu menoleh. Pemuda itu memicingkan mata saat melihat penampilan Deku. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut. Tangannya mengambil lap sementara ia berjalan keluar dari balik konter.

Katsuki sambil menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata, "_What the f***_, Deku? Kukira kau sudah lebih besar, ternyata kau tetap saja kecil."

Mendengar umpatan Katsuki, Deku pun tertunduk. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kaus bergambar tengkorak sementara matanya menatap mata kaki. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Katsuki sendiri sebetulnya tak mempermasalahkan. Pandangannya tertuju pada kaus yang tergantung melebihi siku anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur hendak melipat lengan yang kebesaran ketika Deku sontak mundur selangkah.

Untuk sesaat, ia mematung. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum ia menarik kembali tangannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Katsuki kembali ke dapur. Sembari memotong sayur manik merahnya mencuri pandang ke arah tangannya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang salah hingga Deku menghindarinya.

Melihat Katsuki sudah kembali ke dapur Deku pun kembali mengangkat kepala. Biasanya, ia akan mengikuti Katsuki. Hanya saja, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk saat ini. Ia pun menatap sekeliling dan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sofa di ruang keluarga. Mendekat, Deku berjalan dan menempati salah satunya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada lengan sofa sementara ia memejamkan mata.

Masih ada sedikit harum karamel saat ia meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Ia menyukai wangi tersebut. Wangi yang disukai Deku kecil karena wangi itu sama dengan orang yang paling disayanginya. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia pun menaikkan kedua kakinya dan bergelung di sana. Terbuai dan akhirnya terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Sementara ia tertidur, Katsuki sibuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menyiapkan makanan sementara pikirannya berkelana memikirkan Deku. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang bocah mendadak bertumbuh hingga seukuran anak SMP. Biasanya untuk bertambah tinggi beberapa sentimeter minimal membutuhkan beberapa bulan untuk anak laki-laki normal. Tapi tidak ada cerita di mana bocah kecil berubah menjadi anak SMP dalam waktu semalam.

Mudah baginya untuk berasumsi bahwa _quirk_-lah yang membuat bocah itu bertumbuh dalam semalam menjadi bocah SMP. Dalam beberapa kasus, _quirk_ memang tidak terduga kemunculannya. Meski demikian, anak itu diperkirakan sudah berumur delapan tahun sebelumnya dan dokter yang Kirishima temui mengatakan bahwa anak ini _quirkless_. Makanya Katsuki sedikit tidak yakin bahwa pertumbuhannya terjadi karena _quirk_.

Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa pertumbuhan ini terjadi setelah pertemuan mereka dengan _League of Villains_. Dibanding _quirk_, Katsuki lebih curiga bahwa pertumbuhan Deku terjadi karena mereka. Katsuki percaya bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Deku – entah apa, hingga membuat bocah itu ketakutan padanya. Kalau bukan karena mereka, bocah itu pasti akan menempel padanya sekarang.

Kenyataan ini membuat Katsuki geram. Para penjahat itu sudah melukai _partner_ kerjanya, membuat Deku ketakutan dan sekarang mereka meracuni pikiran Deku. Ia menyesal membiarkan mereka kabur. Tahu begitu seharusnya ia lebih giat mencari dan menemukan mereka. Ia takkan membiarkan mereka lolos. Para penjahat yang sudah merusak hubungannya dan Deku.

Hanya saja, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa para penjahat itu mengincar Deku. Apakah itu karena Deku dirawat olehnya? Karena mereka kira Deku adalah kelemahannya? Mungkin juga. Tapi kenapa harus repot-repot menghasut pikiran Deku? Kenapa mereka memilih cara yang merepotkan dibanding sekedar menculik anak itu?

Sekali lagi ia menatap tangan kanannya. Apakah mereka tahu bahwa cara ini akan lebih menyakitinya? Melihat Deku mundur selangkah saat tangannya hendak menyentuh atau menatap mata Deku yang memancarkan kengerian, apakah mereka tahu bahwa ini hal yang fatal untuknya?

Suara air yang bergelegak membuat Katsuki tersadar dari lamunan. Ia pun berhenti menatap tangannya dan mengecilkan api di kompor. Bahan-bahan makanan dimasukkan sementara ia kembali mengaduk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meninggalkan panci dan mengumpulkan perkakas yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk diletakkan di atas bak cuci piring. Pandangan matanya kembali menatap tangan kanannya sementara ia mencuci perkakas yang sebelumnya ia gunakan.

Sekali lagi ia mempertanyakan kenapa Deku menatapnya seolah ketakutan. Apa yang dilihat bocah itu saat memandangnya? Apakah bagi Deku ia lebih terlihat sebagai seorang penjahat dibandingkan seorang _hero_?

Sekali lagi Katsuki mengenyahkan pikiran itu sebelum fokus mencuci piring. Selesai mencuci, ia kembali mengaduk makanan di dalam panci dan mematikan kompor. Sudah pukul empat sore ketika ia selesai memasak. Ia pun menggerakkan lehernya pelan sementara kakinya melangkah ke sofa.

Ketika ia mendekat, ia menemukan bocah yang ia cari. Bergelung layaknya ulat sutera, bocah yang menempati tempat favoritnya itu terlihat begitu damai. Sembari menaikkan alis, Katsuki pun menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan bocah itu.

Satu tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut hijau. Ia lega bocah itu tak terbangun ketika ia melakukannya. Pelan-pelan diusapkannya satu tangan sembari memerhatikan bocah itu lekat. Pipi bundar berbintik dengan wajah kekanakan berubah menjadi lebih ramping. Pucuk hidung yang biasanya bundar mulai meruncing, sementara bahu mungil tetap saja kecil dengan tungkai memperlihatkan tulang. Melihatnya, Katsuki merasa Deku kecil jauh lebih sehat dibanding anak ini. Anak ini terlalu kurus.

Teringat sesuatu, Katsuki menyentuhkan satu tangan ke dahinya sendiri sementara tangannya yang lain berada di atas dahi Deku. Ia memejamkan mata sedikit sebelum menghela napas lega. Setidaknya panas yang sebelumnya menyiksa Deku sudah lenyap.

Ia pun kembali menyentuhkan tangan di atas rambut Deku. Sebelumnya, Katsuki tak pernah memusingkan bila seseorang menatapnya takut. Pandangan seperti itu sering ia temukan di mata anak-anak ataupun musuh yang harus ia hadapi. Selama ini pun, ia tak merasakan apa-apa saat mereka memandanginya dengan sorot demikian.

Hanya— ia tidak ingin Deku menatapnya demikian. Deku tidak sama dengan mereka. Deku berbeda. Deku—

Dering bel yang dibunyikan berulang kali kembali menyadarkan Katsuki. Ia menoleh ke ambang pintu sebelum dengan jengkel melangkahkan kaki ke pintu depan. Samar-samar ia punya dugaan siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya datang. Resepsionis jelas takkan membiarkannya naik bila tak mengenali siapa orang tersebut.

Pintu dibuka dan sosok dengan rambut pirang berantakan yang sama muncul di ambang pintu. Wanita yang sudah dikenalnya selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya itu menyapanya santai tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi tidak senangnya. Sembari menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia bawa pada Katsuki, wanita itu pun membuka sepatu dan melenggang masuk.

"Di mana Deku-kun?" Wanita itu berkata. "Kau bilang dia sakit?"

"Dia—"

Suara Katsuki terhenti ketika sosok yang dicari ibunya membuka mata. Dari sofa yang ditempatinya, Katsuki bisa melihat ibunya sampai berhenti melangkah. Matanya bertemu dengan manik hijau besar dan sekali lagi sorot ketakutan muncul di sana. Melihatnya membuat Katsuki beranjak menghampiri dan melangkah di antara keduanya.

"Kau menakutinya, wanita sialan!" Katsuki berkata sementara tubuhnya menutupi Deku dari pandangan sang Ibu. Suaranya membuat Mitsuki mengalihkan perhatian padanya sementara ia menyerahkan bungkusan dari sang Ibu pada Deku. "Deku! Ganti bajumu dengan ini, seharusnya muat."

Deku tak banyak membantah. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Katsuki. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Di ruang depan, sang Ibu menatap putranya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Herannya, putranya yang satu itu tak juga angkat bicara. Bahkan sang Ibu terpaksa berkata, "Kau tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Seperti biasa putranya menatapnya jengah dan berkata, "Apa yang mesti kujelaskan?"

"Minggu lalu bocah itu masih seukuran ini," Mitsuki berkata sambil memosisikan tangannya di bawah pinggang, "tapi tahu-tahu dia sudah seukuran anak SMP sekarang. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau jelaskan soal itu?"

Katsuki berbalik menghadap sang Ibu dan ia berkata, "Kau kira aku ini professor yang tahu segala?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa Deku bertumbuh secepat itu?" Sang Ibu kembali menyuarakan kecurigaan. "Kau tidak memberinya makanan yang aneh-aneh 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan ia terserang _quirk_ seseorang? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai Deku berubah menjadi anak SMP 'kan?"

"Berisik!" Putranya berkata dengan nada jengkel yang tidak repot-repot disembunyikan. "Mana kutahu kenapa? Dia tiba-tiba bertumbuh begitu saja. Belum lagi—"

Mitsuki mengulangi perkataannya namun Katsuki hanya menggeleng tak menyelesaikan ucapan. Melihatnya Mitsuki pun menghela napas. Disentuhkannya satu tangan pada pundak putranya sementara ia berkata, "Kau sudah membawanya ke dokter? Atau melaporkannya pada atasanmu?"

Melihat gelengan di kepala Katsuki, Mitsuki sekali lagi menghela napas. Ia sudah hendak berkomentar ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Bersamaan dengan Katsuki, ia menoleh dan memerhatikan sosok yang berjalan takut-takut ke arah keduanya.

"T-terima kasih," ujar sosok itu dengan suara mencicit pelan. Baju yang ia kenakan merupakan baju lama yang dulu digunakan Katsuki saat ia masih SMP. Terlihat jelas bahwa selera fashion putranya yang kebanyakan terdiri dari kaus hitam dan celana _baggy pants_ sangat tidak sesuai untuk anak ini. Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa kaus itu pun cukup besar untuk dikenakan.

Meski begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, Mitsuki memilih untuk menahan diri. Anak ini ketakutan dan Mitsuki tak ingin diusir putranya karena membuat anak ini semakin tak nyaman. Karena itu Mitsuki mengupayakan senyum terbaiknya dan berkata, "Halo, Deku-kun! Pakaiannya tidak cocok, ya? Selera Katsuki waktu SMP memang jelek sekali."

Putranya yang disinggung memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Ia pun mencoba tak menggubrisnya dan mendekat pada Deku. Dengan segera ia menggulung celana yang menutupi mata kaki Deku sehingga anak itu lebih nyaman. Baru setelahnya ia kembali menilai penampilannya.

"Sedikit lebih baik," ujar Mitsuki sambil bergumam puas. Ia menoleh pada putranya, sedikit heran karena putranya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan... iri? Mungkin ia salah. Tak ada hal yang membuat putranya harus cemburu padanya. "Katsuki, sebaiknya kau membelikan Deku baju yang pas untuknya. Kasihan bocah malang ini kalau mengenakan baju lungsuran darimu."

Pandangan itu hilang dan putranya mendecakkan lidah. Ia sendiri menggelengkan kepala melihat tanggapan putranya namun Mitsuki dengan cepat menoleh pada Deku. Berdiri di sampingnya, bocah itu sekepala lebih pendek darinya. Seperti yang ia katakan, benar-benar pertumbuhan yang sangat cepat. Apa yang terjadi sebetulnya?

Perhatian Mitsuki teralihkan ketika mendengar suara keras yang bergema di sampingnya. Menoleh sedikit ia pun berkata, "Kau belum makan, Deku-kun?"

Deku menggeleng pelan. Ia hendak menggumam sesuatu sebelum perutnya kembali berbunyi. Membuat wajahnya merona merah sehingga ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikannya.

Melihat itu Mitsuki spontan berteriak pada putranya, "Oi, Katsuki! Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang kau biarkan Deku kelaparan? Tega sekali!"

"Kenapa kau yang berisik, wanita sialan?" Katsuki balas menyahut seperti biasa. "Deku bisa makan kalau memang itu yang ia inginkan. Aku sudah selesai memasak."

Tanpa banyak bicara Mitsuki menghampirinya. Mulutnya menanyakan masakan apa yang dibuat Katsuki meski tangannya lebih dulu menyingkap tutup panci untuk melihat isinya. Aroma manis dan harum pun menguar, membuat Mitsuki bergumam sedikit sebelum berkata, "Sup kentang? Untuk Deku saja?"

"Memang untuk siapa lagi?" Katsuki balas menyahut. Ia pun mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup ke atasnya. Baru ia menyerahkannya ke atas meja bar di mana Deku berada. Manik merahnya menatap Deku dan berkata, "Makanlah dulu!"

Deku menerima mangkuk yang Katsuki berikan. Perlahan ia menyuapkan sup itu ke mulut, merasakan rasa gurih juga manis dari sup kentang. Ia pun menyesapnya pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu memandanginya. Baru ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat dua pasang manik merah yang memberikan reaksi berbeda.

"Habiskan!" Katsuki berkata sambil berbalik dan keluar dari konter. Ia tak meninggalkan senyum atau apa seperti yang biasa diberikannya pada Deku kecil. Meski demikian Deku tetap menurutinya, menghabiskan seperti yang diperintahkan.

Di samping keduanya, Mitsuki yang mengamati bergantian memandangi keduanya. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum melangkah, mengikuti putranya yang tengah berjalan menuju ke kamar. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengambil pakaian yang ditinggalkan Deku sebelumnya dan baru saja hendak membawa keluar ketika bertatapan dengannya.

"Mau apa lagi, wanita sialan?"

Alis Mitsuki terangkat. Ia memang tidak berharap, tapi sedikit menyebalkan mendengar tak ada ucapan terima kasih meski ia sudah membawakan baju seperti permintaan putranya. Untungnya ia tipe orang yang langsung menyatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sembari menyalurkannya lewat perbuatan. Karena itu dihajarnya kepala pemuda itu sementara ia berkata, "Kalau terus begini, kuabaikan saja permintaanmu lain kali! Dasar anak sial!"

Katsuki mendecak sebal sembari mengusap kepalanya yang kena hajar sang Ibu. Ia menggumam minggir dan akan berjalan melewatinya sebelum sang Ibu memanggilnya. Dengan kelopak mata menyipit ia pun berkata, "Apa lagi?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Mitsuki berkata sambil menunjuk Deku. "Bocah itu kehilangan ingatan lagi atau bagaimana?"

Sesaat Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia menatap ke depan dan berkata, "Tidak tahu."

Mitsuki mengerjap pelan mendengar jawabannya. Tidak tahu, katanya? Mitsuki kira ia takkan pernah mendengar itu dari mulut Katsuki. Melihat betapa eratnya hubungan keduanya sewaktu bocah itu masih sangat belia.

"Kok bisa tidak tahu?" Mitsuki mengucapkan keherananya tanpa segan. "Bocah itu biasa menempel padamu, mengatakan Katsuki ini, Katsuki itu, sekarang aku tidak mendengar itu darinya. Bahkan kalian tidak bertatapan padahal biasanya kau sudah melemparkan senyum yang sering membuat bulu kudukku merinding karenanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Mitsuki sempat mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari sang putra. Namun berhubung ia sudah biasa dihadiahi tatapan itu, Mitsuki balas memandangnya dengan tak acuh. Hanya yang mengherankan, kesinisan itu berubah menjadi keraguan. Sesuatu yang jarang ditemukannya pada sang putra.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu!" Katsuki kembali berkata. Kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit ketus. "Dan kapan aku pernah tersenyum? Kau mulai berhalusinasi, wanita sialan?"

Bola mata Mitsuki berputar, menyatakan ketidakpeduliannya. Ia bahkan sengaja mengorek telinga, membuat Katsuki semakin jengkel. Di saat ia mengira akan mendapatkan umpatan, pemuda itu justru berbicara dengan suara yang pelan hingga ia harus menajamkan telinga.

"Tapi kurasa," ujar Katsuki pelan, "ia... takut. Padaku."

Kali ini Mitsuki terpaksa mencerna pelan-pelan sebelum berkomentar. "Takut? Bocah itu?"

"Dulu... bocah itu juga takut," ujar Katsuki. Teringat saat Deku si bocah menatapnya dengan ketakutan yang sama. Tapi, itu karena mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu. Sementara saat ini, seharusnya Deku sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Mitsuki menatapnya selama sesaat. Melihatnya demikian membuat Mitsuki sekali lagi menepukkan tangan ke pundaknya. Ia pun berkata, "Tapi itu 'kan dulu. Sekarang ia tahu siapa dirimu."

"Entahlah," Katsuki tak langsung setuju, "kalau ia mengenaliku, seharusnya ia tak perlu takut padaku."

"Mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa dengan wujudnya makanya ia pun takut orang lain beranggapan sama," usul Mitsuki. "Mungkin itu sebabnya ia takut padamu."

Untuk sesaat Katsuki tak menjawab. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga sang Ibu harus memanggilnya. Saat itu barulah Katsuki memanggilnya dan berkata, "Menurutmu... aku terlihat seperti apa?"

Awalnya Mitsuki mengira bahwa ia salah dengar. Ia pun memastikannya sekali sebelum berkata, "Seperti anak brengsek, mungkin?"

Putranya kembali bungkam. Mitsuki sedikit khawatir bahwa ia salah menjawab sehingga ia memanggil putranya lagi. Tapi pemuda itu malah berkata, "Apa... aku terlihat seperti penjahat?"

"Penjahat?" Mitsuki sampai mengulangi pertanyaannya, sedikit tidak yakin. "Kau menganggap dirimu seperti itu?"

"Tidak!" Katsuki buru-buru menyanggah. Namun secepat itu pula kekeraskepalaannya luntur. Dengan suara pelan yang tidak seperti dirinya, pemuda itu berkata, "Tapi, mungkin bagi Deku aku terlihat demikian."

Selama beberapa saat Mitsuki diam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara pandangannya tertuju pada putranya. Sejauh yang ia saksikan, bocah itu tak terlihat seperti ketakutan pada seorang penjahat. Bagi Mitsuki, bocah itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan wujudnya. Sementara Katsuki tidak bisa memahami itu.

Ia pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Seperti bukan dirimu saja, menduga-duga seperti itu." Putranya mendecih pelan, menyudahi percakapan mereka. Pemuda itu melewatinya sembari membawa beberapa baju kotor. Ketika putranya akan melewati ambang pintu barulah Mitsuki memanggilnya sekali lagi. Padanya ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau coba tanyakan pada Deku, apa benar ia menganggapmu seperti penjahat?"

Seperti biasa, putranya lebih dulu menunjukkan penyanggahan sehingga Mitsuki kembali berkata, "Kau mau aku yang menanyakannya?"

Kembali mendecakkan lidah putranya berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Mitsuki bisa mendengar ia bergumam 'Tidak perlu' yang membuatnya mengangguk. Mendengar itu, ia pun kembali ke meja bar, mendekati Deku yang sudah selesai menghabiskan supnya.

"Bagaimana supnya?" Mitsuki berkata sembari duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan. "Enak?"

Deku menoleh sebelum mengangguk pelan. Seharusnya Mitsuki tak perlu bertanya saat melihat mangkuknya yang kosong. Lagipula tak ada yang pernah meragukan putranya sebagai koki. Ia pun tersenyum sedikit sementara tangannya menyentuh rambut hijau anak laki-laki itu. Padanya ia berkata, "Padahal mukanya seram, tapi masakan Katsuki enak, ya?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Deku tertegun. Manik hijaunya mengerjap pelan dan menunduk terlebih dulu. Baru kemudian Mitsuki mendengarnya berkata, "Katsuki tidak seram."

Tangan Mitsuki berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap anak itu lama sebelum seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. Ia pun berkata, "Begitukah? Padahal aku sempat berpikir bahwa anak itu titisan iblis. Tak ada satu pun sifat baik padanya."

Deku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia menatap Mitsuki dan dengan yakin ia berkata, "Katsuki bukan orang jahat. Ia sangat baik."

"Oh?"

"Ia... menggendongku saat aku tidak bisa jalan, membuatkan makanan dan memberikanku susu agar aku tumbuh setiap hari. Ia juga mencucikan boneka Ground Zero yang kotor,." Deku berkata sambil mencengkeram ujung kaus yang ia kenakan. "Katsuki... sangat baik."

Semua yang disebutkan Deku hampir sulit dibayangkan sebetulnya. Mitsuki tidak pernah melihat putranya melakukan itu pada orang lain kecuali bocah ini. Awalnya Mitsuki mengira bahwa putranya merawat anak ini karena perintah atasan. Tapi belakangan Mitsuki menyadari, bukan itu yang terjadi.

Karenanya Mitsuki mengusap rambut Deku sekali lagi. Tersenyum tulus pada satu-satunya bocah yang membuat putranya berubah dan ia berkata, "Dia tidak seperti itu pada semua orang lho!"

Deku menggerakkan kepala, menatapnya bingung.

"Hanya kau seorang yang diperlakukan sampai seperti itu," ujar Mitsuki. "Bahkan ia sampai meminta bantuanku. Hal yang kupikir takkan pernah terjadi."

"Mama Katsuki—"

Mitsuki baru akan melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ia mendengar derap langkah dari ruang cuci. Menyadari itu, Mitsuki pun menutup mulut sebelum mengusap kepala Deku sekali lagi. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, baju sudah kuantar. Sudah saatnya aku pulang."

Sementara Deku menatapnya bingung, Katsuki yang baru datang tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya bergumam 'Terserah' sebelum beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk yang baru dipakai Deku.

"Oi, Katsuki, ibumu mau pulang nih!" Mitsuki berkata dengan sengaja. "Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Menoleh sedikit, katsuki berkata dari balik punggungnya, "Pulang sana!"

Sekali ini Mitsuki menyempatkan diri untuk memukul kepalanya dan dihadiahi umpatan serta makian dari sang putra. Seolah tak peduli, Mitsuki hanya menggerakkan tangannya sembari berjalan ke pintu depan. Sementara putranya sibuk di tempat cuci piring, Deku turun dari kursi yang ia tempati dan mengikutinya hingga ke pintu.

"Mama Katsuki," panggil Deku ketika Mitsuki tengah memakai sepatu, "terima kasih bajunya."

Mitsuki mengangkat kepala mendengar ucapannya dan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan ia berkata, "Sama-sama, Deku-kun! Senang mendengar ada orang yang mau menghargai jerih payahku mengantarkan semua baju itu ke sini."

Deku gelagapan sementara dari dapur Mitsuki bisa mendengar umpatan yang membuatnya kembali tertawa lebar. Ia pun kembali mengacak pelan rambut Deku sebelum mendorong pintu depan untuk membukanya. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum meninggalkan mereka dan beranjak ke lift.

Setelah Mitsuki pergi, ruangan kembali tenang. Hanya terdengar suara air yang dijalankan Katsuki saat mencuci piring. Sisanya, hampir tak ada kata yang diucapkan meski biasanya selalu ada hal yang dapat Deku katakan saat bersamanya. Membuat Katsuki sedikit merindukan masa-masa tersebut.

Mungkin ibunya benar. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat tubuh yang kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi besar. Mungkin saja bocah itu ketakutan. Terbiasa sekalipun, bocah itu mungkin akan bingung kalau tiba-tiba ia mengumpat. Sementara sedari tadi ia terus menyumpah karena melihat keadaan yang tidak semestinya.

Berbalik, Katsuki pun mengambil lap untuk mengeringkan tangan sebelum beranjak dari dapur. Ia menemukan Deku masih berada di dekat sofa dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya sekali lagi. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memastikan dugaannya.

Melihat Katsuki mendekat, Deku justru hendak mundur selangkah. Seluruh insting di tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauhi pemuda itu. Namun ketika melihat pemuda itu berhenti di tempat, Deku pun mengikuti. Ada rasa bersalah setiap kali ia mencoba menjauh dari pemuda itu. Hanya saja sulit untuk mengendalikan rasa takut yang ia rasakan.

"Hei," pemuda itu akhirnya memanggil, membuat Deku mengangkat kepalanya, "kau tahu siapa aku 'kan?"

Deku mengernyit dan mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia mengenal Katsuki. Bukankah tadi ia baru menceritakan soal Katsuki pada ibunya?

Manik merah Katsuki menatapnya lama sehingga Deku kembali menundukkan kepala. Rasa takut itu kembali menjalar sehingga ia tak berani menatap mata Katsuki. Ia hanya dapat mendengar suara, "Kalau begitu, kau tahu bahwa aku takkan menyakitimu, 'kan?"

Kepala Deku terangkat namun ia tidak bisa mengangguk. Ia menatap Katsuki seolah mempertanyakan kebenaran perkataan yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Mulutku memang selalu mengumpat," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "tapi aku takkan menyakitimu. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar Deku menjawab, "Itu... hanya untuk Deku kecil."

Kerutan di kening Katsuki bertambah dan ia tak segan menunjukkan keheranannya dengan 'Hah' nya yang panjang. Deku sampai berjengit sedikit meski berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Menyadari itu, Katsuki mencoba menutup mulut. Berdehem pelan sebelum berkata, "Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

"Saat ini," ujar Deku sambil menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap manik merah Katsuki, "aku bukan lagi Deku kecil yang Katsuki sayangi."

"A—"

"Katsuki... tidak suka pada Deku besar," lanjutnya lagi. "Bukan begitu?"

Mulut Katsuki sampai terbuka lebar. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata mendengar tuduhan tersebut. Ia menatap Deku tidak percaya sebelum berkata, "Apa aku bilang begitu sebelumnya?"

Deku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Katsuki kembali bertanya. "Kau tidak—" Katsuki menggerakkan tangan hendak menjelaskan, namun ia menutup mulutnya. Satu tangannya mengusap wajah sebelum ia menatap Deku. "Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Deku bungkam. Manik hijaunya teralih dari Katsuki, tak mau menatapnya.

Melihatnya, Katsuki mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya sementara kedua tangannya bertengger di pinggang. Sumpah serapah sudah nyaris keluar dari bibir dan ia nyaris meloloskan kata-kata itu sebelumnya. \ "Kau itu—" dan menutupnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk berkata, "S***! Dasar Deku! Benar-benar menyusahkan."

Deku mengangkat kepala. Katsuki memberinya nama Deku karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun waktu itu. Tapi sekarang? Apa maksudnya?

"Jadi aku harus menjelaskan satu persatu dulu baru kau paham?" Katsuki berkata dengan jengkel. "Kau tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang?"

Manik Deku melebar sementara wajahnya memucat. Katsuki yang jengkel adalah hal biasa yang ia temukan sehari-hari. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia begitu ketakutan mendengarnya. Paling tidak hingga ia mendengar pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mau kecil atau besar bagiku tak ada bedanya," lanjut Katsuki sambil menatapnya. "Kau tetap saja... Deku. Deku yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpaku."

Awalnya Deku tidak mengerti. Ia bingung karena ia dibilang tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Bukankah ia sudah lebih besar? Kenapa Katsuki menganggapnya seperti Deku? Kalau ia memang menyusahkan kenapa Katsuki tetap mengambilnya? Kenapa Katsuki justru membawanya pulang dan memberinya baju segala? Seperti... Deku kecil?

Perlahan Deku mulai mengangkat kepala. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Katsuki dan saat itu ia mengerti maksudnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Deku langsung berlari pada satu-satunya tempat teraman di dunia. Tubuhnya menubruk Katsuki sementara kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Dipeluknya pemuda itu erat-erat sementara airmatanya membasahi kaus yang pemuda itu kenakan. Ia menangis dan berulang kali bibirnya mengucapkan nama yang bagaikan mantra.

Katsuki awalnya sedikit terkejut saat Deku melakukannya. Walau demikian ia tetap menyambut anak laki-laki itu. Tangannya yang besar merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan memeluk tubuh kanak-kanak Deku namun kekosongan yang sebelumnya hilang kini kembali terisi. Sedapat mungkin, ia takkan melepaskannya lagi.

Deku sendiri gemetar saat berada di dekat Katsuki. Bayang-bayang ketakutan yang ia rasakan tak serta merta lenyap begitu saja. Ia berjengit saat tangan Katsuki yang besar menyentuhnya. Namun ia tidak lagi menjaga jarak. Ia justru mengizinkan tangan itu mencengkeram rambutnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia tahu tangan itu takkan menyakitinya.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Pertama-tama, saya baru sadar. Ternyata banyak yang ngarepin Deku jadi dewasa ya? Sama! Saya juga! (Angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi). Memang sebelumnya belum dijelasin Deku jadi seperti apa, jadi di sini saya tambahin dikit. Baik Mama Mitsuki maupun Katsuki bilang bahwa Deku itu anak SMP dan dasarnya karena mereka bandingin pake ukuran baju yang dpake Katsuki saat SMP. Walau itu aja tetep kegedean buat Deku._

_Dan untuk :_

_**Hanazawa Kay**__ : waduh, kenapa ya, para hero malah anggep Deku nggak ada, sementara para penjahat malah kenal Deku. Kayaknya kita mesti tanya sama Toga-neesan. Tapi, ada yang berani nanyain? (Cyan kabur sebelum ketemu Toga atau Shiggy)_

_**el-Vtrich**__ : sayang sekaliii, ini bukan Deku dewasa, El-chan XD tapi sesuai ekspektasi kamu, memang canggung banget sama Deku yang lebih gede. Beda sama Deku kecil yang gampang diunyel-unyel._

_Dan sangat disayangkan, memang hampir nunggu lebih dari tiga minggu (bener nggak ya?) karena rada males-malesan saya. (uhuk). Aniway, alasan Deku ada di sisi penjahat? Hm, kenapa ya? Kita mesti tanya sama Deku deh kayaknya. Dan sayangnya, Deku yang sekarang masih punya kepribadian kayak anak kecil. Layaknya anak kecil yang dipaksa jadi dewasa dan masih canggung punya badan yang tiba-tiba membesar. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, Deku akan lebih dewasa. Tapi, mohon bersabar ya. Sampe Deku akhirnya nemuin ingatannya balik :D_

_**kyunauzunami **__: Kyu-chan, Deku itu sebenernya... (mau spoiler, tapi diliatin sama Lord Explodo Kill, langsung menciut dan Cyan tutup mulut)_

_**Ryouta5**__: holla Ryou-chan, Deku itu sebenernya uda tewas apa belum ya? Versi Shinsou bilang Deku tewas, tapi siapa yang bener sebenernya? (gak tau diri padahal uda makin membingungkan)_

_**Zzich-vers**__: Makasih Zzich XD waduh, satu penggemar villain Deku sepertinya ;D makasih sekali lagi uda menyempatkan review buat ceritanya :D_

_**WinYuzukiN**__: ehe, iya sedikit complicated masalahnya, dan sedang mencoba menguraikan (atau menambah kusut) benang takdir ini :P_

_**Name-chan**__ : haha, makasihhh, Name-chan, senang bahwa cerita ini masih ditungguin dan akhirnya kapal Katsudeku mulai berlayar meski Deku masih di bawah umur (gantian Cyan yang kasih pandangan tajam ke Lord Explodo Kill). Hm, cerita siapa ya yang bener? Control kah? Atau Toga? :P _

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga belom nontonS2 nya, lol, bahkan komiknya pun berhenti baca sampai di Overhaul. Justru malah rajin nungguin (uhuk) doujin (uhuk), dibanding originalnya (uhuk, batuk keras)._

_**Fana**__ : hola Fana! Sebenernya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu ya? Kayaknya kalau ingatan Deku kembali, baru kenyataan terungkap. Yuk kita buat ramuan pengembali ingatan biar ingatan Deku cepet pulih :P _

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	17. Ask 15

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 15. Where did you hear that?**

_ Balok persegi sama sisi di tangannya tersusun rapi, membentuk sebuah gerbang yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Bentuk segitiga ditaruh sebagai atap sementara bentuk lengkung diletakkan sebagai pintu. Meski sendirian, ia berhasil membangun gerbang istana impiannya. Ia hanya perlu meletakkan bendera di atas dan semuanya selesai._

_ Namun sebelum ia bisa melakukannya suara ribut membuatnya terganggu. Deku pun menoleh dan melihat teman serta guru-gurunya berkumpul. Melihat mereka, Deku pun tertarik mengikuti. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, bergabung dengan yang lain._

_ Di tengah-tengah, ia menemukan anak lelaki seusianya. Kedua tangannya menghasilkan kerlap-kerlip yang didominasi warna jingga dan merah. Samar-samar, aroma manis karamel merebak di udara sementara si anak lelaki memandangi kedua tangannya dengan takjub. Begitu pula dengan para guru dan teman-teman di sekelilingnya. _

_ Sama sepertinya, Deku pun takjub melihat kerlap-kerlip itu. Ia tahu, anak lelaki seusianya sudah mendapatkan quirk, bahkan quirk yang mengagumkan bila melihat dari cara para guru memujinya. Melihat anak itu sudah mendapatkannya, ia yakin, cepat atau lambat, ia pun akan segera mendapatkannya. _

_ Ya, ia yakin itu._

* * *

"... ku!"

Suara samar membuat Deku terkejut. Mengerjap pelan, ia menoleh dan menemukan beberapa pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Tentunya, dengan salah seorang menatapnya terkejut. Menyadari itu, ia menggerakkan tangan, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi orang yang menghampirinya itu sepertinya tak mendengar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Orang itu berkata sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangan di bahunya. Irisnya yang kemerahan menatap Deku. Dengan cepat, salah satu tangannya berpindah ke dahinya juga dahi Deku. Lalu ia berkata, "Tidak demam. Apa kau pusing? Mual?"

Menggeleng, Deku pun berkata, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Katsuki."

"Kau yakin?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali meletakkan kedua tangan di bahunya. Sementara tatapan matanya memberikan pandangan menyelidik yang dibalas Deku dengan bingung. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, pemuda itu pun melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur selangkah. "Katakan padaku kalau kau merasa aneh. Mau sedikit mual atau sedikit pusing pun kau harus bilang! Mengerti?"

Sebelum Deku mengangguk atau mengiyakan, seseorang menyerobot gilirannya bicara. Secara terang-terangan orang itu mengungkapkan kejanggalannya dengan berkata, "Apa ini akhir dunia? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Bakugou mengkhawatirkan seseorang, ini hal baru bagiku."

"Ya, akhir dunia untukmu, mungkin," jawab Katsuki tak acuh. Ia beranjak ke dapur, mengambil susu dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Seperti kebiasaannya pada Deku kecil, ia pun meletakkan susu itu ke hadapan Deku dan berkata, "Habiskan!"

Menatap segelas susu di hadapannya, Deku kembali meringis. Ia pun menoleh pada Katsuki dan berkata, "Katsuki, aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi."

"Tetap saja kau terlalu kecil dan pendek." Katsuki balas berkata dan kembali memasukkan sisanya ke dalam kulkas. "Semua pakaianku saat SMP saja masih kebesaran untukmu. Itu artinya kau terlalu kecil untuk ukuran anak SMP."

"Atau kau yang terlalu besar," kata orang ketiga yang ikut menimpali mendengar perdebatan keduanya.

Dan ia pun dihadiahi ucapan sinis Katsuki. "Jangan ikut campur, Bakazawa!"

Atasan yang sepertinya kurang dihormati itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Kepalanya terangkat dari tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya. Dipandanginya kedua orang itu bergantian sebelum ia berkata, "Sebetulnya dari tadi aku ingin bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba Deku bisa berubah menjadi sebesar ini. Tapi aku yakin kau takkan menjelaskan."

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang berkata 'Memang tidak' yang kembali membuat Aizawa menghela napas. Pandangannya yang lelah kembali tertuju pada bocah yang mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak yang kebesaran untuknya. Dengan rambut ikal kehijauan, mata hijau besar dan berkilau juga pipi tembam yang berbintik-bintik, Aizawa tidak perlu menanyakan lagi identitas anak ini. Hanya yang membuatnya heran, kemarin anak ini tak lebih tinggi dari pinggangnya. Tapi tiga hari kemudian, anak itu tiba-tiba hampir mencapai pundaknya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Berhubung ia sangat penasaran, ia pun akhirnya memanggil anak itu dan berkata, "Deku? Mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Bola mata yang kehijauan itu tertuju padanya. Menggerakkan kepala, anak kecil yang berubah menjadi remaja tanggung itu pun berkata, "A- Apa yang harus kujelaskan, Shocchan?"

Mengedikkan kepala, Aizawa berkata, "Tentang tiba-tiba tumbuh besar. Apa yang terjadi?"

Deku menatapnya sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah seperti ini."

Aizawa mengerutkan dahi. Mendengar panggilan kekanakan diberikan padanya, sepertinya isi dalamnya masih Deku kecil yang dulu. Tapi sebaiknya ia menyarankan agar Bakugou memeriksakan anak ini ke dokter untuk mengetahui berapa usia sebenarnya. Walau ia sendiri ragu, dokter akan bisa menjelaskan mengapa anak ini bisa tiba-tiba tumbuh besar.

Paling-paling dokter akan menyalahkan _quirk_ atas keabnormalan yang terjadi, seperti dugaannya. Karena itu ia kembali bertanya,"Apakah kau terkena _quirk_? Para penjahat itu, mungkin?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Deku mengerjap pelan. Bola matanya berputar ke kiri, tampak berpikir keras. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia pun menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Kau yakin?"

Sekali ini Deku tidak menatapnya. Anak itu memilih untuk menundukkan kepala, membuat Aizawa mengerutkan dahi. Seperti sebelumnya, setelah penyerangan itu, ia dan Ground Zero mengamati dari CCTV apa yang terjadi pada Deku dan Kirishima. Berdua, mereka melihat Deku mengulurkan tangan pada seseorang sebelum Kirishima muncul dan menghentikannya. Meski bisa digagalkan berkat pengorbanan Kirishima, hal ini tetap membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan para penjahat itu hingga membuat Deku kecil mengulurkan tangannya?

"Deku," Aizawa kembali berkata. Ia ingin tahu apa alasannya. Ia harus tahu, karena mungkin alasan itu berhubungan dengan penyerangan para penjahat. "Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan para penjahat itu?"

"Um?"

"Kami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena para penjahat itu membelakangi kamera," jelas Aizawa. "Tapi apa sebenarnya yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Tangan Deku yang sebelumnya menggenggam gelas susu bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkannya sebelum menumpahkan isi gelas. Bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya lebih terdengar bagai cicitan. "T-tidak bilang, mereka tidak bilang apa-apa."

Aneh sekali. Kalau memang para penjahat itu tidak mengatakan apa pun harusnya Deku tidak ketakutan seperti sekarang. Aizawa hendak menanyakannya, namun ia menutup mulut. Ia sedikit curiga para penjahat itu mengancam Deku. Tapi, kenapa bocah itu ketakutan saat diancam? Apakah itu berhubungan dengan Ground Zero? Mungkinkah para penjahat itu mengancam akan menyakiti Ground Zero?

Mungkin juga. Para penjahat itu membuat Kirishima terluka parah saat melindunginya. Bisa jadi, bocah ini ketakutan karenanya. Makanya bocah ini tak mau mengatakan apa pun.

Menghela napas, Aizawa pun menyerah. Pantas saja Ground Zero tidak bertanya apa pun. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah memperkirakan hal yang sama, makanya ia memilih bungkam. Meski mengesalkan, Aizawa takjub karena pemuda itu mampu berpikir selangkah lebih jauh bila menyangkut Deku.

"Ya sudah kalau mereka tidak bilang apa-apa," ujar Aizawa sembari menekuni dokumen-dokumennya yang ada di meja makan. Sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam berkas, ia kembali berkata, "Habiskan susunya!"

Mendengar itu, Deku pun menenggak gelas susu yang tadi diletakkannya. Sementara ia meminumnya, Katsuki kembali mendekat pada mereka. Mengenakan seragam Ground Zero model musim dingin, pemuda itu meletakkan penutup matanya di atas kepala, memakainya seperti bandana. Begitu melihat gelas susu sudah habis, ia pun segera merebutnya dari Deku dan membawanya ke tempat cuci.

"Biar aku saja, Katsuki!" Deku berkata sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat cuci piring. "Aku memang akan mencucinya tadi."

Katsuki mengernyitkan dahi, namun Deku lebih gesit. Diambilnya gelas dan dicucinya sebelum ia kembali berkata, "Kau 'kan sudah mengenakan seragam. Agak sedikit repot kalau harus melepas sarung tanganmu dulu 'kan?"

Meski ada benarnya, Katsuki enggan mengakui itu. Seperti biasa ia menggerutu sementara ia membiarkan Deku mencuci gelas. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di sana, berhadapan dengan Aizawa.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, Bakazawa?"

"Patroli seperti biasa," ujar sang atasan sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada salah satu dokumen. "Aku sendiri pun akan patroli siang ini di sekitar sini."

Katsuki tampak berpikir. Ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu sebelum Aizawa lebih dulu berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Cobalah untuk mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi."

Mendengar kata-kata penting, Katsuki mengernyitkan kening. Ia punya firasat apa yang hendak disampaikan Aizawa bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Meski demikian kepalanya bergerak, isyarat yang menandakan bahwa Aizawa dapat melanjukan ucapan.

"Berhubung kita sangat kekurangan personil," ujar Aizawa dan begitu melihat Katsuki beralih pada posisi duduk tegak ia kembali melanjutkan, "mulai minggu depan kita akan bergabung dengan agensi Endeavor."

Bila biasanya Katsuki akan langsung berteriak atau menyanggah, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sebaliknya malah, kedua tangannya tetap terlipat dan tidak berubah dari posisi duduk. Meski demikian dengan suara yang tak kurang mengintimidasi pemuda itu berkata, "Kenapa mereka?"

"Yah—," Aizawa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkasnya, "mereka menawarkan, lagipula itu ide bagus, berkolaborasi dengan sang _hero_ nomor dua."

Bagi Katsuki, tidak ada masalah walau harus bekerja sama dengan siapapun. Hanya alasannya yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Perusahaan agensi terbesar yang punya banyak _hero_ berbakat, untuk apa repot-repot menawarkan bergabung dengan agensi mereka yang kecil? Apakah hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya yang memang sulit didapatkan? Atau ada hal lain yang disembunyikan?

Menyipitkan mata Katsuki pun berkata, "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu 'kan, Bakazawa?"

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Aizawa tampak terkejut, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu?"

Sekali ini Katsuki tidak menjawab. Memang situasi ini sangat tiba-tiba dan aneh. Dari dulu mereka memang selalu kurang personil, tapi Aizawa tak pernah repot-repot bergabung. Tak heran kalau Katsuki curiga ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan. Meski Katsuki tak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang kau rencanakan," ujar Katsuki sembari mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, "tapi kalau itu menyangkut soal Deku, maka aku takkan tinggal diam."

"Ah, kebetulan ini menyangkut soal Deku," jawab Aizawa sambil menatap bawahannya. Begitu melihat tatapan tajam dari pemuda berambut pirang itu Aizawa kembali melanjutkan, "Berhubung kita akan bergabung dengan mereka, bagaimana kalau kau menitipkan Deku sekalian di agensi mereka? Daripada kau menitipkannya padaku atau meninggalkannya di kantor sendirian."

Sekali ini, semua sikap tenang dan profesional yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan Katsuki langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Terang-terangan ia menunjukkan rasa tidak suka dan menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut. Ia lebih baik meninggalkan Deku di apartemen dibanding harus membawanya ke agensi Endeavor,

"Memangnya kenapa dengan agensi Endeavor?" Aizawa pun akhirnya bertanya. "Di sana pengamanannya ketat dan ada banyak orang yang dapat mengawasi Deku. Sementara di sini ia hanya sendirian mengawasi kantor. Kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu, baik kau maupun aku tak bisa bergerak cepat untuk menolongnya."

"Aku bi—"

"Kau bertugas di kota sebelah hari ini, Bakugou!" Aizawa langsung menginterupsi. "Dan tidak. Kau tidak kuizinkan mengambil jatah pulang cepat atau alasan lainnya kali ini. Di saat serangan para penjahat meningkat dan ketiadaan Kirishima, aku tidak punya pilihan selain memaksamu bekerja dua kali lipat biasanya."

Katsuki hendak membantah, namun ia tahu Aizawa ada benarnya. Dengan bangkitnya para penjahat dan satu-satunya _partner_ kerjanya tumbang, Katsuki terpaksa mengisi kekosongan itu. Hanya saja meninggalkannya di agensi milik _hero_ nomor dua itu bukan ide bagus untuknya. Terlebih dengan wujud Deku yang seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya sang atasan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tanpa mendengarkan pendapatnya, Aizawa kembali berkata, "Biar kukabarkan pada mereka soal kedatangan kalian kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Harus!" Aizawa berkata sebelum berjalan meninggalkan keduanya untuk menelepon. Ia menggunakan nada tegas yang mengingatkan pemuda itu akan saat-saat ia masih menjadi muridnya. "Agensi mereka adalah tempat terbaik saat ini. Kecuali kau punya ide yang lebih bagus yang bisa kau usulkan."

Ucapan keras Aizawa membuat Katsuki tak bisa membantah. Tidak. Bisa saja sebenarnya. Hanya ia memilih untuk menutup mulut. Ia tahu bahwa atasannya benar. Tempat teraman bagi Deku adalah berada di sisinya, tapi saat ia diharuskan meninggalkan Deku, maka tempat kedua teraman adalah di tempat di mana _hero_ nomor dua berada saat ini.

Hanya, yah, hanya... ia tidak bisa menelan egonya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa _hero_ nomor dua itu punya kapasitas yang sama dengannya untuk menjamin keselamatan Deku. Terlebih sepertinya _hero_ nomor dua itu pun ... Ah tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Katsuki," panggil Deku yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraannya dengan sang atasan. "Apakah kita akan berkunjung ke agensi Shouto?"

Katsuki menoleh. Tentu saja. Sewaktu menjadi Deku kecil bocah ini sangat sering menonton televisi mengenai _hero_. Tak heran ia tahu siapa itu Endeavor, apalagi anaknya sangat sering muncul di televisi bagaikan promosi agensi berjalan. Sembari mengusap kepalanya, Katsuki pun berkata, "Ya, kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

Deku menatapnya, sebelum menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Mengerjap pelan Katsuki hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Aizawa lebih dulu muncul dan menginterupsi mereka. Bahkan dengan tak sabar pria itu berkata, "Cepatlah pergi! Aku masih ada pekerjaan dan kau harus segera mulai patroli, Bakugou!"

Mengumpat pelan, Katsuki pun tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti ucapannya. Ia mengambil jaket Deku yang tertinggal di sofa dan menyerahkannya sementara ia mengambil sepatu. Saat ia tengah mengenakan _boots_ hitamnya, suara Aizawa kembali membuatnya menoleh.

"Belikan dia jaket yang baru, Bakugou!" Aizawa berkata sambil menenggelamkan diri pada dokumennya. "Tapi coba saja tanyakan pada keluarga Endeavor, siapa tahu Todoroki punya baju yang ukurannya lebih pas untuk Deku."

Ucapannya sukses membuat Katsuki mengangkat jari tengah dan berkata, "Dia tidak butuh baju dari mereka. Memangnya kau kira aku tidak bisa membelikannya?"

"Tadinya kukira begitu," jawab Aizawa dengan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi semacam ini dari bawahannya yang kurang ajar. "Dan berterima kasihlah, kalau-kalau kau malu meminta, aku sudah mewakilimu untuk meminta keluarga Todoroki menjaga dan merawat Deku selama kau patroli nanti."

"Aku tidak bu-"

"Shouto bilang ia sendiri akan memastikannya, ia tidak ke mana-mana hari ini," lanjut Aizawa yang sukses menuai tatapan membunuh dari Katsuki. Pemuda itu memandangnya seolah hendak menelannya hidup-hidup yang justru membuat cengiran Aizawa semakin lebar. Bahkan ia melambai pada keduanya dan berkata, "Nah, selamat bersenang-senang di sana!"

* * *

Di pusat perkotaan, dengan berbagai gedung tinggi di sekitarnya, gedung milik agensi Endeavor tak ada bedanya dengan gedung-gedung lain, terlebih dengan kaca reflektif dan kisi-kisi baja yang menghiasi _facade_nya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Katsuki melangkah ke sana dengan yakin sembari membawa Deku hanyalah keberadaan sejumlah _hero_ yang hilir mudik dari pintu masuk. Meski mereka semua hanya ekstra, setidaknya Katsuki mengenali beberapa di antaranya yang berada di bawah agensi Endeavor dan mereka pun mengenalinya.

"Ground Zero!" Resepsionis di kantor Endeavor menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak mengenali Katsuki bila sudah berada dalam balutan seragam kerja. "A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Shouto," jawab Katsuki asal. Tak punya pilihan selain menggunakan nama pemuda saingannya dibanding mengatakan ingin menitipkan seorang anak. "Apakah Eraser Head tak menyampaikan apa pun pada kalian?"

"Eraser Head?" Sang Resepsionis menatapnya bingung. "Tidak, tapi sebentar saya coba tanyakan apakah hari ini Tuan Shouto akan datang ke kantor."

Ingin rasanya Katsuki mengumpat, namun sekali ini ia menahan diri. Meski ia tak peduli pada pandangan orang, ia sekarang sedang bersama Deku. Dan mengumpat hanya akan membuat perhatian tertuju padanya, juga Deku.

Sementara itu, Deku mengapit lengannya erat-erat. Remaja itu waspada setiap kali ia melihat ada orang yang lewat dan mengamati mereka, bagaikan kucing liar yang ketakutan pada orang baru. Berkali-kali Katsuki menyapukan ibu jarinya ke atas punggung tangannya, mencoba menenangkan atau memberinya tepukan dan hanya saat itu saja Deku menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Meski demikian, tak dipungkiri bahwa Deku terpesona dengan besarnya agensi milik saingannya itu. Iris matanya yang kehijauan menatap takjub saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di lobbi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memerhatikan langit-langit yang tinggi dengan lampu gantung gemerlap menjuntai ke bawah. Di depan mereka, berada di tengah-tengah, terdapat taman dengan konsep Zen yang sangat besar hingga membuat Deku tergoda untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Meski ia memilih untuk menahan langkah dan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi Katsuki.

"Tuan Shouto akan segera datang," ujar sang resepsionis yang membuat Katsuki mengalihkan kembali perhatian padanya. "Beliau meminta Anda menunggu sebentar."

Berterima kasih, Katsuki mengikuti ucapan sang resepsionis. Ia mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa sementara Deku duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali beberapa orang akan mengamati mereka dan saat itu Deku akan terlonjak dengan tangan mencengkeram Katsuki erat. Melihatnya Katsuki pun memutar bola mata, sepertinya ini bukan ide bagus.

"Kau takut pada para _hero_, Deku?" Katsuki akhirnya berkata. Ia tidak melihat gejala ini terjadi saat mereka naik kereta atau berjalan meninggalkan apartemen. Namun saat mereka mendatangi agensi yang didominasi para _hero_, barulah Deku mulai mengeratkan pegangannya.

Deku mengangkat kepala, menatap Katsuki. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi mengatakannya. Ia hanya memegangi tangan Katsuki erat.

"Apa kau mau pulang?" Katsuki kembali bertanya. "Kita bisa pulang kalau kau tidak mau di sini."

"Shocchan bilang tidak boleh," Deku menjawab. "Tidak boleh pulang."

"Persetan dengannya." Katsuki balas berkata. Ia bangkit berdiri yang membuat pegangan Deku terlepas. Namun Katsuki mengambil tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali di sikunya. Ia menarik Deku dan berkata, "Kalau kau takut, kita pulang. Aku pun tidak nyaman di sini."

Belum sempat Deku membantah, Katsuki sudah memaksanya berdiri. Tak punya pilihan, ia mengikuti Katsuki hingga pemuda itu melewati resepsionis yang kebingungan. Mereka terus berjalan melewati lantai marmer yang membentuk pola di lobby dan nyaris mencapai pintu depan bila seseorang tidak berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Shouto?" Deku berkata ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah dan putih dengan kemjea abu-abu bergaris dan celana khaki berdiri menghalangi jalan. Pemuda itu pun tampak terkejut melihat keduanya – tidak, ia hanya terkejut melihat salah satu dari mereka. Melihat pemuda itu menaruh perhatian padanya, Deku pun bergerak mundur, bersembunyi di balik tubuh Katsuki.

Kepala Shouto bergerak ke samping Katsuki. Ia menatap anak remaja tanggung yang ditarik paksa oleh Ground Zero. Matanya menangkap rambut ikal berwarna hijau anak remaja itu sebelum turun ke pipinya yang tembam dan postur tubuhnya yang tenggelam di balik jaket hitam bergambar tengkorak dan sepatu merah. Keningnya berkerut sebelum menyimpulkan dengan satu kata.

"Deku?" Ia bertanya sambil bergerak mendekat. Ia ingat bocah yang memiliki postur sama dengan tinggi hanya sepahanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa bocah itu kini telah tumbuh hingga setinggi siku. "Kau kah itu?"

Meski terlihat ketakutan, Deku yang mengangguk pelan membuat Shouto semakin bingung. Ia menoleh ke samping, mengharapkan penjelasan dari satu-satunya wali anak itu. Namun ia tak heran ketika menemukan bahwa orang itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Sepertinya suasana hati pemuda itu tak pernah baik bila bertemu dengannya.

"Ground Zero," panggil Shouto dengan suaranya yang tenang. "Aku sudah dengar dari Aizawa bahwa kalian akan berkunjung dan menitipkan Deku. Tapi, mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan sedikit situasinya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada yang bisa kujelaskan," jawab Katsuki. "Dan aku tidak jadi menitipkannya, dia akan patroli bersamaku. Ayo, Deku!"

Sebelum Deku menjawab, Katsuki lebih dulu menariknya sehingga ia sedikit terseret. Namun sekali lagi Shouto menghadang di hadapan pemuda yang mendapat gelar _hero_ nomor satu itu. Meski tanpa seragam _hero_, Shouto sama sekali tidak gentar. Malah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi pemuda itu berkata, "Aku sudah mendengar garis besarnya dari Aizawa. Kau harus menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai _hero_ nomor satu dan kau tak bisa melakukannya bila Deku terus bersamamu."

"Omong kosong!" Katsuki balas membantah. "Aku bisa melakukannya dan karena itu aku takkan menitipkannya pada kalian. Terakhir kali aku mengikuti saranmu, para penjahat itu menyerang tempat reuni dan nyaris mencelakakan Deku."

"Baik kau maupun aku sama sekali tidak menduga serangan itu," jawab Shouto, masih dengan suara tenang. "Lagipula, gedung ini aman dari serangan para penjahat. Di sekelilingnya sudah dipasang anti _quirk_ teleportasi, sehingga para penjahat itu takkan semudah itu menyusup masuk ke dalam."

"Peduli setan!"

"Bakugou!" Shouto berkata seraya menghentikan pemuda yang sudah hendak mengambil langkah, menghalangi Katsuki yang jelas-jelas hendak angkat kaki dari gedung milik agensi Endeavor. "Pikirkan baik-baik! Para penjahat itu mengincar Deku dan membawanya patroli hanya akan memperbesar kemungkinan para penjahat itu menemukan-"

Sebelum Shouto selesai bicara, Katsuki menarik kerah leher pemuda itu. Tatapan mengancam yang ia berikan berhasil membuat setiap orang termasuk resepsionis menahan napas. Hanya Deku yang masih berada di sisinya dan membujuknya untuk menurunkan tangan. Namun seolah menulikan telinganya, Katsuki memicingkan mata menatap Shouto.

"Jangan coba-coba mengajariku, _half and half_!" Katsuki kembali berkata. Nada suaranya sarat ancaman. "Aku sudah tahu itu!"

"Katsuki," Deku di sampingnya memegangi lengannya. "Katsuki, hentikan!"

"Kau kira aku tak cukup untuk melindunginya?" Katsuki kembali berkata. "Kau kira kau dan agensimu sangat hebat sehingga mampu menampungnya? Kau kira-"

"Aku tak bilang begitu," Shouto balas menjawab. "Tak ada yang menyangsikan kemampuanmu. Namun tak ada yang mau mengambil resiko kehilanganmu, Ground Zero! Dan di sini aku hanya berkewajiban untuk mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Katsuki berteriak lantang hingga semua mata menoleh ke arahnya, terkejut. "Beraninya kau menghalangi langkahmu, kau sudah bosan hi—"

"Apa Aizawa tidak mengatakan padamu?" Shouto memicingkan mata. "Aku _partner_ penggantimu sementara."

Katsuki menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Menggantikan Kirishima," ujar Shouto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Katsuki dari kerah bajunya. "Aku pun tak suka, namun tak ada pilihan. Seseorang harus memastikan kepalamu tetap berada di tempatnya dan kebetulan akulah pilihan terbaik yang mereka miliki. Selain Shinsou."

"A—" Katsuki hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul namun ia bahkan tak bisa menyusunnya dengan tepat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka memasangkannya dengan Shouto atau Shinsou? Dua orang itu sangat buruk. Siapa yang bisa-bisanya memasangkannya dengan— Ah! _Shit_! Sepertinya ia tahu siapa.

"Bakazawa," gumamnya pelan sebelum mundur selangkah,"pasti—Sialan!"

Menjauh sedikit dari keduanya, Katsuki mengeluarkan ponsel. Melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya pemuda itu hendak menumpahkan seluruh kejengkelannya pada sang atasan.

Sementara itu, berbeda dengan Katsuki yang marah-marah, di sampingnya Deku menggerakkan kepalanya. Menggantikan Kirishima, Shouto-lah yang akan ber_partner_ dengan Katsuki. Apakah itu artinya, Shouto pun bisa dipercaya seperti Katsuki?

Menyadari tatapannya, Shouto pun menoleh. Seulas senyum diberikannya saat melihat Deku dan ia mengulurkan tangannya pada remaja tanggung yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di belakang Katsuki. Ketika melihat bahwa uluran tangannya tak disambut, Shouto pun mengganti strateginya. Seperti pada Deku kecil, ia pun memunculkan kelinci di tangan kanan sementara burung api di tangan kiri sebelum membiarkan keduanya mendekati Deku.

Ketika kelinci saljunya melompat-lompat mengelilingi dan menaiki kepala Deku, bocah itu memandanginya dengan takjub. Terlebih saat burung api berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, sebelum lenyap dan meninggalkan jejak berupa kembang api kecil yang cantik. Baru saat itu Deku menatap Shouto sekali lagi dan Shouto membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, bukan?" tanya Shouto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Deku?"

Deku menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Shouto dan membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuh kepalanya. Setelah sesaat barulah mata hijaunya kembali menatap Shouto. Ia pun berkata, "Kau akan ber_partner_ dengan Katsuki, Shouto?"

Mengangkat bahu, Shouto berkata, "Ya, Deku. Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku benar-benar salut pada Kirishima yang selama ini mampu menahan semua temperamen buruknya."

"Eicchan memang hebat," gumam Deku ketika mengingat _hero_ yang keseluruhan kostumnya didominasi warna merah itu. "Bukankah, Shouto juga sangat hebat? Kau punya dua _quirk_."

Shouto menghela napas, "Bukan _quirk_ yang kumaksud. Kirishima hebat karena bisa bekerja sama dengan seseorang seperti Katsuki. Orang yang seperti itu—"

Deku menggerakkan kepala, menatap Shouto bingung, "Katsuki orang baik."

"Aku tahu itu, Deku," jawab Shouto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Hanya saja, aku ragu untuk menitipkan punggungku pada orang seperti dia."

Ucapannya membuat Deku mengerjap pelan. Bukan, bukan tidak mengerti maksudnya. Deku paham. Hanya ia tidak paham mengapa Shouto melihatnya demikian.

"Katsuki... sangat baik," ucap Deku sambil menatap Shouto sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau Shouto butuh bantuan, Katsuki pasti akan segera menolong."

Alis Shouto terangkat sementara ia menatap pemuda yang masih marah-marah di telepon dan disaksikan oleh beberapa pengunjung yang lewat. Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa Ground Zero terkenal akan temperamennya yang buruk. Tapi harus berhadapan dengan temperamen itu setiap saat? Shouto ragu. Ia tidak bisa optimis seperti Deku.

Bahkan ia berkata, "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku malah takut kami akan saling serang karena merasa yang lain menghambat."

Deku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun Katsuki lebih dulu menghampiri. Kejengkelan masih tersisa dengan jelas di wajahnya sehingga Deku sekalipun tak berani menyapanya. Namun seperti biasa, begitu berhadapan dengan Deku, seluruh kejengkelan itu lenyap. Padanya, Katsuki berkata, "Kenapa berwajah begitu? Apa bendera Polandia ini mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat padamu, Deku?"

Menggelengkan kepala Deku buru-buru berkata, "Tidak, Shouto tidak jahat. Kami hanya mengobrol soal Shouto yang akan menjadi _partner_ Katsuki."

"Oh," ujar Katsuki sambil memandangi pemuda di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi sinis, "apa ia mengatakan bahwa kami berdua sama sekali tidak cocok?"

"Bagaimana Katsuki tahu?" Deku menatapnya bingung.

"Karena terus terang aku juga merasa begitu," jawab Katsuki sambil menatapnya. "Kami tidak cocok satu dengan yang lain. Bisa-bisa kami malah saling serang bila yang satu menghambat yang lain."

Mendengar perkataan yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkan Shouto membuat Deku menatap keduanya bingung. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Kenapa tidak cocok, Katsuki?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" Katsuki balas berkata sementara satu tangannya mengusap rambut remaja di sampingnya. "Memang sudah dari sananya kami tidak cocok. Kami ini rival dan rival tidak ber_partner_ satu sama lain."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Deku sambil menggerakkan kepala. "Karena rival, jadi tidak boleh bekerja sama? Bukannya kalau rival artinya kekuatan kalian setara sehingga tidak ada yang menghambat satu sama lain?"

Katsuki hendak membantah lagi sebelum ia menatap mata hijau polos yang diarahkan padanya. Mulutnya yang sudah hendak menggumamkan seribu satu alasan kini bungkam sementara kata-kata Deku berputar di benaknya. Seperti _deja vu_, ia merasa pernah mendengar alasan itu. Seseorang pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya.

Sementara melihat Katsuki tak membalas, Deku justru menggerakkan kepala, bingung. Seperti Katsuki, ia pun mengulurkan tangan mencoba menyentuh dahi Katsuki. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Katsuki lebih dulu menangkapnya. Menggenggamnya erat sementara mata merah terpaku padanya.

"Katsu—"

"Darimana...," Katsuki bertanya padanya, "darimana kau mendengar itu, Deku? Siapa yang mengatakan padamu soal rival?"

Mengerjap pelan, Deku menggerakkan kepala. "Aku— entahlah. Kupikir begitu. Apakah itu salah?"

"Kau... yang berpikir begitu?" Katsuki balas berkata.

Bingung, Deku pun mengangguk. Meski demikian, sorot matanya yang menunjukkan keheranan tak luput dari pandangan Katsuki. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Deku sementara kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya terpejam sementara ia berusaha mengingat. Siapa gerangan yang pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Melihat kondisinya, membuat Shouto pun turut bergabung dengan Deku. Ia mencoba menanyai Deku, namun melihat anak itu hanya menggeleng membuat Shouto kembali menatap Ground Zero. Alisnya berkerut melihat pemuda yang hanya bisa marah-marah itu kini diam tak bergerak. Jangan-jangan Ground Zero pun terlalu lelah bekerja sehingga kondisi mentalnya menjadi tak stabil? Ah, tapi sejak kapan Ground Zero punya mental yang stabil?

Untunglah sebelum siapapun mendekat, pemuda yang menyedot perhatian satu ruangan itu mengangkat kepala. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang dan ekspresinya lebih tenang. Pemuda itu menatap Deku terlebih dulu sebelum menyentuhkan tangannya ke wajah anak itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Katsuki akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau ikut denganku patroli saja. Aku sudah sekalian mengatakannya pada Bakazawa tadi."

Lagi-lagi sebelum Deku menjawab, seseorang sudah menggantikannya dengan berkata, "Tidak. Dia tidak akan ikut denganmu patroli, Bakugou. Itu berbahaya. Baik membahayakan keselamatannya maupun keselamatanmu sendiri."

"Jangan coba-coba menceramahiku, _Half and Half_!" Katsuki balas mengancam. "Kau tidak lihat, ia ketakutan di sini. Jauh lebih aman bila ia bersamaku dan bukannya di—"

"A-aku tidak takut," ucap Deku akhirnya. "Katsuki pergilah patroli."

Ucapannya sukses membuat Katsuki menoleh padanya dengan hardikan keras yang membuat nyali ciut. Meski demikian Deku tetap meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa Katsuki bisa meninggalkannya di sini, bersama Shouto.

Kelopak matanya menyipit curiga mendengar ucapan Deku. Ia memberikan pandangan menyelidik pada Deku. Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak setuju dengan meninggalkan Deku bersama Shouto. Tapi melihat bahwa bocah itu sudah tidak menempel padanya, membuatnya percaya bahwa Deku mungkin baik-baik saja.

Tak punya pilihan, Katsuki pun akhirnya mengusapkan tangan ke kepala Deku dan ia berkata, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Deku mengangguk. Ia menggumamkan kata 'Hati-hati' yang diibalas Katsuki dengan gumaman pelan. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menjauh darinya dan berbalik.

Katsuki menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan tatapan tajam pada Shouto. Namun melihat yang ditatap malah balas memandanginya tanpa rasa takut membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Meski tak bisa memercayainya, Shouto adalah pilihan terbaik yang ia punya saat ini.

Ketika Katsuki sudah kembali berjalan melewati pintu dan menghilang di balik kerumunan barulah Deku menoleh pada Shouto. Ia sedikit terkejut karena menemukan Shouto tengah mengamatinya. Ia pun memanggil nama _hero_ pemuda itu yang dibalas Shouto dengan anggukan pelan dan mengisyarakatkan untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Deku pun mengikuti Shouto di belakangnya.

Shouto sendiri memang tidak berkata apa pun. Keduanya melangkah masuk menggunakan kartu akses Shouto menuju ke elevator. Begitu mereka sudah di dalam dan tengah menunggu lift, Shouto mengamati Deku dari cermin yang dipasang di lift. Memerhatikan bagaimana anak itu terus memandang kagum pada interior lobbi lift tempat mereka menunggu. Diperhatikannya sekali lagi postur anak itu sebelum ia memicingkan mata.

Seperti halnya Bakugou, ia pun merasakan _deja vu_ yang kuat pada anak ini. Kata-kata juga gerak-geriknya mengingatkan Shouto akan seseorang. Orang yang sepertinya sangat berarti bagi Shouto. Dan ini membuat Shouto bertanya-tanya.

Siapa sebenarnya kau ini, Deku?

.

.

.

_**(t.b.c)**_

* * *

**A/N:**

_Holla! Cyan di sini! Finally lanjut lagi. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sabar menunggu XD _

_Senengnya, akhirnya Katsuki dapet partner baru! Selamat bekerja Abang Dispenser!_

_Btw untuk : _

_**hanazawa kay**__ : makasih uda nungguin Kay :D Deku sekarang kayaknya uda nggak takut ama Katsuki tuh! Buktinya dia nempel terus ama Kacchan-nya, nggak mau lepas. Sampe mau kerja aja kayak istri mau ditinggal suami :P_

_**El-vtrich**__ : waduh, sempet potek toh hatinya, berarti kurang lama ini nyiksa si Abang Katsuki. Duh Bang! Next time kita lamaan dikit biar bisa buat Bang Katsuki menderita sebelum bisa macem-macam ama Deku-kun :D _

_Makasih semangetnya El :D ditunggu momen-momen romantisnya mereka ya :P_

_**Name-chan**__: holaaaa Name-chan! Saia nggak ke mana-mana, tapi saia main-main, mencari ide, jalan-jalan (boong, sebenernya cuman main-main), latian prompt juga biar makin cepet nulis, dan macam-macam :P Tapi setelah berkelana ke sana sini, akhirnya saya kembali lagi di sini :D_

_Dan ehem, iya, Deku masih dibawah umur / duh bang Katsuki, Bang Shouto, jangan diapa-apain ya, Deku-nya. Nanti disangka pedo :P_

_Aniway, ku juga doyan banget Doujin, ini juga lagi nge save in semua gambar Katsudeku yang ada di hape sebelumnya buat tambah-tambah inspirasi :P _

_Makasih btw semangetnya Name-chan, dan makasih uda setia nungguin :D_

_**WinYuzukiN**__: Holla Yuzuki :D kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya? Konflik apa ya selanjutnya? Duh, kok jadi ikutan deg-degan _

_**Fana **__: hola Fana XD makasih uda baca sampe sini_

_Hm, kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi kalo Deku balik ke asal ya? Apa bakal bersatu atau bakal mencar? Atau..._

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	18. Ask 16

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 16. Why should I? **

_Teriknya matahari siang itu tak menyurutkan semangat keempat bocah yang sedang asyik bermain. Dilengkapi dengan kotak serangga, jaring juga topi yang lebar keempatnya berjalan dengan dipimpin oleh bocah berambut pirang. Mengangkat jaring tinggi-tinggi keempatnya berjalan di atas jalan setapak yang menuju ke bukit di belakang kuil._

_ Tiga orang di depannya berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka akan menemukan kumbang badak, kumbang yang terkenal sulit sekali ditemukan di daerah sana. Tapi anak yang paling depan berkata bahwa ia akan menemukan kumbang Hercules. Kumbang yang lebih langka lagi dan jarang sekali ditemukan. _

_ Tentu saja ketiga orang yang mengikutinya tak mampu mendebatnya. Di antara mereka, anak tersebut sudah terkenal paling serba bisa. Bukan hanya quirknya saja yang sudah bermanifestasi, kemampuan akademiknya juga dikenal nomor satu di kelas. Makanya mereka tak heran begitu mendengarnya mau menemukan kumbang Hercules. Ketiganya merasa bahwa anak itu memang mampu melakukannya._

_ Ia sendiri pun sangat mengagumi anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu dan bertekad untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa teman-temannya malah mencemoohnya. Mereka bilang, ia tak mungkin melakukannya, selama ini bukankah ia sudah dikenal sebagai anak yang tak dapat melakukan apa pun? Ia tidak punya quirk, bagaimana mungkin ia mau menyaingi anak yang dikagumi semua orang itu? Bahkan anak yang dikaguminya pun ikut mencemoohnya. Katanya, itu tidak mungkin. _

_ Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah dan kekeras-kepalaannya membuat yang lain jengkel. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan hanya berbicara bertiga. Sementara ketiganya berjalan di depan sambil mengacungkan kembali jaring, ia tertinggal di belakang. Bukan berarti ia tidak mencoba untuk berjalan lebih cepat, hanya setiap kali ia berusaha, mereka semua akan melangkah dua hingga tiga kali lebih cepat darinya. Begitu terus sehingga jarak di antara mereka tak pernah berubah. Setelah berkali-kali akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan ketiganya berjalan lebih dulu dan berceloteh tanpanya._

_ Sementara mereka mengobrol banyak, ia berjalan tertunduk sembari memegangi jaring. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa salahnya. Bukankah tidak masalah bila ia berusaha dahulu? Mau mendapatkan atau tidak mendapatkannya seharusnya urusan belakangan, bukan? Bukankah yang penting mereka semua bersenang-senang? Tapi kenapa mereka malah mengolok-ngoloknya?_

_ Benarkah seperti yang mereka katakan? Bahwa tidak punya quirk berarti bahwa ia takkan bisa melakukan apa pun? Meski sudah berusaha sekali pun?_

_ Saat ia berpikir demikian, suara teriakan terdengar sehingga ia mengangkat kepala. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat, menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah berada di depan. Kali ini begitu ia tiba, ketiganya tidak menjauh. Dua orang temannya tampak tertawa sambil memegangi perut sementara yang seorang berada di sungai, menertawai kecerobohannya._

_ Keningnya berkerut, sungai itu tidak terlalu dalam memang, tapi airnya cukup deras, bebatuannya juga banyak. Meski demikian tak ada satu pun dari temannya yang hendak menolong. Keduanya sibuk menertawakan dan berkata bahwa anak yang terjatuh itu terlalu asyik bercerita sampai jatuh ke sungai. Mereka tidak memerhatikan arus deras yang terus mengalir dan tak terlihat ujungnya._

_ Tak punya pilihan, ia pun ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air, membasahi sepatu. Ia mendekat pada anak yang masih menertawai kecerobohannya sendiri itu. Tangannya terulur, menawarkan bantuan karena ia pikir anak itu membutuhkannya._

_ Tapi ternyata ia salah. Anak itu tak butuh bantuannya._

* * *

Sentuhan lembut dan panggilan yang sayup-sayup membuatnya membuka mata. Mengerjap pelan, ia mengangkat kelopaknya perlahan-lahan dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Seperti biasa, kekhawatiran lah yang selalu mampir setiap kali melihatnya jatuh tertidur.

"Katsuki," gumamnya pelan sembari mengangkat tubuhnya dari tumpukan buku yang dijadikannya sandaran. Jemarinya mengucek kelopak mata sementara ia menatap sekeliling. Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela di ujung mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga dan membuat bayangan rak-rak buku di dalamnya semakin panjang. Menyadari itu ia pun berkata, "Aku tertidur."

Meski demikian, pemuda yang dipanggilnya Katsuki itu tak suka mendengar ucapannya. Kening pemuda itu berkerut dan ia berkata, "Sejak kapan kau punya kebiasaan tidur di perpustakaan, Deku?"

Menyingkirkan debu dari celana, Deku pun bangkit berdiri diikuti Katsuki. Ia mengambil buku yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan berkata, "Aku ketiduran sembari membaca ini, Katsuki."

Alis Katsuki terangkat, "_Heroes and their unique style?_"

Mengangguk, Deku pun membuka halaman yang tengah dibacanya dan ia berkata, "Di sini dijelaskan mengenai periode _hero_ dan atribut yang mereka kenakan. Ternyata mereka mempertimbangkan fashion juga saat merancang. Dan –oh! Kau juga masuk di dalam buku ini dan kostummu disebut sebagai era kontemporer. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"_Huh?_" Katsuki berkata sambil berpindah ke sisi Deku. Ia mengikuti jari Deku dan menemukan hal seperti yang Deku katakan di dalam buku. Melihatnya membuat alisnya terangkat naik. Terlebih ketika kostumnya (dengan fotonya di ujung kiri) dijelaskan secara detail fungsi dan manfaatnya. Ia pun mengerutkan kening dan berkata, "Ini pembajakan namanya. Seenaknya sekali mereka mengumbar atribut dari kostum yang kukenakan. Bagaimana kalau buku ini sampai ke tangan penjahat?"

Deku mengangkat kepala dan tertawa mendengar komentar pemuda itu. Sembari menunjuk buku itu, ia berkata, "Tapi bukankah Ground Zero hebat bukan karena kostum yang ia kenakan? Di sini tertulis demikian. Tuh!"

Sekali lagi pandangan Katsuki tertuju pada bagian yang ditunjuk Deku. Ia mengamati balon kata yang mengarah pada fotonya yang tengah menyeringai sombong. Pada balon kata itu tertulis _'Tanpa kostum ini pun aku sendiri sudah hebat, lho!'_

Mendengus Katsuki pun memamerkan seringainya dan berkata, "Boleh juga!"

Deku mengangguk puas sebelum menutup bukunya. Ia pun membalikkan badan sembari berjinjit, mengulurkan tangan melebihi puncak kepalanya. Katanya, "Ada juga buku yang menceritakan soal sejarah para _hero_. Kalau tidak salah di sana juga fotomu dipajang dan disebut sebagai _hero_ generasi _milenial_."

"Yang mana?" Katsuki bertanya sementara dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Deku.

Tangan Deku menunjuk salah satu buku yang melebihi jangkauan tangannya. Ia hampir saja menghela napas ketika tangan yang lebih panjang terulur mengambilkan buku itu untuknya dengan mudah. Diserahkannya buku itu pada Deku sementara Katsuki mengintip dari balik tubuhnya. Memperhatikan saat Deku membolak-balik halaman.

Saat Deku sedang mencari-cari halaman yang menunjukkan gambar Ground Zero, seseorang memanggil mereka dan membuat keduanya menoleh. Orang itu membungkuk sedikit pada Katsuki dan menyampaikan maksudnya. Katanya, Katsuki sudah ditunggu untuk menghadiri _meeting_ bersama Endeavor dan tim nya.

Mendengar itu, Katsuki hanya menanggapi seadanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tetap berada di kantung jaket sementara kepalanya bersandar di bahu Deku. Ia tampak tak ingin beranjak sekalipun kehadirannya sudah dinantikan di _meeting_ yang diselenggerakan Endeavor dan tim nya itu.

"Bukannya kau sedang ditunggu _meeting_, Katsuki?"

"_Uh-huh_," jawab Katsuki tak acuh. "Sebentar lagi."

Alis terangkat namun Deku tak mau mempermasalahkannya. Belakangan ini Katsuki senang sekali meletakkan dagu di atas kepalanya. Bukannya Deku mempermasalahkan dijadikan tumpuan, hanya saja terkadang ia merasa sedikit aneh.

Sewaktu menjadi Deku kecil, ia terbiasa mendekat pada Katsuki dan memeluknya. Berada dalam dekapan Katsuki adalah hal yang paling disukainya, terlebih saat tangan Katsuki yang besar mengusap kepalanya. Baginya, pelukan Katsuki memberikan rasa aman meski sehari-harinya pemuda itu selalu menggerutu dan mengoceh.

Namun begitu ia menjadi Deku dewasa, berpelukan dengan Katsuki tak senyaman saat menjadi Deku kecil. Katsuki sudah terbiasa menyentuh atau mengangkatnya, tapi sejak menjadi Deku dewasa, Katsuki jarang sekali memeluknya. Memang Katsuki masih sering menyentuh kepalanya, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Bukan berarti ia tak merasa aman lagi karenanya. Bersama Katsuki selalu memberinya rasa aman yang ia butuhkan. Hanya saja, ini berbeda dan Deku tak dapat menjelaskannya.

Ketika ia sedang mencoba memikirkan di mana perbedaannya, seseorang kembali mendatangi mereka. Kali ini agak sedikit memaksa dan memanggil Katsuki dengan sebutan Ground Zero. Pada Katsuki, orang itu berkata bahwa pemuda itu sudah ditunggu dan Endeavor sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya. Sikap yang memaksa itu berhasil membuat Katsuki menggerutu dan mengomel seperti biasa.

"Berisik! Memang kenapa kalau tua bangka itu mengharapkan kehadiranku?" Katsuki berkata yang membuat si pembawa pesan langsung menciut mendengar amarahnya. Terlebih setelahnya Katsuki kembali mengomel, mengoceh macam-macam sementara ia mengangkat kepalanya dari Deku dan berjalan. Saat ia sudah beberapa langkah jauhnya, ia kembali berbalik dan berkata, "Kenapa kau diam saja, Deku?"

Deku mengerjap pelan dan ia berkata, "Apa aku juga ikut?"

"Ada yang bilang kau tidak boleh ikut?"

Mengerjap bingung, Deku pun menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendengar Katsuki menyuruhnya untuk segera mengikuti sehingga ia pun ikut berjalan. Namun seolah teringat sesuatu, ia berbalik dan mengambil buku yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan pada Katsuki juga beberapa buku lainnya. Akibatnya, ia jadi tertinggal cukup jauh dari Katsuki sehingga pemuda itu berbalik dan menoleh padanya.

"Astaga kau ini!" Katsuki kembali berjalan ke arahnya, mengambil buku-buku yang tadinya hendak dibawa Deku dan membiarkan Deku membawa satu yang ada di tangannya. "Dasar kutu buku!"

"Biar aku yang bawa, Katsuki!"

"Kalau kau yang bawa, kita akan terlambat dan para ekstra yang berisik itu akan kembali mendatangiku," jawab Katsuki. Diangkatnya beberapa buku di tangannya dan ia kembali berkata, "Aku membawakannya untuk kebaikan kita semua!"

Deku mengerjap sebelum mengangguk, membiarkan Katsuki membawakan buku. Sebelum keluar, semua buku yang dipinjam itu dipindai oleh suatu alat dan mereka juga memindai kartu yang dikenakan Katsuki. Setelah itu barulah mereka keluar dari perpustakaan dan menaiki lift untuk menuju ke kantor Endeavor.

Di dalam lift yang interiornya didominasi oleh kaca, Deku merapat ke ujung dekat pegangan. Irisnya yang kehijauan menatap orang-orang di dalam gedung yang hilir mudik. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki penampilan yang tak biasa tergantung dari _quirk_ yang mereka miliki. Hebatnya, semua orang itu tampak begitu sibuk. Entah sedang menelepon atau sedang mengantarkan dokumen. Mereka semua memiliki pekerjaan dan semuanya sangat serius.

Di sampingnya, Katsuki yang sebelumnya tak tertarik, akhirnya ikut mengamati bersama Deku. Mendekat, ia berbicara di dekat telinga Deku dan berkata, "Beda sekali, dibandingkan dengan di tempat Bakazawa."

Kaget mendengar suara Katsuki di telinganya membuat Deku tersentak. Meski demikian ia tak terlalu memusingkannya. Mengangguk pelan ia berkata, "Biasanya jam segini Shoucchan sedang menikmati teh sore hari."

Mendecak, Katsuki hanya berkata, "Sempat-sempatnya. Jadi selama ini itu yang ia lakukan sementara bawahannya berpatroli sampai malam."

Sebelum Deku sempat berkomentar, lift lebih dulu berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju. Pintu lift pun terbuka sehingga keduanya beranjak keluar dari lift. Mereka turun di lantai teratas yang merupakan kantor Endeavor dan para _hero_ selevel Katsuki berada.

Keduanya berjalan menembus kerumunan hingga tiba di salah satu ruangan besar. Seperti halnya karyawan, Katsuki memiliki meja sendiri yang nyaris tak pernah tersentuh kecuali ia sedang membuat laporan. Tak seperti di tempat Aizawa di mana mereka selalu beramai-ramai duduk di meja makan, di sini ia tak harus bergabung dengan yang lain berhubung ia memiliki _kubikal_nya sendiri.

Diletakkannya buku-buku yang dipinjam Deku di atas meja sementara ia menyuruh anak itu untuk menempati kursinya. Ia sendiri berjalan mengitari meja dan membuka jaket yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Baru ia mengambil laptop yang diletakkan di atas meja dan hendak pergi ke luar ketika seseorang mendatangi _kubikal_ mereka.

"Bakugou? Kau sudah ditunggu dari ta—" ucapannya terhenti tatkala pandangannya bertemu dengan iris kehijauan Deku. Ekspresi datar yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan berubah lembut dan ia berkata, "Halo, Deku! Sedang membaca apa?"

"Shouto!" Deku berseru ketika melihat _hero_ yang merupakan partner sementara dari Katsuki itu. "Membaca Generasi _Hero_ dan Zaman Kejayaan Mereka."

Buku yang ia baca sepertinya membuat Shouto mengerutkan alis, bingung. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kami punya buku seperti itu."

Di sampingnya Katsuki mendengus dan berkata, "Aku tak heran."

Menyipitkan mata, Shouto yang akhir-akhir mudah tersinggung dengan kata-kata Katsuki kembali berkata, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sebaliknya Katsuki yang sudah dari tabiatnya senang mencari perkara, lebih senang mengabaikannya dan membuat Shouto semakin jengkel. Ia mendekat ke meja dan menyentuh kepala Deku sembari menyerahkan selembar uang pada Deku. Padanya ia berkata, "Aku mungkin akan sedikit lama, kalau kau mau makan sesuatu, turunlah ke kantin, ya? Tidak perlu menungguku!"

Deku mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap Katsuki lama sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandang ke bukunya, "Tidak. Aku menunggu Katsuki saja."

"Kau yakin?" Katsuki sekali lagi bertanya sebelum meninggalkannya. "Mungkin _meeting_ kali ini akan lebih dari jam makan sore."

Sekali lagi Deku mengangguk. Dagunya bersandar pada permukaan meja dan ia berkata, "Iya, aku yakin. Katsuki pergilah!"

Menghela napas, Katsuki pun menyerah. Ia hanya menggerakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala Deku sebelum menariknya. Baru setelah itu, kakinya melangkah keluar dari _kubikal_nya dan menjumpai Shouto yang sudah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Seperti biasa ketika pandangan mereka bertemu maka ia akan mengangkat nada suaranya dan berkata, "Apa?"

Seperti biasa Shouto akan menggelengkan kepala. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Deku, ia pun mengikuti Katsuki. Dengan Katsuki memimpin di depan, ia pun berkata, "Untuk orang bergelar nomor satu, kau tipe orang yang sangat sulit dicari. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menanggalkan gelar itu."

"Dan kau pikir kau lebih layak, _Mr. number 2_?" Katsuki balas berkata sambil berbalik menghadapinya. "Kalau kau bisa, kenapa tidak kaucoba saja merebut gelar itu? Atau harus kuserahkan dulu padamu baru kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Tangan Shouto mengepal. Untuk sesaat yang singkat, ia yang punya pertahan diri tinggi sempat terpikir untuk menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah pemuda arogan ini. Ucapan dan kata-katanya sangat menguji kesabaran Shouto hingga tingkat tertinggi. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa pemuda seperti ini yang ia lihat tengah mengusap-usap kepala Deku sebelumnya. Pemuda selembut itu tak mungkin Bakugou Katsuki.

Untunglah sebelum terjadi apapun, pintu ruang _meeting_ terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok pemuda rambut pirang berantakan dengan sayap merah di belakang punggung muncul. Senyumnya langsung terkembang ketika melihat keduanya dan ia berkata, "Aku baru mau mencari kalian. Cepat masuk! Enji-san sudah menunggu!"

Keduanya menurunkan sedikit ketegangan di antara mereka dan memilih untuk mengikuti Hawk ke ruang _meeting_. Di dalam, pria bergelar _hero_ nomor dua dan pernah menjadi nomor satu sejak kejatuhan Allmight itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Meski demikian, tak ada di antara Katsuki maupun Shouto yang terintimidasi. Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk di ujung berlawanan dan duduk hingga Hawk menutup pintu.

Ketika pintu sudah ditutup barulah Enji Todoroki, pemilik dari Endeavor _Hero_ Agency itu membuka suara. Ia meminta Hawk memunculkan _slide_ yang ingin dibahasnya sebelum memulai dengan berkata, "Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Baik Shouto maupun Katsuki memilih untuk bungkam. Pandangan keduanya tetap terarah pada layar hingga Enji menghela napas. Ia tidak menyangka begitu sulit untuk membina _hero_ nomor satu dan nomor dua di bawah asuhannya. Yang satu jelas-jelas memang selalu mengabaikannya sejak masih remaja, tapi yang seorang lagi— Ia hanya bisa berharap agar agensi Aizawa segera pulih sebelum sehingga ia dapat mengembalikan yang satunya.

Sadar tak ada yang menjawab, Enji memilih untuk melanjutkan. Ia menekan satu tombol dan berkata, "Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Ini berkaitan dengan invasi yang dilakukan Ground Zero pada area terlarang beberapa waktu lalu."

Menopang kepala dengan satu tangan, dengan sinis Ground Zero berkata, "Kukira kita sudah melupakannya."

Berlawanan arah darinya, Hawk tersenyum dan membalasnya. "Aku ini pria yang sangat gigih, Ground Zero. Jangan lupa itu!"

Tak peduli, Ground Zero kembali melayangkan pandang pada layar di depan. Irisnya yang kemerahan menangkap peta yang sebelumnya tengah dibuat oleh Hawk. Dengan bantuan sonar, sepertinya ia berhasil mendapatkan gambaran seutuhnya mengenai kota yang ia temukan di bawah gorong-gorong itu. Menyipitkan mata, Ground Zero mengamati bagaimana cocoknya bangunan lama dengan bangunan baru di atasnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat," Enji mengarahkan laser ke salah satu gambar yang ada di layar, "seseorang memilih untuk mengubur kota yang lama dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru, bahkan dibuat serupa dengan yang lama."

Baik Katsuki maupun Shouto tak berbicara. Keduanya mendengarkan sembari mengamati dengan saksama. Bahkan Hawk yang biasanya berisik pun memilih diam sehingga Enji kembali melanjutkan.

"Untuk saat ini, kenyataan ini membuat kami terkejut, meski demikian kami belum tahu apa motifnya hingga seseorang mengubur kota yang lama dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru," Enji berkata sambil menatap keduanya. "Kami percaya, ini ada kaitannya dengan pemerintah, maupun League of Villain."

Alis Katsuki menekuk tajam. "Apa alasannya hingga kau menyimpulkan demikian?"

"Alasannya," Enji menekan lagi remote yang ia pegang dan mengganti _slide_nya dengan _slide_ baru. Gambaran itu menunjukkan lapisan yang terbentuk dari kota lama yang dipetakan Hawk. Tampaknya mereka berhasil mengetahui berapa lama kota itu terkubur di bawah tanah sebelumnya. "Ini terjadi di saat yang sama dengan kejatuhan All for One dan Allmight."

"Itu—"

"Yang mengejutkan, kota ini terjadi hanya dalam delapan tahun," ujar Hawk memotong ucapan Katsuki. "Selama delapan tahun, kita tinggal di kota baru yang terbentuk dari kota lama, tanpa tahu apa-apa mengenai semua ini. Bukankah itu ajaib?"

Ajaib? Bagi Katsuki ini terdengar seperti sebuah kejahatan. Apa sebenarnya yang ditutupi di bawah sana sehingga mereka memindahkan seluruh kota ke atas? Apa mereka mengubur seseorang di sana? Seseorang yang kekuatan _quirk_nya memengaruhi seisi kota? Atau apa?

"Itu berarti," Shouto akhirnya angkat bicara, "seseorang menghapus ingatan kita atau menghipnotis seisi kota sehingga tak satu pun dari kita mengetahui keberadaan kota ini?"

"Persis!" Hawk berkata sambil mengarahkan kedua telunjuknya pada Shouto sementara wajahnya berseri-seri. Hanya dia seorang satu-satunya yang masih bersemangat setelah mendengar presentasi semacam ini. "Dengan kata lain, sesuatu terjadi, lalu seseorang membuat kota baru di atas kota lama dan meminta kita untuk melupakan kota yang lama lalu hidup di kota yang baru. Yang lebih hebat, kenyataan ini tidak diketahui sama sekali oleh satu pun dari kita, sehingga lebih terasa seperti—"

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujar Katsuki sembari menyipitkan mata. "Seseorang, mungkin pemerintah, terlibat di sini. Mungkin ia melakukannya untuk menguburkan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk keselamatan kota. Bila melihat usaha yang tak sedikit, maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa yang dikubur adalah penjahat berbahaya yang bila dilepas akan membahayakan seluruh kota."

Setelah komentarnya, baik Hawk, Enji maupun Shouto tak ada yang bersuara. Ketiganya memandangi Katsuki dengan mengerjapkan mata. Keheningan itu baru terpecah setelah Hawk bertepuk tangan hingga membuat Katsuki menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi tak senang.

"Bagaimana—," ujar Hawk yang kehilangan kata-kata, "padahal aku butuh memetakannya untuk mengetahui maksud sebenarnya, tapi ya, kami juga berpikir demikian."

"Dan yang kalian temukan?"

"Tanda-tanda biologis makhluk hidup ditemukan di sana," lanjut Hawk sambil menekan tombol di laptop dan mengganti gambar di layar. "Sangat samar yang membuatku yakin bahwa siapapun yang ada di bawah sini, sebelumnya dalam kondisi tak sadar."

Katsuki mengepalkan tangan. Firasatnya tidak enak soal ini. Bila yang dikatakan Hawk benar, maka ia tahu satu-satunya individu yang sebelumnya ada di sana. Bila yang ditemukan Hawk benar, maka sebelumnya ia ada di sana, terkurung untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukannya pada seorang anak kecil?

"Begitulah," ujar Hawk yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memamerkan cengiran pada keduanya. "Ini yang kami temukan untuk sementara. Terkait motif maupun apa dan siapa yang terkurung di dalamnya, kami masih belum tahu pasti. Hanya saja satu hal yang bisa kami simpulkan, yakni—"

"Seseorang itu adalah All for One," ujar Enji yang membuat ketiganya menoleh. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa penjahat itu tak mungkin dikalahkan oleh tinju monyet seperti itu."

Pandangan Hawk dan Shouto kini berpindah pada Katsuki. Keduanya tahu siapa yang dimaksud Endeavor dengan 'tinju monyet' itu. Sementara Katsuki sendiri memilih untuk bungkam. Meski Katsuki ingin membantah, ia sendiri pun ragu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri yang mengalahkan All for One dengan seluruh kemampuan. Tapi bagaimana persisnya ia melawan atau bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana, ia sendiri tak begitu ingat. Selalu ada kabut yang menghalangi setiap ia mencoba mengingat.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Shouto kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Endeavor. Ia pun berkata, "Tunggu! Kalau memang itu benar, berarti sebelumnya seseorang mengurung All for One di dalam sana. Orang yang lebih kuat dari All for One sendiri, bukan?"

Endeavor menatap putra bungsunya itu dan mengangguk. "Itu benar."

"Lalu di mana orang itu sekarang?" Shouto bertanya. "Bukankah itu berarti seseorang itu bertanggung jawab untuk kota yang baru ini dan terkurungnya All for One?"

Tak ada yang berani bersuara setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Ketiganya bungkam dengan pikiran masing-masing sehingga Shouto menghela napas. Rupanya penemuan ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk mereka. Penemuan kota lama di bawah kota yang selama ini mereka tinggali, juga kenyataan bahwa ada yang tinggal di bawahnya, dan kenyataan bahwa kejadiannya bertepatan dengan kejatuhan All for One sangatlah tidak wajar.

Meski demikian sebelum keempatnya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, Hawk menepukkan tangan, meminta perhatian. Ketika pandangan ketiganya sudah tertuju padanya, barulah ia berkata, "Baiklah, untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan pada kalian berdua. Selanjutnya, kita akan membahas performa dan jobdesk kalian selama seminggu belakangan ini."

Suara gerutuan yang terang-terangan terdengar di ujung ruangan. Sementara Hawk, lagi-lagi hanya menanggapinya dengan ceria. Shouto sendiri ingin menghela napas mendengar bahwa ia harus bekerja sama dengan Ground Zero. Andai waktu bisa diputar, ia menyesal telah mengajak pemuda itu untuk datang ke acara reuni. Kalau saja pemuda itu dan Deku tidak datang, mungkin ia takkan terjebak dalam rutinitas patroli bersama—

Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah sebelumnya para penjahat itu mengatakan bahwa All for One sudah bangkit? Bukankah itu berarti orang yang terkurung itu sebelumnya sudah terbebas? Dan astaga! Bukankah para penjahat itu memang bebas tak lama setelah Katsuki Bakugou memasuki reruntuhan?

Tangan Shouto mengepal erat dan ia menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang kini terlihat bosan, sementara Hawk terus berceloteh tak henti. Matanya menyipit sementara tangannya mengepal.

Bakugou Katsuki pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini, bukan?

* * *

Duduk di _kubikal_ yang diberikan khusus untuk Ground Zero selama lebih dari dua jam membuat Deku pegal juga. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa bab, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling. Pandangannya jatuh pada jam yang berada jauh di ujung ruangan di mana jarum pendeknya sudah berada di angka delapan. Menguap pelan, ia menutup bukunya sebelum merenggangkan badan.

Sembari menggerakkan leher juga tangan dan pundaknya yang kaku, Deku berjalan ke luar dari _kubikal_. Ia menatap sekeliling dan melihat bahwa para _hero_ divisi satu sudah nyaris tak bersisa. Yang tinggal hanya sekretaris dan beberapa petugas kebersihan. Sementara sisanya sudah menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di rumah.

Berjalan lebih jauh, ia melirik pada satu-satunya ruang _meeting_ yang masih menyala di ujung ruangan. Ruangan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca yang dilapisi stiker itu pastilah ruangan tempat Katsuki dan yang lain mengadakan rapat. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi mereka sudah memakan waktu lebih dari tiga jam di dalam sana. Mungkin sesuatu yang serius.

Menghela napas, Deku pun teringat perkataan Katsuki. Pemuda itu sudah berpesan agar ia memakan sesuatu daripada menunggunya selesai. Hanya saat itu, ia tak mengira bahwa mereka akan melangsungkan _meeting_ hingga selama ini. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan tapi Katsuki bahkan belum selesai.

Mengerjap pelan, ia terpikir ide bagus. Mungkin ia bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk Katsuki. Pasti di dalam sana Katsuki juga sama kelaparan seperti dirinya. Terlebih kalau kelaparan Katsuki akan lebih sering mengomel. Untunglah sebelum itu terjadi, Deku tahu bagaimana mengantisipasinya.

Dengan segera, ia kembali menuju _kubikal_ yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Diambilnya uang yang sebelumnya dititipkan Katsuki dan meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia akan membeli makan. Baru setelahnya ia berjalan ke lift dan menekan tombol hingga ke lantai dasar.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja membeli di kantin khusus yang disediakan di dalam gedung. Hanya berhubung waktu sudah cukup larut, ia ragu masih ada yang buka di kantin sana. Makanya ia memilih turun dan berjalan menuju ke minimarket di bawah sana. Kalau tidak salah mereka menjual bakpao berisi daging yang sangat enak. Deku pernah melihat salah seorang pekerja membawanya dan ia sampai memerhatikannya selama beberapa saat dan meninggalkan buku yang tengah ia baca.

Lift terus meluncur turun. Di dalamnya, Deku memerhatikan bahwa ruangan-ruangan yang tadi ia lihat begitu ramai kini begitu hening. Lampu-lampu diredupkan dan hanya segelintir orang yang terlihat di sana selain petugas kebersihan. Hampir semuanya sama kecuali di lantai dasar. Di mana bagian _lobby_ nya masih terlihat terang dengan dua resepsionis yang siap menyambut ramah.

Ketika ia turun seorang diri, beberapa orang seringkali memerhatikannya. Penasaran bagaimana seorang anak bisa berada di dalam agensi _hero_ yang telah menghasilkan _hero_-_hero_ berkualitas itu. Namun ia tak menyadarinya karena keberadaan Katsuki selalu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Hanya ketika tak ada Katsuki, barulah ia benar-benar merasa sendiri. Barulah ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk tak lama-lama berada di _lobby_. Dengan setengah berlari, Deku berjalan hingga ke pintu keluar. Ia terus berjalan hingga keluar dari gerbang dan berbelok ke minimarket yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga tiba di teras yang bersinar terang dengan beberapa orang tengah merokok di depan.

Mengabaikan mereka, Deku merapatkan jaket berwarna hijau yang ia kenakan dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantung. Pintu langsung mengayun terbuka otomatis ketika ia berjalan masuk. Melangkah ke dalam, matanya langsung tertuju pada penghangat makanan yang ada di atas meja. Di mana di dalamnya terdapat makanan ringan seperti yang diduganya.

Seperti biasa, ia mengitari interior ruangan dulu. Setelah memutuskan tidak ada yang ia perlukan d sana, ia pun segera beranjak ke konter kasir, mengantri dengan pengunjung lain. Ketika tiba gilirannya, ia menunjuk bakpao yang sedari tadi diidamkannya dan membentuk angka dua dengan jemari. Si pelayan yang cekatan pun dengan segera membungkus dan menggumamkan harganya pada Deku. Ia pun menyerahkan uangnya dan menerima bungkusan makanan yang masih hangat sebagai gantinya.

Berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, Deku pun berjalan ke luar dari minimarket. Ia baru saja hendak melewati ambang pintu ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seketika itu juga ia menoleh dan menemukan pemuda yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya tengah berlari. Ia baru akan memanggil balik nama pemuda itu ketika melihat ekspresi panik yang sudah seringkali dilihatnya.

"Deku!" Pemuda itu berseru dengan sedikit membentak. Tangannya memegangi tangan Deku, mencengkeramnya erat hingga Deku meringis. "Kemana saja kau? Aku baru saja mencarimu. Kenapa kau malah keluar dari gedung?"

"Aku membeli makanan," gumam Deku sembari mengangkat bungkusan yang ia bawa. Matanya menyipit merasakan cengkeraman Katsuki yang kian menguat. "Untuk Katsuki juga."

Melihat reaksinya, Katsuki pun sadar bahwa cengkeramannya sedikit menyakiti pemuda itu. Akibatnya, ia pun melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Kedua tangannya berada di pundak Deku sementara ia menarik napas. Ketika membuka mata, ia menatap Deku yang menunduk, menolak menatapnya.

"Apa yang kaubeli?" tanya Katsuki. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari atas pundak Deku. Sebagai gantinya, tangannya secara alami meraih jemari Deku dan menggenggamnya, mengaitkan dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Coba lihat!"

"Bakpao," jawab Deku sembari mengangkat kepala. Mendengar bahwa Katsuki sudah tidak marah, ia pun menunjukkan makanan yang ia beli. Ia membuka pembungkusnya dan menyerahkannya lebih dulu pada Katsuki. "Katsuki mau?"

Meski tak begitu lapar, Katsuki mendekat dan melahap bakpao yang diberikan padanya. Ia mengunyah dan mencicipi rasanya terlebih dulu sebelum kembali mendorongnya ke arah Deku. Sembari membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir, Katsuki pun berkata, "Enak!"

"Ya'kan?" Deku berkata sementara wajahnya tersenyum. "Aku melihat seseorang membelinya beberapa hari lalu. Makanya aku turun ke bawah. Ternyata enak juga."

Katsuki tak menjawab. Keduanya berjalan kembali ke gedung. Sementara Deku asyik dengan makanannya, Katsuki menatapnya. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya berhenti melangkah, membuat Deku yang tengah asyik berjalan terpaksa mengikutinya. Menoleh, Deku pun menggerakkan kepala. Membalas tatapan Katsuki dengan keheranan di wajah.

"Lain kali, jangan keluar dari gedung tanpaku atau tanpa _hero_ di sampingmu," ujar Katsuki. "Kalau kau lapar, mintalah seseorang untuk membelikannya. Tidak perlu kau yang berjalan keluar sendiri."

Mengerjap pelan Deku pun berkata, "Kenapa?"

Alis Katsuki terangkat naik. Deku kecil yang ia kenal, tak pernah membantahnya dan hanya menuruti perintah. Tapi Deku yang sudah beranjak remaja, akan mempertanyakan mengapa ia harus melakukan ini dan itu. Seharusnya itu hal yang normal, tapi saat ini Katsuki tidak punya toleransi lebih.

Terlebih ketika ia mulai mendekati kebenaran. Terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa Deku kemungkinan besar terlibat dengan kebangkitan All for One dan para penjahat di luar sana mengincarnya. Bila memang ada kehidupan di bawah kota yang terkubur dan Deku berasal dari sana, bukankah itu artinya Deku lah yang dikurung di dalam sana? Bukan All for One, tapi Deku, dan ia takkan menyerahkan Deku pada siapapun. Tidak pemerintah, tidak para _hero_, tidak penjahat.

Maka itu bukannya memberikan alasan yang logis, Katsuki hanya berkata,

"Turuti saja kata-kataku!"

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N :**_

_Teehee! Bagaimana? Seperti yang Bang Katsuki bilang, kita uda semakin mendekati kebenaran :D walau saya sendiri belum tahu masih ada berapa chapter lagi sebelum final._

_Aniway, untuk :_

_**El-vtrich**__ :LOL! Dibanding scene Tododeku yang banyak, ini malah lebih banyak Katsudeku yang makin banyak skinship. Niatnya bikin Bang Kacchan jeles, tapi si Abang uda posesif keterlaluan sampe Deku bingung._

_Aniway, aniway, saia juga uda baca itu, UwU, doujin yang Deku pas masih SMP dan sama kayak El, berkali-kali juga saia bilang Abang Shouto pedopilll, duh! Abang! XD tapi karena Abang di sana ganteng pake banget, pake kuadrat, yauda apapun lah buat Abang mah XD_

_Nah setuju banget El, aku juga rela mereka pedopil, asal pedopilnya ama Deku seorang XD maklum aku lebih ke Dekucentric :D jadi asal uke nya tetep Deku, yauda, sok monggo XD _

_Dan makasih banyak semangetnya El, dan makasih juga uda selalu ditunggu ff nya :D_

_**WinYuzukiN**__: holla Yuzuki :D aku belum tau berapa chapter, tapi sepertinya uda deket, apalagi Deku uda mulai punya mimpi-mimpi aneh._

_**Hanazawa Kay**__: holla Kay XD iya mereka mulai inget dan rasanya dag-dig-dug, aduh! Was-was kalau jadi Katsuki :P_

_**NamuraShicie**__: hola Shicie, tentu aja Deku bakalan tetep aman, kan penjaganya banyak XD cuman tetep aja penjaga nomor satu nya ya Bang Katsuki_

_**kyunauzunami**__ :holla Kyu :D iya setuju banget, Deku itu seger, seger banget kayak daun yang baru tumbuh rambutnya dan bintik-bintiknya kayak bintang di langit, makanya dia cakep banget dan imut banget. Ya nggak, Bang Kachuki? Bang Chouto?_

_**Name-chan**__: daripada aroma-aroma persaingan, lebih tepat aroma siap tempur kayak Tom & Jerry (sebut merk deh saia) Ini aja baru Deku remaja, gimana kalau Deku uda lebih gede? UwU, jangan-jangan perang dunia ketiga selanjutnya terjadi karena perebutan dua hero papan atas terhadap Deku? UwU, Deku dasar setan cilik!_

_Makasih uda selalu nungguin fic ini Name-chan, semoga selalu enjoy bacanya XD_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	19. Ask 17

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no Hero Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

**Ask 17. Can I hug you? **

Sembari membawa _tray_ _stainless_ di tangannya, Hawk menoleh ke sekeliling. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan yang dipenuhi meja dan bangku panjang yang hampir seluruhnya sudah ditempati orang dengan konter-konter berderet menyajikan beragam gambar makanan. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke titik terjauh dari ruangan, tempat yang paling kurang diminati para staf.

Melihat figur yang _familiar_, Hawk pun berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia. Meski tak semulus Musa saat membelah Laut Mati, pada akhirnya pemuda bersayap merah itu tiba di ujung ruangan. Kakinya melangkah mantap pada bangku panjang yang ditempati seseorang. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia meletakkan _tray_ makanannya di meja sementara pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang sudah lebih dulu menempati. Menunggu agar sosok itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Seperti dugaannya, sosok itu mengangkat kepala. Iris matanya yang sehijau zamrud itu menatap Hawk terlebih dulu sebelum senyum secerah mentari menyambutnya. Pada Hawk, sosok itu berkata, "_Konnichiwa_, Hawk-san!"

Membalas sapaannya Hawk menempati tempat duduk di hadapan bocah itu. Bersama-sama, keduanya benar-benar terlihat kontras di tengah kerumunan _hero_ dan staf yang tengah mengisi perut saat makan siang. Perpaduan anak SMP dengan manusia bersayap membuat beberapa orang mencuri pandang ke arah keduanya, penasaran pada apa yang mereka bicarakan. Meski tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang menyadari tatapan tajam yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Seperti biasa, Hawk lebih dulu memulai percakapan. Pria bersayap merah yang tengah menggulung spageti dengan garpu itu berkata, "Apa Ground Zero belum kembali dari patroli, Deku?"

Deku, anak SMP berambut hijau yang duduk di hadapan Hawk itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Pandangannya teralih dari _tray_ makanan ke arah pria bersayap yang duduk menemaninya. "Tidak, Katsuki belum kembali, Hawk-san."

Mengangguk pelan, Hawk menyeruput spagetinya. Memang, ia dan Endeavor yang mengatur jadwal _hero_ nomor satu saat ini, hanya ia sendiri tak begitu ingat detailnya. Ia kira, jadwal pemuda itu hanya berkeliling sekitar kantor sebagai pemanasan sebelum mengirimnya ke kota sebelah. Tapi mungkin ia salah. Mungkin ia mengirim pemuda itu ke kota sebelah dahulu.

Saat ia tengah sibuk mengingat-ingat jadwal, anak SMP di hadapannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya yang berwarna seputih salju. Sembari menatap Hawk anak itu pun berkata, "Kau mau kutanyakan pada Katsuki, Hawk-san?"

Hawk mengerjap sebentar. Setahunya, anak SMP ini hanya anak yang menumpang tinggal dan diasuh sementara oleh Ground Zero. Identitasnya sendiri masih dipertanyakan berhubung ia kehilangan ingatan dan tak ada sanak keluarga yang mengenalnya. Masalahnya kalau benar ini hanya sementara, seharusnya Ground Zero tak perlu membelikannya ponsel bukan? Atau dari agensinya yang membelikannya ponsel? Bila dilihat dari karakternya, Ground Zero bukan tipe yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk orang lain.

Penasaran, akhirnya Hawk pun mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Kau baru membeli ponsel?"

Terkejut, Deku mengangkat kepala dari ponsel. Melihat Hawk berada tak jauh darinya, anak SMP itu tersenyum sedikit sebelum menunjukkan benda yang ia pegang di tangannya. Modelnya memang bukan tipe terbaru, namun masih tergolong cukup bagus untuk dipegang anak SMP. "Tidak, ini ponsel lama Katsuki. Katsuki memberikannya padaku baru-baru ini."

Alis Hawk terangkat. Ternyata bukan ponsel baru. Meski demikian, itu tak menjawab pertanyaan awalnya. Kenapa Ground Zero memberikannya pada Deku?

Saat ia menanyakannya, Deku menunjukkan ponselnya dan berkata, "Katsuki bilang karena aku sering sulit dicari. Jadi ia memberikanku ponsel agar ia bisa menghubungiku sewaktu-waktu bila ia memerlukanku."

Kali ini dahi Hawk berkerut dalam. Ground Zero yang ia kenal sepertinya bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot mengandalkan orang lain. Pemuda arogan yang menganggap dirinya lebih hebat dari sebagian besar penduduk Bumi dan perfeksionis itu sepertinya takkan pernah membutuhkan bantuan, terlebih dari seorang anak SMP. Memangnya apa yang bisa anak SMP ini lakukan sehingga Ground Zero sampai memberikan ponsel lamanya hanya agar ia bisa menghubunginya kapan pun? Sungguh tak masuk akal! Hawk jadi pusing.

Di saat ia sedang sibuk memikirkannya, ponsel yang dipegang Deku tiba-tiba berdering. Buru-buru Deku melihat layar dan segera menggeser layar untuk menerima telepon. Ia pun menempelkan benda itu di telinga sebelum menjawab.

Melihat mata Deku membelalak lebar sepertinya Hawk tahu siapa si penelepon. Oh tapi, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan menghubungi ponsel anak ini selain si pemberi sendiri? Seharusnya ia tak heran.

Ia mendengar Deku menyebutkan namanya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang di kantin. Dari pembicaraan keduanya, sepertinya ia akan melihat Ground Zero tak lama lagi. Menghela napas, Hawk pun kembali menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Lebih baik ia segera menghabiskannya. Siapa tahu _mood_ pemuda itu sedang buruk-buruknya dan memutuskan untuk membalikkan meja yang mereka tempati.

"Katsuki akan segera menyusul," ujar Deku begitu telepon mereka berakhir. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di samping _tray_ makanannya sebelum kembali mengambil sumpit. Sembari menatap Hawk, anak SMP itu menambahkan, "Hanya ia bilang, ia datang bersama seseorang."

"Oh?" Hawk mengangkat kepala, tertarik. "Siapa? Shouto?"

Deku menggeleng. "Sepertinya bukan."

Hawk pun mengangkat alis. Ia sendiri tak punya dugaan siapa yang datang bersama Ground Zero. Meski demikian, ia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan dan kembali menyeruput spagetinya.

Untunglah ia tak perlu berlama-lama menantikan kedatangan _hero_ nomor satu saat ini. Diiringi dengan keributan kecil, _hero_ yang masih mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya itu datang bersama seorang wanita. Wanita yang satu ini berambut pirang mengenakan topi dengan seragam yang ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Meski ekspresi Ground Zero tampak tidak senang, wanita yang satu itu jelas tidak terlihat demikian. Apalagi dengan tangan yang terus melingkari lengan sang _hero_.

Keriuhan itu tampaknya tidak memengaruhi Ground Zero. Dengan tak acuh, _hero_ satu itu mengalihkan pandangan sekali lihat sebelum mengibaskan lengan dan melangkahkan kaki ke satu arah. Ke tempat di mana anak berambut hijau menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan tertarik.

Begitu sudah berada di sampingnya, sang _hero_ langsung mengambil tempat di samping anak itu. Dengan satu lengan bertengger di kepala si anak SMP, Ground Zero menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengambil potongan daging yang ada di piring. Ia bahkan tak peduli bila sikapnya menuai perhatian dua orang yang lebih dulu menempati meja.

"Terlalu matang," gumam Ground Zero sambil mengusap sisa makanan dari bibirnya. "Jangan makan yang ini lain kali!"

Menggumam pelan Deku berkata, "Tapi kupikir ini enak?"

Sembari menempati tempat duduk di samping Deku dan memaksa anak SMP itu agar bergeser sedikit, Katsuki mendengus pelan. Ia mengusapkan satu tangan ke kepala Deku dan berkata, "Seharusnya aku tak heran, seleramu payah, Deku."

Ucapan protes Deku tertahan ketika ia melihat orang lain turut menghampiri meja mereka. Wanita yang tadi datang bersama Katsuki ternyata mengikuti sang _hero_. Bahkan dengan kasualnya, wanita itu melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher sang _hero_. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai, berjatuhan ke samping sementara pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Deku.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Deku," wanita itu berkata sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Satu tangannya terulur dan ia berkata, "Halo, Deku! Kau bisa memanggilku Camie. Salam kenal!"

Deku yang sedikit kebingungan mengangkat tangan hendak menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu. Namun sebelum tangannya bersentuhan, seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Deku buru-buru menarik tangan, takut melakukan kesalahan.

"Tak perlu," ucap Ground Zero sembari melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Dia bukan orang penting yang harus kau ingat."

Mata Camie melebar mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Meski tampak cemberut dan kecewa karena tak bisa mengenal seorang bocah yang manis, Camie tak tampak tersinggung. Bahkan dengan santainya, wanita itu memeluk leher sang _hero_.

"Pelit sekali, Bakugou-kun!" Wanita itu berkata dengan nada manja padanya. "Padahal aku ingin mengenal bocah manis yang kau sebut-sebut tadi."

Sebelum Ground Zero menghardik, Hawk lebih dulu menyelanya dengan menyapa wanita itu. Dengan senyum terkembang, sang pria bersayap mengalihkan perhatian Camie, menghindarkannya dari amukan pemuda yang minim toleransi tu.

"Oh, Hawk-san, selamat siang!" Wanita itu berkata saat melihat sang _hero_ bersayap yang pernah menjadi nomor satu pada zaman kejayaannya itu. Senyumnya ikut terkembang dan ia berkata, "Aku baru kali ini diundang masuk ke kantor Endeavor-san. Aku tak menyangka di dalamnya ada kantin dan banyak fasilitas lain. Keren sekali!"

Tertawa pelan Hawk berkata bahwa memang itu yang dapat dibanggakan dari agensi milik mantan _hero_ nomor dua. Namun Hawk hanya menyebutnya sepintas dan segera mengalihkannya dengan menanyakan keperluan Camie. Jarang- jarang ia melihat _hero_ lulusan Shiketsu mondar-mandir di agensi ini.

"Bakugou-kun yang mengajakku," tunjuk Camie pada pemuda berambut pirang yang mendecak ketika namanya disebut. "Kami bertemu saat patroli dan ia terlihat terburu-buru. Jadi aku pun mengikutinya sampai ke sini."

"Aku tak mengajakmu," balas Katsuki dengan suara jengkel. Tangannya bergerak, melepaskan pelukan Camie. "Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa aku tak suka dipeluk. Sebaiknya kau jaga jarak, Utsushimi."

"Yang benar? Bukannya dari tadi kau tak keberatan? Apa kau tengah menjaga _image_ di depan bocah kecil ini?" Ia berkata sambil melirik Deku.

"Ah! Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau Ground Zero tahu yang namanya menjaga _image_!" Hawk tiba-tiba ikut berkomentar. "Kalau ia tahu caranya, sudah pasti kami tak perlu menyensor semua umpatan kasar setiap kali ia tampil di televisi. "

Perkataan Hawk membuat Camie tertawa meski Katsuki tampak jengkel mendengarnya. Namun dengan cepat Camie memular bola matanya, mengamati sekeliling sebelum berkata. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku tak melihat Shouto. Di mana dia?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab Hawk dengan murah hati. "Setahuku ia libur hari ini. Kau datang di saat yang kurang tepat kalau ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sesuai dugaan, Camie mengerang pelan. Seperti yang sudah diduga Hawk maupun Katsuki, wanita satu itu mengikuti Ground Zero untuk bisa menemui Shouto. Bahkan ia mengambil tempat di samping Hawk dan menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sementara Katsuki yang jelas-jelas tak tertarik menoleh pada Deku. Ia menatap makanan yang masih belum disentuh itu sebelum berkata, "Makananmu tak dihabiskan?"

Pertanyannya membuat Deku menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Hal ini membuat Katsuki mengerutkan dahi. Tanpa peringatan, ia mendekat dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi Deku dan dahinya sendiri. Selama beberapa saat ia memejamkan mata sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak demam. Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak sakit," jawab Deku cepat sambil menyingkirkan tangan Katsuki dari kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tentu saja Katsuki tak semudah itu percaya. Mengabaikan ucapannya, pemuda itu menyentuhkan tangannya pada dagu Deku, memaksa anak itu untuk menghadapkan wajah padanya. Ia juga memerintahkan anak itu membuka mulut sementara ia menyipitkan mata. Memerhatikan kalau-kalau ada radang yang tak terdeteksi.

"Tidak radang juga," gumam Katsuki sebelum melepaskannya. "Apa karena tidak enak? Mau kupesankan makanan lain?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu," lagi-lagi Deku menjawab cepat. "Aku sudah kenyang, Katsuki."

"Omong kosong," balas Katsuki cepat. "Kau tak pernah menyisakan makanan favoritmu. Kalau kau sampai menyisakannya pasti ada sesuatu. Cepat katakan padaku atau kita terpaksa ke dokter sekarang juga!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa," jawab Deku sembari menghindari tangan Katsuki. Ia pun menjauh sedikit dari sang _hero_ dan bangkit berdiri. Mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja, ia pun berkata, "Aku duluan. Mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan."

Sebelum Katsuki bisa mencegah, anak itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat. Katsuki yang bingung hendak mengejarnya sebelum Hawk berdehem meminta perhatian. Menoleh, Katsuki memberinya lirikan tajam yang sepertinya tak digubris oleh si pria bersayap. Malahan pria itu balas tersenyum yang membuat Katsuki ingin meninjunya.

"Jangan terlalu _overprotective _begitu dong, Ground Zero!" Pria bersayap itu berkata sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan. "Dia sudah beranjak remaja. Kalau kau _overprotektive _begitu bisa-bisa dia kabur. Kau tahu 'kan kalau anak SMP sekarang tidak suka diawasi?"

"Itu bukan urusan—"

"Sampai memberikan _handphone_ lamamu," ujar Hawk sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menaruh program _tracking_ di sana supaya kau bisa mengawasinya setiap saat?"

Pandangan mata Ground Zero saat itu bahkan membuat Camie sampai menyenggol Hawk dengan sikunya. Meski demikian, pria bersayap itu sepertinya tak mengenal rasa takut. Senyumnya malah semakin lebar melihat reaksi Katsuki. Ia menunjuk pemuda itu dan berkata, "_Ah-ha_! Aku benar sepertinya. Kau orang tua yang terlalu otoriter. Kutebak kau juga pasti melarang Deku ini dan itu. Saranku, jangan sampai kalian seperti Endeavor-san dan Shouto, ya?"

Sekali ini Katsuki tak repot-repot menjawab. Satu tangannya terangkat dan ia menggebrakkan meja dengan satu tangan. Untung Hawk sudah menghabiskan makanannya, kalau tidak, makanannya pasti akan berakhir seperti makanan Deku. Ia juga sudah bersiap menerima umpatan Ground Zero yang terkenal, namun sang _hero_ sepertinya tak tertarik melanjutkan.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan meja yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Langkahnya tegap meski semua gerak-geriknya dipantau oleh setiap orang yang ada di ruangan. Berbeda dengan Hawk, saat ia berjalan tak ada orang yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Semuanya langsung menyingkir terlebih setelah melihat ekspresinya.

Diam-diam mereka mendoakan keselamatan para penjahat yang berpapasan dengan Ground Zero di kota sebelah.

* * *

_ Sejak dulu ia sangat mengagumi para hero. Bermula dari kecintaannya pada sang pahlawan yang selalu tersenyum dengan tubuh berotot dan gigi putih, lalu bergulir menjadi kekagumannya pada keajaiban yang mereka buat dengan quirk. Terlebih saat media memberitakan besar-besaran bagaimana heroiknya aksi-aksi mereka._

_ Ia yang tak memiliki satu pun kemampuan spesial dibuat terkagum-kagum karenanya. Keberadaan quirk membuat hal mustahil menjadi mungkin. Apalagi saat keragaman itu muncul dan hampir tak ada quirk yang sama persis satu dengan yang lain._

_ Ketika ia bersekolah pun teman-temannya di kelas memiliki quirk yang unik-unik. Ada yang bisa memanjangkan anggota tubuh, ada yang bisa melar seperti karet, ada yang bisa menarik obyek tertentu. Namun dari semua keunikan quirk itu hanya ada satu orang yang lebih spesial dari yang lain dan orang itu sangat bangga dengan anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya._

_ Berbekal quirk yang kuat dan unik, anak itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan dan mengatakannya pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Tentu saja, setiap orang yang menyaksikan kekuatan quirknya mengiyakan perkataannya. Mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa anak itu sudah dipastikan akan menjadi hero paling hebat di masa depan._

_ Tentu saja anak itu sangat bangga. Ia yang mengagumi anak itu pun turut kagum padanya. Mengetahui anak itu akan menjadi hero di masa depan, ia pun berniat mengikuti jejaknya. Meski tak punya quirk, mungkin ia juga bisa menjadi hero. Lalu ketika mereka berdua sudah menjadi hero, mereka akan berpartner dan saling menolong ketika yang lain membutuhkan bantuan._

_ Ketika ia menceritakan mimpinya pada yang lain, perlakuan yang ia terima sangat berbeda dengan saat anak itu bercerita. Orang yang ia temui mengerutkan alis dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak ia suka. Beberapa dari mereka menyentuh pundaknya lembut dan berkata bahwa tiidak menjadi hero pun tak apa. Bahwa hero bukanlah pekerjaan satu-satunya dan masih banyak mimpi yang cocok untuknya di masa depan._

_ Sayangnya, ia tidak mengerti itu. Menjadi hero di masa depan adalah mimpinya, sama seperti mimpi anak itu. Kenapa mereka mengatakan bahwa anak itu mungkin sementara ia tidak? Kenapa mereka semua mencemoohnya dan menganggap bahwa ia terlalu banyak bermimpi?_

_ Ia tidak mengerti mereka. Bahkan ketika ia bersikeras bahwa ia tetap akan menjadi hero dan masuk ke sekolah terbaik untuk program hero, satu kelas langsung menertawakannya, termasuk anak itu. Anak yang ia kagumi dan berencana untuk memasuki program studi yang sama dengannya. _

_Anak itu tak suka bila seseorang yang tak memiliki quirk sepertinya ikut memasuki program studi yang sama. Bahkan sepulang sekolah anak itu mendatanginya yang tengah mencatat data mengenai hero terbaru yang ia temui. Bukunya direbut dan ia menertawakan analisa yang telah ia buat sedemikian rupa sebagai bekal untuk menjadi hero di masa depan._

_Bersama dengan anak-anak lain, anak itu mengingatkannya bahwa ia quirkless. Tak seperti yang lain, ia tak dianugerahi bakat istimewa yang mendukung untuk menjadi seorang hero. Seseorang yang dibenci Tuhan sepertinya sudah seharusnya tahu diri dan tak berangan-angan menjadi seorang hero. Bahkan mereka bahkan menghadiahinya dengan memar dan sebuah buku analisa hero yang sudah berenang-renang di kolam. _

_Ia kecewa. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya putus asa. _

_Paling tidak hingga ia bertemu dengan pahlawan yang paling dikaguminya._

* * *

Gerakan yang ia rasakan secara berkala membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi anehnya. Lagi-lagi ia terjaga di saat ia akan melihat wajah seseorang. Selalu seperti itu. Mimpinya selalu terputus di saat yang seru.

Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata perlahan sebelum menggerakkan kepala dari sandaran. Pikirnya, ia tengah bersandar pada tumpukan buku-buku dan tengah membaca salah satunya sebelum jatuh tertidur. Hanya saja setahunya buku-buku di perpustakaan tak pernah senyaman dan sehangat ini.

Saat ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan, seseorang menyebut namanya dan membuatnya menengadah. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang ia kenal. Orang yang belakangan ini tak pernah muncul di saat matahari baru akan mulai terbenam. Apalagi tanpa seragam _hero_ seperti saat ini.

"Katsuki," gumamnya ketika menyadari bahwa sandaran kepala yang nyaman adalah bahu Katsuki dan selimut yang hangat adalah kedua tangannya. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu itu saat pertama kali menghirup aroma manis yang sangat _familiar_.

Ia pun sangat tergoda untuk kembali memejamkan mata dan bergelung dengan nyaman di sana. Sebelum tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu dan memaksa diri untuk bangun. Ia harus berjuang melawan kantuknya dan melepaskan diri.

"Mau turun!" Ia berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan, berusaha keluar dari dekapan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Menggeliat, Deku membuat pegangan Katsuki sedikit melonggar meski tak ada gunanya karena pemuda itu dengan cepat mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya kesabaran Deku habis dan ia berkata, "Katsuki! Lepas!"

Memang ia tahu bahwa Katsuki jauh lebih kuat darinya. Berbeda darinya yang sangat kurus kering, lengan Katsuki sangat kekar dan kokoh. Sepasang lengan yang membuatnya merasa aman berada di dalamnya, sekaligus penjara kokoh yang tak mungkin bisa ditembus apabila pemuda itu sudah keras kepala. Meronta jelas tak mungkin makanya ia berteriak dan kalau teriakan tidak mempan maka ia masih punya satu cara.

"Katsuki," panggilnya sekali lagi. Suara yang awalnya berupa jeritan perlahan mulai melunak. "Lepas! Tolong!"

Sekali ini pemuda yang menggendongnya itu menghentikan langkah. Paling tidak pemuda itu kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya. Meski ekspresi yang ia lihat sangat berbeda dengan Katsuki yang ia kenal.

Katsuki yang ia tahu selalu cemberut, tapi pandangannya tak pernah kosong. Walau ekspresinya galak, sorot yang dipancarkan dari iris semerah delima itu tak pernah dingin. Selalu ada kehangatan yang bisa ia temukan di sana. Berbeda dengan Katsuki yang ini.

"Apalagi kali ini?" Pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu berkata. "Kenapa sedikit-sedikit kau minta turun, kau minta lepas. Memangnya kau ini kenapa? Tubuhmu yang sakit atau apa?"

"T-tidak," gumam Deku dengan suara mencicit. Kaget karena tiba-tiba Katsuki menyentaknya. "H-hanya kaget. A-aku bisa jalan, kautahu? Kau tidak perlu menggendongku."

Mendecih, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Aku juga tahu kau bisa jalan. Memangnya kau ini anak kecil?"

"B-betul," ujar Deku menyetujui ucapannya. "Makanya tolong turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Katsuki! Sungguh!"

Kelopak mata si merah delima memicing mendengar ucapan anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seolah tak terpengaruh oleh beratnya, pemuda itu mengangkat Deku hingga pandangan mereka sejajar sebelum mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Deku. Saat itu, mereka diam selama beberapa saat sebelum Katsuki berkata, "Tidak bisa. Kau demam! Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Deku yang kebingungan mengerutkan dahi. Kalau benar ia demam, ia pasti sudah merasa tidak nyaman dari tadi. Ya, ia memang tidak nyaman, tapi bukan karena ia demam. Itu karena hal lain.

"Aku tidak demam," ujar Deku bingung. "Dan aku juga takkan pingsan."

Namun sepertinya Katsuki tak mendengarkan. Ia menyudahi percakapan mereka dengan mendorong punggung Deku hingga kembali bersandar pada bahunya dan kembali berjalan. Deku yang putus asa masih mencoba untuk membujuk Katsuki. Hingga akhirnya ia menyudahi aksinya karena Katsuki tak mendengarkannya. Ia pun mengunci mulutnya dan tak mengucapkan apa pun.

Keduanya menyusuri koridor yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang akan pulang kantor sore itu. Meski demikian keduanya tak memusingkannya berhubung tengah tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. Hampir tak ada yang bertegur sapa hingga mereka turun ke lift dan hendak berjalan ke basement, di mana mobil Katsuki disimpan. Barulah ketika mereka melalui koridor yang jarang dilalui orang, Katsuki kembali membuka mulutnya. Tangannya menyentuh kepala Deku lembut dan ia berkata, "Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sakit."

Kepala Deku yang tengah bersandar pada bahu Katsuki pun terangkat. Dahinya berkerut karena sang _hero_ terus-terusan menganggapnya sedang sakit. Ia yang tak merasakan keanehan apapun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Katsuki," ujarnya. "Sungguh!"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"_For f*ck sake,_ wajahmu merah," ujar Katsuki sambil menatapnya. "Waktu kau sakit pun wajahmu merah dan tahu-tahu kau demam tinggi. Sekarang memang belum terdeteksi, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya."

Iris kehijauan yang menatapnya perlahan-lahan semakin melebar. Bersamaan dengan itu, rona merah yang sedari tadi dilihat Katsuki pun menyebar membuat anak yang ada di pelukannya tergagap. Saat itu Katsuki menyentuh pipinya dan dengan hidung yang nyaris berdekatan ia berkata, "Tuh 'kan! Apa kataku?"

Menundukkan kepala Deku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menatap Katsuki. Belakangan ini ia selalu merasakannya, namun ia yakin ini bukan sakit seperti yang disangka pemuda itu. Jantungnya memang berdebar-debar dan napasnya terasa sesak. Saat itu, wajahnya akan terasa panas dan ia bahkan tak berani menatap Katsuki secara langsung. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak suka sensasi ini.

Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan. Tadi pun ia bingung karena tiba-tiba kehilangan napsu makan. Saat wanita itu datang bersama Katsuki, memeluknya seperti cara Deku kecil memeluknya, entah kenapa Deku merasa tidak nyaman. Itu membuatnya ingin melarikan diri. Membuatnya menepis uluran tangan Katsuki dan menjauh.

Walau ia sedikit senang saat mendengar Katsuki benci dipeluk, ia tetap saja khawatir. Kalau pemuda itu tak suka, bukankah itu berarti ia juga takkan memeluk Deku? Apakah itu sebabnya makanya Katsuki jarang memeluk Deku besar? Karena ia... tidak suka dipeluk?

"Deku?"

Matanya terasa panas dan tanpa terasa tetesan air jatuh menuruni pelupuk matanya. Ia pun terkejut dan buru-buru mengulurkan tangan, menghapusnya. Hanya saja, air itu tak berhenti mengalir. Semakin ia mencoba menghapusnya, air itu akan kembali turun. Membasahi pipi dan meninggalkan jejak hingga jatuh ke bajunya.

Saat itu, kedua tangan yang kokoh itu menariknya mendekat. Kedua tangannya mengunci Deku rapat. Harum karamel tercium di udara, menghentikan tetes-tetes airmata yang sebelumnya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara itu berkata lagi. Tidak ada nada paksaan di sana. Hanya ada suara yang begitu tenang bagaikan laut sebelum badai mengamuk.

Deku menggeleng sementara ia membenamkan kepala di bahunya. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

Cengkeraman tangan Katsuki mengerat, bergetar seolah menahan amarah. Tapi Deku tetap tertunduk. Tak mau berkata apa pun. Hingga akhirnya Katsuki terpaksa menyerah. Ia membiarkan Deku tertunduk sementara tangannya mengusap rambut hijau yang lembut.

Merasakan tangan Katsuki di atas kepalanya, Deku pun tertegun. Pemuda yang katanya tidak suka disentuh oleh orang lain itu justru menggendongnya dan membelainya lembut. Pemuda yang melarang setiap orang untuk mendekat justru memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Apakah artinya itu? Apakah ia diizinkan untuk berada di dekatnya dan memeluknya? Tapi bukankah Katsuki tak suka? Tapi—

Menghela napas, Deku pun mengangkat kepalanya. Iris kemerahan kembali bertemu dengan iris hijau miliknya. Dengan tangan berada di pundak Katsuki, ia pun memanggil nama pemuda itu, dan berkata, "Boleh aku memelukmu, Katsuki?"

Mengerjap pelan, pemuda itu menatapnya. Ketika itu sorot mata yang lembut kembali diarahkan padanya. Sama seperti pandangan yang selalu didapatkan oleh Deku kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau perlu izin untuk melakukannya?"

Deku tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Katsuki. Kepalanya dibenamkan di antara ceruk lehernya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma karamel yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Dan saat itu juga, semua kegelisahannya lenyap.

.

.

.

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N :**_

_Dan pada akhirnya Katsuki tetep bawa ke dokter karena dia keras kepala? LOL XD siapa di sini yang suka Deku gede dipeluk? XD_

_Aniway :_

_**WinYuzukiN **__: iya Kacchan! Ayo sikat Deku-nya! (eh?)_

_**el-Vtrich**__ : bucinnya akut memang Lord Explodo Murder ini. Sekalinya uda suka, bisa sampe di tracking biar nggak kemana-mana :P ngomong-ngomong soal chinrest, idenya juga diambil dari situ. Suka banget pas episode jadi anak kecil XD makanya lahir ff Deku kecil :D_

_Yuk, aku mau buat jerit-jerit lagi tengah malem nih. Apa kali ini El-chan juga akan jerit-jerit pas baca Deku melok Kacchan? :P_

_Waduh, masalahnya siapa atau apa yang dikurung aja cuman disebut makhluk biologis sama Hawk. Hawk yang intel aja cuman bisa nyelidikin sampe situ T^T apa daya Cyan yang hanya manusia biasa tanpa quirk? XD Gimana kalau kita sama-sama push Hawk-san biar ungkapin semua misterinya? Daripada dia ngebully Kacchan? _

_Makasih banyak buat pengertiannya El-chan XD sebisa mungkin aku berusaha apdet. Tapi berhubung saia nggak libur (jatah cuti abis, hix) jadi sepertinya nggak bisa sebanyak saat Lebaran. But aniway, wish me luck and keep enjoy the story yah :D_

_**NamuraShicie:**__ iya nih, Bang Dispenser bisa aja teorinya. Seseorang yang lebih kuat dari AFO katanya. Hm, apa ada ya? Aduh Bang Hawk, ayo buruan diungkapin dong misterinya!_

_**hanazawa kay**__: semakin besar dan semakin besar, lalu melayang, terbang, lenyap? (loh?)_

_**Name-chan**__: waduh! Bisa ditenggelemin ke laut mati sama Lord Explodo Murder kalo nyulik Deku. Uda bucin kayak gitu, kayaknya uda nggak ada obatnya XD_

_Wahhh, teori apa nih? Duh, mari kita berdoa supaya GPS Kacchan buat tracking Deku cukup bisa diandalkan supaya Deku gak kenapa2 XD_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	20. Ask 18

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 18. Which side are you? **

Suara denting elevator membuat dua orang yang tengah berada di dalam lift itu mengangkat kepala. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada layar yang menampakkan nomor lantai di atas sejumlah tombol pada panel lift. Ketika melihat bahwa angka yang ditunjukkan merupakan lantai yang mereka tuju, keduanya pun melangkah keluar.

Di sekeliling mereka, bau zat kimia dengan disinfektan yang kuat memenuhi hidung keduanya. Meski demikian, mereka tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor yang didominasi warna putih dengan barisan kaca terletak di satu sisi. Tak ada dari keduanya yang bicara hingga akhirnya salah satunya menoleh dan mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Maaf mengganggu jadwalmu yang padat, Shouto," ujar anak remaja yang tak lebih tinggi dari pemuda di sampingnya. Satu tangannya memegang bunga berwarna putih yang baru ia beli di toko bunga terdekat. "Tapi terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku."

"Tak masalah," jawab pemuda di sampingnya sembari memberikan senyumnya yang ramah. Dalam balutan kemeja dan celana _jeans_, sang _hero_ nomor dua tampak seperti pemuda biasa. Meski rambutnya yang seperti bendera suatu negara seringkali membuatnya mudah dikenali penggemar. "Lagipula aku pun ingin menjenguk Kirishima tapi tak pernah sempat. Beruntung kau mengajak."

"Umh, ya," Deku menjawab ragu-ragu. "Tapi kau jadi harus menemaniku karena—"

"Menggantikan Bakugou?" Shouto menebak dengan cepat. Sembari menggerakkan kepala, pemuda dengan iris dwiwarna itu hanya berkata, "Jangan dipikirkan! Lagipula ini sudah sewajarnya sebagai _partner_ orang itu."

Memberikan senyum simpul, anak remaja di sampingnya pun berkata, "Katsuki beruntung ber_partner_ dengan Shouto."

Menanggapi ucapannya, Shouto menggerakkan tangan dan mengacak-acak rambut anak di sampingnya yang sehijau daun. Padanya, Shouto berkata, "Hanya kau seorang yang berpikir begitu, Deku. Masalahnya baik aku maupun Bakugou tak berpendapat demikian."

Deku menggerakkan kepala mengikuti gerakan tangan Shouto. Ia sendiri tertawa menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu mengingat hubungan dua _hero_ papan atas yang layaknya kucing dan anjing. Bagi Deku, pertengkaran keduanya terlihat seperti main-main. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa keduanya benar-benar serius menjatuhkan satu sama lain saat berdebat atau beradu mulut.

Sementara mereka bercakap-cakap tanpa sadar langkah keduanya telah sampai di depan ruangan dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Kirishima' di pintunya. Deku mengentuk pintu terlebih dulu sebelum menggesernya terbuka. Kakinya melangkah melewati ambang pintu sementara Shouto mengikuti di belakang.

Di tengah ruangan yang berukuran sepuluh _tatami_, _partner_ Ground Zero sebelumnya terbaring diam di atas ranjang. Di sampingnya, sebuah monitor menampilkan gelombang untuk mengukur detak jantung. Selang infus menembusnya melalui salah satu lengan sementara seorang perawat mengukurnya secara berkala setiap waktu.

Perawat yang melihat bunga di tangan Deku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya meletakkan bunga itu di samping ranjang. Deku pun menerima tawarannya dan membiarkan perawat itu mengganti bunga yang lama dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Selesai melakukannya barulah perawat itu undur diri dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Begitu perawat itu menutup pintu barulah Shouto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Melihat kondisinya, Shouto tak pernah menyangka bahwa acara reuni mereka akan berakibat fatal seperti ini. Terlebih _hero_ yang satu ini terkenal akan _quirk_ perkerasan yang seharusnya menjadikannya _hero_ dengan teknik pertahanan paling tinggi dibanding yang lain. Tapi justru Kirishima dulu yang tumbang dibanding yang lain.

Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan berkata, "Sudah lebih dari dua minggu kondisinya seperti ini."

Deku menatap Shouto sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Iya."

"Kukira Twice tidak sebegitu berbahaya," ujar Shouto mengingat siapa yang menjadi lawan sang _hero_. "Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Bila Kirishima saja sampai seperti ini, berarti Twice atau siapapun lawannya sudah semakin kuat."

Masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Kirishima, Deku pun berkata, "Kudengar dari Shoucchan, Eicchan jadi seperti ini bukan karena serangan yang ia terima."

Alis Shouto terangkat. Ia belum pernah mendengar hal ini. Selama ini ia mengira sang hero berada dalam kondisi koma karena serangan Twice. Yang baginya sangat aneh karena serangan seperti itu harusnya dapat dipulihkan tanpa membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dalam waktu yang panjang.

"Shoucchan bilang ini karena _rebound_," lanjut Deku. "_Quirk_ yang ia gunakan melebihi kapasitas dan berbalik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itu Eicchan menjadi seperti ini."

_Rebound_. Shouto memang pernah mendengar sedikit tentang kasus di mana _quirk_ seseorang mengalami _rebound_ dan mencelakakan penggunanya. Efeknya dapat berbeda-beda bahkan tak jarang kasus yang menimbulkan kematian karena besarnya beban _quirk_ pada tubuh. Bila benar itu yang terjadi, maka Shouto tak heran melihat temannya kehilangan kesadaran hingga selama ini. Justru seharusnya mereka lega karena _rebound_ yang Kirishima alami tak sampai merenggut nyawanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Eichan," suara Deku menyadarkannya. Anak itu menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tangan sang _hero_. "Cepatlah sembuh!"

Menghela napas, Shouto yang berdiri di samping pun menepuk bahunya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga Deku menoleh dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Baru saat itu Shouto menurunkan tangan. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada sang _hero_ yang terbaring kaku.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Kirishima," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh pada sang _hero_. "Aku takkan sanggup bertahan sampai sebulan bersama orang itu."

Di sampingnya Deku menoleh. Gurat kesedihan yang sebelumnya mampir di wajahnya menghilang. Ia tertawa mendengar ucapannya dan berkata, "Aku tak tahu bahwa Shouto senang bercanda. Kukira kau orang yang sangat serius."

Alis Shouto terangkat. Meski hendak menyangkal pun sepertinya anggapan Deku tentangnya takkan berubah. Karena itu ia pun tak banyak berkomentar. Malah ia memberikan senyumnya pada anak itu dan berkata, "Aku juga tak tahu bahwa aku orang yang seperti itu."

Ucapannya membuat Deku kembali tersenyum lebar dan anak itu berkomentar bahwa Shouto harus sering-sering melakukannya saat di kantor. Hal itu ditanggapi Shouto dengan memutar bola matanya. Membayangkan ia mengucapkan gurauan di depan Hawk atau ayahnya membuatnya mual entah kenapa.

"Dulu Eicchan selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai," ujar Deku sambil memegangi tangan sang hero. "Sekarang setiap kali berada di suasana yang ramai, entah mengapa aku merindukan Eicchan."

Sekali lagi Shouto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita dari bibir Deku. Meski hanya sepintas mengenal Kirishima, Shouto tahu bahwa sang hero memang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai dan menyatukan seisi kelas. Bahkan sewaktu Bakugou diculik para penjahat, Kirishima lah yang mengusulkan untuk menolongnya. Kalau bukan karena inisiatif pemuda itu, ia sendiri pun takkan berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya. Tak heran kalau sekarang Deku merindukan pemuda itu. Pastilah pemuda itu punya arti yang sangat besar untuknya.

Karena itu selama beberapa saat mereka tak lagi bicara dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sementara pandangan Shouto menerawang pada mesin yang menampilkan detak jantung Kirishima yang statis, Deku terus menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Anak itu terus melakukannya hingga akhirnya Shouto merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun mengeluarkannya dari kantong dan menatap layarnya.

Satu pesan tak penting dari Bakugou yang menanyakan di mana mereka sekarang. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot membalasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung. Hanya saja, saat ia mengecek jam tangan dan menyadari berapa lama waktu yang telah mereka habiskan di rumah sakit, mau tak mau ia angkat bicara.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Deku?" Shouto akhirnya bertanya. "Bakugou sudah menanyakanmu."

Deku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!" Shouto berkata lagi. Ia melihat Deku kembali mengangguk mendengar ucapannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu pada Kirishima sebelum menghampiri Shouto. Begitu ia sudah berada di sisinya, Shouto menggeser pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tempat Kirishima dirawat.

Berjalan di koridor, keduanya hampir tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setidaknya hingga Shouto kembali membuka percakapan. Kembali melirik jam tangannya, ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu sebelum kembali ke kantor? Ini sudah pukul satu siang."

Elevator terbuka sebelum Deku sempat menjawab. Keduanya pun memasuki elevator terlebih dulu dan menekan tombol untuk sampai lantai dasar. Baru setelah pintu tertutup Deku pun berkata, "Ah, ya. Boleh saja. Apa kau tahu yang enak di sekitar sini, Shouto?"

"Sebentar," ujar Shouto sambil menarik keluar ponsel dari saku bajunya. Ia mengusapkan jemarinya di layar dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Selama beberapa saat pandangannya tetap tertuju pada layar bahkan hingga elevator berdenting dengan pintu yang terbuka. Sembari berjalan, ia pun berkata, "Beda dua blok dari rumah sakit ada kedai soba yang enak. Apa kita ke sana saja?"

"Kedengarannya boleh juga," ujar Deku sambil mengangguk dan mengikuti Shouto berjalan keluar dari bangunan. Keduanya melewati teras dan terus menuju gerbang depan. "Dari sini sebaiknya kita ke mana?"

Shouto kembali mengecek ponselnya. Ia menunjukkan satu arah pada Deku sementara pandangannya mengawasi layar. Keduanya pun berjalan di trotoar hingga tiba di daerah pertokoan yang ramai. Begitu banyak orang berbelanja dengan berbagai pajangan menarik di etalase. Hal ini membuat Shouto tak hanya berjalan sembari mengawasi ponselnya saja. Ia juga perlu mengawasi Deku yang sesekali akan berhenti untuk melihat sesuatu yang dipajang di toko. Bahkan lebih dari sekali Shouto akan menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Deku masih tertinggal tiga sampai lima toko di belakang.

Namun ia tak pernah memaksa Deku untuk buru-buru mengikutinya. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu hingga Deku selesai mengamati dan menoleh padanya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Deku akan menjelaskan apa yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti juga kali ini, saat anak itu tengah mengamati sebuah televisi berlayar besar dengan harga fantastis di toko elektronik. Ketika anak itu menoleh barulah Shouto bertanya, "Kau mau membeli televisi, Deku?"

Pertanyaannya menuai gelengan dari anak itu. Mengikuti jemarinya Shouto pun mengarahkan pandangan kembali pada layar dan mendengar anak itu menjelaskan, "Bukan itu, Shouto. Lihat! Ada penyerangan terhadap _hero_ di kota ini."

Ia memicingkan mata saat melihat penjahat lama yang dulu pernah mereka tangkap kembali bebas berkeliaran. Terlebih ini bukan sekedar penyerangan, penjahat itu lebih tepat disebut meneror para _hero_. Bahkan sudah delapan belas _hero_ terbunuh saat menjalankan patroli di kota Hosu. Dengan angka setinggi itu tak heran ia menjadi _headline news_ saat ini. Shouto justru merasa bingung karena berita itu baru diketahuinya sekarang dan permohonan penangkapannya belum mencapai agensi mereka.

"Stain," ucap Deku saat membaca nama yang tertera dengan foto sang penjahat terpampang di layar. Penjahat itu tampil dengan wajah menyerupai tengkorak yang setengahnya dibalut oleh perban menutupi hidung yang hanya menyisakan dua lubang hitam, dan mata cekung yang sama seperti yang dulu pernah diingat Shouto. "Katanya ia berada di kota ini."

"Ah, ya," ujar Shouto dengan mata memicing tajam. Memikirkan penjahat yang pernah nyaris membunuhnya dan menghancurkan karir kakak Iida Tenya membuatnya geram. Tangannya mengepal erat mengetahui bahwa penjahat itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. "Benar."

Menoleh padanya, Deku pun berkata, "Apa sebaiknya kita segera pulang?"

Shouto menoleh. Untuk sesaat ia lupa bahwa ia tengah berjalan bersama seseorang. Terlebih orang itu orang yang cukup penting untuk Bakugou Katsuki. Karenanya, mengesampingkan niatnya untuk memburu Stain, ia pun berkata, "Jangan khawatir! Ia takkan menyerangmu. Stain hanya menyerang para _hero_ karena menurutnya mereka adalah _hero_ palsu."

"Aku tidak khawatir soal itu," ujar Deku sambil menggeleng. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba menyerangmu, Shouto?"

Mengerjap pelan Shouto terkejut karena tak menyangka itulah yang anak itu pikirkan. Sembari menyentuhkan satu tangan di atas rambut hijau Deku, ia pun berkata, "Seharusnya aku adalah orang terakhir yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi—"

"Aku pernah berhadapan dengannya," ujar Shouto sambil menatap layar. Kedua iris dwiwarnanya terpaku sepenuhnya pada foto sang penjahat. "Dan aku malah sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya."

Deku menggerakkan kepala. "Kau pernah berhadapan dengannya?"

Mengangguk, Shouto pun mundur selangkah dari etalase. Sikapnya membuat Deku mengikutinya dan kembali berjalan. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengikuti Shouto dan meninggalkan televisi yang sebelumnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Sewaktu aku masih di UA dan sedang menjalani program magang dengan ayahku," jelas Shouto yang terus berjalan menembus keramaian. Ia berbelok di salah satu gang, lalu gang satu lagi hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah kedai makan bergaya Jepang modern. Setelah memastikan dengan ponselnya bahwa mereka berada di kedai yang tepat, barulah ia menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan dan disambut dengan seorang pelayan. Interior di dalamnya juga cukup sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa bangku yang diset sepasang-sepasang dan bangku berderet menghadap ke konter. Perabotan dan _finishing_ interiornya pun kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu. Dengan jendela besar menghadap ke tepi jalan sebagai sumber penerangan saat siang hari, kedai soba itu tampak sangat nyaman.

Setelah mengambil tempat di salah satu sudut, keduanya menerima buku menu dan melihat-lihat isinya. Baik Deku maupun Shouto menjatuhkan pilihan pada menu soba yang tampak menarik. Bedanya, Deku memesan soba biasa sementara Shouto memesan soba dingin yang langsung dicatat oleh si pelayan. Baru setelah memastikan bahwa pesanannya benar, barulah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Aku baru tahu ada kedai soba di dekat sini." Shouto berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada pajangan berupa deretan sendok bebek berwarna merah dan hitam yang digantung di dinding.

"Aku juga," ujar Deku yang mengikuti Shouto dan melihat ke kanan kirinya. Ia hendak berkomentar lebih lanjut ketika tiba-tiba kantung jaketnya bergetar. Sedikit panik, ia merogoh-rogoh kantung untuk mencari ponselnya yang terselip dalam.

Ketika berhasil mendapatkannya, ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia pun menggeser layar terlebih dulu sebelum menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. "_Moshi-moshi_, Katsuki."

Nama itu membuat Shouto menurunkan gelas yang tengah dipegangnya dan menatap Deku. Ia tak heran bila pemuda itu langsung menghubungi anak yang dititipkan padanya itu ketika ia tak membalas pesan. Padahal belum ada satu jam sejak ia mengabaikan pesan sang _hero_. Ternyata hanya sejauh itulah batas kesabaran sang pemuda bergelar _hero_ nomor satu.

"Apa?...- Sebentar, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," ujar Deku sambil menarik ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat bahwa sinyalnya lemah di dalam sana. Karenanya ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu. Berhubung ia merasa bahwa sinyalnya masih lemah, ia pun menggeser pintu untuk keluar dari restoran.

Setelah berada di luar, ia masih belum bisa mendengar suara Katsuki. Karenanya ia mengambil beberapa langkah dari restoran dan mencoba memanggil namanya lagi. Hanya saja suara yang ia dengar masih terpatah-patah. Ia pun berjalan sedikit lebih jauh ke tempat yang lebih jarang bangunan dan memanggil nama Katsuki kembali. "Katsuki? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Kali ini suara yang diterimanya jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Ia bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya berkata, "Di mana kau, Deku?"

"Masih di kota Hosu," ujar Deku sambil menempelkan ponselnya. "Kami baru selesai menjenguk Eicchan dan sedang makan soba. Sebentar lagi kami akan naik kereta untuk pulang ke Musutafu."

"Jangan kebanyakan makan," suara di ujung telepon berkata. "Aku pun sedang dalam perjalaan ke kota Hosu."

Terkejut, tanpa sadar Deku meninggikan suaranya, "Katsuki juga mau ke sini? Bukankah Katsuki seharusnya berada di Musutafu?"

"Tiba-tiba saja jadwalku diganti setelah makan siang," jawab lawan bicaranya itu. "Jadi setelah ini aku akan menyelesaikan sisa waktu dengan patroli di sana. Mungkin selesai kerja aku bisa menjenguk Kirishima."

"Waktu jenguknya sudah habis saat jam kerjamu berakhir, Katsuki," ujar Deku sembari berjalan berputar-putar di sekitar perumahan. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menukar _shift_ patroli?"

"Entah," jawab Katsuki asal, "mereka tiba-tiba saja menukarnya. Aku tidak tahu."

Baru saja Deku hendak menggumamkan 'aneh' ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat berita yang baru saja dilihatnya. Berita yang menayangkan tentang seorang penjahat yang menamakan dirinya sendiri '_Hero_ _Killer'_. Apakah karena itu mereka mengirim Katsuki ke kota Hosu? Kalau memang begitu bukankah itu artinya mereka mengirim Katsuki ke dalam bahaya?

Buru-buru Deku memanggil namanya lagi dan berkata, "Katsuki, sebaiknya kau jangan datang."

"Hah?"

"Jangan ke sini," ucap Deku sembari menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Musutafu. Di sini berbahaya."

"Berba—Hei! Kalau tahu berbahaya kenapa kau dan IcyHot tidak segera kembali? Mana dia? Biar aku bicara dengannya untuk segera membawamu pulang,"

"Ini bukan tentangku, ini tentang seseorang yang bernama _Hero_ Killer dan dia mengincar para _hero_. Kalau kau datang ke sini maka kemungkinan besar kau akan langsung di-," ucapan Deku terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara Katsuki yang memanggil-manggilnya pun tak ia dengarkan. Ia menurunkan ponsel dan mencoba menajamkan telinga.

Sumber suara yang ia dengar sepertinya berasal dari celah sempit di antara bangunan, bagian belakang pertokoan yang mereka lihat sebelumnya di jalan besar. Kakinya melangkah ke sana sementara ponselnya digenggam di tangan. Meski ia tak lagi mendengar suara yang membangkitkan bulu romanya itu, ia masih tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya. Maka itu ia terus melangkah hingga mencapai sisi terdalam di bagian belakang bangunan.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di sana, ia bisa melihat seseorang tersungkur tak bergerak. Cepat-cepat ia mendekat, mencoba menghampiri. Ia belum mematikan sambungan ponselnya sehingga ia kembali menempelkan telinga dan berkata, "Katsuki? Katsuki kau bisa mendengarku?"

Terdengar hembusan napas penuh kelegaan sebelum suara itu menjawab dengan tak sabar, "Aku mendengarmu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapan seperti itu?"

"Ada seseorang," ucap Deku dengan nada cemas yang tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan, "seseorang tersungkur, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tolong panggil bantuan. Lokasinya dekat kedai soba, Shouto bisa memberikanmu informasi. Letaknya ada di belakang bangunan, gelap, beda satu blok dari pertokoan yang menjual berbagai _fashion_ juga elektronik, kau bisa mencapainya dari—"

Suara Deku kembali terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang bergerak dari balik kegelapan. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya sosok itu menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Mata cekung, dengan wajah diperban hingga sebatas hidung yang hanya terlihat bagaikan dua lubang udara kosong. Rambut hitamnya berantakan sementara satu tangannya menggenggam pedang bergerigi dan berlumuran darah.

"Deku? Deku? Ada apa? Hei? Deku?"

Deku tak bisa menjawab. Irisnya yang kehijauan terpana saat menatap sosok yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di televisi. Terlebih ketika sosok itu melangkahkan kaki semakin dekat ke arahnya. Ia pun hanya bisa mundur selangkah lalu selangkah lagi sementara pandangannya terus terpaku pada sosok itu.

Herannya sosok itu tak juga menghentikan langkah. Karena itu Deku terus berjalan mundur sementara ia memeluk ponselnya di dada. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu saking terkejutnya akan kemunculan sang penjahat sendiri di depannya. Ia terus berjalan mundur hingga sesuatu menyandungnya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Penjahat itu pun berhenti di depannya. Mata dingin menatapnya tajam sementara Deku menelan ludah. Ponselnya digenggam erat-erat sementara pandangannya tertuju pada pisau di tangan pria itu. Ketika ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri, pria itu membuka mulut dan bicara.

"Izuku..."

Mengerjap, Deku menatap pria yang kini menyamakan tinggi dengannya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk sementara kepalanya dimiringkan. Dengan pandangan tertuju sepenuhnya pada Deku, sekali lagi pria itu berkata padanya, "Izuku?"

Kebingungan, Deku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia ingat nama itu. Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Toga pun memanggilnya demikian seolah-olah itu adalah namanya. Tapi ia tak mengenal gadis itu, begitu juga dengan pria ini. Apakah mereka berdua salah orang?

"Toga bilang kau sekecil ini," ujar pria itu sambil menggerakkan tangan sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Tapi sekarang kau sebesar ini. Apa itu karena efek _rebound_nya sudah mulai habis?"

Apa maksudnya? Apakah mereka membicarakan rebound Kirishima? Tapi kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba menanyakannya soal itu? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pria itu kembali menanyainya sambil menggerakkan kepala bingung. "Di sini terlalu banyak _hero_. Bukankah kau bilang mereka membuatmu muak?"

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia pernah bilang begitu? Kapan? Bukankah... ia menyukai para _hero_ bahkan meneliti mereka? Kenapa—

"Ayo!" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah pada Deku. "Jangan diam di sini! Ayo pergi sebelum _hero_ yang lain menemukanmu!"

Deku tak mengerti. Ia menatap pria itu juga tangannya yang masih terulur padanya. Situasi ini benar-benar janggal untuknya. Pria di hadapannnya, yang dikenal sebagai _hero_ _killer_, memang hanya mengincar para _hero_. Tapi ia yakin pria ini pun takkan begitu ramah pada penduduk biasa. Malah Deku terkejut karena sikapnya begitu baik. Bahkan rasa takut yang sebelumnya mendera Deku berangsur-angsur menghilang dan tangan yang berlumuran darah itu tak lagi menakutinya. Sangat berbeda dengan saat ia berada di dalam gedung Endeavor yang seluruhnya merupakan _hero_. Orang ini mungkin bukan orang jahat.

Tanpa disadari, Deku perlahan mengulurkan tangan. Ia penasaran akan orang ini dan penasaran ke mana orang ini akan membawanya. Mungkinkah apabila ia mengikutinya ia akan tahu sesuatu? Mungkinkah orang ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya? Sesuatu yang terlalu takut ia tanyakan pada Katsuki maupun yang lain?

Ia hampir menyentuh jemarinya ketika pria itu buru-buru menjauh. Melompat mundur, pria itu pun mengedepankan pedang yang seperti gerigi. Matanya yang cekung tertuju pada sesuatu sementara mulutnya melebar membentuk seringai.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar pria itu dengan seringai yang membuat Deku bergidik. "Terakhir kali kau masih murid yang tak mempunyai lisensi dan tak ada harganya untuk dibunuh."

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Deku seharusnya sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Terlebih ketika melihat jejak-jejak bunga es di sampingnya ditambah dengan suhu udara yang mendadak turun. Sang _hero_ yang menguasai es itu berjalan dengan tenang dengan satu tangan teracung. Kedua iris matanya terpaku sepenuhnya pada penjahat di hadapan.

"Stain," gumam sang _hero_ sembari memicingkan mata. "Berani sekali menunjukkan dirimu di siang hari seperti ini."

Di hadapannya, penjahat itu terkikik geli. Suaranya membuat Deku merinding smeentara ia mencoba mencapai tembok terdekat untuk bangkit. Ia menatap pria yang sebelumnya mengajaknya bicara itu. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa pria itu menjadi begitu berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku bukan makhluk nokturnal seperti mereka, Shouto," ucap pria dengan wajah setengah diperban itu. "Apa kau sudah lupa? Pertemuan pertama kita pun masih diwarnai oleh cahaya jingga mentari."

"Entahlah, aku tak suka bernostalgia," jawab Shouto cepat. "Hanya aku tak menyangka kau sudah serendah ini sampai menyerang orang lain yang bukan seorang _hero_."

Menyadari maksud Shouto, Deku pun mencoba bangkit berdiri. Ia menghampiri sang _hero_ nomor dua yang tengah bersiaga dan berkata, "Shouto! Bukan! Dia tidak menyerangku. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Tidak perlu membelanya, Deku!" Shouto berkata dengan pandangan waspada. "Orang ini orang yang sangat jahat. Lebih dari bayanganmu."

"Tapi—"

Ucapannya tak lagi didengar. Shouto mengibaskan tangannya membentuk pecahan es yang merambat di tanah dan semakin lama semakin tinggi. Serangan tersebut membuat Stain terpaksa menutup mulut dan meraih pedangnya. Penjahat itu mengayunkan pedang untuk menghindari pecahan es yang diarahkan padanya. Hingga pecahan-pecahan itu menghiasi dinding dan tanah di sekeliling.

Sadar bahwa es saja takkan cukup untuk mengalahkan pria itu membuat Shouto terpaksa mengganti taktik. Tangan kirinya diangkat membentuk kobaran api yang menyala. Ketika Stain maju menyerang dari jarak dekat, Shouto pun mengimbanginya dengan es juga api . Ia yang sudah paham seperti apa _quirk_ Stain berusaha mempertahankan diri agar penjahat itu tidak sampai mendapatkan darahnya.

Meski demikian, diserang dari dekat menggunakan es dan api tak membuat Stain menyerah. Malah sebaliknya, kecepatannya semakin meningkat dan Shouto hampir kesulitan untuk mengimbangi. Sang _hero_ pun terpaksa mengambil jarak untuk keluar dari jarak serang Stain. Setelah mengambil napas selama sesaat, Shouto kembali memicingkan mata, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk melawannya dibanding sekedar menggunakan tinju belaka.

Sayangnya, Stain tak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu. Di saat Shouto tengah mengambil waktu, pria itu berlari mendekat dan menyabetkan pedangnya. Serangan itu dihindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sementara satu tangannya bersiap mengirimkan bunga es pada pria itu. Serangannya berhasil membekukan setengah tangan pria itu. Hanya saja, bukan dirinya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Justru sebaliknya.

"Kena kau!"

Shouto membelalak saat menyadari tangannya tak bergerak sesuai kehendaknya. Bagaimana pun upayanya untuk menarik kekuatannya, es tetap tak muncul dari ujung jemari. Menggertakkan gigi ia kembali menatap ke depan dan melihat Stain tengah menjilati darah dari ujung pedangnya.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya dengan pedang diseret di tanah. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah hingga berada di hadapan Shouto yang tak bisa bergerak. Seringainya melebar melihat bocah yang dahulu berani melawannya kini tengah berada dalam pengaruh _quirk_nya. Membunuhnya jelas akan membuat satu kota geger karena ia berhasil menghancurkan sang _hero_ nomor dua saat ini.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Shouto yang menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam. Seringainya mengembang dan ia pun berkata pada sang _hero_, "Kurasa ini akhirnya?"

Sial! Kalau saja ia tidak lengah. Bisa-bisanya ia begitu ceroboh dan lupa bahwa penjahat satu ini punya kecepatan nomor satu. Bahkan waktu itu sang ayah saja tak sanggup menanganinya seorang diri. Kenapa ia bisa meremehkan penjahat yang satu ini?

"Selamat tinggal, Shouto!"

Pedang pun dihunus, meski pada kenyataannya pedang itu tak pernah menembus tubuhnya. Seseorang menghalangi pedang yang seharusnya menusuk bagian perut. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Shouto sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat tubuh yang melindunginya dari tusukan itu melemah hingga jatuh berlutut.

"Deku!"

Bukan hanya dia yang terkejut. Stain sendiri pun kaget saat melihat anak itu berada di hadapan Shouto dan menggantikannya menerima tusukan. Ia tak menyangka anak itu akan merangsek masuk ke dalam jarak serangnya hanya untuk melindungi sang hero. Beruntung ia segera menyadari sehingga luka tusukannya tak sampai menembus dalam. Hanya saja dengan tubuh sekecil itu, Stain curiga bahwa anak ini takkan sanggup bertahan.

"Kenapa—"

"J-jangan!" Anak itu berkata sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah terkena hunusan pedangnya. "Jangan ... Shouto!"

Stain betul-betul tidak mengerti. Ia memaki anak itu dan berkata, "Minggir, Izuku!"

"T-tidak," ucap anak itu.

Menghela napas, Stain menarik tangan Deku dan menjilat sedikit darahnya untuk membuat anak itu lumpuh. Begitu ia yakin bahwa _quirk_nya sudah aktif dengan segera dilepaskannya tangan anak itu. Ia pun menyingkirkan Deku dari hadapan Shouto dan berkata, "Aku akan mengurusmu nanti. Diamlah dulu di sana!"

"T-tunggu!" Deku berkata ketika Stain berjalan melewatinya dan membuat Shouto tak lagi terlindung. "Jangan! Tolong jangan sakiti Shouto!"

Langkah kaki Stain pun terhenti. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan berkata padanya, "Apa kau tahu apa yang kau katakan, Izuku?"

Deku menatapnya. Ia mengerjap tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"_Hero_ ini pun mengejarku dengan niat membunuh dalam setiap serangannya," ujar Stain sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada Shouto yang hanya bisa menggeram, "Tapi kau tidak sekalipun memintanya untuk tidak menyakitiku."

"Itu—"

"Pada siapa kau berpihak sebenarnya?" Stain kembali bertanya. "Pada _kami_ atau pada _hero_-_hero_ palsu ini?"

Ketika Deku tak bisa menjawab, Stain pun berbalik. Ia tak lagi menunggu jawaban anak itu. Ia kembali menatap Shouto yang tak bisa bergerak dan berkata, "Kali ini benar-benar selamat tinggal."

Shouto hendak menjawab bahwa itu takkan terjadi. Seluruh impuls di tubuhnya sudah mulai berfungsi dengan normal. Ia sudah dapat mengaktifkan _quirk_nya kembali dan mengalahkan Stain. Hanya saja sebelum ia melakukannya, ia mencium aroma yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Harum karamel manis yang terbawa bersama hempasan udara diiringi dengan bunyi ledakan yang tak asing di telinganya.

Menyadari kehadiran orang lain, Stain pun mengambil langkah mundur. Ia memicingkan mata saat sosok berambut pirang dengan baju tempur yang didominasi warna hitam dan jingga itu turut serta dalam pertarungannya. _Grenade_ di kedua tangan diarahkan padanya sementara mata merah sang _hero_ menatap sekeliling.

"Ground Zero," ucap Shouto saat menyadari kehadirannya. "Deku—"

Sebelum Shouto menjelaskan apa pun, Ground Zero sudah berlari menghampiri sosok yang disingkirkan Stain anak itu dan ketika ia melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah, sang _hero_ pun terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun selain menurunkan tangan Deku dan bangkit berdiri.

Sadar apa yang hendak dilakukannya, Shouto pun kembali berkata, "Berhati-hatilah, Ground Zero! _Quirk_ yang ia miliki memampukannya untuk melumpuhkan seseorang selama beberapa menit. Kau harus berhati-hati terlebih golongan darahmu—"

Suara Shouto bahkan tak mencapai pendengarannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ground Zero mendekat dan langsung menembakkan ledakan skala besar yang membuat Stain berpindah tempat. Mengangkat pedang, Stain pun mencoba melewati Ground Zero. Meski demikian sang _hero_ menangkis dengan _grenade_ yang ada di satu tangannya. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain mengarah pada Stain dan kembali menembakkan ledakan yang membuat Stain terpaksa mundur.

Sayangnya Ground Zero sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan. Sang _hero_ terus menyerang tanpa belas karamel memenuhi udara sementara ledakan terus menerus terdengar. Meski demikian tak ada satu pun serangannya yang berhasil mengenai Stain. Entah bagaimana, penjahat itu selalu bisa mengelak sekalipun Ground Zero terus mendesaknya.

Paling tidak hingga Shouto akhirnya merasakan kembali tangannya. Dengan segera ia bergabung dan ikut mendesak sang penjahat. Menggunakan _quirk_ es miliknya, Shouto meminimalisir ruang lingkup Stain. Ia menciptakan dinding es di kanan kiri yang langsung membekukan lawan saat disentuh hingga Stain tak punya pilihan selain menghadapi Ground Zero.

Ia tak lagi berpikir untuk mengambil nyawa kedua hero ini. Bagaimana pun suatu tindakan yang bodoh bila mencoba menghadapi dua hero papan atas sekaligus. Mungkin bila hanya Ground Zero seorang, ia masih bisa melawannya. Tapi tidak halnya ketika _hero_ nomor satu dan nomor dua bergabung. Serangan kombinasi keduanya membuat Stain terdesak. Bahkan tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di sebuah dinding tanpa jalan keluar.

Sementara itu di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Deku mengangkat kepala. Ia melihat bahwa jalannya pertermpuran sudah berlangsung tidak imbang. Stain kewalahan menghadapi dua hero dengan _quirk_ es dan _explotion_ itu. Cepat atau lambat penjahat itu pasti akan kalah dan itu membuat Deku teringat ucapannya.

Kenapa dia ini? Bukankah Stain itu memang penjahat? Bukankah sudah sepantasnya ia senang kalau Katsuki atau Shouto yang menang? Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ragu.

Betul, orang itu memang jahat. Tapi meski demikian, orang itu tidak berniat menyakitinya. Orang itu... bahkan ingin menolongnya. Tapi... tapi...

Meski tidak mengerti, Deku akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, ia berusaha untuk memanggil satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu harus dihentikan. Ia pun membuka mulut dan berkata, "Katsuki!"

Ia terkejut ketika menyadari suaranya terlalu lemah untuk mencapai telinga sang _hero_. Karenanya ia mencoba bangun. Bertumpu pada tangannya yang tak terluka, Deku pun bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya meski harus setengah mati mempertahankan kesadaran. Sekali lagi ia membuka mulutnya dan memanggil nama sang _hero_.

"Katsuki," ucapnya. Suaranya masih sama, masih seperti cicitan tikus. Ia pun menarik napas dan sekali ini ia berteriak, "Katsuki!"

Berhasil. Kali ini suaranya sedikit lebih keras. Bahkan Shouto saja sampai menoleh ketika mendengar suaranya, begitu juga dengan orang yang dipanggilnya. Dengan mata kemerahan yang membelalak lebar, pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan buruannya dan bergegas menghampiri. Tak peduli bila pada akhirnya kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Stain untuk melarikan diri.

Sementara Deku yang melihat bahwa Stain berhasil kabur menghela napas lega. Pandangannya mengabur dan kedua tungkainya tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Untunglah saat itu kedua tangan yang kokoh menyangga dan mengangkatnya. Membuatnya selamat dari tubrukan selanjutnya.

"Deku? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Suara itu berkata padanya. "Deku? Deku jawablah!"

Apa yang pemuda ini katakan? Tentu saja ia mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Ia pun membuka mulut hendak mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan pemuda itu tak perlu khawatir. Tapi entah kenapa kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat.

Bahkan sebelum ia dapat mengucapkan apa pun, kedua kelopak matanya sudah turun dan merenggut kesadarannya. Hanya samar-samar ia dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya dalam keputus-asaan.

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N: **_

_Happy belated birthday, Todoroki Shouto! Awww, tadinya mau nyelesaiin kemaren biar nggak perlu pake belated. Sayang nggak keburu. Syukurlah tapi hari ini keburu, jadi belatednya nggak kelamaan XD_

_Aniway, makasih buat yang uda selalu nungguin fic ini. Cuman mau bilang, efek rebound sendiri sebetulnya nggak ada di original story (kayaknya nggak ada, soalnya dicari di mbah gugel, nggak nemu, lol) ini murni ide saya sendiri buat jelasin kenapa Bang Kiri boboknya lama banget dan juga buat jelasin petunjuk ke asal usul Deku. :P_

_Terus untuk :_

_**WinYuzukiN**__: baik, ini ditempel Dekunya kayak lem ke Kacchan. Silakan Kacchan! Jangan diapa-apain tapi Deku nya ya._

_**kyunauzunami **__: aduhhh, gimana tuh Deku? Ditanyain 'kan jadinya? Ayo tanggung jawab dan jelasin? #pelukDekujuga (samar2 Cyan ngerasa gak tenang dan diintai seseorang dengan mata merah)_

_**el-Vtrich**__ :iyaa setuju El-san, peyuk ajaaa, pake nanya, malu-malu pula XD #pendukunghonestituindah_

_LOL, kalo yang dateng abang Shinsou ato Kiri yang uda sembuh, nanti malah Kacchan yang jeles karena Deku nya dipeluk-peluk orang lain XD Deku nggak akan pernah belajar nanti :D Tapi iya, kayaknya kalo nggak sama Deku, bisa-bisa Kacchan jadi jomblo. Kesian Kacchan. Etapi, Shouto juga kayaknya sama aja. Kesiannn..._

_Kacchan itu gak punya PDA kalau sama Deku. Bawaannya pengen nyentuh terus. Ketauan 'kan si Abang demen grepe2. Gawat uda. Deku, jangan cepet gede ya. Entah apa yang terjadi nanti kalo Deku jadi gede._

_Dan, makasih idenya El-chan, berkat El-chan jadi teringat bahwa saya hampir lupa sama Abang Kiri. Sayang Abang Kiri belum bisa bawa keceriaan di sini berhubung masih bobok panjang dan Shouto harus banyak2 stok Para**x buat ngaadepin Kacchan. Mungkin harus menunggu kiss dari pangeran? Pangeran Deku? :P (tiba-tiba merasa temperatur udara mendadak drop, pertanda apakah ini?)_

_Btw makaasih semangetnya, dan nggak apa, aku suka kok bacain reviewmu yang sepanjang kereta. Kayak baca surat :D_

_**hanazawa kay**__: iyaaa, pasti Kacchan juga sakit liat Deku nangis. Tapi kalo kata Kacchan, Deku itu emang cengeng, stok aer matanya banyak :P_

_**Name chan**__: bucin banget dia, uda nggak ada obatnya lagi :D kalau dipisahin bentar aja sama Deku kayaknya dia bakal gelisah kayak keilangan sesuatu. Kelewatan emang bucin hero yang satu ini. Makanya kalau kamu culik Deku, uda nggak pake itungan menit, pasti uda langsung ditracking sama si bucin satu itu. Mendingan jangan dicoba, Name-chan. T^T jangan sampai jatuh korban baru akibat coba2 culik Deku :P_

_**Tsuna**__ : Hello! Since I couldn't speak in French, I tried to reply with English. Hope it'll be easier to translate into French._

_First of all, thank you for left your review about the story. It's really heartwarming to know someone from another country read and not to mention like my story. I hope you like the development of the story even further as you read more._

_Aniway, I'm agree with you, Deku is really a cute wellbeing who exist on Earth. I understand why neither Katsuki nor Shouto could resist his cuteness. It's really overload and make them want to kidnap him. But probably he will release him as soon as Deku beg for it Not to mention if the big fat tears start to drip from his eyes. XD_

_Thank you once again and please continue to read the story. I hope you enjoy it until the end._

_Cheers :D_

_**fifidlove **__: nahhhh! Hahahahaha, kapan ya? Kenapa ya Deku nggak manggil Kacchan padahal Aizawa ama Kirishima dipanggil pake akhiran –chan. Kesian 'kan Kacchan yang uda nungguin mau dikasih panggilan sayang._

_Kira-kira Katsuki inget nggak ya sama temen masa kecilnya yang namanya Midoriya Izuku? :P_

_Makasih semangatnya dan doakan saya buat lanjut terus ya :D_

_Also, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	21. Ask 19

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 19. Are **_**quirk**_**s so much important for you?**

_ Awalnya, ia kira ia salah lihat. Sosok berbaju training yang melayang turun di depan robot tempur raksasa untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis itu tak mungkin anak quirkless yang ia kenal. Jangankan robot, orang yang berukuran sebaya saja tak mungkin menjadi lawannya. Makanya Katsuki yakin anak yang melayang itu pasti bukan anak yang sama dengan orang yang ia kenal._

_ Namun ketika ia melihat orang yang sama mengenakan blazer sekolahan yang berwarna abu dengan postur tubuh gugup, ia menjadi tidak yakin. Anak berambut hijau berantakan yang mengembang itu muncul di ambang pintu kelasnya. Ia disapa oleh anak-anak yang lain dan hampir semua berkumpul mengerumuninya. Tidak dengan cemooh seperti yang seharusnya anak itu terima, melainkan dengan pandangan kagum._

_ Ini membuat Katsuki mendecakkan lidah. Anak bertubuh kurus itu tak seharusnya ada di sini. Apa-apaan dia? Apakah sekolah ini salah menempatkan seseorang yang tak punya quirk di jurusan hero? Ya, mungkin begitu. Kalau tidak begitu mana mungkin anak itu bisa masuk? Pasti ada kesalahan. Cepat atau lambat, sekolah akan menyadari kekeliruaannya dan saat itu ia bisa kembali tersenyum puas._

_ Hanya saja lagi-lagi ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaan saat melihat anak itu berani menantangnya saat latih tanding. Dengan kemampuan terbatas anak itu menghadangnya tanpa mencoba melukai siapapun. Lebih jengkel lagi karena anak itu dan tim nya yang tak berguna berhasil menyelesaikan tugas sementara ia terlalu fokus pada kemarahannya. Itu membuatnya semakin benci pada anak itu._

_ Berulang kali ia terus mengatai anak itu tidak berguna dan mengejeknya. Tapi semua ejekannya seperti tak didengar. Bahkan yang lebih menjengkelkan, sebutan yang ia berikan diartikan lain. Dari seseorang yang tak bisa apa-apa menjadi seseorang yang selalu berjuang melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan anak itu dengan bangga menyebut dirinya demikian. Hal yang membuat Katsuki semakin marah. Marah pada anak itu._

_ Demi Tuhan! Anak itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Si lemah yang tidak berdaya tapi berlagak kuat hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Tak tahukah anak itu bahwa ia tengah menghantarkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam bahaya? Tak tahukah anak itu bahwa jalan yang ia tempuh bukan jalan untuk seseorang yang tak bisa apa-apa? Berjuang pun ada batasnya. Anak itu seharusnya menyerah saja._

_ Dibanding berusaha hingga tangannya terluka dan penuh luka guratan, dibanding menjadi pelanggan tetap rumah sakit akibat tulang-tulang yang selalu ia patahkan, dibanding terluka parah hingga tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari, bukankah akan lebih baik bila anak itu mundur? Mundur dan tahu diri sebelum semuanya terlambat. _

_ Sebelum Katsuki tak bisa mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelamatkannya._

* * *

Pintu ruang dokter terbuka dan dua orang muncul dari balik pintu. Yang lebih pendek dengan perban melingkari siku dan dikalungkan hingga ke leher menatapnya dan langsung melambai dengan tangan yang tak terluka. Shouto pun balas melambai padanya meski di belakangnya, pemuda dengan iris kemerahan seperti setan memberinya tatapan membunuh yang sulit sekali diabaikan. Terlebih ketika melihatnya mendatangi dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Deku?" Shouto berkata. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran terutama saat ia menyentuh tangan yang diperban. "Dokter bilang apa tadi?"

Sebelum Deku menjawab, pemuda di belakangnya lebih dulu mendorong Shouto menjauh. Bila dahulu mereka tidak pernah saling menyukai, kali ini semakin parah. Pemuda itu memberikan tatapan membunuh sementara satu tangannya melingkari leher Deku. "Apanya yang bagimu tidak apa-apa? Dia mendapat enam belas jahitan di tangan, bagaimana bisa kau tanya tidak apa-apa? Apa kau buta?"

"Katsuki," ucap Deku sembari mengangkat satu tangan menyentuh lengan si pemuda berambut pirang yang melingkari lehernya, mencoba menghentikan. Anak remaja itu menatap Shouto dan sembari tersenyum ia berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shouto. Jangan khawatir!"

Ucapannya sudah membuat Katsuki hendak menimpali lagi. Hanya saja Deku mencengkeram erat lengannya dan memberikan gelengan pelan yang membuat pemuda itu tutup mulut. Sebagai gantinya ia mendecakkan lidah dan memandang ke arah lain. Tak mau menatap pemuda saingannya yang baginya telah membuat anak itu terluka.

"Enam belas jahitan," gumam Shouto yang tak bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Pemuda itu menyentuh tangan Deku pelan dan berkata, "Seharusnya aku mencegahnya. Ini semua karena aku terlalu ceroboh."

"T-tidak!" Deku berkata sambil menggerakkan satu tangannya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Shouto. Jangan berkata begitu!"

"Maafkan aku!" Sang pro _hero_ kembali berkata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf..."

Ucapannya yang lirih bahkan membuat Deku kembali berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Berulang kali ia mencoba meyakinkan Shouto bahwa tangannya baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya sang _hero_ tidak percaya. Bahkan raut wajahnya malah semakin suram seiring dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Padahal ia sungguh-sungguh. Ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi bukan hanya Shouto saja yang raut wajahnya berubah suram saat mengetahui ia terluka. Pemuda di belakangnya, yang sedari tadi hanya mengucapkan kata-kata pedas jauh lebih sulit diyakinkan. Meski Deku sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja pun pemuda itu tetap saja cemberut dengan alis bertaut. Sebetulnya Deku ingin mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tak perlu menemaninya kalau ia tak suka. Hanya saja baik saat dokter menjahit lengannya maupun saat ia membuka mata, pemuda itu tak sekalipun meninggalkannya. Deku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Katsuki melakukannya.

"Kalau sudah mengerti sebaiknya kau minggir!" Pemuda itu akhirnya bicara. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi bahkan membuat Shouto melepaskan tangan Deku darinya. Dengan satu tangan melingkari leher Deku, Katsuki memaksanya berjalan dan menjauh dari Shouto. "Ayo, Deku! Kita pulang!"

Deku masih ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada sang _hero_ nomor dua, namun Katsuki tak memberinya kesempatan. Ia pun tak punya pilihan selain melambai pada Shouto sementara kakinya mencoba menyamakan kecepatan dengan Katsuki. Untunglah akhirnya pemuda itu berbelas kasihan dan melambatkan langkah.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada di antara keduanya yang bicara. Pada hari-hari biasa Katsuki akan menggerutu sementara Deku tinggal menimpali. Tapi kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar bungkam. Satu tangannya diletakkan di kantung jaket sementara ia berjalan dengan tangan melingkari leher Deku. Sikapnya membuat Deku sedikit tidak nyaman hingga akhirnya ia mencoba berkata, "K-Katsuki, kau bisa melepaskanku. Aku takkan ke mana-mana."

Entah karena suaranya kekecilan atau bagaimana, Katsuki tak menanggapi. Pemuda itu terus berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Tadinya Deku ingin mengulangi, tapi melihat pandangan mata Katsuki terus menatap ke depan, ia pun mengurungkan niat. Dibiarkannya lengan itu tetap melingkari lehernya sementara ia berjalan sembari menatap lantai. Semoga saja di mobil nanti Katsuki lebih bisa diajak bicara.

Sayangnya harapannya tak menjadi kenyataan. Di dalam mobil, Katsuki menyetir dalam diam. Bahkan ia tak juga mengumpat atau mengklakson meski mobil di depan menyalip tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu hanya menggeser persneling dan memacu mobilnya lebih cepat untuk menyalip kembali. Tapi tak sekalipun pemuda itu membuka mulut. Seandainya ada radio mungkin akan lebih baik. Hanya saja, Katsuki memutuskan untuk tak menyalakan radio kala itu dan Deku terlalu takut untuk menghidupkannya.

Perjalanan yang dilalui dalam keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir dalam satu jam. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, keduanya masuk ke dalam lift menuju ke apartemen. Kali ini, meski lehernya bebas, Deku tetap tak dapat bicara. Katsuki tetap tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri meski Deku berkali-kali mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan ketika lift terbuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen pun tetap tak ada yang Katsuki katakan. Pemuda itu tetap menutup rapat mulutnya.

Memutuskan untuk tak memikirannya, Deku pun melangkah masuk. Ia membuka sepatu dan jaketnya dengan hati-hati. Membuka jaket membutuhkan sedikit perjuangan karena ia harus menggerakkan tubuh supaya tak mengenai tangannya yang terluka. Meski berhasil, Deku mengerang saat mengingat bahwa ia masih harus berganti pakaian. _Ini takkan mudah_, pikirnya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar dan hendak membuka pintunya ketika Katsuki tiba-tiba menariknya terbuka. Spontan, Deku memanggil namanya tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tak mendengar. Ia melewati Deku tanpa banyak bicara dan berjalan ke dapur. Deku sampai mengerutkan dahi melihat Katsuki tak repot-repot menyapanya. Padahal biasa, pemuda itu pasti akan mengucapkan ini dan itu setiap melihatnya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Deku berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. Tidak mungkin. _Katsuki pasti hanya sedang sibuk,_ pikirnya. Tak ada alasan bagi Katsuki untuk mengabaikannya. Kalau memang demikian, Katsuki pasti sudah meninggalkannya dari tadi dan takkan repot-repot membawanya ke rumah.

Mengangguk, ia yakin itulah yang terjadi pada Katsuki. Karena itu Deku memutuskan untuk tak menanyakan apa-apa. Ia pun masuk ke kamar dan mencoba mengganti bajunya sendiri. Sulit sebetulnya terlebih dengan perban yang melingkari leher. Ia pun membuka pengait perbannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengganti baju. Sesekali ia terpaksa meringis menahan sakit tatkala harus bergulat dengan pakaian yang akan dikenakan. Untunglah akhirnya ia berhasil mengenakan kembali bajunya. Ia menghela napas lega sebelum menatap perban yang menggantung lepas di tangannya.

Ia pikir, ia hendak meminta bantuan Katsuki untuk mengaitkan kembali perban tersebut ke leher. Membuka pintu, ia berjalan ke dapur tempat di mana Katsuki berada. Tapi ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang sibuk memotong bahan makanan, Deku pun terpaksa mengurungkan niat. Ia menatap perban yang menggantung di tangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk menggulungnya saja. Ia tak mau merepotkan Katsuki.

Selesai dengan perban, Deku menatap sekeliling. Katsuki tengah memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam panci. Biasanya ia akan membantu Katsuki dengan mencuci piring. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya kali ini. Menyadari tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu, Deku pun melangkah ke sofa.

Duduk di sana, ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membuka kuncian layar. Diamatinya benda itu sebelum membaca pesan yang tertera di sana. Ia mendapat satu pesan dari Shouto yang berulang kali meminta maaf padanya. Dengan segera ia membalas dan mengatakan agar sang _hero_ tidak memikirkannya. Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Tak lama setelah ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Cepat-cepat Deku menggeser layar untuk menerima terlebih setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya dan berkata, "Moshi-moshi!"

Dengan latar suara yang sedikit berisik, sang penelepon akhirnya menjawab salamnya. Ia juga berkata, "Kau sudah sampai di rumah, Deku?"

Deku pun menjawab apa adanya. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti mengapa sang _hero_ repot-repot meneleponnya. Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu dan berpisah tadi? Ia pun menanyakan itu pada sang _hero_ yang kembali dijawab setelah hening sesaat.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ujar sang _hero_ nomor dua dari ujung telepon. "Sebelumnya aku tidak sempat melakukannya karena kalian terburu-buru jadi aku terpaksa membicarakannya lewat telepon."

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Shouto?" Deku bertanya, bingung.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya tanpa sadar, ya?" Shouto berkata setelah menghela napas dalam. "Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukannya lagi, Deku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Melompat dan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri," ucap Shouto sehingga Deku terpaksa menutup mulutnya. "Meskipun aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Tidak baik untuk jantungku."

Deku ingin membantah, tapi Shouto lebih dulu menyelanya. "Kau tahu bahwa keberadaanmu sangat penting, bukan? Jadi jangan melakukannya lagi. Kalau kau terluka, baik aku maupun Bakugou akan sangat khawatir."

Sebetulnya Deku ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sepenting itu sehingga Shouto tak perlu khawatir. Tapi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu apa pun yang ia katakan takkan membuat Shouto berhenti menasehatinya. Makanya ia memilih bungkam dan mendengarkan ucapan sang _hero_ nomor dua itu.

"Mungkin bagimu ucapanku tak ada artinya, tapi coba saja tanyakan pada Bakugou," Shouto kembali berkata setelah menyadari Deku tak mengucapkan apa pun. "Aku yakin ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Ia benar-benar marah besar begitu kuceritakan bahwa kau mendapat tusukan itu karena mencoba menyelamatkanku."

"Kau mengatakannya?" Deku berkata setengah tidak percaya. "T-tapi kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa?" Shouto balik bertanya dengan bingung. "Dia walimu 'kan? Ia berhak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"T-tapi itu berarti Katsuki akan sangat marah pada—" Deku tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia menelan ludah. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Katsuki sangat tidak ingin Shouto menyentuhnya tadi. Rupanya ini alasan mengapa Katsuki terlihat begitu marah pada Shouto.

"Padaku, benar," ujar Shouto tabah. "Tapi itu jauh lebih baik dibanding ia mengejar Stain dengan ceroboh karena mengira bahwa penjahat itu telah melukaimu. Ia hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri kalau melakukan itu."

Sekali lagi Deku menelan ludah. Semua yang dikatakan Shouto ada benarnya. Meski ia tak sepenting Kirishima, Deku tahu bahwa Katsuki pasti takkan tinggal diam mengetahui ia terluka. Saat Kirishima terluka, Shocchan bilang ia menghancurkan ruang training berhubung ia dilarang mengejar para penjahat. Ia tahu Katsuki bila melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem bila itu berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Iya," ucap Deku akhirnya, "aku mengerti, Shouto."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," ucap Shouto yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega mendengar lawan bicaranya sudah memahami maksudnya. Ia harap anak itu benar-benar paham dan takkan melakukan kecerobohan semacam ini untuk kedua kalinya. Ia takkan sanggup bila harus menenangkan sang _hero_ nomor satu bila hal seperti ini terulang kembali. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam!"

Deku pun membalas ucapannya sebelum menutup telepon. Ditatapnya ponsel di tangannya sebelum menghela napas kembali. Pandangannya teralih pada Katsuki yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengurusi masakan. Entah pemuda itu mendengar percakapannya dengan Shouto atau tidak.

Sepertinya memang Katsuki sangat marah begitu tahu bahwa ia terluka. Shouto bilang Katsuki khawatir, tapi melihat gelagatnya sepertinya bukan itu yang membuat Katsuki marah. Deku tahu Katsuki orang baik, tapi orang baik pun punya batas kesabaran dan kali ini Deku sudah melampaui batas itu.

Meski Katsuki selalu merawatnya, membuatkan makan atau membelikan pakaian, pasti ia akan kerepotan setengah mati kalau harus merawat anak yang terluka. Terlebih yang terluka adalah tangannya yang dominan, sehingga akan sangat merepotkan bagi Katsuki kalau harus menyuapinya atau membantunya mengganti baju. Tugas Katsuki sudah sangat banyak dan sekarang ia harus merawat seorang anak yang tak bisa apa-apa. Tidak heran Katsuki memilih untuk mengabaikannya dari tadi.

Menghela napas, Deku pun menyandarkan punggung ke sofa di belakang. Sebelumnya ia tak berpikir apa-apa saat melompat. Yang ada di otaknya hanya bagaimana caranya agar Shouto tak terbunuh. Hanya itu. Ia tak pernah memikirkan akibatnya pada orang lain, terlebih pada orang yang merawatnya. Kalau seandainya ia memikirkannya—

Tidak. Memikirkannya pun takkan mengubah keadaan. Deku tetap akan melompat bila ia tahu ia dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Shouto. Mengetahui bahwa Katsuki akan kerepotan saat merawatnya pun tak membuatnya urung. Padahal ia tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia memanfaatkan kebaikan Katsuki seperti itu.

Sekarang ia harus menerima akibat dari perbuatannya. Masih bagus Katsuki belum mengusirnya terang-terangan dan hanya mengabaikannya. Masih bagus pemuda itu masih membuka pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Deku berkeliaran di dalam rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Pikirnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia tak merepotkan Katsuki lagi. Mungkin dengan begitu Katsuki takkan terlalu jengkel padanya.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan hingga tiba saatnya makan malam. Saat Katsuki menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di meja seorang diri meski Deku sudah mencoba membantunya meletakkan sendok dan sumpit atau sekedar mengambil air. Semua yang ia lakukan sudah dikerjakan lebih dulu oleh pemuda itu. Alhasil Deku hanya bisa gigit jari dan terpaksa menempati tempat duduk, menatap makanan yang sudah dihidangkan.

Kali ini pemuda itu tak menyediakan nasi untuknya. Sebagai gantinya hanya sup yang dihidangkan dengan sendok di sisi kiri. Sedikit bingung, Deku pun mengambil sendok dan mencoba menyendok makanannya. Ia sedikit canggung saat mengangkat sendok tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil juga. Meski ia harus mengakui lebih banyak sup yang tercecer dibanding yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Sadar bahwa Katsuki lah yang akan merapikan ceceran sup nya membuat Deku berhati-hati menggunakan sendok. Tangannya sedikit bergetar berhubung ia berusaha menahan agar cairannya tidak jatuh dan akibatnya ia menghabiskan satu mangkuk dengan sangat lama. Sementara Katsuki sudah selesai dengan pencuci mulut, ia baru berhasil menghabiskan setengah. Ini sungguh-sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Tentunya ia masih akan terus mencoba hingga akhirnya sendok yang ia pegang kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya yang tak terbiasa menjatuhkan sendok itu hingga mengenai celana pendek yang ia kenakan dan menodai lantai. Terkejut, Deku pun buru-buru menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Bangkit dari kursi, ia langsung mengambil sendok ketika menyadari orang lain sudah melakukannya lebih dulu.

Dengan cekatan, Katsuki mengambil sendoknya yang terjatuh dan menyingkirkannya ke pinggir. Diambilnya juga tisu yang sudah dibasahi air untuk membersihkan ceceran sup sebelum Deku bisa melakukannya. Semua dilakukannya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Bahkan hingga akhirnya ia kembali duduk di kursi dan mengambilkan sendok baru untuk Deku.

Melihatnya, Deku pun menerima sendoknya. Ia hendak menyendok kembali sup nya sebelum menurunkannya kembali. Terus terang ia masih merasa lapar, tapi menggunakan sendok hanya akan membuang sup yang sudah susah payah dibuat Katsuki. Jadi ia hendak mencoba cara lain.

Sendok itu disingkirkannya dari mangkuk dan ia mencoba untuk mengangkat mangkuknya. Untungnya mangkuk itu tidak terlalu berat sehingga ia masih bisa mendekatkannya ke mulut. Baru setelah itu ia meneguk supnya seperti air. Setidaknya cara itu berhasil meski beberapa kali Deku harus menurunkannya karena harus mengunyah sayur.

Hanya saja ketika ia mencoba melakukannya untuk kelima kalinya, mangkuk sup itu tergelincir dari tangan dan jatuh menabrak lantai. Mangkuk itu langsung pecah berkeping-keping dan cairan di dalamnya tumpah ke baju, kursi bahkan hingga ke lantai. Ia pun langsung pucat pasi karenanya dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Tepat saat itulah ia mendengar Katsuki menghardiknya.

"Jangan turun dari sana!" Katsuki membentaknya nyaring hingga membuat Deku terkejut. Ia tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. "Tetap diam di tempatmu!"

Saking kagetnya Deku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Ia tetap diam di tempat sementara Katsuki beranjak untuk mengambil pecahan mangkuk. Dalam keheningan pemuda itu bekerja hingga seluruh kepingan mangkuk terkumpul. Baru setelahnya ia membersihkan ceceran sup dengan lap dan cairan pembersih.

Selama itu, Deku tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia juga tetap bungkam selama Katsuki membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang mengenai bajunya. Gerakan Katsuki sangat kasar saat itu, tapi pemuda itu sangat berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai tangannya. Ia terus menunggu hingga Katsuki selesai dengan tugasnya baru ia berani membuka mulut.

"Um, Katsuki," panggilnya setelah keheningan yang mencekam di antara mereka. "A-aku minta maaf."

Kedua alis Katsuki bertaut mendengar ucapannya. Pandangan yang tajam dari iris kemerahan itu ditujukan padanya. Hanya saja Deku terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudah menjatuhkan mangkuk," cicitnya lebih pelan lagi ketika menyadari bahwa Katsuki tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia pun menambahkan, "J-juga karena sudah merepotkan."

Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Katsuki yang berangsur-angsur dihadapkan padanya. Tanpa harus melihat, Deku tahu bahwa seluruh perhatian pemuda itu tengah tertuju padanya sekarang. Tatapan yang sebelumnya tak membuat gentar, kini membuatnya gemetar ketakutan dengan kedua tangan memegangi ujung baju.

"Lain kali aku akan memegang mangkuknya dengan benar," ujar Deku perlahan. "Aku juga akan lebih gesit sehingga kau tak perlu kerepotan menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku! Suruh saja aku seperti bia—"

Ucapan Deku langsung terhenti ketika mendengar hantaman keras di meja. Ia mengangkat kepala dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertatapan dengan iris kemerahan. Mereka bilang Ground Zero sangat mengerikan saat marah, tapi baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan kemarahannya. Pasalnya, Katsuki hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini padanya.

Ia pun kembali gemetar ketakutan. Begitu takut sehingga ingin menyembunyikan diri. Hanya ia tahu pilihan itu tertutup untuknya. Di sini tempat teramannya, ke mana lagi ia harus lari bila tempat teraman baginya kini menjadi tempat di mana ia ingin mengungsi jauh?

"Memangnya kau kira apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tangan seperti itu?" Suara itu terdengar menggelegar. Kedua tangannya sangat dingin dan gemetar, untung saja ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik di bawah meja. "Tanpa terluka pun kau sudah 'Deku', sekarang kau terluka dan berkata bahwa aku tak perlu sungkan? Apa yang harus membuatku sungkan kalau sedari awal kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa?"

_Apa?._ Pikir Deku, bingung.

Bila sebelumnya kemarahan Katsuki membuat nyalinya ciut, kali ini ketakutan itu berkurang. Dahinya berkerut dan ia malah berkata, "Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi bukankah selama ini aku selalu mencoba membantumu? Katsuki yang tak mengizinkanku melakukan apa pun, bukan?"

"Aku tak mengizinkannya karena tahu kau takkan becus melakukannya!" Katsuki membalas. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk diam dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain saja? Tidak tahukah kenapa aku memberimu nama Deku? Itu karena kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun!"

Deku menelan ludah. Meski ia tahu bahwa Katsuki menamainya demikian, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima. Betul. Ia dinamai demikian karena waktu itu ia _quirkless_, tidak bisa berjalan dan kehilangan ingatan. Tapi sekarang, setidaknya ia bukan lagi seorang bocah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Apakah bagi Katsuki ia tetap seperti itu?

"Itu tidak benar," gumam Deku sembari menggeleng, "Kalau aku mencoba pasti—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau coba!" Katsuki membalasnya dengan sengit. "Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan bocah _quirkless_ sepertimu. Menyelamatkan orang atau apa pun, kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Kali ini Deku menatapnya. Menatap pemuda yang selama ini telah merawatnya. Ia mengerti kenapa pemuda itu sampai marah kali ini. Ia terluka dan merepotkan pemuda itu. Tapi haruskah pemuda itu berkata demikian? Haruskah pemuda itu mengatainya _quirkless_ dan menyebutnya tidak berguna? Apakah... seperti itu dirinya di mata pemuda itu? Hanya karena ia tidak punya quirk?

"Apakah _quirk_ itu begitu penting bagi Katsuki?"

Umpatan yang tadinya hendak berada di ujung lidah kali ini membuat Katsuki bungkam. Ia menatap bocah yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi senyum ceria yang bisa ia lihat di wajah anak itu dan tak ada lagi cahaya di bola matanya yang sehijau zamrud. Semuanya mati. Mati dan kosong.

"Jadi... selama ini Katsuki menganggapku tidak berguna karena aku _quirkless_," ujar Deku sambil menatap tangannya. Menundukkan kepala ia pun mencoba tertawa meski ia tak ingin melakukannya. "Benar juga. Katsuki 'kan _hero_ nomor satu saat ini. _Quirk_ jelas sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Katsuki. Kenapa aku menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas?"

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Katsuki ingin berkata bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa bicara ketika melihat mata itu. Ketika melihat ekspresi itu. Tubuhnya membeku bagaikan ada air es yang disiramkan ke atas kepalanya. Bagaikan _deja vu_, ia merasa pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Orang yang sama berdiri di hadapannya dengan kata-kata yang hampir sama ia tak ingat di mana ia pernah melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Deku sembari memundurkan kursi dan bangkit berdiri. Kali ini ia tak lagi menatap Katsuki. "Sekarang akhirnya aku paham."

Mata Katsuki melebar ia melihat anak itu bangkit. Menemukan suaranya, ia segera menghampiri anak itu. Menahan tangannya yang tak terluka Katsuki pun berkata padanya, "Deku, maksudku bukan seperti itu! Maksudku—"

Ucapan Katsuki tertahan ketika melihat Deku menyentak tangannya. Meski tak ada airmata yang mengalir, mata hijaunya tak tertuju pada Katsuki. Mata itu menatap kosong pada lantai, seolah lawan bicaranya berada di sana. "Tak perlu. Katsuki tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun lagi. Aku sudah mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti—"

"Aku mengerti," ucap anak itu dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya terangkat dan ia menatap Katsuki. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ia berkata, "Maaf, karena selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya."

Menggeleng, Katsuki berkata, "Kau salah paham. Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Kau memang _quirkless_, karena itu aku tak ingin kau seenaknya menyelamatkan orang. Kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu. Kau tidak seperti para _hero_. Kalau kau melakukannya kau bisa—"

"Aku sudah tahu itu!" Deku akhirnya memotong ucapannya dan airmata menetes jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ini _quirkless_ dan tak bisa apa-apa. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku harus mengharapkan belas kasihanmu untuk merawatku. Aku tahu itu semua."

"Kenapa—"

"Tapi kupikir... selama ini kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya," ujar Deku sembari menunduk memegangi lengannya, "bersamamu membuatku berpikir, _quirkless_ pun tidak masalah, setidaknya hingga hari ini."

"Deku..." Katsuki mencoba menyentuhnya tapi Deku mundur selangkah darinya. Membuat tangannya menggantung di udara. "Deku, dengarkan aku! Meski kau _quirkless_, aku tak pernah keberatan merawatmu. Kau sudah salah paham. Kau—"

"Aku tidak salah paham," potong Deku sengit. "Katsuki tak perlu menyangkalnya. Aku tahu Katsuki sungguh-sungguh."

"Ya, tapi maksudku—"

Lagi-lagi Deku mundur selangkah. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan membuat Katsuki berhenti bicara dan menelan ludah. Apapun yang ia ucapkan tak membuat anak itu mengubah sikapnya. Anak itu sudah tak mau mendengar apa pun. Sia-sia saja mencoba mengatakannya.

Menggigit bibir, Katsuki pun tak punya pilihan. Dengan jengkel ia berbalik menuju ke dapur dan berkata, "Terserahlah!"

Ucapannya membuat airmata kembali menetes dari bola mata sehijau zamrud itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa menghapusnya untuk anak itu. Terpaksa anak itu sendiri yang menghapus airmatanya yang tumpah. Ia bahkan tak bisa mencegah ketika anak itu berbalik dan masuk ke kamar. Matanya hanya bisa memandang penuh harap pada pintu _mahogany_ yang tertutup, menyembunyikan anak itu.

Menghadap ke meja makan, Katsuki lagi-lagi memukulkan tinjunya ke meja. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menutup wajahnya. Tak menyangka bahwa begitu sulit mengatakan hal yang tepat pada anak itu. Kemarahannya yang meluap membuat anak itu salah paham padahal yang ingin ia katakan bukan itu.

Bukan. Ia tak ingin mengatakan anak itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin bilang bahwa ia khawatir dan ia sangat cemas. Kehilangannya adalah hal yang besar bagi Katsuki dan ia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Deku terus menerus mengujinya. Mengujinya sekalipun ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali bahwa ia paling takut saat anak itu terluka. Kenapa anak itu tidak juga mengerti?

Tapi dibanding menyampaikan perasaannya, ia malah berkata sebaiknya anak itu tidak usah berbuat apa pun. Bahkan sampai menyebut-nyebut bahwa anak itu tidak berguna dan _quirkless_. Jelas saja anak itu marah dan terluka mendengar ucapannya.

Menghela napas, Katsuki kembali menatap ke arah pintu. Ia tidak mengharapkan anak itu memaafkannya, tapi ia harap anak itu mengerti. Mengerti bahwa di balik semua kata-katanya yang keterlaluan, Katsuki ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat khawatir.

Ia juga berharap anak itu tak memasukkan kata-katanya ke dalam hati. Itu bukan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan dan ia juga gagal menyampaikannya dengan baik. Sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa pertengkaran ini seharusnya bisa ia hentikan bila ia bisa menjaga emosinya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Perkataan Deku benar-benar membuatnya marah saat itu.

_Ya sudahlah_, pikirnya. Mereka memang baru kali ini bertengkar hingga seperti ini. Tapi pertengkaran ini takkan berlangsung selamanya, bukan? Besok atau lusa, Deku pasti sudah kembali seperti biasa. Deku takkan marah padanya. Deku akan mengerti.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

_._

_._

_._

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_A.N:_

_Holla All! Cyan kembali! Balik-balik langsung lempar angsa nih Cyan XD _

_Oh! Ngomong-ngomong, happy belated birthday buat Dabi! Kemarin liat di TL ada yang bilang happy birthday buat villain satu itu. Jadi buru-buru cek, dan bener aja, Dabi ultah. Otanjoubi omedetou, Dabi! XD_

_Aniway, untuk :_

_**hanazawa kay**__ : betul Kay, ideologinya dia berbeda dan ternyata dia pengagum Allmight juga XD kalau ini Canon, mestinya Stain bisa bertemen sama Deku, Kacchan juga yang lain. Tapi apapun itu, aku setuju, dia emang penjahat yang keren XD_

_**NamuraShicie **__: iya, abang satu itu ngamuk besar, tapi ngamuk besar yang salah sasaran T_T jadinya Deku bete deh. Katsuki yaampun T_T_

_Nah lho! Katsuki uda di ultimatum tuh! Nggak boleh ninggalin Deku! Jadi jangan tinggalin Deku ya apapun yang terjadi!_

_**WinYuzukiN **__: *nyanyi – Never Grow Up-Taytay XD_

"_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart"_

_**Tsuna**__ : hello Tsuna! I hope it's a good thing when you said 'the more you read, the more question you had' XD Thank you for always reading this fic. I'm not sure is the google translate it right, but I didn't really understand when you ask about what is publication rate. I'm not really aware of that :P but I hope many people enjoy it as much as I am. _

_Aniway, after what happened, you see that Katsuki is really mad. He is really mad because Deku get hurt but can't say it right. He just furious and it hurt Deku. T_T _

_I hope he learn something from it. And yes, he won't let Deku use the toilet by himself. Maybe he will persistenly hanging around him all the time and made Deku suffer XD _

_**kyunauzunami**__: Waduh, Deku baik nggak ya? XD Ano... itu dipukul pantatnya malah bikin Katsuki makin furious. Kyu ngerasain aura-aura gelap di belakang Kyu nggak? Ati-ati, sebaiknya baca doa dan sebut nama tokoh lain selain Deku 3x biar abang yang satu itu nggak salah paham._

_Kiri-chan, duh, entah kapan doi bakal bangun. Begitu dia bangun, dia punya informasi penting buat Katsuki dan semoga aja semua belom terlambat ya? _

_Aniway, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


	22. Ask 20

_Disclaimer : I'm not taking any profit for this fanfiction. This ff is only for self satisfactory._

**Boku no **_**Hero**_** Academia** by **Kōhei Horikoshi**

**Until we meet again** by** cyancosmic**

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ask 20. Why he didn't see it before?**

Bunyi langkah yang tak asing membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh terlebih saat melihat penampakan dua _hero_ papan atas agensi mereka. Yang berseragam biru dengan warna rambut berbeda tampak santai meski yang seorang lagi tak terlihat demikian. Apalagi saat pemuda berseragam yang didominasi warna hitam itu berteriak pada rekannya.

"Gara-gara serangan tanggung yang kau lancarkan, penjahat itu pun lolos." Ia berkata dengan gusar. "Seharusnya kau pensiun saja. Dasar tak berguna!"

"Menyalahkan orang lain karena diri sendiri tak berguna itu menunjukkan bahwa dirimu hanya orang bodoh banyak omong. Kau sendiri meloloskannya dengan seranganmu yang serampangan," balas lawan bicara yang berhasil membalasnya dengan kata-kata pedas yang serupa. "Seharusnya sebagai pro _hero_ nomor satu kau tahu bahwa seranganmu bukan hanya untuk pamer saja!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" Sang pro _hero_ berseragam hitam oranye kembali berkata. "Kalau bukan karena serangan _quirk_ api mu yang seolah memberi tanda pada musuh itu, tak mungkin sampah itu bisa kabur!"

Meski terlihat tenang, Shouto tetap takkan menyudahi pertukaran kata-kata dengan Katsuki begitu saja. Ia punya banyak argumen untuk menyanggah tuduhan sang _hero_ yang tak masuk akal. Hanya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, seseorang lebih dulu menepukkan kedua tangan. Membuat Shouto terpaksa menelan ucapannya dan menunggu.

"Sudah cukup, Shouto, Ground Zero!" Sang pro _hero_ veteran dengan sayap kemerahan yang muncul tiba-tiba menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. Pro _hero_ yang memakai sebutan 'Hawk' itu menggelengkan kepala saat menatap keduanya dan berkata, "Kalian tahu 'kan bahwa misi ini ditujukan untuk melatih kerja sama kalian? Semestinya kalian akur, bukannya bertengkar dan memancing keributan seperti ini."

"Kalau itu tujuanmu, berarti kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku," Shouto menjawabnya dengan sinis. Sambil menunjuk Katsuki ia berkata, "Tak ada yang dapat bekerjasama dengan Ground Zero. Itu faktanya!"

Menghela napas Hawk berpaling pada Katsuki dan ia berkata, "Apalagi kali ini, Ground Zero?"

"_Hah_? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Dia yang menghalangi seranganku dengan apinya sehingga penjahat itu lolos," jawab Ground Zero sembari balas menunjuk Shouto. Ia pun berpaling pada Hawk dan berkata, "Meskipun untuk satu hal aku setuju dengannya. Misi kali ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku!"

"Jangan berkata begi—"

"Lain kali," Ground Zero memotong ucapan Hawk, "aku tak butuh _partner_ untuk menjalankan misi! Aku sendirian saja sudah cukup!"

"Kau itu," Hawk berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala, "kau tahu 'kan tujuanmu berada di agensi ini untuk melatih kerja sama dengan top _hero_ kami berhubung kedua agensi kita beraliansi. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, apa bedanya dengan bekerja untuk agensimu sendiri? "

Memicingkan mata, Ground Zero terlihat tak tertarik menanggapi ucapan Hawk. Ia melewati pro _hero_ veteran yang hanya dapat menghela napas itu. Meski sebelum ia benar-benar jauh, ia berbalik sedikit dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja aliansinya? Sedari awal juga aku tak pernah setuju untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

Hawk hendak kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Katsuki telah berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan sang pro _hero_ yang ditugaskan sebagai mentor pengganti baginya dan Shouto itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya mengatakan fakta. Fakta bahwa lebih baik baginya untuk bekerja sendirian dibanding dipasangkan dengan rekan yang lain. Ia sudah tahu, tak ada yang sanggup bertahan dengan temperamennya yang ajaib terlebih bila ia dalam suasana hati yang jelek. Seperti saat ini.

Bila sudah begini, semua hal akan mudah mengundang amarahnya. Loker yang kuncinya sulit diputar, _shower_ yang air panasnya kurang hangat, atau pun jejak air yang berceceran setelah ia mandi pun akan terasa menjengkelkan. Belum lagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa ketika ia kembali ke mejanya, ia tak menemukan orang yang seharusnya ada di sana.

"Di mana bocah sialan itu?" Katsuki kembali berkata dengan jengkel. Ia berputar di sekitar meja, memundurkan kursinya dan berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari di bawah meja. Namun tetap tak ada apapun di sana. Meja dan kursinya tetap saja kosong.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Tidak punya pilihan, ia menarik ponsel dan menyentuh layarnya. Ditekannya satu angka pada layar yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan kontak yang ia butuhkan. Tak berapa lama, nada dering pun terdengar sementara ia menunggu.

Ia tahu meski ia mencoba menelepon pun bocah itu mungkin takkan mengangkat. Hubungan keduanya saat ini benar-benar mendingin. Sejak ia memakinya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tak berbuat apapun, Deku hampir tak bicara dengannya. Baik itu di rumah maupun di kantor, Katsuki benar-benar diabaikan. Bila Katsuki bertanya, ia akan menjawab. Tapi untuk hal-hal lain, Deku sama sekali bungkam. Bocah itu belum mau memaafkannya.

Mendecih, ia pun mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel anak itu ketika ia menyadari ada bunyi getaran tak jauh darinya. Memasang telinga, Katsuki pun mendengarkan. Sepertinya bunyi ini berasal dari meja kerjanya.

Di atas meja ia tak menemukan apa pun. Namun begitu ia menarik laci, di tumpukan paling atas ia menemukan ponsel dengan nomor kontaknya tertera di layar. Ia pun langsung mematikan sambungan dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Kejengkelannya menguap dan ia menundukkan kepala sambil terdiam.

Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. Terus terang, hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Ia belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Sewaktu menjadi Deku kecil, umpatan atau makian Katsuki tak pernah membuatnya menjauh. Hanya saja setelah menjadi lebih besar, semua itu malah semakin menjauhkannya dengan Deku. Seolah-olah Deku tak memahaminya, padahal sewaktu ia kecil betapa mudahnya anak itu untuk menempel padanya.

Sembari memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantungnya, Katsuki pun mulai berjalan. Ditinggalkannya meja kerjanya berhubung ia tahu ia takkan menemukan Deku di sana. Anak itu biasanya selalu berada di perpustakaan pada jam segini, 'tenggelam di balik buku' baik dalam arti kiasan maupun harfiah.

Ia pun berputar dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _lift_. Agar lebih cepat menuju perpustakaan yang terletak di bawah, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan _lift_. Ditekannya tombol dengan angkat tujuh di dalam dan menunggu beberapa saat sementara _lift_ membawanya turun. Tak lama kemudian, _lift_ pun terbuka dan ia keluar.

Keseluruhan lantai tujuh terdiri dari perpustakaan dan tempat duduk untuk membaca. Banyak pro _hero_ maupun staf biasa yang masih hilir mudik pada jam seperti ini. Bahkan kedai kopi yang ada di dalam perpustakaan masih buka untuk melayani pengunjung. Ia pun melangkah melewati gerbang dan menempelkan _id card_ nya di sana sementara matanya mulai mencari-cari di antara rak yang dipenuhi buku.

Sekali kakinya memutari satu lantai tanpa menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Menghela napas, Katsuki mulai memutari untuk kedua kalinya ketika ia memicingkan mata. Perpustakaan di lantai tujuh juga memiliki akses langsung ke _roof garden_, tempat setiap orang bisa membaca buku sembari menikmati udara luar. Sebelumnya ia tidak terpikir untuk mencari ke sana karena ia selalu menemukan Deku di dalam. Hanya berhubung ia tidak menemukannya di sini, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari ke luar ruangan.

Didorongnya pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang dalam dan luar. Melangkah keluar, kakinya menginjak papan bernuansa kayu sementara di kiri kanannya semak tanaman yang tak terlalu tinggi membatasi jalan. Matanya mencari-cari di antara bangku-bangku taman yang terbuat dari papan kayu. Meski sudah tak banyak pengunjung yang duduk, tetap saja tak mudah baginya untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia nyaris saja memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam, ketika melihat rambut hijau yang nyaris tersamarkan di balik tanaman. Ia pun sudah hendak menghampiri saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu tak hanya duduk seorang diri di sana.

Duduk berhadapan dengan pagar pembatas, anak remaja berambut hijau yang dicari Katsuki diam di sana bersama dengan pria yang tubuhnya tiga kali lipat dirinya. Pria berambut merah rancung yang tengah mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam itu tampak sangat berbeda tanpa api yang menyala-nyala di alis juga janggutnya. Meski tampak heran, Katsuki menyimpan sendiri keingintahuannya dan baru saja beranjak mendekat ketika ia mendengar salah seorang dari mereka bicara.

"—jadi karena itu," pria yang lebih besar itu berkata. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Ground Zero semakin eksplosif."

Mengangguk, anak itu berkata, "Ia kerepotan mengurusku. Terlebih saat ini aku menjadi beban baginya."

Menoleh menatap lawan bicara, pria yang lebih besar itu berkata, "Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu. Kudengar dari Eraser Head, dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk mengurusmu waktu itu."

Itu memang betul. Deku sendiri tahu itu. Hanya saja ia berkata, "Tapi, mengurusku waktu kecil tidak sama dengan sekarang, Endeavor-san. Mungkin sekarang ia menyesal karena aku tiba-tiba bertumbuh begitu saja tapi tetap merepotkan."

Pria yang dipanggil Endeavor itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Mengalihkan pandangan dari remaja mungil di sampingnya, ia pun berkata, "Aneh sekali. Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu."

"Kau hanya tidak mengenalnya, Endeavor-san."

Menggelengkan kepala, pria yang lebih tua itu berkata, "Tidak juga. Tidak perlu mengenalnya juga aku bisa melihatnya. Itu sangat gamblang. Mungkin hanya kau yang tak bisa melihatnya. Kau dan Shouto sangat mirip. Kalian berdua terlalu keras kepala."

Deku menoleh. Ekspresi herannya ditunjukkan terang-terangan pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Padanya ia berkata, "Keras kepala?"

Mengangguk, Endeavor pun berkata, "Shouto juga sama. Semua pelatihan yang kutujukan untuknya dianggapnya bahwa aku hendak menggunakannya sebagai senjata terkuat. Ia melihat ambisiku untuk menjadi nomor satu mengalahkan Allmight dan mengira bahwa aku tengah menggunakannya untuk mencapai tujuan itu."

Dahinya semakin berkerut. Deku memang tahu bahwa Shouto tampak tidak menyukai sang ayah. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu asal usulnya. Baru setelah sang ayah sendiri yang menceritakan akhirnya ia mengerti. Sedikit penasaran, ia pun berkata, "Apakah bukan?"

Mengangkat bahu, Endeavor pun berkata, "Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu. Ia yang sedari lahir dianugerahi _quirk_ yang luar biasa membuatku terbutakan oleh ambisi dan memaksanya untuk berlatih hingga batas kekuatannya."

"Kau juga sama saja, Endeavor-san," ujar Deku.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyesal," lanjut Endeavor lagi. "Semua yang kuajarkan padanya adalah demi kebaikannya. Shouto harus dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku tak bisa selamanya melindunginya. Meskipun itu berarti membuatku dibenci olehnya."

Ucapannya membuat Deku mengerjap. Ia menatap Endeavor lama sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padanya, Endeavor-san. Shouto takkan membencimu kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak juga," jawab Endeavor sembari tersenyum kecut. "Sulit mengubah pikirannya bila anak itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu."

Diam-diam, Deku setuju dengan ucapannya. Meski baru mengenal Shouto selama beberapa minggu, ia tahu bahwa di balik sikap tenang dan tidak mudah terpancing yang ditunjukkannya, Shouto amatlah keras kepala. Deku sudah pernah melihatnya saat pemuda itu menyerang Stain, tak peduli meski Deku sudah menjelaskan bahwa Stain tidak berniat melukainya.

"Tapi sepertinya ajaranku berbeda dengan Ground Zero," ucap Endeavor tiba-tiba. "Bila aku memaksa Shouto agar ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri, maka Ground Zero sebaliknya."

Deku kembali menoleh. Sekali lagi ia mengernyit mendengar perkataan sang pro _hero_ legendaris. "Apa maksudmu, Endeavor-san?"

"Sebagai orang tua, tentu kau ingin agar anakmu dapat mandiri," ujar Endeavor sembari melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi Ground Zero tidak seperti itu. Ia tidak mendidikmu agar kau dapat mandiri. Justru sebaliknya."

"Aku tidak menger—"

"Ia justru ingin agar kau bergantung padanya," tegas Endeavor sebelum Deku sempat bertanya. "Daripada sebagai orang tua, ia lebih tepat disebut sebagai—" Endeavor menahan lidahnya ketika netra hijau diarahkan padanya, menggeleng, ia pun kembali berkata, "— tidak, mungkin aku salah."

"Itu mustahil, Endeavor-san," Deku tertawa mendengarnya. "Katsuki selalu mengomel dan mengataiku _quirkless_. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku pergi agar Katsuki tak lagi kerepotan."

Hampir tanpa dipikir Endeavor langsung berkata, "Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kenapa?" Deku kembali menyanggah. "Bukannya dengan begitu Katsuki takkan terbeban lagi olehku?"

Dalam hati Endeavor sudah tahu jawabannya. Memisahkan bocah ini dari Ground Zero hanya akan berarti satu hal, musibah, dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi terlebih ketika ia tengah bertanggung jawab akan _hero_ yang satu itu. Aliansi mereka bisa hancur berantakan kalau sang _hero_ tidak berada dalam keadaan mental yang stabil.

Hanya saja, Deku juga tak bisa diyakinkan, terlebih olehnya yang memang hanya orang luar dalam dunia bocah ini. Sama seperti Shouto yang keras kepala, bocah ini pun punya pemahamannya sendiri. Karena itulah akhirnya ia menghela napas dan menatap remaja tanggung asuhan Ground Zero.

"Kalau memang kau sudah berpikir begitu, aku punya usul untukmu," ujar Endeavor akhirnya. "Daripada kau pergi tak tentu arah, bagaimana kalau kau menginap sementara di tempat kenalanmu?"

Menundukkan kepala, Deku kembali berkata, "Aku tidak punya kenalan."

Memutar bola matanya sedikit, Endeavor pun berkata, "Di tempatku juga boleh."

Menoleh, Deku sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran itu.

"Tanganmu juga hampir sembuh 'kan?" Endeavor menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk leher Deku. "Lagipula Shouto pun tampaknya tidak keberatan denganmu."

"T-tapi itu sama saja artinya dengan merepotkan Shouto dan Endeavor-san," ujar Deku dengan suara yang mencicit. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain."

"Hanya menginap beberapa hari hingga pikiranmu lebih tenang takkan merepotkan," jawab Endeavor. Teringat sesuatu, ia berkata, "Tapi mungkin kau harus minta persetujuan walimu. Kalau ia tak mengizinkan, aku pun takkan memaksa."

Deku menunduk sedikit. Ia tak tahu apakah Katsuki akan mengizinkannya menginap atau tidak. Tapi pindah ke tempat lain karena di satu tempat ia dianggap merepotkan bukanlah solusi. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, tapi ke mana pun ia pergi, sepertinya ia akan selalu membebani mereka.

Melihat keraguan di wajah Deku, Endeavor pun menghela napas. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri. Sembari menepukkan satu tangannya di bahu anak remaja di sampingnya, ia pun berkata, "Sepertinya Ground Zero pun takkan mengizinkannya. Sebaiknya lupakan saja ucapan—"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari pandangan menusuk yang tertuju padanya. Menoleh, ia pun menemukan pemuda yang tengah mereka bicarakan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berbicara dengan Deku. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, pemuda itu pun menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya, Ground Zero," ujar Endeavor ketika melihat Katsuki menghampiri. Penampilan sang _hero_ saat itu sudah berganti dari seragam kerjanya menjadi baju sehari-hari dengan tas menyamping di depan dada. Ia pun menyadari bahwa saat ini sang _hero_ sudah selesai bertugas dan karena itu ia berkata, "Sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Mendengar ucapan Endeavor, Deku pun menoleh. Netra hijaunya bertemu dengan netra kemerahan yang berkilau diterangi mentari sore. Ia mengernyit sedikit saat itu. Mungkin ia salah, tapi netra merah itu terlihat sedikit berkilau. Walau kilaunya lebih terlihat memilukan dibanding memesona.

Seperti biasa, Katsuki langsung menghampirinya sementara Deku berpaling. Hanya ia salah bila ia mengira bahwa Katsuki akan mengajaknya pulang. Pemuda itu justru mengambil satu tangannya dan menyerahkan ponsel yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan di laci. Baru setelahnya pemuda itu berkata, "Kau meninggalkannya tadi."

Deku menggumamkan terima kasih pelan padanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunggu hingga Katsuki kembali bersuara. Tapi pemuda itu tak berkata apa pun. Malah pemuda itu langsung mundur dan berbalik hingga Deku menggerakkan kepala bingung.

"Ah," ucap pemuda itu saat melewati Endeavor, "apa ada orang kalau aku mengirimkan bajunya?"

"Apa?"

"Bajunya," ujar Katsuki sambil menunjuk Deku. "Bukannya kau mengizinkannya untuk menginap di tempatmu, Orang Tua?"

Alis Endeavor terangkat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu sudah mendengarnya. "Memang. Tapi kukira kau takkan mengizinkan."

Tanpa menjawab, Katsuki berbalik. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Endeavor, ia berkata, "Jam tujuh. Aku akan mengantarkannya nanti."

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Todoroki memang sudah sangat terkenal dengan kemegahan tanpa mengabaikan unsur lokalitas di dalamnya. Rumah yang bernuansa Jepang tradisional itu didirikan di atas tanah seluas satu hektar atau lebih dengan sistem keamanan yang mutakhir. Interior di dalamnya pun sama tradisionalnya seperti bagian luarnya. Pemandangan pintu geser, tatami juga balok kayu yang diukir hingga sedemikian rupa sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di sana. Benar-benar tempat yang luas meski hanya beberapa orang keluarga inti yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Selain Shouto, hanya ada kakak perempuannya saja yang sehari-hari menempati rumah itu di samping para pelayan. Meski seharusnya Shouto memiliki kedua kakak laki-laki, saat ini keduanya sudah meninggalkan rumah sehingga hanya mereka bertiga saja yang tersisa.

Kehadiran Deku pun tak menambah keramaian di dalam rumah. Meski ia menempati salah satu kamar milik kakak Shouto, tetap saja ia tak berada di rumah itu terus menerus. Lebih sering ia mengikuti Shouto pergi ke sana kemari dibanding berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Walaupun demikian bukan berarti ia tak akrab dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Kakak perempuan Shouto, Fuyumi, terkadang mengajaknya berbelanja atau sekedar membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Fuyumi-_neesan_ pintar memasak dan Mapo Tofu buatannya sangat lezat. Ia mengajarkan Deku cara membuatnya dan meski sedikit kesulitan, pada akhirnya ia berhasil. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa mempraktekkannya sendiri.

Ia pun tak kesulitan berbicara dengan Todoroki yang lebih senior. Sesekali Shouto melihat ayahnya dan Deku tengah mengobrol meski ia tak yakin apa yang keduanya tengah bicarakan. Meski sedikit heran, Shouto tak berniat menginterupsi. Seringkali ia meninggalkan keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan serius dan baru menyudahi bila sudah lewat waktu tidur malam untuk anak itu.

Meski sehari-harinya ia tampak akrab dan ceria, Shouto tahu bahwa sebenarnya anak itu merindukan walinya. Lebih dari sekali Shouto melihat anak itu memandangi ponsel. Ketika Shouto menanyakan apa yang dilihatnya, anak itu buru-buru memasukkannya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang penting.

Sekali dua kali, mungkin Shouto akan mengabaikannya. Hanya begitu ia melihatnya untuk kesekian kali, Shouto pun angkat bicara. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun bertanya, "Kau merindukan Bakugou, Deku?"

Deku memandanginya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Bungkam tanpa menjawab.

Menyadari bahwa Deku takkan menjawab membuat Shouto menanyakan yang lain. Ia pun berkata, "Kau mau pulang?"

Kali ini Deku menggelengkan kepala. Dengan dahi berkerut ia menjawab, "Katsuki akan kerepotan, kalau aku di sana."

Menghela napas, Shouto pun tidak lagi bertanya.

Deku satu hal, tapi walinya adalah hal lain. Hampir selama seminggu Deku menginap di tempatnya namun tak ada pesan masuk atau apapun dari walinya yang menanyakan kabar. Shouto pun mulai berpikir jangan-jangan selama ini Bakugou Katsuki memang menganggap Deku sebagai beban. Padahal sebelumnya, sejam sekali pemuda itu akan menanyakan kabar tentang Deku. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu malah tak melakukan apa pun, seolah sosoknya hilang ditelan bumi.

Ketika ia menyampaikan itu pada Hawk yang merupakan mentor mereka, pro _hero_ veteran itu hanya tertawa. Sang pro _hero_ menjawab tentu saja Katsuki tak bisa meneror mereka berhubung saat ini Hawk tengah mengirimnya untuk menjalani misi. Shouto menyanggah tentu saja. Baginya sesibuk apapun Bakugou Katsuki dalam misi, tak mungkin ia sampai tak menghubungi atau mencari Deku hingga selama ini. Ini benar-benar janggal.

Hawk hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa kasus yang ditangani Ground Zero saat ini merupakan kasus sulit, yakni kasus transfer _quirk_ secara ilegal. Kebanyakan korbannya merupakan orang-orang yang menginginkan _quirk _yang _flashy_. Setelah menjanjikan _quirk_s hebat dengan mengeruk sejumlah keuntungan tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, pihak-pihak ini pun menghilang. Itu sebabnya Katsuki memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri.

Shouto terkejut mendengar Katsuki mengambil alih kasus tersebut. Kasus itu menyita perhatian beberapa pihak karena para penjahatnya memiliki stok _quirk_ yang sangat berbahaya. Mendatangi mereka ke sarangnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri, terlebih kalau dilakukan seorang diri.

"Oh, dia tak seorang diri," jawab Hawks saat Shouto mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Ia bersama dengan Eraser Head, tentu saja. Bersama dengannya juga Monoma Neito dan Hitoshi Shinsou. Jadi seharusnya ia baik-baik saja."

Eraser Head mungkin memang tepat ikut serta dalam misi ini. Tapi ia memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nama Monoma Neito maupun Hitoshi Shinsou. Ground Zero sangat tidak cocok dengan mereka. Samar-samar Shouto mencium bau kegagalan di sana.

Meski demikian, Shouto memutuskan untuk tak berpikir negatif. Tak ada yang ingin mendoakan kegagalan terlebih bagi _hero_ yang sedang berjuang di tengah misi. Kegagalan bisa berarti kehilangan nyawa dan Shouto tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tetap mendoakan keberhasilan mereka, sekalipun saat mendengar berita di televisi malam itu, mau tidak mau ia jadi berpikir sebaliknya.

Berita yang tengah ditayangkan saat mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarga awalnya tak mendapat perhatian. Paling tidak hingga sang pembawa berita menyampaikan bahwa kasus ilegal _quirk_s yang selama ini terjadi telah ditangani oleh sekelompok _hero_. Ia mengabarkan bahwa _hero_ yang bersangkutan berhasil menyelesaikannya hanya ia juga menyampaikan bahwa sang _hero_ tengah mendapat perawatan darurat dari rumah sakit terdekat.

Mendengar itu, Shouto pun langsung pucat. Sikapnya membuat sang kakak dan Deku menanyainya. Mulutnya terbuka meski tak ada kata-kata yang keluar sehingga sang ayah terpaksa menggantikannya bicara.

"Sepertinya, misi yang diambil Ground Zero lebih berbahaya dibanding yang kita duga," ujar Todoroki senior sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Menoleh pada Shouto, sang ayah berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada Hawk bagaimana kondisinya, Shouto?"

Suara ayahnya membuat Shouto kembali sadar. Ia baru saja meraih ponselnya dan akan menghubungi Hawk ketika suara yang polos menahannya. Netra hijau dihadapkan padanya dan pemiliknya berkata, "Misi yang diambil Katsuki?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shouto mengangguk. "Ya, Deku. Bakugou mengambil misi ini bersama dengan Eraser Head dan yang lain."

"Katsuki... mengambil misi...," ulang Deku sekali lagi. "Katsuki?"

Sekali lagi Shouto mengangguk, membuat Deku terhenyak. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya kosong dan meskipun Shouto mencoba mengajaknya bicara, Deku tetap diam.

Menyerah, Shouto akhirnya mencoba menelepon Hawks seperti perkataan sang ayah. Setelah mencoba menelepon beberapa kali, barulah sang pro _hero_ menjawab. Hanya saja bukan nada ceria yang Shouto dengar saat sang _hero_ mengangkat telepon. Justru nadanya yang tergesa-gesa membuat firasat Shouto semakin tidak enak.

"Aku sedang menyetir, Shouto, nanti saja," jawab Hawks saat itu, "kututup dahulu."

Meski Shouto hendak menyindir bahwa _hero_ yang satu itu akan lebih cepat sampai dengan terbang, ia menahan lidahnya. Mengesampingkan sindirannya, ia pun berkata, "Ground Zero. Bagaimana kondisinya, Hawks? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Justru itu, aku tidak tahu," balas Hawks dengan gusar. "Rumah sakit di sana menghubungiku dan mereka bilang _hero_ yang kuutus mengalami kecelakaan. Aku sedang menuju ke sana."

Tak membuang waktu Shouto pun langsung menanyai di mana rumah sakitnya sebelum pria itu memutuskan sambungan. Begitu mendapatkan sebuah nama, Shouto pun langsung mencari alamat dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Walaupun demikian, sebelum ia beranjak sang ayah kembali memanggilnya hingga ia menoleh.

"Kalau kau mau ke rumah sakit, ajak juga anak ini," ujar sang ayah sambil menunjuk Deku. "Mungkin ia dibutuhkan di sana."

Shouto mengerutkan dahi. Ia justru khawatir bila mengajak Deku ke sana. Kalau-kalau Bakugou Katsuki mengalami cedera serius, anak ini pun takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Malah ia takut anak ini akan mengambil tindakan ekstrim karena mengetahui walinya terluka. Ketiadaan Bakugou Katsuki selama beberapa hari saja membuat anak itu sedih, lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila ternyata pemuda itu tak dapat membuka matanya lagi?

Hanya ia tak dapat mengatakan apa pun saat anak itu bangkit berdiri. Melangkahkan kaki melewati sang ayah dan kakaknya, anak itu mengikuti Shouto. Ia menyentuh ujung baju Shouto dan berkata, "Aku ikut, Shouto."

Tak punya pilihan, Shouto pun akhirnya membawanya. Mereka berkendara selama dua jam lebih sebelum akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit yang disebutkan Hawks. Ketika sampai, ia langsung bertanya pada resepsionis kamar Bakugou Katsuki. Untungnya resepsionis di sana mengenalnya dan mengetahui reputasinya sebagai putra Endeavor. Berkat itu, dengan mudah ia mendapatkan nomor kamar, tempat pemuda itu dirawat dan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

Sesampainya di lantai yang khusus dipergunakan bagi orang-orang dengan privasi tinggi, Shouto pun segera bergegas. Ia menemukan nomor kamar setelah mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh perawat yang bekerja di sana. Hanya saja, remaja tanggung di sampingnya jauh lebih cepat. Bahkan anak itu membuka pintu lebih dulu tanpa sempat mengetuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku harus pulang!" Ia mendengar seseorang berkata. "Ini sudah satu minggu lebih, aku harus menjemputnya. Kalau tidak, ia akan mengira aku benar-benar menganggapnya merepotkan."

"Untuk kebaikanmu, sebaiknya kau turuti nasehat Recovery Girl," ujar suara lain yang terdengar lelah. "Atau kalau tidak, aku terpaksa meminta bantuan Control. Pastinya ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Suara lain, tertawa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Bukannya membantu orang itu berkata, "Biarkan saja, Eraser Head! Biar saja dia mati karena kehabisan darah. Dengan begitu, nomor satu akan kosong."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bekerja sama sebelumnya?" Suara lain yang berada di dalam ruangan berkata. Meski sayapnya yang besar membuat pandangan Katsuki terhalang dari pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong Ground Zero, cedera di kepalamu itu tidak ringan. Recovery Girl bilang padaku bahwa ia masih perlu memantaumu selama beberapa hari. Untuk memastikan tidak ada kerusakan dan sebagainya."

"Aku lebih memahami kondisi tubuhku dibanding Nenek Tua itu," ujar Katsuki keras kepala. "Aku harus segera pergi, aku harus segera—"

Ucapannya dipotong oleh Eraser Head dengan berkata, "Kalau kau tahu bahwa kau harus segera menjemput anak itu seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu aksimu sebelumnya. Merangsek masuk ke markas musuh dari depan jelas bukan ide yang bagus!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Bakugou kembali bicara. "Kalau mengikuti caramu, ini akan berlangsung lama. Kalau lebih lama lagi aku meninggalkannya—", sesaat ia bungkam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "pokoknya aku tidak akan mengikuti caramu yang berbelit-belit."

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'hati-hati'," jawab Eraser Head. Ia baru saja hendak berpaling pada Control yang tak banyak bicara ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan netra kehijauan yang tak asing. Mengerjap sedikit, pro _hero_ veteran yang dikenal sebagai _underground_ _hero_ itu pun memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya sebelum berkata, "Berisik ,ya di sini? Harap maklum ya, Deku!"

Mendengar kata itu, pemuda yang sebelumnya terbaring di ranjang pun mengikuti arah pandangan Aizawa. Saat itulah irisnya yang kemerahan bertemu dengan remaja tanggung yang dicarinya. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Aizawa-san," ucap Shouto sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "Hawks, Control, Monoma Neito dan—" Shouto menghela napas melihatnya, "Bakugou."

Terdengar decihan pelan yang diabaikan Shouto. Ia melangkah kembali ke dalam dan berbicara pada Eraser Head, "Apa yang terjadi, Aizawa-san? Bakugou terluka?"

"Kepalanya," jawab pria yang lebih tua itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya. "Meski dari awal sudah ada masalah di sana."

Shouto mengabaikan sindiran itu dan kembali berjalan ke dalam. Ia menepuk bahu Deku yang sedari tadi tak bergerak. Berpaling pada Aizawa, ia pun berkata, "Apakah parah?"

"Lumayan," jawab Aizawa sambil menggerakkan kepala, "setidaknya dia harus istirahat di rumah sakit selama dua atau tiga hari hingga hasilnya keluar. Ia sempat tak sadar selama beberapa jam sebelumnya. Kalau bukan karena kecupan Nenek Chiyo, mungkin ia takkan seenerjik ini."

Menghela napas, Shouto kembali menatap pada _partner_ sementaranya itu. Setidaknya ia merasa lega bahwa orang yang selama ini menguji kesabarannya masih hidup. Meskipun itu berarti penderitaannya sebagai partner orang itu tak akan segera berakhir.

Sepertinya ekspresi jengkelnya mencapai Katsuki, sehingga walaupun ia tak bicara, ia sukses membuat pemuda itu mendengus padanya. Hanya saja Shouto tak mau ambil pusing. Pandangannya tertuju pada anak yang dititipkan di tempatnya selama seminggu. Saat ini, anak itu bahkan tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Meski kakinya tertambat di tempatnya dan tak dapat bergerak.

Menyadari situasi, Control akhirnya bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ia tempati. Berjalan melewati ranjang Katsuki menuju ke pintu. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan, ia pun berkata, "Aku permisi dulu. Sudah tidak ada urusan di sini."

"Ah, aku juga!" Neito dengan cepat mengikutinya. "Tunggu aku, Hitoshi!"

Melihat kedua badai itu pergi, Aizawa menghela napas. Ia pun berkata bahwa ia masih harus membuat laporan. Namun sebelum pergi, ia memberikan satu ancaman pada Katsuki untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat. Ia tahu ancamannya akan diabaikan, makanya ia menyentuh pundak Deku dan berkata, "Aku titipkan Bakugou padamu, Deku! Tolong jaga dia!"

Tanpa menunggu komentar Deku, Aizawa pun melenggang pergi. Ia mengabaikan umpatan di belakangnya dan menutup pintu.

"Aku juga permisi dulu kalau begitu," ujar Shouto. Ia juga berkata pada Deku bahwa ia akan mengambilkan barang-barangnya sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan. Bersamanya, Hawks yang mengatakan hendak mengurus administrasi pun mengikuti. Kini ruangan yang sebelumnya ramai pun mulai kosong dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

Selama beberapa saat lamanya mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Deku menundukkan kepala sementara jemarinya memainkan ujung kausnya.

"Hei," panggil Katsuki akhirnya.

Ia mengangkat kepala dan sekali lagi pandangannya bertemu dengan netra merah yang dirindukannya. Menatap wajahnya, ia bisa melihat perban yang melingkari rambut pirang pemuda itu. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung bajunya lebih erat sementara manik hijaunya mulai terasa pedih.

"Mungkin bagimu ini hanya alasan," ujar Katsuki akhirnya, "tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Deku menggerakkan kepala. Bingung dengan percakapan tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku—," Katsuki kembali berkata sembari menundukkan kepala. Tangannya terkepal. "Mungkin aku kekanakan dan aku minta maaf. Hanya— ," Katsuki lagi-lagi menghentikan ucapannya sebelum kembali berkata, "—hanya kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban. Kau—"

Sebelum Katsuki dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, remaja di hadapannya berkata, "Kenapa Katsuki yang minta maaf?"

Mengangkat kepalanya Katsuki kembali berkata, "Karena aku seharusnya tak bilang begitu. Aku— tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkannya."

Menggeleng, anak itu kembali berkata, "Katsuki tidak salah."

"Ng?"

"Aku yang salah," ujar anak itu dengan airmata yang akhirnya menetes jatuh saat anak itu mengerjap. "Aku yang sudah seenaknya..."

"Tidak, itu..."

"..."

Katsuki tak dapat mendengarnya. Mengernyitkan dahi, ia berusaha menangkap perkataan anak itu.

"M...a..gap," ucap suara itu, hampir serupa bisikan. Airmata membuatnya semakin tidak jelas terdengar namun Katsuki paham apa yang ia katakan. Di balik airmata yang mengalir, di balik tangan yang berusaha menghapus air mata yang jatuh, Katsuki mendengarnya. "Ma...gap... Hat...huki..."

Ucapannya membuat Katsuki bungkam. Isak tangisnya terdengar sementara sang hero menatapnya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi.

"Deku..."

Deku menatapnya dan untuk sesaat wajahnya yang berlinangan airmata bertemu dengan wajah Katsuki. Ia memandangi kedua tangan yang terulur seolah hendak menyambutnya. Untuk sesaat, airmata yang hendak tumpah pun berhenti dan ia menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam di sana?"

Mengerjap pelan, Deku hendak mengangkat kakinya.

"Kemari!"

Kali ini ia tak menunggu lagi. Kakinya berlari secepat yang ia bisa hingga ia mencapai tujuannya. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh pemuda itu sementara airmata membasahi baju yang dikenakannya. Isak tangisnya tak tertahankan lagi sementara ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mengusapnya pelan, pemuda itu memeluknya sembari menempatkan kepalanya di cerukan leher anak itu.

"Ma..gap," ujarnya dengan terisak. "Ma...gap..."

"Tidak apa," gumamnya sembari merengkuh anak itu. Lebih erat lagi. "Tidak apa, Deku."

Deku tidak menjawab. Airmatanya mengalir deras melihat Katsuki. Menyesali mengapa ia begitu keras kepala dan mengira bahwa pemuda ini menganggapnya sebagai beban. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melihatnya padahal semua itu begitu jelas? Kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini sebelum ia dapat menyadarinya?

Bahwa pemuda ini menyayanginya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

_(t.b.c)_

* * *

_**A.N :**_

_Holla! Cyan kembali lagi ke sini! Apa kabar semuanya? Mohon doanya agar saya bisa lanjut sampai tamat :D Aniway, meski nyebelin, saya lumayan suka Monoma Neito XD _

_Aniway untuk :_

_**hanazawa kay**__ : holla, Kay! Iya, sepertinya dia nggak salah paham lagi sekarang XD_

_**Lean Aviliansa**__ : untungnya keburu disetop sama Papi Enji sebelum salah langkah! Mengutip perkataan beliau, bisa jadi musibah buat agensinya kalau hero papan atas kita mentalnya jadi gak stabil karena satu anak :P_

_**Zzich-vers**__ : iyaaa, seneng bisa jadi your cup of tea meskipun jarang banget mereka bisa berantem, biasanya akur melulu dan berantemnya juga nggak bisa lama-lama. Masalahnya bisa ke perdamaian dunia, kalau sampai pro hero kita nggak stabil :P _

_**Tsuna**__ : hello Tsuna XD hope you're still waiting for this fic. Yes, Katsuki had terrible way to express his feeling. Good things he realize before it became worst. Aniway, usually I'm updated on Sunday since I need one week (or more :P ) to develop an idea. But before, I take it longer than usual because of many personal reason. T^T_

_**Hikaru Rikou**__ : hallo Hikacchi! Lama tak fangirlingan XD selamat menikmati ff sy kembali_

_**Guest**__ : makasih buat semanget dan doanya XD _

_**Ratna**__ : sedang saya lanjut XD happy reading! :D_

_**Cahya Nyagi**__ : XD makasihhh, semoga kamu suka sama ceritanya, dan memang, kadang saya suka jahat ama Deku-kun. Terus sekarang lagi jahatin Lord Explodo Murder, karena sepertinya dia harus disadarin dari kata-kata jahatnya. _

_Makasihhh, mohon doanya semoga saya bisa lanjut ampe tamat ya XD _

_**el-Vtrich**__ : sedang saya update XD selamat membaca El-san! _

_**Guest**__ : sad end nggak ya? XD saya nggak menjanjikan apapun karena saya anti PHP dan anti di PHP in XD _

_**Guest**__ : makasih semangetnya dan makasih juga uda baca berkali-kali XD saya seneng banget kalo fic saya bisa sampe dibaca berulang, padahal jujur kalo saya baca berulang kali, yaampun saya malu banget karena salah ketiknya banyak T^T _

_Aniway, thank you as well for __**anyone who make this story as your favorite, follow and give a review**__. I really cherish it :D_

_**For anyone who just enjoy reading**__, thank you as well. Please keep reading and enjoy the story XD_


End file.
